Acidentalmente Entrelaçados
by Dessa-I-Re
Summary: Kagome é uma princesa de um dos quatro Reinos. Em meio a uma guerra de ambição, é obrigada a casar-se com um homem desconhecido a fim de que mais um acordo entre aliados seja selado.
1. Default Chapter

**Oie!!! Gente!!! Eu vou explicar que somos nós!! Bom... Eu (dessa-chan) e a Agome VS, resolvemos fazer um fanfic juntas!!! Estamos trabalhando um monte nisso e espero que vocês gostem viu? Boa leitura!!**

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados**

Era uma linda manhã de primavera para todos que, naquele povoado, residiam. A euforia dos passarinhos e a beleza das flores, faziam com que brotasse uma certa alegria no coração de cada um. A não ser por uma jovem princesa que ao em vez de se alegrar se entristecia pela notícia que acabara de receber.

- Por que, papai? Isso é tão injusto!!- dizia Kagome, a si mesma, enquanto chorava. Kagome era uma jovem princesa de, pelo menos, 17 anos. Possuía cabelos negros, um corpo escultural e lindos olhos azuis. A sua pior notícia veio à tona logo, hoje, no dia de seu décimo sétimo aniversário.

------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------

Kagome caminhava rapidamente pelo corredor a caminho dos aposentos de seu pai. Estava muito feliz, já que, era seu aniversário e pensara que o seu pai havia a chamado para lhe entregar seu adorado presente. Bateu na porta e entrou ao ouvir a resposta de seu pai:

- Entre!!!!

- Bom dia, papai!- cumprimentou Kagome. Seu pai estava acompanhado de um Senhor de aparência indiferente. Era alto e forte. Possuía cabelos prateados e estranhas garras em vez de unhas.

- Kagome, minha filha, esse é InuTaisho! Um velho amigo meu e governante das terras do Norte.- disse o Pai de Kagome. Um homem bom e honesto que quer sempre o melhor para seu povo e sua família. Possuía cabelos negros e olhos azuis, iguais ao da filha.

- Majestade!! – disse Kagome se curvando.

- Mas que menina adorável!!!! Talvez seja perfeita para ele!!- comentou InuTaisho ao ver a ação da menina

- Não seja por isso! Kagome sabe ser exigente nas horas em que precisa!!!- disse Musashi, o pai de Kagome, sorrindo.

- O quê??- perguntou Kagome espantada.

- Bem... Kagome minha filha!!!- disse Musashi enquanto aproximava-se da filha- Como, hoje, você está completando 17 anos, eu e sua mão achamos que já estava na hora de você noivar. Decidimos que você se casaria com o filho de um velho amigo meu, InuTaisho.

- Mas... – Kagome não acreditava que seu pai havia feito isso com ele. Prometer-lhe a um completo estranho, pelos menos para ela. Ficou parada. Sem reação.

- Tenho certeza que você será muito feliz com InuYasha!- disse InuTaisho levantando-se- Bom... Então está marcado para sexta- feira à noite o jantar de noivado!

- Sim!

- Vou dar a notícia a InuYasha! Tenho certeza que ele ficará muito feliz ao saber quão linda é sua noiva! Bom dia!- e dizendo isso foi embora.

- Então filha? Você não está feliz?- perguntou o api entusiasmado.

- FELIZ???? FELIZ??- perguntou Kagome incrédulo. Estava descontando todas as mágoas que havia criado ao receber a notícia- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTARIA FELIZ CASANDO COM UM HOMEM QUE EU NEM CONHEÇO? QUE EU NÃO AMO????

- Mas Kagome...

- EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMASSE!!!! PENSEI QE QUISESSE O MELHOR PARA MIM!!!- dizia Kagome, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por sua face

- E penso! E foi por isso que eu marquei esse casamento

- PENSA? SERÁ MESMO? EU NÃO VOU JME CASAR COM ESSE HOMEM- e dizendo isso virou as costas para ir embora, mas seu pai segurou-a pelo braço, impacientemente sério.

- Escute aqui mocinha! Você vai se casar sim! Marcando esse casamento eu pensei no seu futuro e no futuro de nosso reino!- dizia Musashi apertando mais ainda o braço de Kagome.

- Pare! Você está me machucando!!!- dizia Kagome, debatendo-se- Não quero saber de governar um reino! Eu não quero governar! Me solta!

- Você não sabe a importância dessa aliança entre vocês. Dois grandes reinos estarão se unindo num só! Está mais que na hora de você conhecer o seu lugar! Você vai casar querendo ou não!- disse o pai de Kagome muito sério. Então afrouxou o aperto e sussurou- é pelo seu próprio bem.

-----------------------Fim do Flash Back--------------------------

- Meu próprio bem!!!- dizia Kagome com raiva, enquanto chorava.- Ele não sabe que o que eu preciso é de alguém que eu ame. Não casar com um homem que nem conheço!

Enquanto isso, em outro reino, um garoto passava pela mesma coisa, enquanto seu pai tentava convencê-lo durante o jantar.

- FEH! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO CASAR COM ESSA MULHER!!!!- dizia InuYasha, filho mais novo de InuTaisho

-Não grite durante o jantar!! – disse InuTaisho, enquanto tentava convencer o filho a se casar.- Você vai se casar com ela sim!!! Ela é uma menina muito simpática, e bonita! Acabei de conhecê-la! É perfeita para você!

- EU JÁ DISSE!! NÃO QUERO GOVERNAR REINO NENHUM! E NÃO QUERO CASAR COM AQUELA MULHER! NEM A CONHEÇO! NÃO ME IMPORTA SE ELA É PERFEITA OU NÃO PARA MIM!- explodiu o hanyou de olhos dourados cabelos prateados, com duas orelhinhas na cabeça.

- Há Adorável? Para meu irmãozinho?- perguntou Sesshomaru, irmão mais velho de InuYasha.- Tenho pena dessa mulher.

- Cala a boca!Eu não vou me casar com ela!- disse InuYasha cruzando os braços.

- VAI SIM!!! SERÁ O MELHOR PARA O NOSSO REINO SE UNIR AO REINO DO LESTE. PORTANTO, QUANDO VOCÊ SE CASAR COM ELA, VOCÊ GOVERNARÁ O REINO NORDESTE!- disse InuTaisho severamente

- Mas..

- NÃO TEM "MAS"!!! VOCÊ IRÁ À FESTA DE NOIVADO SEXTA FEIRA E QUERO VÊ-LO FELIZ! Agora vamos comer!- disse InuTaisho e quando viu que o filho ia reclamar acrescentou: EM SILÊNCIO!

- Unf! Perdi o apetite!!- disse InuYasha levantando-se para ir deitar.

- Mas que milagre- zombou Sesshomaru. Youkai cachorro, parecido com o pai. Cabelos prateados e olhos violetas.

- FEH- foi a única coisa que InuYasha disse. Estava atordoado demais para brigar com seu irmão. Não acreditava que teria que casar com uma completa estranha, mesmo seu pai afirmando que era perfeita para ele. E ainda teria que governar o reino nordeste ao lado dela. Não sabia se conseguiria, sendo assim, ouviu sua mãe contar como era doloroso para uma princesa se casar, já que nem ao menos conhecia seu futuro marido. Deitou-se em sua cama e adormeceu imaginando como seria sua noiva e como ela reagiria quando o visse.

Na manhã de sexta feira, Kagome acorda feliz, já que hoje o dia estava lindo. Levantou-se se espreguiçando, mas quando viu um vestido exposto sobre uma cadeira lembrou que dia era hoje e toda a sua felicidade havia ido embora. Foi até a janela e a abriu. Já haviam muitos empregados trabalhando incansavelmente para o jantar de hoje à noite. Se você visse bem, todos pareciam muito felizes por Kagome estar noivando, já que, todos naquele castelo, a amavam muito. Kagome ouviu uma batida na porta e mandou entrar

- Entre!

- Alteza Kagome!!!- disse Sango curvando-se, dama real e melhor amiga de Kagome desde pequena. Tinha a mesma idade de Kagome, porém era mais alta e possuía cabelos e olhos castanhos.

- Sango! Você sabe que quando não tem ninguém por perto você não precisa fazer isso!!- disse Kagome, feliz, por ver sua melhor amiga num dia tão infeliz.

- Mas Alteza!!

- Nada de mas! Ande!! Fale logo o que veio me dizer!!- disse Kagome curiosa

- Sua Majestade a chama! Diz que é para vestir-se muito bem, pois seus futuros virão visitá-la!!- disse Sango fechando a porta.

- Mas era só o que me faltava!! Ai Sango! Eu não quero me casar!!- disse Kagome sentando-se em sua enorme cama, emburrada.

- Eu sei Kagome!! Notei como andas tristes! Mas, sabe! Não deve ser tão ruim! Afinal, a maioria acaba casando com um bom marido e acaba sendo muito feliz!!- disse Sango sentando-se ao lado da amiga e a abraçando.

- Será mesmo, Sango?- perguntou Kagome tentando superar tudo aquilo

-Tenho certeza!! Acho que mesmo que, no começo, não dê muito certo. Você vai conseguir mudar o coração dele!!- disse Sango tentando animar a amiga- Acho melhor você se vestir porque logo eles vão chegar e é sempre melhor causar boa impressão.

- Ok!

Depois de se arrumar, Kagome foi tomar seu café e, após isso, se dirigiu ao jardim, lugar onde seu havia dito para ir. Vestia um vestido amarelo e prendia os cabelos num delicado coque onde havia deixado cair algumas mexas sobre o rosto. Desceu as escadas e se dirigiu ao jardim onde pode avistar três figuras sentadas. Uma delas seu pai, o outro era InuTaisho, seu futuro sogro que já havia visto antes. Estava acompanhado de uma mulher humana de aparência bondosa. Tinha longos cabelos pretos, presos em uma trança, e olhos castanhos azulados. Quando avistaram Kagome, Musashi, seu pai se levantou sorrindo.

- E aqui está ela!!- disse ele feliz- Filha!! Estes são seus futuros sogros. InuTaisho, que você já conhece, e sua adorável esposa, Izayoi.

- Majestade!- disse Kagome se curvando.

- Mas que menina encantadora!!- disse Izayoi sorrindo.

- Obrigado, Majestade!- disse Kagome e Izayoi sorriu.

-Sente-se filha! Logo irão servir o chá!- disse Musashi indicando uma cadeira à filha e kagome se sentou. Ficaram conversando por horas. Kagome, simplesmente, adorou seus sogros e, eles, ela. Eram muito queridos e, Kagome, percebeu que queriam o melhor para o seu filho.

- São perfeitos!!- pensava Kagome, enquanto subia as escadas para seu quarto. O jantar noivado estava ,arcado para as 19:00 horas e ela havia de se arrumar.- Definitivamente, perfeitos!!

Continua...

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oieee, gente!! E aí? Gostaram?? Espero que sim!!! Estamos fazendo isso com muito carinho e esperamos reviews!! o/o/ Viu? **

**Beijinhos,**

**Dessa-chan**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oiee, gente eu axu q a Dessa é uma ótima escritora...vcs tbm não acham??? Espero que gostem da fic....gente o próximo capitulo não vai ficar tão bom assim por que eu vou fazer ele e minhas idéias não são tão boas viu mais irei dar o melhor de mim...Dessa Amei o capitulo viu :) então é isso Reviews PLZ**

**Kissus**

**Ex: AgomeVS **

**New: Lokinha**

**hehe **

**Dess-chan: GENTEEE!! Espero que tenham gostado! Pára, Loka!! Você não escreve mal! u.u Escrevi tri bem!! Gente! Falem pra ela!! Ela escreve bem ou não!! (SIMMM) O/O/O/ BJUSSSS **


	2. Chapter 2

Acidentalmente Entrelaçados

Dessa-chan e Lokinha

**Capítulo 2 **

Flashback+

- São perfeitos!- pensava Kagome, enquanto subia as escadas para seu quarto. O jantar noivado estava marcado para as 19:00 horas e ela havia de se arrumar.- Definitivamente, perfeitos!

Fim do flashback+

Kagome adentrou em seu quarto, suspirando cansada. O nervosismo começa a tomar conta dela. Olhou para sua cama onde um vestido estava exposto cuidadosamente Levantou-o a altura de seus olhos para que pudesse vê-lo melhor: rosa claro com algumas rendas de enfeite e umas míseras pedrinhas como enfeite. Horrível! Fez uma careta e jogou o vestido no chão, indo até seu guarda-roupa. Se era obrigada a ir a esse noivado, pelo menos teria que se vestir direito. Não sabia porque, mas ela queria mesmo era impressionar. Abriu o móvel e ficou a analisar os vestidos até que ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre.- disse Kagome e Sango entrou fazendo uma reverência. Arregalou seus olhos ao ver a quantidade de vestidos que foram atirados no chão. Gemeu porque seria ela que teria de guardar tudo. Kagome sorriu envergonhada, começando a juntar os vestidos.

- Não, Alteza! Você não precisa...- começou Sango, mas foi interrompida por Kagome.

- Primeiro Sango eu já falei mais de mil vezes para não me chamar assim. Segundo você não tem que arrumar minha bagunça mas sim EU e, terceiro, quem separou esse vestido horrível pra mim? - disse pegando o primeiro vestido que havia atirado no chão e fazendo cara de desprezo para o próprio.

- Não faço idéia Senhorita Kagome – e esta fez uma cara feia para Sango que continuou - Seu pai falou que você tem 30 minutos para terminar de se arrumar.

- QUEEE?O.O'' Nossa eu demorei tanto assim escolhendo o vestido?

-Mas por que você não colocou aquele mesmo? Já que não é a favor desse casamento. - perguntou Sango e Kagome responde meio sem jeito:

-Sabe que eu não sei? Eu queria mesmo era impressionar, mas o que eu mais quero no fundo é fugir desse lugar e esquecer que sou herdeira de um trono. Bem... na realidade o trono é do meu irmão. Serei senhora de outro reino. Mas acho que é meio impossível fugir dessa prisão.- Sango suspirou ao ouvir as palavras de sua amiga e deu um fraco sorriso:

-Nada é impossível minha cara.

A notícia no reino corre rápida e logo a maioria das pessoas já tinha conhecimento do noivado da princesa. Muitos convites foram enviados para as pessoas da alta sociedade e a gora várias carruagens se dirigiam ao palácio para conhecer o tal noivo. Dentre elas estava a mais agitada de todas, carregando a família real do reino do Norte. InuYasha resmungava diante das inúteis tentativas de sua mãe de tentar deixa-lo em impecáveis condições. Bufou mais uma vez fazendo com que seu pai revirasse os olhos, impaciente e eu sua mãe, Izayoi, desistisse de vez. InuTaisho fitou o filho com pena e disse:

-InuYasha... Você sabe que estamos fazendo isso por seu próprio bem.

-Bem? MEU bem? Você só quer um herdeiro para seu trono caso eu pereça em uma batalha!- atacou, InuYasha, friamente, fazendo com que seu pai demonstrasse uma expressão zangada. Sua mãe suspirou diante da ação do filho. Ele nunca iria mudar.

-NÃO! Eu quero o seu bem e o futuro do meu povo ao mesmo tempo. E para isso o melhor que se tem a fazer é a aliança entre dois reinos amigos. E que aliança melhor do que matrimonial. Além disso, eu acabei juntando a fome com a vontade comer. Porque, pelo jeito, a única causa desse seu mau-humor é falta de mulher meu filho!- declarou InuTaisho fazendo com que Izayoi sorrisse diante da cara indignada de seu filho.

-FEH!

Logo chegaram aos grandes portões do palácio, onde adentraram lentamente após o cocheiro identificar os passageiros que conduzia. Os jardins eram enormes e muitos floridos, e logo atrás, vinha a grande construção de pedra branca, enfeitadas ao estilo da época. Foram recebidos em meio a olhos de curiosos e conduzidos ao Grande Salão em meio de cornetas. Musashi, vestido em suas roupas formais, os recebeu com um grande sorriso, junto de sua esposa e filho.

-Bem Vindos ao nosso lar!- disse ele. Cumprimentou a todos e apresentou sua família. – Esse deve ser o meu querido genro!- exclamou ele apertando a mão de InuYasha que logo fez um reverência. Se dirigiram ao meio do salão onde várias pessoas vinham cumprimenta-los, curiosos para dar uma olhadinha no noivo. InuYasha, que não estava prestando muito a atenção no que todos estavam, alegres, conversando, informou a todos que iria dar uma volta para pegar um ar fresco. Musashi sorriu.

-Sem problemas meu caro. Deve ser o nervosismo. Logo Kagome estará aqui. Sabe como são as mulheres. Sempre se atrasam. Não demore muito.- e assim InuYasha fez uma reverência e retirou-se daquela grande concentração. Andou por muitos corredores repletos de artefatos até que avistou uma porta que dava acesso a um dos jardins. Atravessou-a com a finalidade de ver como estava o céu. Ficou a olhar desanimado a tudo quando uma cena chamou sua atenção. Dirigiu-se mais para perto para ver o que realmente estava havendo e deparou-se com uma garota tentando descer da janela de seu quarto com a típica corda feita de lençóis. Riu-se por dentro ao ver o esforço da garota para descer com o enorme vestido que usava.

-Não era mais fácil a se você usasse a escada?- perguntou ele, fazendo com a garota sobressaltasse e quase caísse lá de cima. Observou-a descer furiosa. Tão furiosa que fez com que ela caísse ao tropeçar em seu vestido e, para seu desagrado, provocar risadas ao estranho.

-Não tem graça, sabia? Eu poderia ter me machucado pra valer!- disse ela, limpando as vestes ao se levantar em meio de risadas. Apesar de estar escuro, podia-se dizer que a garota era muito bonita. Mesmo com as feições contorcidas em uma máscara de zanga.

-Se você estivesse preocupada com isso não estaria tentando fugir pela janela!- respondeu, InuYasha, levantando uma sobrancelha.- Só uma fedelha como essa mesmo que fugiria para fugir desse jeito!

-Fedelha! Você sabe com quem está falando?-perguntou a garota e Inuyasha levantou as duas sobrancelhas. Ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas parou um instante pensando.-"Não tenho que dar satisfação a esse estranho. Nem a menos o conheço!"- e sendo assim, virou as costas para InuYasha, segurando seu vestido para que caminhasse melhor.

-Hey! Sua mãe não te ensinou bons modos não?- perguntou InuYasha, indignado por aquela mulher não dar-lhe o mínimo assunto. A garota parou e se virou.

-HÁ! Mas olha só quem fala! Acabou de me chamar de fedelha sem nem a menos me conhecer. Riu da minha queda e zombou de minha fuga. Eu não sei nem porque estou dando-lhe assunto agora!- e falando isso, virou-se novamente e recomeçou a andar. InuYasha indignou-se coma ousadia daquela mulher e pegou-a pelo braço, para faze-la parar:

-Me solta!

-Só depois que você se desculpar!

-Eu me desculpar? Quem tem que se desculpar é você!- exclamou a garota, tentando soltar-se, inutilmente.

-Feh! Era só o que me faltava! Pedir desculpas a uma MULHER! Aliás, porque você está tentando fugir?- perguntou InuYasha, desconfiado. A garota encarou-o, seriamente e disse:

-Isso... não é da sua conta! Agora me solte e me deixe ir embora!

-HÁ! Você acha que mande não é fedelha! E não irei te soltar coisa nenhuma! Vai que você seja uma ladra tentando roubar algo do castelo.

-Se estivesse mesmo roubando, tenho certeza que os donos não iriam sentir falta de nada! Já são ricos o bastante!- respondeu a garota, indiferente. InuYasha cerrou seus olhos, soltando o braço da garota, sério.

-Hmm... desistiu?- perguntou a garota piscando os olhos, enquanto InuYasha se virava para ir embora.

-FEH! Calada fedelha! Eu não preciso mais te segurar aqui!- respondeu ele, e puderam ouvir passos se aproximando. A garota arregalou os olhos, assustada, enquanto InuYasha estampava um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

-KAGOME!Aí está você! Estou te procurando antes que seu pai faça isso! - disse Sango correndo e parando quase derrapando. Deu uma risadinha amarela e Kagome fechou os olhos soltando um gemido.

-Droga! Ele descobriu?

-Sim! Como ele notou que você não chegava nunca, começou a desconfiar e me encontrou fechando a porta de seu quarto. Eu fiz de tudo para impedi-lo de entrar, mas o que posso fazer eu e se ele é o REI!- desatou, Sango, a falar rapidamente.- E por que você já não fugiu? Eu pensei que já havia ido! Seu pai quer me matar!

-Eu IA fugir só que aquele homem lá me impediu...- começou a falar Kagome, olhando para lado, mas InuYasha já havia ido embora- Nossa! Pra onde será que ele foi?

-Hmm... Não importa! É melhor você ir logo para o Grande Salão antes que seu pai queria me esquartejar!

Kagome acompanhou Sango até seu o corredor que dava para uma escada que daria no Grande Salão. Esperava, ansiosa, enquanto Sango ia avisar a seu pai que já a havia encontrado. Havia dado uma espiada no salão e aquilo só fez com que ficasse ainda mais nervosa. Há tanta gente, pensava ela. Dirigiu-se a um espelho próximo e ficou a analisar-se. "Até que esse vestido ficou bom..." -pensava ela, dando um sorriso, mas o sorriso se desfez ao se lembrar para o que estava vestida com tal roupa. Finalmente conheceria seu noivo. "Jeito mais legal para se casar. Conheço primeiro os sogros depois conheço o marido"- continuou ela irônica. "...ai que ódio... Odiava esse injustiça! O jeito é dar o meu melhor sorriso... tudo pelo bem do nosso povo... bem é agora ou nunca" pensava enquanto chegava até as escadas.

Sango veio correndo lhe desejar boa sorte, e Kagome respirou fundo. As cornetas foram tocadas para anunciá-la e a cortina que a separava de todos foi aberta. Podia ouvir os suspiros impressionados, principalmente, das mulheres ao vê-la. Seus vestido era salmão, cheio de pontinhos brilhantes, era apertado até a cintura que, a partir daí, era rodado. Na frente vinha um decote em V, da onde havia detalhes em salmão mais claro até o final. Tinha os cabelos presos em coque meio bagunçado onde esta posta sua coroa que brilhava, simultaneamente, junto de seu vestido de seus brincos e seu colar. InuYasha que, até aquela hora, não havia percebido a entrada da princesa, olhou para cima e quase teve um ataque. Era a garota fedelha! Ele se casaria com a fedelha! Gemeu baixinho ao constatar que provavelmente havia sido amaldiçoado. Mas, apesar disso, não podia deixar de confessar que ela era bonita. Enquanto estava escuro não pode ver seu vestido que combinava perfeitamente com ela como seus negros cabelos com o azul dos seus olhos e o branco do seu sorriso.

Musashi foi recebê-la ao pé da escada e a apresentou aos convidados, que aplaudiram calorosamente. Kagome sorria radiante, apesar de seu nervosismo estar a toda. Todos foram se sentar enquanto ela e seu pai se dirigiam a família real do Norte para apresentar-lhe seu noivo. Aproximaram-se e Kagome cumprimentou as Majestades InuTaisho e Izayoi, que lhe sorriram muito felizes. Sua alegria despencou ao ver a pessoa que seu pai havia apresentando como seu noivo. Tinha vontade sair correndo dali ao ver que seu marido seria aquele homem que a havia impedido de fugir. O pior de tudo era que ele sabia que ela tentara fugir. Engoliu em seco e forçou um sorriso, fazendo uma reverência. Foram se sentar para iniciar o banquete e seu pai fez questão de faze-la sentar-se ao lado de seu noivo. E assim iniciou-se o banquete.

-Ai meu Deus! Eu devo ter lhe feito uma coisa muito ruim para castigar-me desta maneira!- murmurou Kagome, olhando para o teto. InuYasha, com sua audição apurada, ouviu a reclamação de Kagome e disse:

-Feh! Você acha que eu também queria casar com uma bruxa fedelha como você?- Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar fuzilante. Diante de seus pais não poderia dizer nada. Mas esperaria para torna a vida dele um inferno. Suspirou.

-Ah sim... Mas não foi você que a primeira coisa que ouviu de seu pai no dia de seu aniversário era que iria se casar com alguém que nem conhecia! – respondeu Kagome, baixinho, lançando-lhe um olhar gelado. Suspirou outra vez e continuou:

- eu entendo que meu pai e o seu queriam reatar mais ainda os reinos para que seu Reino tenha um futuro diante dessa guerra. Mas...:- e deixando a resposta no ar, largou os talhares. Não havia nem tocado na comida. InuYasha a olhou de esguelha. Suspirou mais uma vez.

-Você gosta de suspirar neh bruxa?- comentou InuYasha, somente para provoca-la. Kagome olhou-o com indignada com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-E pelo jeito você gosta de me irritar neh cachorrinho? – rebateu Kagome, olhando as orelhinhas dele, com um sorriso no canto da boca. InuYasha fechou a cara indignado. Que garota abusada. Nunca tinha conhecido uma garota tão atrevida. Bom... Talvez, tivesse conhecido muitas, mas todas plebéias. Era de se surpreender essas ações de uma princesa, principalmente diante do seu noivo.

-Feh... Mais respeito pirralha! Você está se dirigindo ao seu futuro _marido_. – disse ele, indignado fazendo com que Kagome se enfurecesse. Ficou fitando-o por alguns segundos e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas InuYasha foi mais rápido:

-Quietinha, por favor! O _cachorrinho _aqui está cansado de sua voz irritante!- Kagome surpreendeu-se, mas não se deixou abalar diante da cara de deboche de InuYasha e do que ele havia dito.

-Há! Mas quem é você para me fazer calar? E ainda quer respeito? Pelo que eu saiba a falta de educação não foi a minha desde a primeira vez que nos vimos!- ponderou Kagome, indignada, virada para ele com as mãos na cintura. Musashi desviou um pouco a atenção de seu prato e olhou para os dois com uma expressão preocupada. Por que sua filha estava com aquela cara de brava e com as mãos na cintura? Conhecia muito bem sua filha para saber que aquilo era sinal de perigo. Resolveu agir antes que mais alguém percebesse. Pigarreou alto e disse:

-E então? Estão se entendendo? – os dois sobressaltaram-se, surpresos, já que, antes, estavam a se encarar seriamente alheios a tudo a sua volta. Kagome forçou um sorriso e concordou com a cabeça, depois lançou uma olhar reprovador a InuYasha e fingiu que reiniciaria a comer. Este assentiu com a cabeça fazendo com que Musashi desse por satisfeito e voltasse a comer.

-Feh...- resmungou InuYasha olhando, novamente, ao seu redor indiferente. Kagome suspirou pelo que parecia a 50º vez naquela noite pensando em como iria se livrar de InuYasha. Agora que seu pai havia descoberto que tentara fugir, reforçaria a vigilância sobre si. Fechou os olhos, preocupada, respirando fundo. Ficou assim por alguns instantes enquanto todos a sua volta riam e conversavam animadamente. Ficou a pensar em como queria estar no lugar deles, onde não precisaria ter que se casar com uma pessoa de quem não gostava. Ainda com os olhos fechados, percebeu que, no meio de toda aquela conversa, alguém chamava seu nome. Abriu os olhos lentamente e deparou-se com seu pai com o rosto preocupado junto de sua mãe e InuTaisho.

-Filha... Tem algo de errado?- perguntou seu pai, franzindo o cenho. Kagome queria muito. Muito mesmo dizer que o que havia de errado, mas faria seu pai passar vergonha, então negou com a cabeça sorrindo fracamente. Logo seu pai e InuTaisho alargaram e sorriram e foi quando percebeu o porquê de estarem sorrindo. Os músicos começaram a se posicionar e InuYasha estendia-lhe a mãe, apesar de fingir estar sorrindo podia-se ver que ele estava fazendo aquilo só porque era obrigado. Kagome gemeu por dentro. Não! Maldita mania de que os noivos tinham que dançar. Aceitou a mão de InuYasha e foram para o meio do salão onde ficaram rodeados de pessoas enquanto aguardavam a música começar. Kagome olhava para todos os lados menos para o rosto de InuYasha. Ainda tinha as mãos juntas. Viu seu pai sorrir a distância e fechou um pouco a cara.

InuYasha se aproximou e pegou-a pela cintura enquanto a outra a mão de Kagome, que sentiu um calafrio. Esta pousou sua mão no ombro de InuYasha e as primeiras notas foram executadas e começaram dançar ao ritmo da valsa. Kagome tremia levemente a mão e respirava com um pouco de dificuldade por causa do nervosismo por estarem tão perto. Logo outros casais se juntaram a eles, valsando em círculos em volta deles, dificultando um pouco para eles dançarem. Kagome sorriu um pouco ao perceber que InuYasha começava a se atrapalhar na valsa.

-Muito difícil para o cachorrinho?

-Feh! Cala a boca bruxa! É seu fedor que está me atrapalhando!- respondeu InuYasha, mal - educadamente, que se arrependeu de ter falado aquilo, mas já era tarde demais. Kagome parou a valsa por alguns momentos, muito chateada, mas logo que percebeu o olhar de seu pai continuou a dançar. Olhava para baixo tentando evitar o olhar de InuYasha que repousava sobre si. Logo que a música acabou, uma outra música começou e Kagome fez uma reverência a InuYasha e se afastou ainda com a cabeça baixa. Seus olhos começaram a ficar marejados enquanto caminhava para fora do salão em busca de ar fresco. Notou que alguns guardas a seguiam de longe, por ordens de seu pai, o que fez-la chorar de vez. Saiu numa varanda que era cercada e se apoiou, lá, chorando. Quem era ele para falar com ela daquele jeito?

Ouviu passos atrás de si e bufou de raiva. Maldita idéia de seu pai para fazê-la casar-se com aquele homem! Além de tudo, agora não podia mais nem andar livremente dentro de sua casa por causa dos guardas que a perseguiam. Sentiu uma leve tontura não sabia se era por causa do nervosismo, do calor, ou porque não havia comido nada o dia inteiro. Segurou-se melhor na cerca enquanto respirava rapidamente. Suas vistas começaram a escurecer e parecia que seu corpo já não cumpria mais suas ordens. Pouco a pouco foi sentindo-se mais fraca até que, finalmente, não se agüentou mais em pé e começou a cair. Antes que tocasse o chão, braços protetores a seguraram, impedindo-a que batesse a cabeça no chão. Abriu os olhos por alguns segundos e desmaiou.

Continua...

Oie people! Há quanto tempo que não atualizávamos a fic! Pedimos desculpas pela demora! Mas é normal! Fics empacam, desempacam. Parecem uns burricos XD

Esperamos que tenham gostado do cap e esperamos comentários. Eu, Dessa-chan, escrevi o cap, mas não teria conseguido nada sema ajuda da mana já que a fic é dela tb neh o.o Então geralmente eu escrevo, fala com a mana quando empaco, ela ajuda, diz o que não gostou e assim vai... XDD

Queremos coments viu? O.o

Ah olha só! Eu em irrito com esse FFN pq nunca ficma os parágrafos Se alguém souber como arrumar me ajuda!1 Por mais q eu arruma quando eu add a história, ele fica assim ¬¬

Agradecimentos:

Lo-Kagome(sim vai ter Kikyou!), Nayome Isuy, Marcella, Roberta, Dark Angel(pode deixa que nós não vamos demorar para atualizar), Dark mel, Beka Black, CaHh( que bom vc gostou mãe! Hehe O Mirok vai aparece logo logo), Babyx-chan, Dama da Lua, Narak, Mk-chan160.

Brigadão pelo apoio de vcs! Sem os coments a gente não ia posta nunca xDDD

Dessa-i-Loka


	3. Chapter 3

N.A.: Acho que tem gente querendo me matar oo"

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados **

_Capítulo três _

Sango adentrou no quarto de Kagome, seguido de Suas Majestades, e dirigiu-se a janela, abrindo-a com um estrépito e deixando toda a forte claridade da manhã incidir sobre a garota repousada na enorme cama de dossel. Imediatamente resmungos altos vieram dali, enquanto a jovem morena de olhos azuis emergia de uma montanha de cobertores. A dama de companhia sorriu diante do comentário da outra.

-Sango! Fecha essa maldita janela!

-Kagome! Isso é maneira de se falar?- repreendeu sua mãe, lançando-lhe um olhar severo. Kagome virou tão rápido a cabeça para o lado que pensou ter ouvido seu pescoço estalar. Diante si, seu pai, sua mãe e um estranho homem a fitavam com uma certa preocupação no olhar.

-O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela meio desconcertada, enquanto o estranho homem se aproximava de sua cama, puxando uma cadeira para si.

-Bem... Depois daquele pequeno _fiasco_ da noite passada, resolvemos chamar um médico para saber o que está havendo de errado. – respondeu Musashi, com um certo quê de impaciência. Kagome olhou-o, confusa, enrugando a testa. Sua mãe notando isso, disse:

-Você desmaiou ontem à noite. _Durante a festa de seu noivado.- _e virando-se para o homem que examinava a filha disse:

- E então? O que ela tem?

- Receio que o desmaio tenha sido somente por falta de comida. Um bom descanso e alimentação serão suficientes. – respondeu o doutor, guardando suas coisas. Levantando-se fez uma reverência e se retirou do quarto. Musashi virou-se para filha, indignado:

-Espero que não me traga mais vergonhas como esta. Se arrume logo que dentro de alguns minutos irá encontrar-se com seu noivo. – e dizendo isso, dirigiu-se a porta, seguido de sua esposa, parando em seguida:

-E nem tente fugir! –e saiu. Kagome bufou irritada, se atirando com força na cama.

-Sim senhor capitão!

* * *

O pobre mensageiro corria pelos corredores, derrubando bandejas em seu caminho, enquanto forçava as pernas a continuar. Os cabelos grudavam no rosto vermelho, e o suor escorria pelas bochechas. Derrapou na curva do corredor, e deparou-se com uma grande porta de carvalho, entalhadas grandes criaturas ferozes, com suas enormes presas e olhos cruéis. Esperou ser anunciado e adentrou no grande salão, onde o rei do Oeste sentava em seu trono, rodeado de serviçais, e com uma expressão entediada na face. O mensageiro se curvou e recebeu um sinal com a mão do rei para que pudesse falar.

- Vossa Majestade, trago-lhe notícias recentes que podem lhe interessar.

Ao ouvir isso, Kouga lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

- PODEM ser do meu interesse? Já não disse para não me importunarem com meras, supérfluas e _tolas_ notícias? – latiu o jovem youkai lobo, fazendo o mensageiro estremecer.

-B-bem. Acredito que serão de Vosso agrado as notícias que tenho a dar. – gaguejou ele e, mesmo vendo que o rei não lhe dava atenção, continuou.- Foi confirmado que o Senhor das Terras do Norte e o Senhor das Terras do Leste, acabam de firmar um acordo importante. Um acordo matrimonial entre o Príncipe InuYasha e a Princesa Kagome.

Kouga imediatamente ficou alerta ao ouvir o nome de um grande adversário seu. Sorriu zombeteiro, com os olhos brilhando, enquanto passava a mão pelo queixo.

-Acho que está na hora de fazermos uma visitinha a princesinha do Leste.

* * *

Kagome remexeu as saias, irritada, enquanto caminhava em direção ao salão de chá do palácio. Fazia calor e esse era mais um problema para somar com os outros que já tinha, deixando-a extremamente estressada e impaciente. Daria tudo para sair correndo e esquecer completamente a criatura que mais a irritava: InuYasha. Só de lembrar da audácia que ele tinha tido ao tratá-la da forma que a tratou na noite passada já lhe fazia sair fumaça das orelhas.

Apressou o passo, descontando a raiva no vestido, enquanto sentia os raios de sol esquentando seu rosto. Virou a curva do corredor, quando simplesmente enrolou as pernas nas saias de armação e se viu indo de encontro ao chão. Fechou os olhos esperando o impacto com o chão, rezando para que ninguém a visse se espatifar. Percebendo que a queda estava demorando a acontecer, abriu lentamente os olhos e deu de cara com quem menos queria ver naquele momento.

- Feh! Toma mais cuidado pirralha! Já é a segunda vez que eu tenho que te segurar para não se espatifar no chão.

Segura entre os braços de InuYasha, Kagome encontrava-se encostada sobre o peito deste e a cabeça enfiada por cima de seu ombro. O sangue subiu-lhe a cabeça e, rapidamente, afastou-se o empurrando levemente. Olhou InuYasha envergonhada, enquanto este sorria desdenhoso pelo canto da boca. Murmurou um obrigado, pensando que ele não ouviria, quando finalmente processou o que InuYasha havia dito:

- Espere aí! Como assim segunda vez? – perguntou Kagome, fazendo InuYasha levantar suas sobrancelhas em surpresa

- Ontem à noite, fui eu quem te segurei quando você desmaiou.- respondeu InuYasha, olhando atentamente para a garota a sua frente, esperando sua reação. Kagome franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar do acontecimento passado, mas não se recordava de nada além de sons de passos. Então, virou-se para InuYasha irritada:

-Então era você quem estava me seguindo! Por quê?

-Feh! Não interessa! Você deveria me agradecer, garota! Se eu não estivesse lá, algo pior poderia ter acontecido. – respondeu InuYasha, cruzando os braços.

- Se _você_ não tivesse me insultado daquela maneira, eu não teria saído sozinha! – rebateu ela, apontando o dedo para ele. InuYasha descruzou os braços, irritado, se aproximando da garota.

- Se _você_ não ficasse me provocando eu não teria dito aquilo! – atacou ele, com o tom de voz um pouco mais elevado que o normal. Kagome se aproximou mais também, empertigando-se.

- SE _VOCÊ _não tivesse sido rude comigo desde o início eu não teria falado aquilo! – falou Kagome, elevando o tom de voz também.

- SE _VOCÊ _não tivesse virado as costas pra mim quando tentava fugir, eu não teria sido rude.- respondeu InuYasha a centímetros da garota. Kagome ia começar a falar quando se deu conta e a interrompeu dizendo:

-ESPERA AÍ! Você não tem nem o que reclamar! Você estava fugindo! – Kagome calou-se ao ouvir aquilo. Bem... Ele tinha a razão. Teria metido seu pai em encrenca se tivesse conseguido. Sem contar na vergonha que os dois reis iriam passar na frente de toda a corte.

- É... Bem... – começou ela, lentamente, tentando achar um argumento para usar contra ele. InuYasha sorriu vitorioso, voltando a cruzar os braços.

-Desista, bruxa! Eu ganhei! – Kagome sentiu o sangue ferver dentro de si, porém, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, foram interrompidos por uma tosse forçada. Um jovem criado que nunca havia visto antes, vestido com roupas de monge, estava parado no final do corredor.

- Vossas Altezas, suas Majestades os esperam. – InuYasha concordou com a cabeça e começou a andar em direção ao Salão de chá. Kagome acordou de seus devaneios e apressou o passo para seguí-lo. Suspirou cansada. Ia ser um longo dia.

* * *

Na opinião de Kagome chá era pior coisa que havia. Tudo bem. Poderia não ser a pior coisa que havia, mas era muito sem graça. Mato fervido em água, como costuma dizer, não é algo que aprecia muito, ainda mais em uma dia quente junto de má companhia. Soprou, entediada, o chá, de uma maneira deselegante fazendo com que sua mãe levantasse os olhos de seu pires e lhe lançasse um olhar reprovador. Sentados na ponta da mesa, estavam seu pai e InuTaisho, absortos em uma discussão sobre os fatos mais recentes da guerra, e respectivamente do lado de cada um, estavam sua mãe a Izayoi, conversando alegremente sobre algo que lembrava casamento. Toda aquela conversa estava a deixando aborrecida, fazendo com que desejasse ainda mais estar do lado de ora, nos jardins, praticando seu arco-e-flecha.

Direcionou seus olhos para a criatura a sua frente e encontrou o mesmo tão exasperado quanto. Com os braços cruzados, fitava a mesa em igual estado de tédio, o chá intacto em sua frente, enquanto ora o seu pai olhava-o de esguelha, ora sua mãe. Certas vezes Izayoi deixava-lhe escapar um breve suspiro dos lábios, pensando em quando é que seu filho mudaria. Ele poderia, pelo menos, tentar conversar com a moça, mas mais parecia que possuíam aversão um ao outro! Planejando uma maneira de aproximar mais os dois, olhou sonhadoramente para a janela, comentando:

- Está um dia tão lindo lá fora! – e virando-se para seu filho, com um sorriso de canto. – InuYasha, por que você não leva a querida Kagome para dar um passeio?

À menção disso, todos interromperam por um momento suas conversações, e viraram-se para ele. Kagome olhou-o, curiosa, por cima da xícara de chá. InuYasha enrubesceu levemente, e imperceptivelmente, a não ser por Kagome que estava a sua frente. O hanyou amaldiçoou sua mãe, não realmente, por ter aquela maldita idéia. Um passeio pelos jardins, geralmente não era levado em boas intenções pelas pessoas. Não o admira que todos haviam parado, inclusive Mirok e a dama de companhia de Kagome, e esperavam uma resposta dele. Bem... Já que a "mutreta" já estava feita, o negócio era seguir adiante. Pigarreou e disse:

- Claro...- dirigiu-se para a garota, a qual ainda olhava-o, os olhos um tanto arregalados. Atenta a sua reação. – Aceita dar um passeio?

Kagome quase caiu na gargalhada, mas se segurou, deixando somente um estranho sorriso no rosto. Largou a xícara na mesa, puxou suas saias, ao mesmo tempo em que InuYasha também se retirava da mesa. Os olhares de todos sobre eles. O hanyou, para irritar ainda mais Kagome, ofereceu-lhe o braço, o qual a outra aceitou, fuzilando-lhe com o olhar. Nem muitos minutos depois, os quatros restantes da sala, aproximaram-se das janelas, com uma súbita "onda de calor". Izayoi sorriu.

* * *

Kagome virou-se para trás, espiando por cima do ombro, enquanto continuava seu trajeto ao lado de InuYasha. Vendo que seus pais já não olhavam mais, através da janela, olhou para lado e disse:

- Já deu!- no mesmo instante os dois se empurram, como se tivessem repugnância recíproca. InuYasha limpando levemente suas vestes. Kagome rolou seus olhos.

- Sabe... Eu não sou suja não para você estar se limpando!- InUyasha meramente olhou-a e virou-se para uma direção oposta a sua, em direção aos jardins. Kagome sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa. Depois a mal-educada era ela! Bufou irritada, pensando em voltar ao Castela, ou até mesmo ir a qualquer lugar. Qualquer lugar longe daquela coisa! Mas parando por alguns momentos resolveu acompanhá-lo. Certamente seus pais arranjariam um jeito de saber se estavam juntos, e se não estivessem, com certeza teria de ouvir mais um de seus sermões. Deu de ombros, e acelerou o passo para alcançá-lo.

- Ei! Espera aí!

- Keh garota! Você não larga do meu pé!- resmungou InuYasha, ao ver Kagome aparecer ao seu lado. Esta somente suspirou e respondeu:

- Se ficarmos separados nosso pais saberão e isso não irá ser nada agradável!

- Pfuu! E o que te faz pensar que eles saberão? – perguntou InuYasha, virando a cabeça para o lado oposto de modo impertinente.

- Eles arranjarão um jeito. – respondeu ela, simplesmente. Nem Kagome terminou de falar isso, eles encontraram "ocasionalmente" com os pais de InuYasha passeando junto do jardim de petúnias. Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Kagome.

- Eu disse!

- Keh!

Kagome rolou os olhos mais uma vez e perguntou:

- Afinal, por que você é tão mal-humorado? – InuYasha deu uma olhada para o lado.

- Porque pessoas irritantes como você, ME IRRITAM! – InUyasha respondeu as últimas palavras em voz alta.

- Como assim pessoas como eu? Mulheres é isso?- perguntou Kagome, indignada. InuYasha grunhiu, irritado.

- NÃO! Princesinhas idiotas que não se preocupam com nada além de que vestido usar hoje, que outro enfeite de cabelo caro comprar, esbanjando o dinheiro, enquanto UMA GUERRA ACONTECE LÁ FORA! _ISSO_ ME IRRITA! – latiu InuYasha, quase cuspindo as palavras na cara da outra. O sangue de Kagome subiu a sua cabeça, fazendo com que sua cara ficasse tão vermelha quanto um tomate, a raiva e a indignação estourando em seu peito. E então explodiu:

- Como você se ATREVE a dizer uma _coisa dessas_! Você NEM AO MENOS me conhece para me julgar! Nem todo mundo é como você pensa, SABIA?- cuspiu Kagome, em voz alta, suas mãos tremendo de raiva, e as lágrimas quase caindo no rosto. InuYasha arregalou os olhos, surpreso, diante da reação da garota. Estático, absorvendo toda aquela informação. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Kagome saiu correndo para o lado contrário ao seu, em direção a um pequeno bosque da propriedade._ Droga!_ Dirigiu-se de volta ao castelo.

* * *

Kouga sabia que o melhor horário para proceder com o seu plano seria a noite, quando o céu estivesse escuro o bastante para que nenhum guarda percebesse, porém não podia desperdiçar uma chance dessas. A garota havia vindo direto para suas mãos. Passar pelos guardas do castelo e pular pelo muro tinha sido fácil. Fácil demais.

Escondido dentre as árvores podia ouvir a respiração de seus companheiros escondidos atrás de si. Bem a sua frente, a jovem princesa caminhava incertamente, os olhos nublados pelas lágrimas. Havia ouvido de longe a discussão com o maldito cachorro. Idiota! Não sabia nem ser um pouco gentil uma vez na vida. Sorriu arrogantemente. Era de se esperar. Observando melhor a garota, notou que, mesmo com o rosto inchado do choro, era muito bonita. Na realidade, a garota mais bonita que já havia visto! Seu sorriso se alargou. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia torná-la como sua mulher. Com um sinal para seus companheiros, avançou para fora do bosque.

* * *

InuYasha se sentiu realmente estranho enquanto refazia seu trajeto para o castelo. A maneira como a garota havia reagido a suas palavras, de fato, o surpreendeu. Não era comum ver uma mulher responder daquela maneira a um homem. Principalmente uma princesa, ainda mais a um homem de seu posto. Entretanto, não conseguia deixar de sentir remorso ao ter-lhe dito aquilo. InuYasha balançou a cabeça. Não! Definitivamente não era isso. Talvez fosse só seu estômago reclamando por comida.

- Keh! Garota imbecil! – adentrou por um portal de arco do castelo, encontrando o hall um tanto agitado. Guardas corriam para todos os lados, os de posto mais alto gritando ordens para os outros. InuYasha olhou a tudo aquilo, surpreso. O que estava acontecendo? Andando mais alguns metros, deparou-se com seus pais e os pais de Kagome sendo escoltados por guardas para mais dentro do prédio.

- Majestades, peço que permaneçam no salão principal, em segurança.- dizia um guarda que tentava guiá-los através da porta de carvalho. Izayoi pareceu consternada, e olhou para os lados desesperadas.

- Mas e o meu filho? – Foi quando o avistou-InuYasha!

Este se aproximou de sua mãe, a qual o abraçou, e perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo? – Seu pai virou-se para ele, a preocupação em seu olhar.

- O castelo está sendo atacado. Um guarda sobrevivente conseguiu chegar até o palácio e relatou que um grupo de 20 youkais lobos transpassou a barreira militar, e adentrou nos terrenos.

- 20 YOUKAIS LOBOS? O quê? Eles estão pensando em tomar o castelo com a essa ninharia? É muito pouco!- questionou InuYasha, olhando de sua mãe para seu pai.

-Nós sabemos disso e por isso que achamos q...- InuTaisho foi interrompido pela mãe de Kagome, que veio correndo ao encontro de InuYasha. Com os olhos amedrontados, perguntou:

- Onde está Kagome? – InuYasha encarou-a por um momento se dando conta. Deu as costas para todos e pôs-se a correr em direção ao bosque. MERDA!

* * *

Kagome cambaleou por alguns instantes, sua visão embaçada. As palavras de InuYasha ainda ecoando em sua cabeça. A raiva ainda circulando pelo seu corpo. Quem aquele idiota achava que era? Que raiva! Por que as pessoas têm essa mania estúpida de julgá-la só pelo seu posto. Grande coisa! Bufou irritada, chutando a grama para descontar a raiva. Virou-se para sentar-se no chão quando sentiu uma estranha sensação apoderar-se de si. Num piscar de olhos, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar, se viu rodeada por um grupo de youkais, com sorrisos presunçosos no rosto. Sentiu seu corpo pular em surpresa, seu corpo colidindo com algo atrás de si.

- Calma lá, princesa! Nós não vamos lhe fazer mal.- Kagome voltou-se para frente dando de cara com um youkai lobo, sorrindo para ela. Seus olhos azuis, estudando sua face, os cabelos escuros e presos no alto, suas vestes feitas de pele.

- Quem... quem é você?- a pergunta saiu da boca de Kagome sem ela nem ao menos notar. O youkai a sua frente, empertigou-se e fez-lhe uma simples mesura.

- Kouga, Senhor das Terras do Oeste. Vim para raptá-la e levá-la para as minhas terras!- Kagome alarmou-se diante daquilo. Como é que ele ainda tinha a cara de pau de ainda dizer aquilo, na maior naturalidade? Kouga, notando a expressão da garota, acrescentou:

- Nada muito pessoal. Bem não em relação a você. Meu Reino e o Reino do Norte nunca foram muito pacíficos entre si, especialmente entre eu e o cara de cachorro, então seqüestrar você seria uma boa forma de atingi-los. – Kagome fechou os olhos, sentia uma veia pular em sua testa. _Ótimo! Agora havia virado barganha entre reinos! _Abriu os olhos, encontrando os do youkai a sua frente. Suas sobrancelhas se contraíram, as mãos na cintura.

- Isso é um absurdo! Vocês não podem simplesmente me levar daqui por uma _tolice _dessas! E...- Kagome foi interrompida quando Kouga, o qual cheirava o ar instantes atrás, a pegou pela cintura e levantou-a, a segurando em seu ombro.

- Sinto Muito, princesa! Mas Vossa Alteza vem comigo! Além do mais! Estou fazendo um grande favor a você, ao fazê-la livre desse cachorro sarnento - anunciou ele e depois se virou para seus companheiros – Vamos rapazes!

- AAAAH! ME LARGA!- gritou Kagome, e o bando de youkais pulou o muro, em direção ao Oeste.

* * *

InuYasha acelerou o passo ao ouvir o grito de Kagome, os pés mal encostando no chão. Seguia o cheiro dela em direção ao bosque e misturado outro desprezivelmente familiar. Franziu a testa, apertou os punhos e um rosnado saiu de sua boca.

Alcançou a entrada do bosque, mas nem sinal de youkais. Já haviam sumido todos. _Lobo Fedido! Você me paga! _

_Continua... _

_n.a.: (Dessa-chan) _Uau! Realmente eu sei que há muita gente aí querendo me matar. Antes de tudo, peço mil, mil não, milhões de desculpas por essa grande demora na atualização da história. Sinto muito mesmo. Já foi quase um ano eu sei, se não foi um!

Ao decorrer desta ausência ocorreram diversas coisas comigo por isso, que são tantas para citar, mas que também qualquer pessoa passa por isso e, confesso, que não é desculpa pra tudo isso. Mas, do mesmo modo, peço de novo, e de novo, e de novo desculpas.

Bem, terminando essa minha sessão de pagamento dos pecados (hauhuauahsuhs), como sempre, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu sei que não foi um dos melhores, um tanto monótono, talvez até clichê para os mais radicais xD, entretanto é um tipo de capítulo que eu sou quase que obrigada a botar na historia para que tudo seja levado as partes mais emocionantes e diferentes da trama.

Antes que alguém pense. OH!! Nossa ela foi raptada pelo Kouga! Que novidade ¬¬'. Não fiquem pensando não que a história vai ser tão assim, não ta? Ùu Eu e a Rê temos coisas muito... bem... "divertidas" sorriso maléfico guardadas para certas ocasiões. Na realidade tenho boa parte do projeto na cabeça para a Fanfic, mas terão que ter um pouco mais de paciência, ok?

Penso que seja isso! Apreciaria muito mesmo que as pessoas não desistissem de ler, continuassem** comentando**, as pessoas que lêem e não comentam: por favor! É um grande estimulo para nós. Se puder...

**Para lembrar:** Coloquem um e-mail nos comentários para que, quando aja atualização eu posso enviar um e-mail, notificando isso.

Caso alguém não saiba como comentar é assim:

- Vá até o fundo da página, no canto esquerdo inferior você achará uma espécie de menu escrito Submit Review. Você clica no Ok e TCHARAM, abre uma pop-up para você comentar!!

DDD

Muitos beijinhos para vocês!

Dessa-chan e Rê!

**Agradecimentos**

**A todos que lerem, mesmo até os que não comentaram ( e espero que comentem D), uma muito obrigado de nós duas e esperamos que continuem transmitindo esse carinho para nós:**

Beatriz

Natsumi Takashi

Sangozinha

Manu higurashi

Paulinha-san

May33

Nanda-chan

Angel Jibrille

Patrcia

Duda Higurachi

Até o próximo capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados**

By Dessa-i-Re

**Capítulo 4**

O vento gelado castigava seu rosto, congelando seus ossos e esvoaçando sua longa capa de viagem. Do topo de uma pequena colina, fitava o grande castelo a sua frente, escondido por entre as árvores de uma floresta vizinha. Seus pés estavam enterrados na neve branca até a altura dos joelhos, fazendo com que já nem os sentisse mais. Apertou as mãos, envoltas em luvas de couro, sobre o corpo e continuou a caminhar em direção a construção.

Durante muito tempo o Reino do Sul havia sido um lugar de alegria e tranqüilidade, assim como o seu governante havia sempre sido compreensivo com seu povo. Fora um homem que lutara diversas vezes para defender o seu reino e proteger sua gente, e nunca havia mostrado sinais aparentes de sentimentos negativos. Entretanto, como qualquer humano, um dia passa por provações que estão além do seu limite. E essa provação veio através de uma pessoa.

Dias depois de ter retornado de uma de suas batalhas, hospedou certo homem em seu castelo, o qual foi adquirindo rapidamente extrema confiança. As mudanças eram evidentes no Rei ao decorrer do tempo. Os olhos traziam uma faísca de ambição que outrora não houvera, e o ar de superioridade que apresentava era ainda maior do que antes. Porém pagou um preço alto por sua cega confiança e morreu meses depois. O abrigado tomou o trono, matou todos do castelo e infestou toda a região de youkais, restringindo-se somente ao seu castelo a maior parte do tempo. Um miasma emanava de lá, deixando temerosos os que antes viviam por volta, e fazendo com que os poucos habitantes que sobraram, se estabelecessem nas mais longínquas terras do reino.

Parou em frente ao enorme portão enferrujado, aguardando por um sinal, enquanto olhava, temeroso, as árvores as suas costas. Sabia que não seria atacado por nenhum youkai ou criatura. Pelo menos não antes de falar com ele. Virou-se novamente ao portão, ao escutar passos, e deparou-se com dois olhos vermelhos brilhando na escuridão. O portão abriu rangendo e ele entrou.

O castelo por dentro não era melhor do que do lado de fora. As teias de aranhas infestavam o local, assim como a sujeira atraía ratos que corriam de vez em quando pelos corredores desertos. Virou a cabeça para frente, fitando a youkai que o guiava indiferente, um leque seguro em seus dedos e apoiado em seu queixo. Seu quimono vermelho e branco contrastava na escuridão, e seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque. Parou diante de uma enorme porta de mogno, entalhada e abriu-a.

- Ele o espera - disse friamente, e ele confirmou com a cabeça, adentrando no aposento mergulhado em breu. No primeiro instante pensou que havia ficado cego, mas logo percebeu uma luz fraca no final do aposento e se aproximou. Estacou o passo ao avistar o homem sentado a sua frente. Possuía os olhos mais frios que já havia visto e trazia em seu rosto um sorriso desdenhoso, os cabelos negros presos, os quais contrastavam com sua pele extremamente alva.

- Eu estava esperando por você. – disse ele, sem tirar o sorriso presunçoso da face. Estremeceu um pouco diante de sua voz, mas conteve-se. Então o homem continuou:

- Fez o que eu te ordenei?

- S-sim, Senhor. As notícias foram entregues ao Senhor do Oeste, e logo que as ouviu, já deixou claro o seu plano de seqüestrar a princesa do reino vizinho. – respondeu imediatamente. O sorriso maléfico no rosto do outro se alargou ainda mais.

- kukuku... É tão divertido brincar com eles tolos... - sussurrou ele para si mesmo e dirigiu-se novamente ao visitante. - Quero que continue com seus trabalhos por mais um tempo. Enquanto isso, agora é momento perfeito para pegá-los desprevenidos.

Levantou mais o rosto, e olhou através do ombro do visitante.

- Kagura...- chamou ele, e a youkai que o havia guiado, adentrou o sala, a repugnância evidente em seu olhar.

-Sim?

-Tenho um trabalho para você...

\o/\o/\o/

Kagome sentia seu corpo reclamar cada vez mais, ao longo do caminho, em razão da posição em que se encontrava. Havia jurado ter ouvido suas costas estalarem alto, quando havia tentando livrar-se, mais uma vez, do youkai que a carregava. Suspirou, derrotada, baixando sua cabeça, mas levantou-a, depressa, enquanto tossia freneticamente. Sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça, irritada com a situação em que se encontrava. Estava sendo carrega no ombro de um youkai Lobo, sem nem saber direito o porquê do seu seqüestro, com as pernas vergonhosamente viradas para frente dele, ao mesmo tempo em que era obrigada a engolir a poeira produzida pela corrida. Olhou para o horizonte a sua vista, preocupada. Perguntava-se por que aqueles youkais a haviam seqüestrado e quais seriam as conseqüências desse golpe do inimigo. Sabia que, como princesa de um dos quatro reinos, seu seqüestro, em meio aquela guerra, mais um dentre tantos problemas, na realidade um grande problema, já que, ela, poderia ser usada como chantagem para um reino adquirir benefícios diante de acordos, ou diante das batalhas que poderiam ser travadas. Mas, afinal, por que tinha de ser ela?

Kagome franziu a testa, procurando olhar sob o ponto de vista do inimigo. Bem, seu noivado com InuYasha, estabelecendo um forte acordo entre dois grandes reinos, os quais possuem grande poderio econômico e militar, era uma grande ameaça para qualquer um dos outros reinos que travam essa guerra, pois seus adversários, unidos teriam mais força, causando-lhes mais problemas. Portanto, a meta número um para que isso não aconteça seria impedir que aliança não se firmasse de maneira alguma. Então seria sumindo com um dos noivos e, obviamente, a pessoa mais fácil de fazer isso era ela. A mais fácil de persuadir, de raptar, _de matar_! Kagome sentiu seu estômago revirar ainda mais ao pensar nisso. Imaginava o que aqueles youkais poderiam fazer com ela. Balançou a cabeça por alguns instantes, e voltou a contemplar o horizonte, aflita.

Foi quando se deu conta de uma coisa. Já fazia pelo menos uma hora e meia que haviam saído do castelo, e adentrada numa vastidão de campos, e não havia visto nenhum guarda, soldado, ou criatura perseguindo-os. Será que seu pai não havia mandando ninguém para resgatá-la? Impossível. Virou a cabeça para os lados, procurando por algum indício. Suspirou novamente, e continuou a contemplar os campos atrás de si. A frustração crescente em seu peito. Tudo o que via era mato, e mais mato e mais mato! Aquilo já estava a matando.

Sentiu o youkai que a estava carregando desacelerar e sentiu mãos puxa-la pela cintura e logo se viu de pé sendo encarada pelo seu raptor. Tinha um sorriso de canto no rosto e seus olhos transmitiam uma leve malícia. Kagome piscou, confusa, diante daquilo e, olhando em volta, perguntou:

- Nós já chegamos?- A paisagem a seu redor era a mesma constituída de campos, mas atrás de si, de frente ao youkai, havia uma caverna rochosa, com algumas árvores à frente. Kouga alargou um pouco mais o sorriso e pegando a mão de Kagome, respondeu num tom meio galanteador:

- Sinto dizer que não, Alteza, entretanto meus homens necessitam de um pouco de descanso, e achei que essa caverna seria um lugar mais apropriado para Vossa Alteza descansar do que o chão. – Kagome arregalou um pouco os olhos, pasmada diante das palavras do youkai lobo. Não imaginava que seu raptor seria tão educado. Esperava algo mais, bem, rude.

- Hm...- começou ela tentando encontrar uma resposta, mas logo foi interrompida quando o youkai lobo reiniciou a falar, enquanto a conduzia para a entrada da caverna.

- Alteza Kagome. Kagome! Eu gostaria que soubesse que, apesar de estar sendo seqüestrada, em meu Reino será tratada como uma rainha, como lhe convém já que a tomarei como minha rainha. Você será minha mulher. – disse Kouga virando-se para ela e pegando-a pelas mãos. Kagome olhou para o lobo, abismada.

- O QUÊ?

- Kagome, você é a criatura mais linda que já vi, e quero ter você como mulher. – continuou ele, aproximando-se dela e puxando-a para sai. Kagome, ainda choque, ficou olhando para Kouga, sem acreditar. Ela mal a havia visto e já a tinha nomeado sua esposa. E ainda sem seu consentimento! Acordou do transe em que se encontrava e tentou afastar-se incomodada diante daquela proximidade.

- Mas, Kouga, você não acha que é um pouco cedo pra isso e...- dizia ela, tentando desvencilhar, mas o lobo tornou a se aproximar ainda mais. Kagome olhava para os lados desesperada, pensando que agora seria uma boa hora de alguém aparecer. Pensou instantaneamente em InuYasha, mas logo perguntou-se por que fora nele que pensara primeiro. Franziu a testa quanto um estrondo fez-se ouvir pelo ar junto com o som de gritos do lado de fora. Kouga imediatamente abriu seus olhos e virou a cabeça para o lado de fora, soltando-a, enquanto cheirava o ar. Grunhiu alto e correu para o lado de fora. Kagome seguiu-o parando de chofre em frente à abertura da caverna. Do lado de fora vários corpos de outros youkais lobos jaziam, enquanto o resto dos companheiros combatia uma youkai.

Kouga grunhiu ainda mais alto, apertando os punhos, seus olhos fixos na youkai acima. Ela apenas sorria com deboche, suspensa em uma pena gigante e um leque entre seus dedos. Kouga correu e saltou alto tentando desferir um golpe contra ela que desviou e moveu seu leque lançando-lhe uma rajada de ar, que passa de raspão por sua perna. O chão atingido pelo golpe explodiu, mandando poeira e pedaços de terra pelos ares. Kouga olhou aquilo suspreso e tornou a encarar a youkai.

- Sua vadia! O que você está fazendo aqui afinal e quem é você?- gritou ele, nervoso, e a youkai riu desdenhosa.

- Sou Kagura, a youkai dos ventos. Estou a ordens de Narak, o Senhor do Sul, para destruir a todos vocês. – e dizendo isso, desferiu outro movimento com o seu leque, que Kouga desviou, mas atingiu mais alguns de seus companheiros os matando.

- Sua vaca, você vai se arrepender por isso!- ameaçou Kouga e saltou tentando acertar Kagura que se afastou voando, para desferir outros golpes em seguida. Dentro de algum tempo, quase todos os homens de Kouga jaziam mortos pelo chão, enquanto ele tentava desferir algum golpe fatal na youkaim, mas não conseguia. Kagome assistia àquilo apavorada, acompanhando o youkai lobo com olhos, quando Kouga aterrissou mais uma vez e demorou-se a notar o que acontecia a sua volta. Kagura aproveitou esse momento de distração para desferir mais golpe de seu leque.

- KOUGA CUIDADO! – O lobo virou rapidamente para Kagome e depois para frente, escapando por um triz. Olhava com raiva para a youkai, mas esta ria olhando para Kagome.

- Mas olhe o que temos aqui! Certamente Narak quer que eu acabe com todos de uma vez. – comentou, ela, e se aproximou rapidamente sob sua pena, golpeando com seu leque. Kagome sentiu o medo tomar conta de si.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!

\o/\o/\o/

InuYasha corria pelos campos, levantando poeira, suas vestes esvoaçando atrás de si, e seu rosto contorcido em uma máscara de raiva. Dentro de sua cabeça, milhões de pensamentos o atingiam junto de certa pontada de culpa. Não queria admitir, mas realmente sabia que não devia ter sido tão grosso. Rosnou baixo à medida que pulava uma pedra para depois recomeçar sua busca. Detestava ver uma mulher chorar! Aliás, nem havia falado algo tão ruim pra causar isso! Rosnou mais alto, amarrando ainda mais a cara. Garota idiota. E _mimada_! Era só dizer algo que a contraria para começar a jorrar água feito torneira!

- Keh! – resmungou ele ao pensar nela, tentando arranjar uma desculpa para aliviar o que sentia. Entretanto esse sentimento que o incomodava não o abandonava e aquilo já estava o deixando um tanto irritado.

Parou por alguns instantes, farejando o ar para saber qual direção tomar, e logo iniciou a correr novamente. Odiava ter que admitir mais uma coisa, mas era obrigado a considerar o fato de que aquele lobo fedido era rápido. Maldita mulher! Mal a conhecia e já tinha conseguido trazer problemas pra ele!

O cheiro agora havia ficado mais forte, supostamente haviam parado. Desviou de mais obstáculo dando um de seus pulos, quando sentiu seus instintos gritarem. O cheiro! Havia alguma coisa a mais ali! Farejou o ar mais uma vez, e sentiu seu corpo enrijecer. _Sangue! Merda, Kouga! É bom que você não tenha feito nada!!! _Apressou o passo, seus olhos e ouvidos alertas a qualquer pista do que poderia ter acontecido. Já estava chegando perto quando um som estridente ecoou pelo ar, fazendo suas orelhas se contraírem.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!

_MERDA!!!_

\o/\o/\o/

Escuridão. Será que morrer era assim? Não. Ela não tinha como estar morta. Ainda ouvia os sons da batalha. Entretanto não sentia nada quebrado, cortado, ugh, arrancado! Nada! Só uma leve sensação de estar... flutuando? Abriu os olhos, confusa, e deparou-se com Kouga, que olhava em outra direção, irritado. Do lado do seu rosto havia um corte que estava sangrando. Kagome virou a cabeça, seguindo o olhar de Kouga, e encontrou a estranha youkai observando-os a alguns metros de distância. Percebeu então que havia sido salva no último minuto e sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada por ter se julgado morta quando na realidade só havia fechado os olhos no desespero.

- Você está bem?- Kagome demorou um pouco para se dar conta de que o youkai lobo havia dirigido a palavra a ela, mas assentiu.

- Ótimo. Temos que arranjar um meio de sair daqui. - disse ele, virando-se para ela em colo. Kagome olhou a sua volta. Não havia mais ninguém vivo além deles.

De longe, Kagura examinava Kouga, pensando em como poderia vencer sua velocidade. Voou silenciosamente na direção dos dois, aproveitando o momento de distração, um sorriso indolente no rosto, e moveu seu leque novamente, produzindo outra rajada de vento. Já sorria vitoriosa enquanto assistia aquilo, quando um vulto apareceu do nada, e logo Kouga e a garota estavam jogados no chão, alguns metros a direita da onde havia mirado. Kagome levantou a cabeça da terra dura, tentando processar o que havia acontecido, junto de Kouga que havia caído parcialmente por cima dela.

- Mas que dia... – praguejou Kouga, mas foi interrompido por uma voz insolente.

- Keh! Vê se presta mais a atenção, ô Lobo Fedido. Eu não posso salvar tua pele toda a hora. – Kagome levantou os olhos rapidamente, reconhecendo a voz na mesma hora. Só haviam se conhecido a dois dias, mas já conseguiu distinguir aquele tom debochado a quilômetros. Acima dela, de pé, encontrava-se InuYasha, o qual encarava Kouga, com o semblante irritado. Não sabia por que, mas um alívio havia percorrido todo o seu corpo. Sorriu fracamente. Pelo menos alguém tinha vindo.

- Cala a boca seu cachorro sarnento! Eu não preciso de retaguarda!- grunhiu Kouga, pondo-se em pé, depressa e começando a confrontar InuYasha, que fitou com um sorriso desdenhoso. Kagome também se levantou ignorando a poeira impregnada no vestido.

- Sim, to vendo! Se não fosse por mim você e a inútil aí já estariam mortos! – Kagome apagou o fraco sorriso do rosto e fechou a cara. Tinha voltado a ser o mesmo sacana de sempre. Kouga rosnou indignado.

- Mortos uma ova!! Eu poderia ter desviado daquilo na última hora!

- KEH! Desviava nada!! Não consegue nem cuidar da inútil direito! – Kagome sentiu uma veia pulsar na testa essa hora. Aquela briga dos dois já estava a irritando.

- Cuido melhor da minha mulher do que VOCÊ, seu cão sarnento! Comigo ela não chorou uma vez sequer!

- EU NÃO TENHO CULPA se ela abre o berreiro por qualquer coisa! Ei... que estória é essa de "minha mulher"? – perguntou InuYasha, parando a discussão por um momento. Kouga abriu um sorriso presunçoso. Kagome olhou exasperada de um para o outro e começou a se aproximar.

- Ei, vocês dois será que...

- Isso mesmo, cachorro sarnento. Kagome é minha mulher agora! – InuYasha olhou de um Kouga satisfeito para uma Kagome surpresa, sem entender nada.

- O QUÊ?!

- Kouga! Eu já disse que...

- Há! Perdeu a noiva cãozinho!

- Kouga...

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE!

- Ei gente! Calma...- disse Kagome pondo-se no meio dos dois, tentando apazigua-los. Kagura observava a tudo um tanto surpresa, mas não deixou a segunda chance escapar e movimentou o leque preto. InuYasha pressentiu o ataque, e na mesma hora pegou a garota pela cintura e tirou-a de lá. Mais poeira subiu pelos ares.

- KEH! Mas que diabos! Quem é essa mulher maldita?!- Kagura apertou um pouco os olhos para InuYasha. Mais um que havia conseguido desviar do ataque a tempo. Não sabia se iria conseguir pegar os dois. Refletiu por um momento, decidindo-se por ir relatar a Narak o que havia acontecido. Pelo número de cadáveres sabia que já havia cumprido parte de suas ordens. Virou-se de costas, flutuando em sua pena, quando sentiu um dor forte nas costas e olhou para trás deparando-se com o youkai cachorro, suas garras sujas de sangue.

- Você não escapa! – latiu ele, mas Kagura aplicou uma nova rajada de vento forte, fazendo com que ele fosse jogado para trás enquanto fugia. InuYasha aterrissou no chão perto de Kagome.

- Merda! Ela fugiu!- praguejou ele, para depois voltar para Kagome que o fitava.

- Keh! Você está bem?- perguntou ele, desviando o olhar.

- Estou. – respondeu ela. Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, quando, de repente, InuYasha volta-se para Kouga bravo.

- SEU LOBO FEDIDO VOCÊ ME PAGA! EU VOU... – mas parou ao ver a cara que o youkai lobo estava. Ele olhava sério o massacre a sua frente. Kagome se aproximou dele, tocando-o no ombro.

-Sinto muito pelos seus homens! – disse ela suavemente, mas ele apenas endureceu o rosto sem responder. Voltou-se para ela e depois para InuYasha.

- Temos de voltar logo para o Castelo. Preciso negociar uma aliança com o reino de vocês depois disso. – comunicou ele e InuYasha fitou indignado.

- O QUE?! Você seqüestra a filha deles e quer firmar um acordo!! – Kouga fixou o semblante sério nele.

- DEIXA DE SER IDIOTA! NÃO ENXERGA QUE ISTO FOI UM ATO DE GUERRA DECLARADA NÃO SÓ A MEU REINO, MAS AOS DE VOCÊS TAMBÉM? – InuYasha encarou-o. Kagome se aproximou dos dois e disse:

- É verdade, InuYasha. Nós temos que avisar aos outros sobre a hostilidade do novo Senhor do Sul.

- Mesmo assim, lobo fedido. Qual era o propósito de seqüestrar a inútil? – Kagome fechou a cara novamente. Será que não podia falar seu nome?

- Dois grandes Reinos que se aliam são uma grande ameaça para outro reino em meio a guerra, cachorro sarnento. – explicou Kouga, e com um sorriso desdenhoso acrescentou – E quando soube que era com você não pude resistir...

-DESGRAÇADO! – latiu InuYasha, avançando sobre Kouga, mas Kagome se pôs no meio dos dois novamente.

- Chega, InuYasha! Isso não vai dar em nada agora. Nós temos que voltar e avisar os outros do que aconteceu. Agora! -InuYasha apenas olhou para ela e soltou "Feh!", cruzando os braços. Kagome rolou os olhos e virou-se em seguida para Kouga.

- Não se preocupe! Certamente meu pai entenderá sua situação e firmará um acordo com o seu. Eu tentarei explicar tudo a ele. – tranqüilizou ela, sorrindo fracamente. InuYasha abriu um dos seus olhos, que estavam fechados até o momento, e assistiu a cena curioso. Kouga abriu um sorriso e se aproximou de Kagome, segurando suas mãos firmemente. InuYasha sentiu uma fisgada, sem saber bem porquê, e amarrou ainda mais o semblante.

- Kagome, muito obrigado. Sabia que _você_ entenderia. – agradeceu Kouga, e InuYasha grunhiu baixo, pondo-se entre os dois.

- Nós não tínhamos que voltar para avisar os outros? – Kagome observou-o curiosa, diante daquela atitude, mas assentiu. – Certo. Então vamos. Suba Kagome.

Kagome fitou, confusa, InuYasha que estava de costas para ela e agachado. Piscou. Piscou mais uma vez sem entender nada.

- Hmm... Como assim, suba?- perguntou ela, enfim. O hanyou rosnou, virando a cabeça impaciente.

- Suba nas minhas costas, oras! Nós temos que ir de uma vez!- Os olhos da jovem princesa arregalaram-se em espanto.

- O QUÊ?!

- Ai mulher! Não grite! Vai me deixar surdo! –reclamou InuYasha, cobrindo as orelhas com as mãos.

- Você não espera que simplesmente _monte_ em você nessa posição constrangedora!!!- exclamou ela indignada. Kouga aproveitou a deixa pra caçooar do pobre hanyou.

- Háááá... Tá de cavalinho é cachorro sarnento! Upa! – e dizendo isso caiu na gargalhada. InuYasha rosnou alto dessa vez, e virou-se para o lobo:

- Cala boca, seu lobo fedido! E você SUBA LOGO! – Kagome bufou irritada, mas aproximou-se do hanyou, e segurou-se nele desajeitadamente. Corou levemente diante daquilo, enquanto enlaçava os braços em volta de seu pescoço. O hanyou soltou um som de engasgo da garganta e Kagome soltou o aperto rapidamente.

- AH! VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR SUA IDIOTA! – gritou ele tentando puxar ar. Kagome franziu o cenho, irritada.

- AH É? E ONDE VOCÊ ESPERA QUE EU ME SEGURE?! E BEM QUE EU QUERIA MESMO! – rebateu ela gritando também. Ela assistiu as orelhas do hanyou se contraírem ao barulho.

- EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ CAIR, MULHER! E digo o mesmo pra você! – respondeu ele, e depois murmurou para si. – Argh! Garota irritante!

- _Eu ouvi isso! _– sussurrou ela ameaçadoramente, semicerrando os olhos. InuYasha apenas soltou um "feh" e puxou as pernas de Kagome por cima do vestido. Esta sentiu o rosto corar ainda mais. InuYasha levantou-se, segurando-a firmemente e ele virou para Kouga que assistia a tudo quieto.

- Vamos. – E com um impulso deu um salto enorme, fazendo suas vestes esvoaçar. Kagome apertou os ombros de InuYasha com medo, e fechou os olhos. Este, sentindo o estado da garota, murmurou:

- Eu já disse que eu não vou deixar você cair. – Kagome abriu os olhos e fitou-o, relaxando o aperto.

\o/\o/\o/

Os três adentraram os terrenos do castelo, ainda num rápido passo, e passaram pelos guardas na entrada do prédio, que os reconheceram imediatamente e olharam surpresos para Kouga. InuYasha sentiu pelo cheiro que todos estavam reunidos no Grande Salão, e voltou-se a direita, correndo pelo corredor bem iluminado. Deparou-se com uma grande porta adornada, e eles entraram com um baque da porta. Todos no salão voltaram-se para eles surpresos. Musashi encontrava-se sentando em seu trono, com o cotovelo apoiado no braço disso, ao seu lado esquerdo de pé estava InuTaisho com suas roupas de pompa. A direita deles, a mãe de Kagome estava sentada com o rosto entre as mãos, em evidente choro, enquanto a mãe de InuYasha tentava conforta-la, um braço em volta seus ombros. Ao som da porta, a rainha do leste levantou seus olhos e correu para ao encontro deles.

- Minha filha!! – exclamou ela, abraçando forte Kagome, que InuYasha já havia largado. Izayoi veio logo atrás e sorriu em alívio para o filho. Musashi levantou-se de seu trono, mas não se aproximou. Seu rosto estava contorcido em uma máscara de fúria e voltado para Kouga.

- O que esse _maldito bastardo_ faz aqui? – questinou o rei em voz alta, fazendo com que Kagome e as outras duas olharem para eles. Kouga encarava-o em silêncio. Kagome olhou do pai para o lobo, hesitante. Sua mãe ainda a abraçava e agora olhava para o lobo acusadoramente. InuTaisho e Iazyoi assistiam a cena sérios. Musashi dirigiu-se a InuYasha, irritado:

- O que _significa_ isso, InuYasha? Trazer o homem que seqüestrou minha filha para dentro de minha casa!! – InuYasha fechou o rosto incomodado.

- Eu não ia trazer ele... – começou ele a responder, mas foi interrompido por Kouga.

- Eu vim por espontânea vontade. Tenho um pedido a fazer. - Musashi franziu a testa diante daquilo, o rosto começando a fica vermelho.

- Como você se ATREVE a querer pedir algo para mim depois do que você fez? Você não tem noção do que está fazendo, garoto? – a voz do rei ribombou pelas paredes do castelo, mas Kouga permaneceu firme. Kagome soltou-se do abraço da mãe, preocupada.

- Eu vim propor uma aliança...

- HÁ! Mas olhe o que você está falando, garoto! – apontou Musashi, jogando um braço para trás em um gesto de impaciência. – Eu não tenho mais que ouvir isso! GUARDAS! – Kagome arregalou os olhos, o som de passos apressados podia ser ouvido do lado de fora.

- Papai! Você tem que ouvi-lo...- pediu Kagome avançando, mas foi interrompida por InuYasha que segurou seu braço e o olhar de Kouga.

- Não se meta, Kagome! – mandou o rei, olhando severamente para ela. Kagome desvencilhou do aperto e tornou a falar:

- Mas fomos surpreendidos por um ato de guerra declarado!

- Por isso mesmo que já estou tomando providências! – respondeu ele, fazendo um sinal para que os guardas que haviam entrado se aproximassem.

- NÃO! EU me refiro ao ataque do Senhor do Sul!! – Musashi congelou ao ouvir isso. Virou-se para a filha, sem entender.

- O quê? – Kagome olhou para InuYasha que até o momento havia ficado em silêncio, mas ele não olhava para ela. Estava com o olhar fixo na direção de seu pai. Bastardo! Não vai fazer nada!

- Enquanto eu levava Kagome fomos atacados por uma youkai que se dizia a ordens de Narak, o qual se nomeia o Senhor do Sul. – a voz de Kouga ecoou de um canto, e todos se voltaram para ele. Musashi examinou-o em silêncio e depois tornou a InuYasha que assentiu.

- Narak? O que aconteceu com o antigo Senhor do Sul?

- Deve ter sido morto. – concluiu InuTaisho falando pela primeira vez. – Ultimamente tenho ouvido rumores estranhos vindos de lá, que a terra está infestada de youkais perigosos.

- Um ataque desses é um sinal de guerra não só para o meu reino como o dos dois Senhores. Por essa razão insisto em firmar uma aliança!- tentou argumentar Kouga, mas Musashi dirigiu-se a ele ferozmente:

- De qualquer forma! Isso não justifica o rapto de minha filha!

- Grr...Isso é óbvio! O que faria eu tendo dois grandes reinos tornando-se aliados no meio dessa guerra, tendo somente o meu restando, e não tendo qualquer indício do partidário do Reino do Sul? De qualquer maneira... Nunca tencionei a machucar ninguém. Meu plano era somente impedir que a aliança acontecesse para que meu reino não se tornasse vulnerável demais, ou forçar uma aliança que beneficiaria a todos. E agora, mais do que nunca, é o momento certo, já que tomamos conhecimento da hostilidade do Sul, para que nos unamos.

- E por que iríamos de querer fazer um acordo com o seu reino?

- O Sul sempre foi um reino com grande poder de guerra, e hoje foi mais do que provado isso, pelo fato de que homens foram totalmente aniquilados por somente uma youkai! – Kagome sentiu o tom de amargura na voz do lobo e sentiu-se mal por isso. Musashi refletiu por alguns momentos, consultando o pai de InuYasha brevemente.

- Muito bem, Senhor do Oeste, vamos nos reunir para discutir isso, e depois veremos essa questão do acordo. – pronunciou, ele, e virou de costas dirigindo-se para fora do salão, seguido de InuTaisho e Kouga. InuYasha fez menção de acompanhar, mas sentiu um puxão no seu braço. Virou-se para trás deparando-se com Kagome que o encarava perplexa.

- InuYasha... Faça com que essa aliança aconteça. Vai ser melhor para todos. – pediu ela, apertando seu braço suavemente. InuYasha virou a cabeça para outro lado e assentiu. Fez menção novamente de sair andando, mas Kagome apertou mais forte o braço dele, fazendo-o tornar novamente para ela.

- À propósito... obrigado por ir me resgatar. – agradeceu ela, e InuYasha suavizou o olhar por alguns instantes tornando a volta o rosto para o lado.

- Humpf... não há de que inútil. De qualquer forma, se eu não fosse, meus pais me matavam. – disse isso, sem olhar para ela e saiu andando. Kagome acompanhou-o com o olhar, perguntando-se se aquela era mesmo a razão.

\o/\o/\o/

O rangido da porta sobressaiu no silêncio, e o aposento escuro foi brevemente iluminado por alguns instantes até da abertura se fechar novamente. Kagura caminhou lentamente em direção a seu mestre, o humano permanecia lá, olhando a todos, aterrorizado. Narak examinava-a insolentemente, a sua espera, sentado no final do salão. A youkai suspirou, parando diante dele, que sorriu desdenhosamente.

- E então? – sua voz fria ecoou pelo aposento, fazendo com que o humano estremecesse. Kagura o encarou, refletindo antes de falar:

- Matei todos os youkais lobos que o acompanhavam, entretanto o hanyou chegou no exato instante achei prudente não atacar no momento. Apesar de tudo, tenho que admitir que o maldito lobo é rápido. - Narak apagou o sorriso do rosto, e encarou-a sério. Kagura sentiu um arrepio, já que dentro de si sabia que ele não havia gostado nada do que havia dito, entretanto permaneceu parada, sem mexer um músculo.

- Hm... Isso só complica as coisas. Não pensei que fossem dar trabalho. – disse ele por fim, e virou-se para o humano. – Preciso que você se infiltre no castelo de alguma maneira. Kagura manterá contato.

O humano assentiu, se levantando e afastando-se em seguida. Kagura o acompanhou com o olhar e depois tornou a virar para frente. Narak voltou à atenção para ela.

- Você vai invadir o castelo à noite e matar a garota. – ordenou ele com o sorriso de volta ao rosto. Kagura assentiu e saiu.

\o/\o/\o/

Retornou ao seu quarto, sob ordens de sua mãe para tomar um banho e descansar, entretanto após se lavar, caminhava pelo quarto, incomodada com a espera. Sango acompanhava a amiga aflita com o olhar, sentada em uma cadeira. Kagome deu a décima volta pelo quarto, os nervos a flor da pele, até que se irritou e jogou os braços para cima, dizendo:

- AAAH! Eu não agüento mais ficar esperando! – Sango observou a caminhar até a porta e sair do aposento levemente surpresa, antes de sair detrás dela.

- Kagome... Não é melhor você ficar descansando? Sua mãe tinha te recomendado isso. Depois de toda a agitação que você passou... – insistia Sango, seguindo a amiga que caminhava apressada.

- Ah não, Sango. Não agüento mais ficar parada sem fazer nada. Além disso, eu não sou de porcelana. – retrucou a princesa em resposta, e Sango sorriu fracamente para amiga.

Kagome encontrou sua mãe e Izayoi sentadas em cadeiras estofadas, tomando chá, na ante-sala da outra que seu pai em reunião com outros. A mãe de Kagome olhou para a filha consternada, enquanto Izayoi sorria de canto, observando futura nora adentrar no aposento determinada. A rainha do leste dirigiu-se a filha, severamente:

- Kagome...Pelo que eu me lembre, é para _você ficar no seu quarto_, descansando! – A filha que observava atenta a porta fechada, virou-se para a mãe, franzindo o cenho, que esperava uma resposta.

- Eu não vou ficar esperando no quarto, sem poder interferir!- respondeu a garota coma mesma intensidade que a mãe. A rainha fechou o rosto diante do comportamento da filha e depois soltou um muxoxo desaprovação.

- Pst... Como se você pudesse mudar alguma coisa!- Kagome também tornou o semblante sério e encarava a mãe indignada. Sango olhava de uma para a outra sem saber o que fazer. Izayoi apenas observava a cena, interessada. Kagome fez menção de falar algo, mas foi interrompida com um barulho atrás de si, ao virar, deparou-se com todos saindo da sala a qual se encontravam. Todas voltaram a atenção para eles, ansiosas. Musashi adiantou-se dizendo:

- Decidimos por final firmar um acordo, depois de um pouco de insistência. - Nesse momento ele olhou para InuYasha, para depois voltar a atenção para as mulheres. Kagome dirigiu seu olhar de gratidão para ele, mas ele não estava olhando para ela novamente. Musashi suspirou, parando por um momento, para depois continuar:

- Por fim, decidimos também mais um ponto importante, que aceitei, apesar de muito custo. – Musashi pausou novamente, examinando a todos na sala. Kagome olhou para ele, agitada com aquilo.

- O que é, papai? Fala logo! – o Rei focou sua atenção nela antes de dizer:

- Você será retirada do castelo, e se instalará em outro local sob proteção de InuYasha e mais algumas pessoas. – Kagome estacou ao ouvir aquilo, arregalando os olhos, incrédula.

- O QUÊ?

_Continua..._

**N.A.:**

**Hey guys o/ Desculpa pela demora, mais uma vez, mas pelo menos o cap ta aí heheh. Já estou escrevendo o quinto ok? Sei que não tenho mostrado quase nenhum romance, mas espero, a partir do próximo cap trabalhar um pouco mais nisso.**

**Esperamos que você tenham gostado do capítulo, não esqueçam de **_comentar,_**quem não é cadastrado no deixe o e-mail para nós avisarmos das atualizações e acho que é isso! AAh! Se você quiser receber um e-mail avisando quando a Fic for atualizada, clique em Add Story to Story Alert que fica no mesmo lugar onde se comenta/o/**

**Agradecimentos:**

-Taisho Girl s2

-Maiyu. a Chapeleira

-kagomeinuitsumo

-Agome chan

-mk-chan160

-.Srta. JadE emOxinha.

-dessinha-almeida

**Muitos beijos,**

**Dessa-i-Rê**


	5. Chapter 5

Acidentalmente Entrelaçados

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados**

By Dessa-i-Rê

**Capítulo 5**

- O QUÊ? – Musashi mexeu-se incomodado, mas sustentou o olhar firme. Kagome não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Sair? Como assim? Onde? Quando? E o pior. Com o InuYasha!

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você se mudará para outro local. Foi o que nós decidimos. – repetiu ele num tom de quem põe fim na conversa. Kagome olhou em volta ainda sem acreditar. Até sua mãe olhava para seu pai, surpresa.

- Mas... Por quê? – perguntou ela, por fim. InuTaisho adiantou-se respondendo:

- Depois de notarmos como Kouga conseguiu furar as defesas do castelo tão facilmente, percebemos que seria perigoso para você continuar aqui. Algo pior poderia acontecer. – Kagome escutou aquilo atônita. InuYasha permanecia calado a um canto. Também não estava com uma cara muito boa. A mãe de Kagome se levantou, aproximando-se da filha e segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Quando?- perguntou ela a InuTaisho.

- O mais rápido possível. Eles ficarão em um castelo, dentro de minhas terras, que já havia planejado destinar aos dois quando se casassem. Kagome pode levar sua dama de companhia e alguns criados assim como desejar. Entretanto, vocês têm de permanecer aqui e sustentar a história de que ela esteja doente, para que ninguém saiba que ela foi retirada. Pelos menos por um tempo. – Kagome escutou aquilo, a raiva começando a brotar dentro de si. Como é que eles simplesmente decidem por ela? Sem perguntar o que ela achava! Olhou para InuYasha, furiosa. Nem mesmo ele havia se preocupado em questionar isso! Sentiu sua mãe puxar seu braço e voltou à cabeça para ela, ainda brava.

- Venha, Kagome. Nós temos de arrumar suas coisas. – chamou ela e Kagome lançou um último olhar ao seu pai antes de abandonar o aposento e percorrer o corredor com Sango e sua mãe na sua cola.

- Eu não acredito que eles fizeram isso comigo! – exclamou, ela, indignada.

- É para o seu próprio bem, minha filha! – insistiu a rainha e Kagome virou-se para ela, a mão pousada na maçaneta da porta de seu quarto.

- Meu bem? Tem certeza? Vocês decidem as coisas sem me consultar, sem saber o que eu sinto diante disso. Eu sou simplesmente uma troca de favores entre reinos! Vocês realmente se importam comigo?!- disparou Kagome, a raiva subindo dentro de si, enquanto encarava sua mãe. Sentiu o impacto da mão em seu rosto e arregalou os olhos, estupefata. Lágrimas escorriam pela face de sua mãe, a tristeza evidente em seu olhar.

- Nunca... Nunca mais ouse dizer uma coisa dessas, Kagome! Você é a coisa mais importante para nós nesse mundo, junto de Souta. Vocês estão acima de qualquer pessoa, qualquer reino, ou seja, o que for. E você não sabe, não tem idéia do quanto me dói ter que ver você partir. – disse a rainha tremendo, e Kagome olhou-a sentindo um aperto no coração. Aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a forte por alguns instantes.

- Venha... Nós temos que arrumar suas coisas.

\o/\o/\o/

Já era noite e o céu estava todo estrelado. O vento forte, devido à velocidade que se movia, fazia esvoaçar seus cabelos e suas vestes, enquanto mordia o lábio, pensativa. As luzes do castelo se aproximavam, ela parou no ar por alguns instantes. Como deveria proceder? Provavelmente a segurança do castelo estava maior agora e o que menos queria era chamar a atenção para si, matando alguns dos guardas. Examinou a construção a sua frente, já sabia a janela, terceira da esquerda para a direita no segundo andar. As luzes estavam apagadas, apenas uma mínima chama ardendo de dentro do quarto.

Esperou por alguns instantes e atravessou o muro pelo ar, confiando que, em razão do breu da noite, passaria despercebida. Olhou para os lados atenta, mas nenhum movimento foi detectado. Então subiu ao segundo patamar e dirigiu-se a janela correspondente. Puxou o a janela, fazendo as cortinas se mexerem de acordo com a brisa e pousou suavemente dentro do aposento. Uma massa uniforme repousava na enorme cama de dossel. Kagura brandiu seu leque e num só movimento retalhou o ar. Sorriu satisfeita por alguns segundos, mas logo depois seu rosto transformou-se numa máscara de surpresa. Penas voavam suavemente pelo ar.

- O quê? – sussurrou ela, incrédula. Vasculhou o quarto com os olhos, tinha absoluta certeza de que era esse. Abriu os armários e as gavetas. Tudo vazio. Droga! Haviam-na tirado de lá. Abriu a porta do quarto e espreitou o corredor, tinha de ter certeza, quando ouviu vozes e parou.

- Musashi, você tem certeza de que isso era necessário? – a voz da rainha soou pelo ar. Um suspiro pode ser ouvido e logo em seguida o rei respondeu:

- Ayumi, tirá-la daqui foi o melhor. Já foi deixado mais do que explícito que é guerra contra nós, e alguma coisa pior poderia acontecer... Poderiam matá-la! O melhor é ela ficar onde não saibam.

Kagura se afastou retornou ao quarto, saindo pela janela. Narak não ia gostar nada disso.

\o/\o/\o/

A carruagem sacolejava através do caminho tortuoso, levantando poeira atrás de si, à medida que o resto da escolta seguia atrás. Kagome encostou a cabeça perto da janela, admirando o céu, pensativa, enquanto Sango dormia tranqüilamente, recostada no banco. Algumas malas repousavam no restante do seu assento, outras empilhadas desajeitadamente no chão. Não havia tido tempo para cerimônias. Seu pai achava que necessitava sair de lá o quanto antes, de maneira que até mesmo forjaram um pequeno truque para terem certeza das intenções direcionadas a ela.

Suspirou cansada, em razão de tudo o que havia ocorrido, de maneira tão rápida, de modo que ainda ficava difícil de engolir. As palavras de sua mãe ecoaram na sua cabeça, sentiu um aperto no peito. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Como estava sendo tola. Mimada! Não se admira que tenha sido humilhada por seu pai diversas vezes, entretanto não podia deixar de falar diante de algo que envolvia seu livre - arbítrio. Observou o pedaço que enxergava da carruagem a sua frente. InuYasha. Será que ele era tão ruim quanto ela pensava? Até que havia sido bom de sua parte tê-la resgatado, apesar de tudo. Entrementes, o fato dele não ter contestado a mudança a incomodava. Franziu a testa por alguns segundos, para após relaxar novamente. Talvez até ele havia sido obrigado a fazer o que não queria. Fechou os olhos, pensando na possibilidade de começar a adormecer quando sentiu o a carruagem desacelerar. O céu ainda estava escuro, deveriam ser umas 3 ou 4 da madrugada. Haviam viajado a noite toda sem parar, e ela sem dormir um instante.

Um ruído fez-se ouvir a sua frente, e Kagome virou-se para encontrar Sango que havia sido acordada com a suavização do sacolejo.

- O que houve Kagome? Já chegamos? – perguntou ela, bocejando abertamente. Kagome sorriu fracamente diante do estado da amiga.

- Não sei Sango. Provavelmente sim. – e as duas viraram-se para janela no momento em que uma grande construção feita de pedra clara, tomava conta da paisagem. Não era um castelo normal, já que não havia torres, mas retangular, mais parecendo um casarão. Os terrenos estendiam-se por todos os lados, repletos de flores, plantas e árvores. Quando se aproximaram mais do castelo, apesar da fraca iluminação dos archotes, pode reparar que ao invés das usuais gárgulas, ou figuras humanas, o predomínio era de imagens retratando a natureza. Kagome sorriu fracamente, sentindo aliviar um pouco o peso no coração, à medida que a carruagem diminuía velocidade, estacionando na entrada. O lugar era lindo! Sorriu um pouco mais quando uma sombra obstruiu sua visão.

- Keh! Ô inútil, você vai ficar olhando com essa cara de abobada, ou vai descer? - Kagome fechou o rosto e lançou um olhar furioso ao hanyou a sua frente, mas ajeitou-se para desembarcar, notando que Sango já a havia descido e esperava atrás de InuYasha, junto de um homem alto e moreno, e mais alguns criados. Virou-se para trás, puxando uma das malas, e abriu a porta.

- Anda sua lerda!

- INUYASHA! CALA A BOCA! – retrucou ela tentando se mexer com a mala pesada, e o enorme vestido a atrapalhando.

- Feh! – resmungou InuYasha, tirando a mala das mãos da garota e segurando sua mão para ajudá-la a descer. Kagome não conseguiu não deixar transparecer a surpresa dessa ação e ficou olhando-o, espantada. _O QUE DEU NELE? _Um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo, e ela disfarçou o constrangimento, desconcertada, tanto que acabou tropeçando no último degrau, sendo amparada ano último segundo.

- Keh, Garota! Tava demorando pra você cair! – Kagome sentiu as bochechas esquentarem mais ainda, mas antes que pudesse responder, InuYasha já havia virado as costas e começado a andar. Kagome permaneceu parada, respirando fundo para se acalmar. Contou até dez mentalmente, e quando terminou InuYasha já havia subido as escadas e adentrava o castelo. _Desgraçado! Nem para esperar! _Suspirou e resmungou para si:

- InuYasha, você é impossível!

- Não ligue para ele, não. É assim mesmo. – disse uma voz masculina perto de si, e Kagome virou-se para encontrar o homem que havia chamado InuYasha e ela no dia anterior. Seus cabelos eram negros, presos num pequeno rabo, olhos violetas.

- À propósito, eu sou Mirok. Digamos que faço quase a mesma função que esta bela jovem que a acompanha. – Sango corou e desviou o olhar.

- Eu sou Kago...

- Alteza Kagome eu sei. –interrompeu, ele, sorrindo. Aproximou-se mais dela, pegando suas mãos. Kagome piscou surpresa. Mirok suspirou e disse:

-Se me permite perguntar, você teria um filho comi... – antes que Mirok pudesse terminar de falar, um punho veio de encontro a sua cabeça. Kagome e Sango observaram atônitas, à cena diante de si. Aparentemente, InuYasha havia retornado e olhava furioso para Mirok que massageava um enorme galo na cabeça.

- Desculpa, InuYasha. Eu não resisti. Já é um hábito perguntar.

- Feh, idiota! Não faça mais isso! – retorquiu ele, recomeçando a andar em direção ao castelo, parando logo em seguida e virando-se para os outros. - Vocês vêm ou não vêm?

Caminharam pelo corredor do castelo, em silêncio. InuYasha seguia a frente, decido, ao mesmo tempo que Kagome vinha mais atrás, fascinada com a decoração, olhando para todos os lados. Sango seguia a direita de Kagome com Mirok a sua esquerda. Conservava certo rubor no rosto, à medida que Mirok sorria e cumprimentava a todos que passavam. Sango estranhou um pouco isso e logo notou que o sorriso só era direcionado as mulheres que retribuíam encabuladas. Balançou a cabeça, espantada com a cara de pau do sujeito.

Kagome percebeu que a maioria dos guardas do palácio, se não todos, eram youkais e, ao avistarem InuYasha, não escondiam a carranca de desprezo. A princesa olhou intrigada para o hanyou, que se mostrava alheio às expressões lhe direcionadas, todavia, acreditou melhor não perguntar a razão daquilo, e nem teve chances, já que InuYasha havia parado em um enorme saguão circular feito de mármore claro, e no final, ao pé de uma escadaria bifurcada, encontrava-se uma velha senhora. Kagome notou, ao se aproximar, que a velha usava um tapa-olho.

- Feh, o que você quer velha Kaede? – perguntou InuYasha, rudemente, fazendo Kagome contorcer o rosto.

- InuYasha! Seja mais educado!

- Feh! – Kagome rolou os olhos suspirando. Ele não tinha mesmo jeito. A velha pigarreou e eles voltaram à atenção a ela.

- InuYasha, nós temos um pequeno problema quanto aos quartos. – InuYasha que devaneava antes de disso, voltou-se para ela confuso.

- Que problema, velha?- Kaede sentiu uma veia pulsar na testa.

- Não há quartos suficientes...

- COMO não há quartos suficientes? Diabos, esse castelo está vazio!

- O _problema _é que não fomos informados de que outro membro da realeza ficaria aqui. Portanto não há quartos reais suficientes limpos! Só os de empregados. – respondeu Kaede, com convicção. Kagome observava aquilo, sentindo que não acabaria bem. InuYasha fitou a senhora por alguns instantes e disse:

- Ponha a inútil no quarto de empregados.

\o/\o/\o/

Izayoi escovava os longos cabelos negros diante do espelho oval, nos aposentos designados a eles no Reino do Leste. InuTaisho se preparava para dormir e notou a expressão da esposa. Aproximou-se e abraçou-a.

- O que há de errado? – a rainha ficou por alguns instantes, inexpressiva, olhando para o nada, e depois disse lentamente:

- Você acha que foi uma boa idéia colocar aqueles dois sob o mesmo teto tão cedo? – InuTaisho franziu a testa, pensativo.

- Acredito que seja uma boa oportunidade de se conhecerem melhor. Deviam estar felizes, nem todo mundo tem essa chance antes de se casar.

- Você fala como se eles tivessem escolha de desistir caso não gostem um do outro. – comentou, ela, virando-se para o marido. Este a fitou sério, suspirando no final.

- Realmente não queria submeter InuYasha a essa obrigação, como sei que Musashi também não, mas não temos escolha. A razão dos dois ficarem juntos vai muita além de um acordo entre reinos. – Izayoi baixou o rosto, preocupada.

- Mesmo assim, tenho um pressentimento ruim. Será que eles vão se dar bem? – InuTaisho sorriu, levanto o rosto da esposa.

- Ah, Izayoi querida, não se preocupe com isso. Creio que agora mesmo estão vivendo em perfeita harmonia.

\o/\o/\o/

- InuYasha, você é um idiota!

- Ai, Não grita nos meus ouvidos!

- Como você se atreve a dizer isso! Por que EU tenho que dormir no quarto de empregados, VÁ VOCÊ!

- Porque o quarto é MEU, ora bolas!

- Eu não quero saber! EU NÃO vou dormir no quarto de empregados!

- EU também não!

Sango, Mirok e Kaede assistiam à cena, atônitos, não ousando interferir. Kagome havia quase avançado em InuYasha quando ele mencionou hospedá-lo no quarto de empregados, e agora discutiam calorosamente. Mirok cutucou Kaede e comentou baixinho:

- Acho que não foi uma boa idéia avisar InuYasha que não havia quartos disponíveis.

- Mas você queria que eu fizesse o quê? De um jeito ou de outro eles iriam descobrir, e eu acho que teria sido ainda pior se eu não tivesse avisado. – respondeu ela, observando o rosto de Kagome ficar ainda mais vermelho.

- Minha nossa, olha a cor que já está o rosto da Srta.Kagome! – comentou Mirok, novamente. Sango aproximou-se dos dois, e perguntou baixinho:

- E então o que nós vamos fazer quanto a isso? Se nós não pararmos isso logo, os dois vão começar a partir pro soco. – Mirok lançou um olhar para a briga, e depois voltou para a garota a sua frente, porém, antes de responder qualquer coisa, perguntou:

- Aliás, qual é o seu nome? – Sango o estudou, desconfiada.

- Sango, por quê?

- Nada! Só para saber. – disse ele, sorrindo em resposta. Kaede tossiu para chamar a atenção deles.

- E então, o que vamos fazer?

- Acho que o jeito é dormirem no mesmo quarto. Nenhum dos dois vai ceder. – expôs Mirok olhando de uma para a outra. Sango o encarava, apreensiva.

- Hm... É, mas existe a probabilidade deles acabarem se matando durante a noite. – disse a garota, finalmente.

- Nós vamos ter que arriscar. Não há outra maneira!

- Ok. Mas fale você então!

- Eu não! Fale você!

-Seus covardes, deixem que eu mesma digo. – Kaede pôs um fim na discussão dos dois e aproximou-se do outro casal que mais pareciam dois galos brigando. – Me perdoe intrometer, mais queira permitir dar uma sugestão. -InuYasha e Kagome congelaram a meio movimento de se baterem e viraram-se para a senhora.

- Veja bem... Sugiro que compartilhem o mesmo quarto. – a explosão foi instantânea.

- O QUÊ?

- NÃO! NEM PENSAR!

- EU NÃO VOU DIVIDIR O QUARTO COM ESSE AQUI!

- Vocês não têm escolha!- ralhou a velha em meio aos gritos de ambos. – Além do mais, mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês estarão compartilhando o mesmo quarto todos os dias.

- É InuYasha, quem sabe você já vai treinando algumas coisinhas? Hãã? – sugeriu Mirok maliciosamente, piscando para os dois. Kagome ficou vermelha da raiz dos cabelos a sola dos pés. InuYasha disfarçou o rubor e socou a cabeça do monge pela segunda vez aquele dia.

- AI... Não posso nem ajudar! – reclamou ele, massageando o cocuruto.

- Também, olha os comentários que você faz! – exclamou Sango. Mirok virou-se para ela:

- Ó Sango, se você quiser, nós também dividimos um quartinho... AI!- Mirok que havia se aproximado da garota e começado a passar a mão nela, levou um tapa no rosto onde, agora, repousava uma marca vermelha. Sango soltava fumaça pelas narinas, vermelha.

\o/\o/\o/

- O quê? A retiraram do castelo? – a voz de Narak ressoou pelo quarto escuro, fazendo Kagura estremecer.

- Sim. Sumiram com ela na calada da noite e estão sustentando a história de que está doente. Forjaram até uma armadilha. – respondeu ela, a voz aborrecida.

- E por que você não ficou lá para descobrir, sua imprestável?- Kagura recuou apreensiva.

- Achei melhor informa-lo antes, para...

- Vá! Vai de uma vez avisar aquele humano inútil, que já deve estar chegando ao Reino do Leste, e faça com que ele infiltre-se nesse novo local. – Kagura assentiu e se afastou. _Idiota desprezível._ Ia ter que fazer todo o caminho, novamente.

\o/\o/\o/

Kagome subiu as escadas sendo seguida por InuYasha que vinha resmungando o trajeto todo. Sango, Mirok e Kaede haviam se despedido dos dois e seguiram os seus respectivos aposentos, Sango e Mirok pela outra escada, e Kaede no andar debaixo, por trás dela. Pelo que Kagome notou, a ala real do castelo consistia em sete aposentos. O quarto de InuYasha ficava no final do corredor. Pararam diante de uma porta dupla de carvalho e adentraram no cômodo. A ante-sala era circular, de cores claras, com uma enorme janela logo à frente, as quais estavam com as cortinas corridas, mobiliada com algumas estantes, aparadores, e "repoustés". A direita havia uma outra porta, que provavelmente levava ao quarto.

InuYasha largou as malas de Kagome a um canto e dirigiu-se a outra porta, sendo seguido pela garota. Kagome entrou no quarto, também de cores claras e olhou para a cama de casal diante de si. Um pensamento veio-lhe a mente como um balde de água fria. SÓ HAVIA UMA CAMA! Bem, era óbvio que só havia uma cama! Apenas que, somente agora, havia se dado conta disso. Onde é que ela iria dormir? Ah, não! Nem pensar! O InuYasha que fosse dormir no sofá. Dirigiu-se a outra porta anexada ao quarto, levando junto de si uma mala para se trocar. Lá dentro vestiu a longa camisola, soltou e escovou os cabelos em silêncio. Quando saiu do banheiro, InuYasha estava debruçado sobre uma das janelas do quarto, de costas para ela. Kagome caminhou até a cama e deslizou por baixo dos lençóis, recostando a cabeça no travesseiro, preparando-se para dormir. Sorriu desfrutando da maciez da cama quando sentiu um empurrão forte nas costas e viu-se indo de encontro ao chão.

-Ei, quem disse que você iria dormir na cama? – a voz de InuYasha soou pelo quarto, estava indignado. Kagome forçou seu corpo para cima, apoiando suas mãos no chão, virando-se revoltada para o hanyou.

-EU DISSE! VOCÊ não vai dormir na cama! – InuYasha ignorou os protestos da garota, ainda estirada no chão, deitando-se na cama e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. Kagome levantou em pulo e começou a empurrar o garoto, sem sucesso. Ele não se moveu um centímetro sequer. E o pior, ainda ria da cara dela.

- Desista inútil! Olha! Vou ser bonzinho, portanto, pode pegar um travesseiro, ó. – e dizendo isso, atirou um dos travesseiros brancos no chão. Kagome contemplou o hanyou, boquiaberta.

- InuYasha, você não pode estar falando sério! – falou Kagome e, percebendo que não receberia resposta, aproximou-se devagar dos ouvidos do noivo e gritou:

- EU NÃO VOU DORMIR NO CHÃO! – InuYasha deu um pulo na cama, arregalando os olhos surpreso. Kagome aproveitou a deixa e roubou o travesseiro dele, deitando-se na cama e enfiando-se nos lençóis, as costas viradas para ele. Ouviu InuYasha praguejar baixinho, e o som de passos se afastando. Sorriu vitoriosa, fechando os olhos, contudo, o som de passos voltou a se aproximar e Kagome abriu os olhos indignada:

- InuYasha, você não vai... – Kagome foi interrompida com um jorro de água fria encharcando-a completamente. InuYasha sorria desdenhoso, segurando um balde na mão.

- Você fede, então achei melhor te dar um banhozinho. – explicou ele, e Kagome apenas olhou para si num grito mudo. Passou voando por InuYasha, batendo a porta do banheiro com um estrondo que fez tremer as janelas. Enxugou-se com uma toalha, trocando a roupa molhada e praguejando alto. InuYasha voltava a repousar no lado seco da cama.

Kagome saiu do banheiro, os cabelos ensopados, com duas toalhas nas mãos, uma a qual tentou enxugar o excesso de água e a outra que estirou por cima do colchão, apagou a vela do criado mudo, deitando logo em seguida. Fez uma careta em contato com o líquido gelado. InuYasha, a seu ver, já havia adormecido, pois não ouvia mais nenhum barulho sequer e sua respiração parecia mais uniforme. Kagome fechou os olhos, tentando adormecer, remexendo-se, incomodada, ainda com as costas viradas para o outro. Sentia-se estranha. Na realidade não estava acostumada a dividir a cama com ninguém. Muito menos com alguém do sexo oposto. Aquilo a estava deixando extremamente desconfortável!

A certa altura, a proximidade com o fluido e o a temperatura fresca da noite, além dos cabelos molhados, começavam a provocar arrepios constantes o que a fez puxar com força o cobertor e, "sem querer", destapando InuYasha que resmungou e puxou de volta com igual força. Kagome rosnou baixo, tornando a puxar o lençol e reclamando:

- Que coisa, InuYasha! Devolve isso aqui. Eu to com frio e é culpa sua! - a resposta de InuYasha foi puxar o cobertor com tamanha força que Kagome voou de encontro ao seu peito, envolvendo com os braços igualmente fortes. Kagome sentiu o rosto inteiro esquentar e sabia muito bem que deveria estar parecendo um tomate naquele momento. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas sua respiração estava meio pesada. Bem... Na verdade, sabia, só não queria admitir isso para si mesmo. Nem para ninguém.

- Pronto. Agora você não está mais com frio. – InuYasha disse, simplesmente, voltando a mergulhar em seu sono. Kagome teve que concordar, realmente não passava mais frio.

_Continua..._

**Muhahaha OK. Ok. Eu sei que vão querer me matar por ter acabado aqui, mas achei melhor deixar minhas outras idéias para o próximo capítulo. Como vocês me pediram eu botei um leeeeeeve fluffy aí. Eu irei caprichar mais nos próximos capítulos, então acalmem-se. Muito está por vir! muhahaha adora deixar o povo curioso**

**Eai? Eai? Gostaram? Odiaram? Uhsuhas InuYasha ta meio maldoso nesse cap neh? Mas a Kag também não dá mole, não. Me diverti tanto escrevendo essas cenas hehehehhehe**

**Ah... É, pois é, estou dê-lhe a enrolar aqui e nem me explico. Ok, people. É o seguinte. Demorei com cap porque, realmente, eu estou estudando SEG A SEX para o vestibular, mais o próprio colégio, mais "incomodação' de formatura, problemas aqui em caso, bloqueio mental mesmo também... Enfim, n fatores que influenciaram na demora. E como sempre eu venho com essas minhas promessas, que parecem as de começo de ano, eu irei TENTAR não demorar muito! PROMETO! Talvez um mês... Ah. Pra quem já deixou UM ANO sem atualizar um, dois meses não é nada! Uhsauhsauhsahusa**

**Ta mas então QUEREMOS REVIEWS POVO! Façam PROPAGANDA!! Eeehh... **_E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM, se vocês quiserem saber quando a fic for atualizada, marque "__Story Alert__" ok? _

**Que tal? Que tal?**

**Uhuauhashusahuasuh**

**Acho que é isso, viu? **

**Mandamos muitos beijinhos (nooosssa a mais feliz neh) e ATÉ!**

**Dessa-i-Rê**


	6. Chapter 6

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados**

By Dessa-i-Rê

**Capítulo 6**

InuYasha mexeu levemente a cabeça, incomodado com a claridade que batia em cheio no seu rosto. Resmungou, puxando o amontoado de cobertores nos seus braços, enfiando a cabeça no topo dele e inspirando profundamente. Jasmin. Abriu os olhos imediatamente. Desde quando seus cobertores cheiravam a Jasmin?! Baixou a cabeça em direção ao que abraçava e foi quando percebeu que os cobertores, não eram... bem... Cobertores. Diante de si, Kagome repousava, a respiração regular e a expressão serena no rosto. InuYasha corou levemente, e observou a face tranqüila da garota, pensando se deveria acordá-la ou não. Cutucou-a suavemente, chamando-a pelo nome, mas Kagome apenas resmungou algo incompreensível e aproximou-se mais de InuYasha, para seu desespero. Retirou devagar os braços em torno da princesa e começou a afastar-se colocando um travesseiro no seu lugar cobrindo-a novamente. Suspirou aliviado, dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

O Salão de refeições estava vazio, a não ser por Mirok que estava sentado perto de uma das pontas da mesa, comendo seu desjejum. Adentrou em silêncio, parando atrás do monge, pigarreando alto, e fazendo com que ele sobressalta-se da cadeira em que estava sentado.

- Você sabe que levaria uma boa punição por comer aqui sem a minha presença, não sabe? – Mirok que tinha uma mão na altura do coração, virou-se lentamente para InuYasha com um sorriso nervoso.

- Oh, mil perdões Alteza. Eu desconhecia este fato. – respondeu ele irônico. InuYasha rosnou em resposta, caminhando até a janela do recinto e observando o céu do lado de fora.

- Você não queria estar aqui, não é, InuYasha? – a voz de Mirok soou atrás de si, e InuYasha fechou o rosto.

- Droga, Mirok, você sabe que não.

- Não há como seu pai mudar de idéia? – perguntou o monge, repousando as mãos em cima da mesa.

- Keh... Ele não quer que eu me envolva, por isso arranjou um desculpa perfeita para me manter o mais longe possível. Se não fosse aquela garota... – retrucou, ele, batendo com o punho na beirada da janela.

- Mas Srta. Kagome realmente estava correndo perigo continuando naquele castelo. O seqüestro dela só deixou evidente que alguém está tramando para desunir os quatro reinos, e como só sobrou o do Sul, obviamente foi seu Senhor correspondente.

- Keh... não duvido que aquele lobo fedido armou e está por trás de tudo isso.

- InuYasha, sejamos sensatos, Kouga não é lá aquele estrategista. Tanto que veio pessoalmente raptar Kagome.

- Feh... Mas de qualquer forma, eu continuo trancafiado nesse lugar! – exclamou ele, virando-se bruscamente, saindo do aposento. – Inferno de lugar!

- Ei, InuYasha, espera aí! Onde você vai?

- Treinar!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

- Kagome, você tem certeza que é por aqui? – a voz de Sango ecoou atrás de Kagome que permanecia parada com as mãos na cintura de seu vestido verde escuro, estudando o lugar ao seu redor. Ajeitou seu arco e sua aljava de flechas nas costas, suspirando.

- Claro que eu não tenho certeza, Sango. Eu nunca estive aqui. – suspirou novamente, olhando para a amiga. – Bem... Vamos tentar para o lado de lá.

- Lá nós já fomos, alteza.

- Hã... já? Bom, então vamos por aqui! – exclamou ela decidida, correndo na direção escolhida. Um sorriso abriu-se e Kagome voltou-se para a amiga. – Sango! Encontramos, finalmente.

Sango e Kagome pararam em cima de uma pequena encosta de onde observavam, abaixo, diversos homens e youkais, os quais treinavam variadas modalidades de luta. Kagome desceu o declive em direção aos alvos, com a cabeça erguida e alheia as cabeças que voltavam para si.

- Tem certeza que isso é uma boa idéia? – perguntou Sango, percebendo a balburdia que as duas estavam causando.

- Absoluta Sango. Faz tempo que eu não treino e agora que estou longe dos comentários do meu pai, posso atirar em paz.

- Você quem sabe. Eu só gostaria de arranjar alguém para treinar comigo. – admitiu, ela, desapontada. Kagome sorriu.

- Não conte comigo. Você me quebraria com esse bumerangue.

Kagome caminhou até um dos alvos vagos, vários homens franziram a testa diante daquela ação. A princesa apenas sorriu de canto. Sabia que era estranho uma mulher fazer aquilo, ainda mais uma princesa. Humana. Posicionou-se, ajeitou a flecha no arco, mirando o alvo há uns 50 metros. Soltou. Observou o projétil passar raspando do alvo, atingindo uma árvore e, por um triz, não atingir um vulto. Kagome engoliu seco. Sabia muito bem que vulto era aquele.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

- Vamos, Mirok. Você está muito molenga hoje. – provocava InuYasha, bloqueando o ataque do monge.

- Você quer o que também. Eu não treino há séculos. – respondeu Mirok, bloqueando também um ataque de InuYasha. Correu para frente, golpeando o adversário, que apenas recuava e impedia-o com espada. – Além disso, essa é a espada que seu pai te deu?

- Feh... é. Apesar de que eu não sei porque ele me deu essa velharia. Mais um pouco e ela se desmancha. Arrá! – InuYasha aproveitou um descuido de Mirok e quase conseguiu desarmá-lo, que se recuperou na última hora, dando um giro com o corpo.

- Bem... Deve ter alguma finalidade, se ele te deu.

- É... Só que nunca vou ter uma chance de usá-la realmente, se continuar trancado aqui. – resmungou ele, recuando mais ainda. – Aquela garota me paga, eu...

InuYasha foi interrompido, ao sentir algo se aproximando, e recuou bem em tempo de ver uma flecha passar um centímetro do seu nariz e enterrar-se no tronco da árvore a seu lado. Rosnou, irritado, arrancando o projétil da árvore e correndo em direção ao centro de treinamentos. Imediatamente, a atenção foi voltada para si, e ele encarou os indivíduos a sua volta.

- Quem foi? – silêncio. Ninguém respondeu, até que uma voz fina perto de si sobressaiu:

- Fui eu. – InuYasha voltou-se para o local da onde vinha a voz, sem acreditar. Encarou Kagome, levemente surpreso. O que diabos ela estava fazendo ali? Examinou a garota que sustentava seu olhar, firme, o cabelo trançado e o arco entre seus dedos. InuYasha ignorou a mão estendida da garota, à espera da flecha, fechando suas mãos em torno da mesma e aproximando-se da garota.

- Isso é uma tentativa de assassinato?

- E se fosse? – provocou ela, seca. InuYasha fechou o rosto, mais ainda.

- _O que você está fazendo aqui_? – murmurou ele, entre dentes.

- Treinando! – disse ela, simplesmente.

- Aqui não é lugar de mulher! - rebateu InuYasha, fazendo Kagome recuar um pouco diante da grosseria dele. Franziu o cenho.

- Só que mesmo assim, eu vou treinar! – insistiu ela.

- Eu já ordenei que você não vai! – falou ele, firmemente.

- Você não ainda não é rei, InuYasha! Não tem autoridade sobre mim! – lembrou-lhe ela. InuYasha olhou-a, indignado.

- Mas um dia serei!

- Então você vai ter que esperar até esse dia! – retrucou, ela, em resposta, virando as costas para ele e posicionando-se novamente para atirar no alvo. InuYasha virou-se bruscamente para um dos presentes, dizendo:

- Posso não ter autoridade sobre você, mas tenho sobre outros. Você! Escolte a Alteza até seus aposentos e fique na porta vigiando.

- O quê?! – gritou Kagome, indignada.

- Nossos pais a querem em segurança? Então isso é que terão. Não a deixem sair do quarto, a não ser que eu esteja junto. Você não ouviu?! – tornou ele a questionar o youkai a sua frente, o qual o observava desdenhoso.

- _Um hanyou medíocre querendo me dar ordens..._ – resmungou ele, baixinho. InuYasha semicerrou os olhos na direção do youkai. Kagome franziu a testa diante daquilo. Hanyou? Por que um subordinado a InuYasha o trataria daquela maneira?

- **O que você disse?**

- Nada, Alteza. – respondeu o youkai, fingindo-se de desentendido. InuYasha flexionou as os dedos e o ordenou que levassem Kagome novamente.

- InuYasha! Isso não é justo! INUYASHA!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

A porta do quarto bateu forte, fazendo os quadros e objetos dos aparadores tremerem. Kagome levantou-se do repousté em que estava sentada o dia inteiro, o rosto vermelho de raiva, mas foi interrompida por InuYasha que veio de encontro a si como um furacão.

- _**Como você se atreve a tirar minha autoridade na frente de meus homens?**_

- Você _não tinha o direito_ de fazer uma coisa dessas, InuYasha! Eu não vou ficar trancada aqui! – discutiu Kagome, acompanhando-o com o olhar.

- Ah VAI! Você vai pagar por **me** fazer ficar preso aqui!

- Você fala como seu eu tivesse culpa. Mas eu não tenho INUYASHA! – gritou ela em resposta, o hanyou voltou-se para ela:

- Mas tem culpa AO FALAR DAQUELA MANEIRA! Você tem idéia de como é difícil comandar realmente um exército na guerra? SÃO ELES QUE TE ESTARÃO PROTEGENDO ENQUANTO VOCÊ FICA AQUI SENTADA. Como é que vão seguir minhas ordens SE NÃO ME RESPEITAM? – Kagome recuou, caindo sobre o repousté, assustada. – COMO É QUE RESPEITARÃO UM HANYOU?

InuYasha tornou as costas para Kagome, apoiando-se numa janela, olhando para baixo. O céu já escurecia. Kagome levantou-se e aproximou-se do outro, devagar. Estendeu o braço, tocando levemente o seu ombro, mas InuYasha, afastou-a bruscamente.

- InuYasha... – começou ela, mas o hanyou saiu do aposento, batendo a porta em seguida, e entrando em um dos quartos abandonados ao lado. Kagome suspirou cansada, e saiu do quarto, ignorando os protestos do guarda que acordara ao percebê-la sair, e invadindo o recinto que InuYasha provavelmente havia entrado. O quarto era quase uma cópia do outro, só que mais suja. Muito mais suja. Caminhou em direção a suíte, parando na porta, apertando os olhos para enxergar.

- InuYasha, eu sei que você está aí? Por que você saiu daquele jeito? – Kagome bombardeou o ar de perguntas, tentando localizá-lo. Ouviu um rosnado a direita e pulou assustada.

- Vai embora, garota INÚTIL! Você deveria estar no seu quarto!

- Eu já disse que não vou ficar trancada! – respondeu ela com veemência, caminhando com dificuldade através dos objetos espalhados pelo chão, a caminho da voz.

- Feh. EU JÁ DISSE PARA IR EMBORA.

- E eu já disse que NÃO VOU... AaH!... InuYasha? – Kagome havia tropeçado num dos objetos, caiu de cara ao encontro de InuYasha que a encarava, sentado no chão. Observou-o, surpresa.

- InuYasha, o que aconteceu com você? Cadê suas orelhas? Seu... seu cabelo... – perguntou ela atônita, aproximando sua mão para tocar o cabelo de InuYasha, agora negro. Este interrompeu a ação, segurando-a pelo pulso.

- _Vai embora!_ – insistiu ele, mas Kagome apenas o fitava, boquiaberta. Por fim, InuYasha desistiu e resolveu ignorar a garota a sua frente, fechando os olhos. Entretanto, o olhar insistente da mesma o irritava, fazendo com que abrisse os próprios e lançasse um olhar incomodado a ela.

- Que foi? Nunca vi um hanyou? - Kagome que ainda tentava descobrir aonde tinha parado as orelhas do outro, voltou sua atenção a ele.

- Hanyou?

- Hanyou. Meio-youkai. Minha mãe é humana e meu pai youkai. Eu sou uma aberração. Não sou aceito realmente por nenhum dos dois lados. – Kagome arregalou levemente os olhos, entendendo o porquê de sua explosão.

- InuYasha, eu sinto muito... eu não sabi...

- Keh. Não tem importância. Você falando ou não aquilo, não mudaria muita coisa. Eu já estou acostumado. – cortou ele, olhando para outro lado. Kagome ajeitou-se, sentando ao lado de InuYasha.

- Sabe InuYasha, aquela flecha não foi de propósito...eu só errei o alvo. – admitiu, ela, hesitante.

- Feh... Meu Deus, então você é muito ruim!

- Eeiii... Eu não treino há muito tempo! Você queria o quê? - InuYasha sorriu desdenhoso.

- Há... Sempre desculpas!

- Eu não estou inventando desculpas, eu... atchim!- InuYasha olhou para a garota que espirrava sem parar.

- Ai droga! Era só que me faltava ficar resfriada! – disse ela, depois se virando para o outro - Isso é culpa sua! Se não tivesse me jogado aquele balde de água...

- Feh... – respondeu ele simplesmente, mas a garota continuou a espirrar e aquilo já estava o deixando, preocupado.

- Toma! – Kagome sentiu o peso de alguma coisa nas suas costas, e notou que InuYasha havia tirado seu casado vermelho, ficando apenas com uma camisa branca. Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, até que Kagome perguntou:

- InuYasha... Por que você fica desse jeito?

- Eu já disse, eu sou um hanyou.

- Mas...

- Hanyous se transformam em humanos uma noite por mês.

- Ah... – mais silêncio, até que Kagome disse lentamente:

- Eu não acho você uma aberração. – InuYasha continuou quieto, o rosto virado para o outro lado, de modo que Kagome não pôde ver sua reação.

- InuYasha, você está dormindo?

- Não.

-...

- Por quê?

- Só pra saber. - Kagome tentou conter um espirro, mas não conseguiu. InuYasha abriu um de seus olhos, fitando a garota.

- Volte para seu quarto, garota!

- Eu já disse que eu não vou! – teimou ela, e InuYasha tornou a fechar o olho. Kagome observou o lugar a sua volta. – Mas que idéia também de se meter nesse quarto!

- Keh... Sinta-se à vontade pra sair. – resmungou ele e Kagome suspirou, fatigada. Direcionou seu olhar para o hanyou novamente.

- Então... Qual é a finalidade de ficar aqui?

- É pra ninguém descobrir a noite em que permaneço nessa forma débil.

- Não é só porque você é humano que você é fraco, InuYasha! – repreendeu-o, ela, franzindo a testa. Ele apenas soltou um muxuxo de impaciência.

- Os humanos são todos fracos! – Kagome tornou-se para ele indignada.

- E você pensa o mesmo da sua mãe? – questionou-o, ela. InuYasha suspirou, incomodado.

- Não.

- Mas en...

- Todos, menos ela. – cortou-a, ele.

- Então, por que você vai se casar com uma humana?!

- _Porque eu não tenho escolha!_ – respondeu ele com veemência. Kagome não se deu por satisfeita.

- Você poderia ter escolhido uma youkai, já que você acha minha raça _insignificante_! – rebateu, ela, com veneno na voz. InuYasha grunhiu, irritado.

_- Não é tão simples assim!_

- Isso... ATCHIM! – Kagome espirrou mais três vezes, encostando-se na parede e fechando os olhos, já esquecida da discussão com o outro. InuYasha fitou a garota, que já respirava com uma certa dificuldade.

Kagome ajeitou sua cabeça contra a parede, inclinando-a um pouco para o lado. Sua cabeça doía e parecia que o a temperatura do quarto havia caído uns dois graus. Apertou o casaco de InuYasha contra si, quando sentiu uma mão tocar sua testa. Abriu os olhos para encontrar InuYasha, o qual examinava-a, preocupado.

- Tsc... Eu falei para você voltar para o quarto! Agora você está com febre! – censurou-a, ele, e Kagome apenas sorriu fracamente.

- Não queria deixá-lo sozinho na noite que você mais odeia... hm... O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ela, debilmente. InuYasha que havia pegado-a no colo, resmungou:

- Te levando de volta. Humana fraca. Ficando doente só por causa de um pouco de água.

- Oh, InuYasha. Não seja tão ruim. – disse ela, encostando-se nele. Permaneceu alguns instantes em silêncio, e depois dirigiu-se a ele, abruptamente:

– Se você sair, eles vão saber que...

- Não importa.

- Mas não foi o que você diss...

- Há coisas mais importantes do que isso, agora. – InuYasha pôs o fim na conversa, abrindo a porta para o corredor iluminado. Do lado de fora, o guarda que estava de prontidão na porta do outro aposento, endireitou-se ao vê-los. InuYasha não pôde deixar de notar a maneira estranha como ele o observava.

- Você, chame a velhota e a humana que cuida desta e avise-as que a princesa está doente. – o guarda assentiu, saindo logo em seguida. InuYasha adentrou o outro quarto, repousando Kagome na cama e permanecendo ao seu lado. O som de passos apressados pôde ser ouvido, e

logo em seguida Kaede junto de Sango e Mirok adentraram na suíte. A mais velha caminhou diretamente a Kagome, sem dar a atenção a InuYasha, a medida que Sango e Mirok estacaram ao vê-lo. InuYasha encarou-os abertamente, fazendo com que Sango corasse, desviasse o olhar e fosse ajudar a outra mulher. Entretanto, Mirok continuou parado, pasmado diante do hanyou. O ex-monge balbuciou algumas palavras incompreensíveis, antes de perguntar:

- Hm... InuYasha o que aconteceu com você? – InuYasha ignorou o outro, voltando sua atenção a Kagome. Sango, que estava ajudando Kaede a examinar a amiga, levantou os olhos ao ouvir Mirok questionar o outro. Kaede voltou-se ao humano, a expressão preocupada.

- Mirok, vá à cozinha e traga uma bacia com água fria e toalhas. Ah! E mande preparar uma sopa também. A coitada não comeu nada o dia inteiro trancada nesse quarto. – ordenou a velha, lançando um olhar reprovador a InuYasha que fechou o semblante. Mirok piscou confuso.

- Mas... O InuYasha ele.. você viu que...

- Ande depressa, homem! Não é hora pra isso! – ralhou Kaede e Mirok chispou do quarto. Sango observava a amiga apreensiva, enquanto desfazia a trança no cabelo da outra. Kaede, após verificar que o monge havia saído, dirigiu-se a InuYasha:

- O que foi que você fez para a garota ficar dessa maneira?- InuYasha que estava compenetrado em seus pensamentos, soltou uma exclamação e olhou para a velha, indignado:

- Keh... Eu não fiz nada!

- Não minta pra mim! Ontem mesmo ela estava em perfeita saúde e agora está assim. Alguma coisa tem de ter acontecido. Você não fez a coitada dormir no chão, fez? – questionou Kaede, os olhos esbugalhados. InuYasha girou a cabeça para o outro lado, cruzando os braços.

- Não... Eu só joguei um balde de água nela.

- InuYasha! E ela dormiu molhada?

- Feh... Claro que não! Ela trocou de roupa, mas dormiu em cima de colchão ensopado...

- Há! Não me admira que ela esteja desse jeito! Olhe o que você fez com a garota! - repreendeu Kaede, e InuYasha fechou mais o rosto, fitando Kagome.

- Feh, fique quieta, velhota! Eu não queria que ela ficasse assim! – disse InuYasha, franzindo a testa. Sango observou-o com curiosidade, mas voltou-se para outro lado ao ver Mirok adentrar o recinto, carregando uma bacia e as toalhas que a velha havia pedido. Esta mergulhou um dos panos na água para depois repousar na testa de Kagome que estremeceu com o contato do líquido gelado.

- Tsc... O único jeito é esperarmos que a febre baixe. E depois fazê-la se alimentar bem. – comentou Kaede e depois se dirigindo a InuYasha. – Você já pode ir embora. Eu vou ficar cuidando dela.

- Não. Eu vou ficar aqui.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kagura percorreu os terrenos do castelo do Leste, franzindo a testa e mordendo os lábios, preocupada. O desaparecimento da garota só complicava as coisas para o seu lado, deixando Narak mais irritado, sendo obrigada a caçar aquele humano. Não via a hora de se livrar daquele verme.

Aterrissou perto do castelo, entrando pelos fundos da cozinha. Olhou para os lados, para ver se vinha alguém, mas o recinto estava vazio. Esgueirou-se pelos corredores escuros, até o que parecia o dormitório dos criados, espiando a procura do humano. Encontrou-o sozinho e entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. O humano sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a porta bater e virou-se para ela, surpreso.

- Trago ordens de Narak. A princesa não está mais nos castelo, apesar de estarem sustentando a história de que ela esteja doente. Você tem de arranjar uma maneira de infiltrar-se entre os criados que serão mandados para o local onde ela está escondida. E não demore! Narak não admite erros, caso contrário...

O humano assentiu nervoso, e Kagura saiu do aposento.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kagome abriu os olhos ao ouvir o barulho de uma janela sendo aberta, e sentindo-se como se estivesse acordando de uma eternidade. Mexeu a cabeça, ajeitando-se e sentindo um peso estranho em sua testa, e vagamente escutando o som de passos abafados. Pousou a mão sobre a superior da face, a fim de descobrir a origem do peso. Olhou, intrigada, o pano molhado que segurava na mão, e virou-se para a sua esquerda, vendo Sango aproximar-se, recebendo-a com um sorriso.

- Ainda bem que você está melhor Kagome. Você realmente nos deixou preocupados. – desabafou a amiga, retirando a toalha da mão da amiga e alcançando-a um prato de sopa. Kagome endireitou-se para sentar, mas sentiu algo puxá-la para baixo, fazendo com que olhasse sua direita. Kagome observou atônita InuYasha, novamente ao normal, que dormia, a cabeça entre os braços cruzados, ao lado da cama. Sango riu fracamente.

- Ah! Ele não saiu daí desde que te trouxe pra cá. E olha que já faz três dias! – Kagome virou-se para a amiga ao ouvir aquilo. Ela havia ficado tanto tempo desacordada? Sorriu diante da ação do outro e sacudiu-o de leve para acordá-lo. InuYasha resmungou antes de levantar a cabeça e pôr-se em pé, ao vê-la. Limpou a garganta, cruzando os braços e olhando para outro lado:

- Hm... você está bem? – perguntou ele, desajeitadamente, e Kagome sorriu, assentindo. – Ótimo...

- Oh, InuYasha. Até que você não é tão mau assim. – brincou ela, fazendo-o corar.

- Keh... não se acostume! - resmungou ele, saindo do quarto, por dentro, aliviado. Sango, ao vê-lo sair, aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se na ponta, sorrindo.

- Hmmm... Senti algo aí! – comentou ela, fazendo Kagome engasgar-se com a sopa.

- Bobagem, Sango. Ele não gosta de mim. Me culpa por estar aqui!

- Ahh! Mas que você mudou de opinião sobre ele, você mudou! – provocou a amiga, e Kagome riu.

- É... Acho que sim. Mas ele continua sendo o mesmo grosso de sempre.

- hmm...

- Falando nisso, Sango e o tal de Mirok?- perguntou Kagome, tomando uma colherada da sopa. Sango que devaneava, virou-se para ela, rapidamente:

- Que tem ele?!

- Bem... ele parece ter gostado de você! – Sango fez um gesto de impaciência.

- Aquele lá gosta de qualquer uma! – exclamou a outra indignada, e Kagome deu risada.Terminou sua sopa, colocando o prato no bidê, e espreguiçando-se.

- Agora eu quero tomar um banho e sair para caminhar.

- Kagome eu não acho uma boa idéia você sair logo agora. Você ainda nem se recuperou totalmente. – recomendou Sango, e Kagome emburrou o rosto.

- Não. Eu vou sair. Preciso esticar minhas pernas!

- Bem... Você quem sabe.

Kagome caminhou pelos terrenos do castelo, apreciando a vegetação e absorvendo o calor do Sol. Carregava uma manta embrulhada nos braços, já que Sango obrigara a levar caso sentisse frio. Sorriu diante da preocupação da amiga. Avistou um minúsculo lago, circundado por umas três árvores. Dirigiu-se até lá, sentando-se na beira da água e apreciando a vista. Ouviu um barulho atrás de si, e voltou-se para trás, dando de cara com InuYasha que olhava-a reprovadoramente. Sorriu para ele.

- Olá, InuYasha... – começou ela, mas InuYasha a cortou, dizendo:

- O que você está fazendo aqui fora? – Kagome piscou diante daquilo.

- Hã... sei lá... andando? – disse ela e InuYasha rosnou baixinho.

- Você não deveria estar aqui fora! Você a recém melhorou! – repreendeu-a, ele, e Kagome fitou-o, surpresa.

- Ei... Eu só queria dar uma volta! Não gosto de ficar presa. – respondeu ela, baixando a cabeça. InuYasha suspirou, sentando a seu lado. Kagome cuidou-o pelo canto do olho. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas escutando o som dos pássaros. Kagome estremeceu um pouco e InuYasha disse:

- Ponha a manta. – Kagome fez o que ele disse e virou-se para ele.

- InuYasha... Você não me disse. Por que você vai casar com uma humana? – perguntou ela, e InuYasha, ficou tenso imediatamente. Fingiu que não tinha a ouvido, olhando para outro lado.

- Hunf, InuYasha. Você não vai me dizer? – insistiu ela, e ele continuou em silêncio. Desistiu, levantando-se para ir embora, mas InuYasha a impediu, puxando-a para baixo.

- Não é tão simples assim. – disse ele, por fim. Kagome fitou-o e disse:

- Então me explica!

- Feh... Mas você é teimosa! – comentou ele, levantando-se e indo embora. Kagome levantou-se também, indo atrás dele.

- Ei... Não me deixa falando sozinha! – reclamou ela, e InuYasha não falou nada. Kagome achou melhor não falar mais nada, enquanto entravam no castelo e dirigiam-se ao salão de refeições. Na metade do caminho encontraram Mirok, que encarou InuYasha apreensivo.

- InuYasha, eu preciso falar com você. – comunicou ele. Kagome notou que em uma das suas mãos estava uma carta com o selo do Reino do Leste, porém antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, InuYasha voltou-se para ela:

- Você pode continuar andando... – Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido e fingiu que continuaria a caminhar, enquanto os dois entravam numa sala e fechavam a porta. Kagome aproximou-se desta, colocando o ouvido à madeira. Do lado de dentro, InuYasha abria o envelope e lia, à medida que Mirok o observava.

- Movimentações de tropas... –resmungou InuYasha, amassando o papel. – Droga, Mirok. Eles já estão avançando sobre o Reino do Leste?

- Seu pai informou que já é grande o número de vilarejos atacados. Não só no leste, como Kouga também relatou ocorrências no lado oeste.

-...

- ...nesse ritmo logo já estarão chegando ao...

- Mirok, mande selar um cavalo. Eu vou pessoalmente falar com meu pai. – ordenou InuYasha, e Kagome ouviu Mirok suspirar.

- InuYasha você sabe que não vai adiantar...

- Merda, Mirok. Meu pai te mandou pra cá especialmente para me impedir de tentar sair daqui, não foi? – Kagome ouviu um barulho alto e supôs que InuYasha havia batido o punho na mesa. Mirok suspirou novamente, massageando as têmporas.

- Eu recebo ordens de seu pai, InuYasha. Você sabe que por mais que queira, não posso desrespeitá-las. Seria morto! Se você tentar sair, eu vou ter de ser obrigado a trancá-lo...

- Keh...

Kagome desencostou-se ao ouvir o som de passos se aproximando e correu antes que InuYasha a descobrisse. Virou a esquina do corredor, encostando-se na parede para recuperar o fôlego. Movimentações de tropas? Isso não era bom. Nada bom.

_Continua..._

**Se escondendo**

**Oi... Eh... bem... eu tentei postar, pessoal, mas não deu mesmo. Ultimamente não tenho tido tempo pra NADA. NADA MESMO. É prova, escola, cursinho, trabalho. Já to até ficando louca " Esses dias eu tinha acabado de tomar banho, e retornei ao banheiro e me dei conta que tava tomando banho de novo UHSAUHSAHUSHUSHUASUHASHUSA**

**Mas bem... ta aí. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu fiz uma espécie de esquema da história, de maneira que agora vai ficar mais fácil pra eu escrever, e espero que eu não demore tanto para escrever o próximo capítulo.**

**Quanto ao vestido verde da Kagome, se alguém viu crônicas de Nárnia 2 é parecido com da Susana 8D**

**AAAAAH Muito obrigado pelos reviews! Ah. Eu lembro que alguém me pediu pra eu fazer com que a Kag não caísse mais uhsahusuhsa Sorry, mas nesse cap fui obrigada a fazê-la cair. Mas não faço mais viu heheheh (Vou tentar muahahahahaha)**

**Dessa-chan**

**Não esqueçam do **_Story Alert _**e o **_review._

_Agradecimentos_

_Jessi_

_Acdy-chan_

_Lory Higurashi_

_Luiza_

_Kaoro Yumi_

_Clarice_

_Jack Chan_

_Kamylle Chan_

_dessinha-almeida_

_Alma Wheathearwell_

_Lohan.y_

_Taisho Girl s2_

_anna-chan_

_Lali Djibril_

**Brigadão pessoal, e até o próximo cap /o/**

**Beijoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos**

**Dessa-i-Rê**


	7. Chapter 7

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados**

By Dessa-I-Rê

**Capítulo 7**

Mergulhado em pensamentos, InuTaisho examinava os papéis em sua mãos, recostado na cadeira, à medida que o dia amanhecia do lado de fora. Passara a noite toda estudando as diversas movimentações e inquietações recentes. Suspirou largando as folhas em cima da elegante mesa, e levantou-se, dirigindo-se a janela recoberta de pesadas cortinas. Seus devaneios foram direcionados ao seu filho mais novo, fazendo com que mais uma preocupação soma-se às outras. Sabia que não seria fácil conte-lo por muito tempo. Entretanto não queria envolvê-lo no momento, arriscando a deixar tudo a perder. Uma batida fez-se ouvir na porta, ordenou que entrasse e virou-se para encontrar um de seus auxiliares. Este fez uma mesura antes de comunicar:

- Vossa Majestade, trago-lhe as respostas das duas mensagens previamente enviadas. – InuTaisho recebeu as duas cartas e depois dispensou o criado. A primeira das duas provinha de Mirok, informando-o da reação de InuYasha quanto a notícia das movimentações, e observando que não poderia conte-lo por muito tempo. A segunda continha o selo do Reino do Leste. Abriu o envelope e leu atentamente. Arregalou os olhos, engasgando-se. _Como eles haviam chegado tão perto em tão pouco tempo_?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kagome suspirou por cima da xícara enquanto observava a paisagem da janela, entediada, o rosto apoiada numa das mãos. Encontrava-se no Salão de Refeições do Castelo, sozinha. Novamente. Já fazia algumas semanas que ouvira por trás da porta a notícia alarmante das movimentações de tropas, o que deixava a todos apreensivos. InuYasha, desde que tentara saber o motivo real do casamento, não permanecera mais de alguns instantes em sua presença, e as vezes que dirigiu-se a ela fora por motivos mundanos. Kaede já havia conseguido um quarto pra ela, diminuindo ainda mais as possibilidades de encontrarem-se. Não apenas isso, InuYasha andava realmente irritado, fato o qual notava ao vê-lo discutir com Mirok constantemente pelos corredores, em razão de ficar preso no castelo e não poder ir lutar.

Suspirou mais uma vez, pousando a xícara, com o líquido já frio, na mesa. Sango também andara sumida. Provavelmente Kaede estivesse precisando de sua ajuda para alguns afazeres. Bateu os dedos na mesa, aborrecida. Tinha que admitir: até sentia falta daquela praga enchendo-lhe a paciência.

Levantou-se, saindo para o corredor e para os jardins em seguida. O sol brilhava forte no céu e havia uma leve brisa. O que deveria fazer? InuYasha havia proibido-a de praticar arco e flecha. Não que ela fosse obedecer, entretanto achava melhor não importuna-lo com mais problemas. Por enquanto.

Caminhou por alguns instantes, divagando em pensamentos, quando se deparou com o estábulo. Um sorriso abriu-se em seu rosto. Ele não havia falada nada sobre cavalgar! Aproximou-se, observando os animais. Um criado que cuidava de um belo animal preto, reverenciou ao vê-la.

- Em que posso ajudá-la, Alteza. – perguntou, ele, chamando a atenção de Kagome que observava o animal, fascinada.

- Hã... Ah! Sim... Eu gostaria de cavalgar... NELE!- respondeu ela aproximando-se do cavalo. O criado olhou exasperado para a princesa.

- Mas... mas... Alteza... eu não acha uma boa idéia... É que... – balbuciou, ele, e Kagome virou-se confusa.

- Por que não?

- Bem... Esse é o animal do Príncipe InuYasha...

- Oh! Não faz mal! Ele não se importaria... – e depois de uma pausa – Bem... ele se importaria, mas o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. Sele ele pra mim, por favor!

- Mas... Alteza! E se...

- Não se preocupe! Se InuYasha descobrir, você não será punido. Garantirei que não! – respondeu ela sorrindo, e o criado meneou a cabeça, indo preparar o animal.

Kagome montou no cavalo com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Fazia tempo que não cavalgava. Sentiu brisa em seus cabelos à proporção que o cavalo corria pelos imensos jardins. Soltou uma gargalhada alta, acelerando mais e parando para o animal descansar alguns minutos depois. Desmontou, caminhando enquanto puxava-o pelas rédeas, em volta do lago que havia na propriedade e que, se bem lembrasse fora a última vez que falara a sós com InuYasha. Balançou a cabeça. Por que ela dava tanto ênfase a esses fatos?

Contornou o lago, aproximando-se de um conjunto de árvores, quando parou ao escutar vozes.

- InuYasha, não complique as coisas. O melhor é que você não fique sabendo de nenhuma notícia! Tomar conhecimento delas só o deixará com vontade de ir ao encontro, sendo que você não pode e NÃO IRÁ! – a voz de Mirok soava pelo ar, no que, obviamente, parecia uma discussão. Kagome deixou o animal pastando e aproximou-se do local, silenciosamente.

- Keh... é que você pensa! Vamos Mirok! Eu sei que meu pai mandou uma carta pra você! Conte-me! – e vendo a cara que o monge fazia, continuou - É uma ordem!

Kagome ouviu Mirok suspirar e andou para mais perto, puxando devagar umas folhagens para ver a cena. Um graveto quebrou-se nos seus pés, fazendo-a congelar. Mirok virou-se, intrigado:

- Você ouviu isso, InuYasha? – perguntou ele e hanyou apenas grunhiu, fazendo-o virar para si.

- Não me enrole, Mirok. Deve ter sido somente um esquilo. – disse InuYasha, rispidamente e Mirok fitou-o por alguns instantes, analisando a situação, dizendo por final:

- As tropas do Sul já dizimaram quase metade do Reino do Leste e... – hesitou Mirok e InuYasha adiantou-se. Kagome de mais um passo a frente, ansiosa.

- Fale logo!

- E estão a menos de um dia do castelo. Não há mais como retirar a família real a tempo. – terminou ele. Um estrondo ecoou pelo ar, fazendo os dois virarem-se, assustados. Kagome encontrava-se caída de joelhos, o vestido, pérola, sujo de terra.

- O... o que você disse?! – perguntou ela, com a voz esganiçada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – questionou InuYasha, mas Kagome ignorou, levantando-se as tropeços e agarrando Mirok pelos ombros.

- O que você disse? Não há... como tirar minha família de lá? – perguntou, ela, sacudindo-o. Mirok confirmou, olhando para baixo.

- Não pode ser! Tem que ter um jeito. – disse ela, e InuYasha respondeu:

- Fique quieta! – Kagome virou-se para ele, descrente.

- Quieta? InuYasha, meus pais podem estar mortos! Meu irmão... – balbuciou ela, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Fechou os olhos, apavorada. Sentiu alguém abraça-la e abriu os olhos, levantando a cabeça, surpresa.

- InuYasha? – indagou, ela, e InuYasha suspirou, cansado.

- Não se desespere que não vai acontecer nada. O castelo é muito bem guardado. Nossos pais não vão deixar que nada aconteça. EU não vou deixar!- disse ele por fim, separando-se dela, e Mirok impediu-o de seguir em frente.

- Você não vai, InuYasha. – disse ele, sério. InuYasha rosnou, ficando centímetros um do outro.

- Você não vai me impedir, Mirok. – respondeu ele.

- Ah vou sim! São ordens, InuYasha, eu não posso desobedecê-las!- informou Mirok, retirando um Ofuda.

- ORDENS! Até quando vocês vão me impedir? Até que mais pessoas morram? – questionou, InuYasha, e Mirok encarou-o sério.

- Você não faria tanta diferença estando lá ou não, InuYasha. Seu pai e Sesshoumaru já estão a caminho!

- Não importa Mirok! Melhor do que ficar AQUI! Acuado como um covarde. – respondeu ele, rispidamente.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade, InuYasha!- rebateu Mirok, o rosto franzido. InuYasha fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas foi impedido quando sentiu Kagome apertar forte o seu braço. Virou-se, irritado para ela, mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Chega... Infelizmente, Mirok está certo, InuYasha. Não há por que você se arriscar. Se seu pai não quer que você se envolva agora é porque tem alguma razão. – disse ela e InuYasha fitou-a por alguns instantes para depois desvencilhar-se, cruzando os braços, sério.

- Bem... então acho melhor que todos voltemos ao castelo. Aliás, como você chegou aqui Alteza kagome? – perguntou Mirok, interessado, enquanto caminhavam. Antes que Kagome pudesse responder, ouviu-se um relincho e cavalo negro veio ao seu encontro. Kagome sorriu acariciando-o. Tornou a olhar para os outros dois e congelou ao ver a cara de InuYasha.

- É... bem... InuYasha não fique bravo! Éque eu gostei tanto dele! – declarou, ela, abraçando o pescoço do cavalo. InuYasha suspirou e disse por fim, virando o rosto:

- Feh... tudo bem. Pode ficar com ele. – disse ele e Kagome olhou-o, atônita.

- Sério?!

- Keh... Não faça eu me arrepen...- InuYasha foi interrompido pela garota que havia atirando-se nele, abraçando-o. Mirok tossiu chamando a atenção.

- Desculpe interromper, mas acho que deveríamos _mesmo_ voltar. Eu estou esperando a chegada de dois criados. – declarou Mirok com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo com que Kagome separasse-se de InuYasha, vermelha.

- É vamos... – disfarçou, ela, montando no cavalo.

InuYasha notou que, à medida que aproximavam-se do castelo, o semblante de kagome, aos poucos, tornava-se mais preocupado. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que. Antes que pudesse tomar coragem, notou que já estavam diante da ampla construção. InuYasha acompanhou Kagome até o estábulo, enquanto Mirok dirigia-se ao castelo, pensativo.

Pararam em frente à construção de madeira e Kagome apertou as redás com força.

- InuYasha? – chamou Kagome, e o outro se virou para encontrá-la cabisbaixa. As mãos ainda firmes nas rédeas, as costas tensa. – Você acha mesmo que... que vai ficar tudo bem?

InuYasha estudou-a, em silêncio. Depois confirmou com a cabeça.

- Certo... – disse ela, desanimada, virando-se para desmontar. Surpreendeu-se ap sentir duas mãos em volta da sua cintura. InuYasha encarava enquanto ajudava-a a descer. Corou levemente, sustentando olhar ao encostar os pés no chão. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes. InuYasha com suas mãos na sua cintura e ela em seus braços, até que ouviram passos e separaram-se rapidamente.

- InuYasha, a Kaede mandou chamar-lhe. Os criados chegaram e um deles irá incorporar o batalhão... hã... o que foi que houve? – questionou Mirok, ao vê-los corados. InuYasha ignorou-o, dirigindo-se ao castelo. O monge virou-se para Kagome que apenas olhou-o rapidamente, antes de seguir o hanyou.

- Que foi que eu fiz agora?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

- Vossa Alteza. – reverenciaram os dois criados ao ver InuYasha adentrar o recinto, repetindo a cortesia ao ver Kagome entrar logo em seguida. Uma faísca passou nos olhos de um dos dois ao vê-la, fazendo com que Kaede olhasse-o, intrigada. Sango, que encontrava-se junto de Kaede, sorriu ao ver a amiga.

- InuYasha, estes são Houjo e Bankotsu. – informou ela. O primeiro de cabelos castanhos, olhos da mesma cor e o rosto bondoso. O segundo de cabelos negros e compridos, olhos azuis e uma expressão maliciosa no rosto. – Bankotsu irá incorporar o batalhão.

- Keh... Espero que lute bem. – disse InuYasha, simplesmente.

- Com toda certeza, Alteza! – respondeu ele, saindo logo em seguida a pedido de Kaede.

- Houjo cuidará da limpeza do seu quarto, Kagome. Portanto, ele já pode dirigir-se para lá. – Kagome adiantou-se, sorrindo.

- Eu mostro o caminho. Tenho que ir para lá mesmo.

Kagome subiu as escadas com o criado, em silêncio, atrás de si. Aquilo a deixava incomodada. Mesmo sendo da realeza. Não gostava de tratar mal os serventes. Tossiu levemente antes de dizer:

- Então, Houjo não é? Você tem família? – perguntou ela, tentando puxar assunto enquanto abria a porta do quarto. O criado remexeu-se, incomodado.

- Não, Alteza. Eles foram mortos... – respondeu ele num sussurro, como se temesse que alguém estivesse ouvindo-o. Kagome estacou, virando-se para ele, triste.

- Oh... sinto muito. – disse ela, depois se lembrando que, talvez, ela mesma não tivesse mais família.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Já era noite e todos estavam reunidos numa das numerosas salas do palácio, em cadeiras macias, circundados de móveis e artefatos requintados. InuYasha andava, nervoso, pela sala. Seu pai não mandara nenhuma notícia até o momento e aquilo o estava deixando cada vez mais apreensivo. Kagome sentava reta na cadeira em que se encontrava, perdida em seus pensamentos, o rosto contorcido numa máscara de preocupação. Sango e Mirok apenas olhavam-se, sem saber o que dizer. Bankotsu, que havia tornado-se capitão do batalhão, observava o céu pela janela. Houjo, pelo que haviam notado, haviam sumido e não conseguiam encontra-lo. Kaede havia ficado uma fera.

Kagome suspirou, cobrindo seu rosto com suas mãos. Sango aproximou-se da amiga, abraçando-a pelo ombro. InuYasha lançou-lhe um rápido olhar para, depois, torna-lo a Mirok que fitava o chão.

O som de passos pode ser ouvido, fazendo com que todos tornassem sua atenção à porta que foi aberta revelando uma ofegante Kaede.

- Chegou o mensageiro... – anunciou, simplesmente, deixando o ofegante rapaz adentrar o quarto. O rapaz sua frio, a expressão assustada em seu rosto era evidente.

- Vossas Altezas, venho por ordens do Senhor do Norte para informar que...o Castelo do Leste foi atacado. – Kagome levantou-se da cadeira, apreensiva, nesse momento. – Destruíram grande parte da construção. O Senhor do Leste e seu filho mais novo conseguiram fugir para o reino do Norte a tempo, mas...

O mensageiro hesitou por um instante. Kagome encarava-o, com lágrimas nos olhos, as mãos torcendo o lenço que segurava.

- Fale logo! – latiu InuYasha, fazendo com que o mensageiro saltasse, amedrontado.

- ... mas infelizmente a Rainha do Leste não resistiu.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kagura aproximou-se da grande porta, adentrando o recinto escuro. Narak encontrava-se recostado em seu trono carcomido e encarou-a ao vê-la entrar. Havia seguido o criado até o castelo em que Kagome estava escondida. Narak sorriu maliciosamente ao receber a notícia.

- Só mais um pouco...

_Continua..._

**Olá! Finalmente consegui terminar esse cap. Eu sei que não ficou muito grande. Eu sei que eu fui má de acabar aqui ok. Mas, por favor, não DESISTAM. Eu realmente não tenho postado tão freqüente por falta de tempo mesmo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, desculpa meeeeeeeeeeeeeesmo pela demora, e esperem por mais. Agora essa fic ANDA! XD **

**Reviews, reviews, reviews eeeeeeeeeee reviews weeeeeeeeeeeee /o/**

**Dessa-chan**

**Não esqueçam: **Add Story Alert

Agradecimentos:

Brunitha

Acdy-chan

pequena rin

anna-chan

Letícia

Caroliinaa

Aretha Hiwatari

Lohan.y

Princesa Neko

Kagome e InuYasha

Agome chan

**Muitos beijinhos,**

**Dessa-i-Rê**


	8. Chapter 8

Acidentalmente Entrelaçados

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados**

By Dessa-i-Rê

**Capítulo 8**

_O mensageiro hesitou por um instante. Kagome encarava-o, com lágrimas nos olhos, as mãos torcendo o lenço que segurava._

_- Fale logo! – latiu InuYasha, fazendo com que o mensageiro saltasse, amedrontado._

_- ... mas infelizmente a Rainha do Leste não resistiu._

Aquelas palavras soaram no ouvido de Kagome como uma facada. Olhou, estupefata, o mensageiro a sua frente sem acreditar no que ele havia dito. Não aquilo não poderia ter acontecido! Sua mãe!

- Não... não... – murmurou Kagome, roucamente, sentindo suas pernas amolecerem. InuYasha avançou a tempo de impedir que a garota desmoronasse no chão aos prantos. Sango chorava a um canto, abraçada a Mirok. Kagome afundou o rosto na camisa de InuYasha, apertando-a com força.

- Por quê? Por QUÊ? – balbuciava ela. InuYasha abraçou-a com mais força. – Não vai ficar tudo bem! Não está tudo bem!!

InuYasha sentiu o coração apertar ao ouvi-la falar aquelas palavras, sentindo-se impotente sem poder ter feito nada. Ter dito que faria, mas não pôde. Uma raiva cresceu dentro de si. Não poderia mais ficar parado, sendo ordens do seu pai ou não! Olhou para a garota em seus braços sem saber o que dizer. O que fazer? Kaede adiantou-se, tocando-o levemente no ombro.

- Acredito que o melhor é que Kagome descanse por ora. É melhor pra ela. – disse a velha, abraçando a garota pelo ombro e conduzindo-a para fora do recinto, acompanhada de Sango. InuYasha virou-se furioso no exato momento em que as três fecharam a porta. Mirok fechou o rosto já sabendo o que viria a seguir. Bankotsu permaneceu observando pela janela, mas com os ouvidos atentos.

- E ENTÃO? VOCÊ AINDA INSISTE QUE EU CONTINUE AQUI COMO UM CÃO ACUADO DEPOIS DISSO? – gritou InuYasha, avançando sobre o monge. Mirok encarou-o seriamente, observando as ações do hanyou.

- INUYASHA, quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir? Não faria diferença _você estar lá ou não_! A morte da rainha foi uma lástima, eu sei, mas não foi culpa sua! E pare de ME culpar! Você sabe que eu NÃO TENHO ESCOLHA, INUYASHA!

- Mas podia ter feito diferença! Você não sabe!! Essa estratégia do meu pai de me manter preso não vai mais funcionar! – respondeu InuYasha, batendo com força na mesa.

- Você não pode ir InuYasha! As tropas inimigas estão a poucos passos de descobrir onde estamos! Se você sair só irá denunciar nossa posição, colocando todos em perigo! Inclusive Kagome! – argumentou Mirok, tentado por juízo na cabeça do amigo. – Se você sair, eles atacarão o castelo!!

- Receio que seja tarde demais... – disse Bankotsu observando a horda de youkais avançando pelos campos ao longe.

- Merda... Como foi que nos acharam?! – questionou InuYasha, observando a cena preocupado.

- Ninguém sabia da nossa posição... – refletiu Mirok, quando um clarão iluminou sua mente, fazendo-o voltar-se para Bankotsu, desconfiado. – A não ser que alguém tenha nos denunciado!

Bankotsu virou-se, confuso a tempo de ver InuYasha agarrá-lo pela gola da roupa, furioso. Mirok aproximou-se com uma expressão fechada.

- Então foi você, seu cretino?! – exclamou InuYasha e o homem tentava desvencilhar-se, desesperado.

- Do que você está falando? Eu não fiz nada!

- Como você ousa dizer uma coisa dessas! É óbvio que você nos delatou!- rebateu Mirok e InuYasha intensificou mais o aperto.

- Eu vou te matar, seu desgraçado...

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – a voz de Kaede soou pelo aposento, fazendo InuYasha parar em meio caminho a seu golpe e Mirok virar-se para ela. – MEU DEUS INUYASHA, SOLTE O HOMEM!

- Keh, cala boca, velha! Esse traidor revelou nossa posição!

- O QUÊ? – exclamou Kaede, olhando de um para o outro. – Você tem certeza, InuYasha?

- Absoluta! Quem mais poderia ser? – respondeu ele, cruelmente. As garras milímetros da garganta de Bankotsu que tossiu antes de dizer:

- Você acha mesmo que se eu tivesse dito alguma coisa eu ainda estaria aqui? E aquele outro criado? O tal de houjo? Quem sumiu foi ele e não eu! – InuYasha fitou o homem por alguns instantes antes de solta-lo e virar-se para Kaede.

- Onde você viu o desgraçado pela última vez?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kagome encolheu-se mais, apertando com força a camisola. Estava sentada em sua cama, abraçando as pernas dobradas e com a cabeça entre os braços, os cabelos soltos sobre os mesmos. Kaede havia saído e Sango estava quieta a um canto olhando a chuva fina que começava a cair. Kagome olhou também para janela, o céu escuro e tempestuoso do lado de fora. Refletiam exatamente o seu interior. Ainda não conseguia engolir a idéia de que sua mãe havia morrido. Era horrível...

Já havia parado de chorar. Encontrava-se já exaurida, somente com os rastros das lágrimas sobre o rosto inchado. Sango encontrava-se quase no mesmo estado, apesar de ainda algumas lágrimas silenciosas teimarem em escorrer sobre suas bochechas. Perguntava-se como Sango sentia-se por perder mais alguém que amava. Kagome sentiu a ânsia pelo choro voltar novamente. E pensar que da última vez que a havia visto, tinham brigado. Tapou a boca com uma das mãos, chorando silenciosamente. Não pode deixar de esconder um soluço que foi ouvido pela amiga a qual se virou assustada e juntou-se a outra a abraçando.

- Calma, Kagome... vai passar.

- Eu não sei Sango. Eu não sei... - foram interrompidas por um estrondo na porta da ante sala. Levantaram as cabeças, perplexas, a tempo de ver Kaede adentrar o quarto, exasperada.

- Meu Deus, Kaede! O que houv... – começou Sango, mas foi interrompida pela velha que abria o guarda-roupa de Kagome e atirava-lhe um longo casaco.

- O castelo está sendo invadido!

- O QUÊ?! COMO? – gritou Kagome, vestindo casaco apressada, à medida que Sango a ajuda a colocar os sapatos.

- Pelo visto Houjo, aquele novo criado nos revelou. Agora por que motivo eu não sei. – respondeu a velha saindo do aposento com pressa. Kagome deixou o queixo cair sem acreditar. Houjo, aquele criado tão doce que havia perdido a família! Não podia ser. Saiu correndo detrás de Kaede que descia apressada as escadas. Ouviu uma gritaria no saguão e deparou-se com quatro figuras no meio deste.

- Seu traidor! Você tem noção do que fez?! – rosnou InuYasha, pegando-o pela garganta. Kagome arregalou os olhos, correndo até eles.

- InuYasha não faça isso! – o hanyou virou-se para a garota, incrédulo.

- ELE NOS TRAIU KAGOME!

- Eu não tive escolha... por favor... – implorava o humano e InuYasha apertou com mais força sua garganta, ordenando-o, rispidamente:

- Cale a boca!

- Pelo amor de Deus, InuYasha, solte-o!

- Você está louca!?

- Por favor... Eu só fiz isso pra proteger minha família! – disse Houjo, tentando afrouxar o aperto em seu pescoço. Kagome virou-se para ele, indignada.

- Você me disse que sua família estava morta! – exclamou ela e InuYasha rosnou alto. O humano engasgou, tentando livrar-se, desesperadamente.

- Não... Era mentira! Eu fui forçado a por Narak a revelar informações. Dessa forma minha família estaria segura... – suplicou, ele.

- KEH! E quem garante que não é outra mentira! – grunhiu InuYasha.

- Eu não estou mentindo. Por favor!! – suplicou, ele novamente mais desesperado que nunca.

- PARE INUYASHA! CHEGA! – gritou Kagome puxando-o pelo braço. InuYasha olhou para a garota com raiva. – Por favor...

- Keh... – resmungou InuYasha, soltando-o. Kagome suavizou o aperto, sorrindo fracamente.

- Obrigada... – sussurrou.

O barulho de vidro sendo quebrado fez-se pelo ar, fazendo todos sobressaltarem. Mais um conjunto de barulhos foi seguido após aquele. InuYasha fechou o rosto, sacando a espada, sendo imitado por Bankotsu.

- Como foi que eles chegaram tão rápido? – perguntou Mirok e InuYasha virou-se para os dois homens.

- Preciso que reúnam a guarda o mais rápido possível. Essa foi somente a primeira leva de youkais.– depois se virou para as mulheres. – Kaede, sele os cavalos e retire as duas daqui. – Kagome puxou-o pela manga, imediatamente.

- Eu não vou deixar você aqui! – disse ela, obstinada.

- Não complique! Vá que aqui você só vai atrapalhar! – ordenou ele, tornando a se virar, mas sendo impedido novamente.

- Eu posso ajudar! E tenho certeza que Sango também! – insistiu a garota, mas InuYasha apenas virou-se para ela, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Não! VÁ AGORA! Não posso correr o risco... – Kagome encarou-o por alguns instantes, surpresa pela a expressão de preocupação que estampava o rosto dele. InuYasha apertou levemente seus braços. – Por favor...

Kagome suspirou, concordando e observando InuYasha seguir o caminho de onde vinham os barulhos. Sentiu um leve aperto no coração. Balançou a cabeça, perguntando-se o que estava acontecendo com ela. Kaede aproximou-se da garota, puxando-a pelo braço com urgência. Caminharam até os fundos do castelo, onde uma quantidade de criados já partia assim como se podia ver o movimento de soldados os quais se dirigiam para frente da construção. Um estrondo alto de destruição soou pelo ar seguido do desembainhar de espadas e gritos. Kagome virou-se assustada a tempo de ver que já haviam literalmente invadido o castelo, colocando abaixo a construção, antes de fechar a porta dos fundos. Criados corriam do lado de fora aos berros, a chuva já caía forte, dificultando a visão. Um youkai conseguiu atravessar a porta estraçalhando o primeiro humano que vira na frente. Respingos de sangue molharam o pálido rosto de Kagome que assistia a cena, pasmada. Sango puxou-a com força em direção aos estábulos onde Kaede as esperava. Kagome montou no cavalo saindo em disparada, com a terrível cena ainda diante dos olhos. O pensamento de InuYasha sendo estraçalhado da mesma forma passou pela sua cabeça, fazendo com que olhasse para trás preocupada. Não. Isso nunca aconteceria. InuYasha era forte.

A chuva começou a cair torrencialmente, produzindo um barulho ensurdecedor que as impossibilitava de ouvir bem. Kagome sentiu uma forte rajada de vento ao seu lado e virou-se a tempo de ver um youkai lançar-se sobre ela, derrubando-a do cavalo.

- Kagome! – gritou Sango, virando-se ao ver a amiga ser lançada três metros no ar. Kagome levantou lentamente sobre a lama, observando assustada a criatura avançar novamente, as garras sujas de sangue. A mesma que havia visto matar o criado no castelo. Seu coração bateu forte, olhou para os lados sem saber o que fazer. Sango e Kaede retornavam apressadas. Levantou-se aos tropeços, correndo desesperada ao encontro das duas até sentir uma dor e o líquido quente escorrer pelas costas.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

InuYasha chutou para o lado mais um corpo de youkai, examinando o local a sua volta. O castelo havia sido completamente destruído e a guarda quase toda dizimada, mas cada vez mais youkais chegavam. Sabia que não tinham mais chances. A única alternativa eram recuarem para o norte. As coisas só estavam piorando. Correu em direção a Mirok que terminava de matar mais um youkai.

- Mirok, recue os homens para o norte, nossa defesa...- interrompeu o diálogo ao sentir o cheiro de sangue no ar. Franziu a testa. Conhecia aquele cheiro. Arregalou os olhos e rosnou baixo antes de sair correndo. - MERDA!

Seu coração quase parou quando viu a cena diante de si. Kagome encontrava-se desmaiada sobre o chão lamacento, as costas ensangüentadas. Sango e Kaede tentavam inutilmente repelir o demônio que apenas ria malevolamente. O sangue nas suas veias começou a correr mais rápido. Uma raiva tomava conta de si. Kagome mexeu-se ligeiramente, abrindo os olhos.

- InuYasha... – sussurrou ela, fracamente. O demônio vendo a vítima mexer-se avançou sobre ela, passando facilmente pelas duas mulheres.

- Seu desgraçado!! – berrou ele, desembainhando a espada e avançou sobre o youkai, retaliando-o. A criatura caiu mole no chão. Morta. InuYasha observou espantado a espada em suas mãos, transformada. _O que foi que aconteceu?_ Ouviu um gemido atrás de si e virou-se rapidamente encontrando Kagome tentando levantar-se.

- Kagome... você está bem? – perguntou ele, correndo até ela e segurando-a pelos ombros de maneira a não tocar sem seus ferimentos. Sua pele estava gelada pela chuva. Kagome encarou-o e por trás de toda a dor sorriu. InuYasha olhou-a, espantado.

- É a primeira vez que você me chama pelo nome. – InuYasha balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

- Sua idiota, você deveria estar preocupada com seus ferimentos... – murmurou, ele, pegando-a no colo. _Meu Deus, eu achei que fosse perdê-la!_ InuYasha meneou a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Um grito tirou-o de seus devaneios fazendo-o virar em direção ao castelo da onde Mirok vinha correndo em direção a eles.

- InuYasha... estão todos mortos! Nós temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível! – declarou Mirok, ofegante. O rugido alto de um youkai foi o suficiente para fazer com que Mirok montasse no cavalo de Kagome e todos seguissem em direção ao norte.

Encontraram abrigo algumas horas depois em uma floresta. A chuva já havia parado àquela hora, possibilitando-os repousarem em uma clareira enquanto Kaede tratava dos cortes de Kagome. Esta se encontrava deitada de barriga pra baixo, reclamando de dor toda vez que a velha passava o ungüento em suas costas. InuYasha aproximou-se observando os ferimentos. Apertou o punho com força. _Se tivesse chegado mais cedo nada teria acontecido!_ Deu a volta, indo sentar-se encostado a uma árvore, à medida que todos se preparavam para dormir. Tão absorto em seus pensamentos estava que nem notou uma presença a qual se sentou ao seu lado, puxando-o levemente pelo braço. Virou-se para encontrar Kagome que sorria fracamente para ele.

- Você está bem? Parece preocupado... – perguntou, ela, encarando-o abertamente. InuYasha desviou o olhar, desvencilhando-se dela.

- Keh, não há nada com que se preocupar, garota. – respondeu ele, secamente. Kagome recuou surpresa e confusa diante da reação do hanyou. Desviou o olhar para o chão sentindo-se machucada. _Por que ele tem quer ser tão grosso às vezes?_

Suspirou fazendo menção em levantar-se, mas foi impedida por InuYasha que a puxou de volta. A garota tornou a encostar a cabeça no hanyou, entrelaçando os braços, e não demorando muito a adormecer. Examinou a garota ao seu lado, intrigado com o que sentia. Tornou seu olhar de volta ao céu que aos poucos clareava. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

O dia amanheceu claro e sem nuvens. Kagome acordou sem a presença de InuYasha a seu lado sendo sacudida de leve por Sango. Abriu os olhos para deparar-se com todos prontos para a viagem. A jornada até o castelo do Norte prosseguiu até ao meio-dia, quando foram recebidos pelos pais de InuYasha e o pai de Kagome. Esta sentiu um leve aperto ao notar a ausência da figura da mãe ao lado de seu pai. Izayoi caminhou até eles, feliz ao vê-los, enquanto InuYasha auxiliava Kagome a descer do cavalo. Percebeu o olhar triste da garota, mas não disse nada. Izayoi abraçou a garota energeticamente, murmurando algumas palavras ao seu ouvido antes de solta-la para dirigir-se a seu pai. A mãe aproximou-se do filho, sorrindo levemente ao tomar conhecimento de que o filho ainda acompanhava certo alguém com o olhar.

- Não se preocupe, InuYasha. Kagome conseguirá superar. – disse Izayoi, fazendo o filho lançar-lhe um olhar indignado.

- Keh! Quem disse que eu me preocupo! – resmungou ele, cruzando os braços. Izayoi sorriu, dirigindo-se ao castelo.

- Está estampado em seu rosto! E creio que preocupação não é o único sentimento dirigido àquela garota. – declarou, ela, e InuYasha observou-a, os pensamentos borbulhando em sua cabeça.

Izayoi gentilmente conduziu Kagome pelo castelo, sempre amável tanto com a própria princesa como com Sango, para o espanto desta, até seus aposentos, onde puderam se limpar para em seguida voltar ao Salão comunal. Foram apresentadas ao irmão mais velha de InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, o qual Kagome sentiu um certo receio, e sua esposa, que era humana para a surpresa delas, Rin.

- Quem bom que o vestido coube. - comentou a garota da mesma idade que Kagome, docemente.

- Ah... sim, claro. – respondeu a princesa sem jeito. Izayoi vendo a consternação da garota sentou-se em um das cadeiras, acrescentando:

- Logo encomendaremos novos vestidos pra você já que com a destruição dos outros castelos... Não tenha sobrado muita coisa. – Kagome concordou imitando a rainha, contorcendo o rosto de dor ao encostar as costas no móvel. Izayoi estranhou, perguntando:

- Alguma coisa de errado? A cadeira é muito desconfortável? – Kagome enrubesceu, olhando pra baixo.

- De maneira alguma, Majestade, é que fui atacada por youkai na noite que atacaram o castelo. – respondeu ela, pasmando Rin e Izayoi.

- Meu deus, e você está bem? - perguntou a rainha, perplexa.

- Sim... Dói ainda, mas foram apenas alguns cortes. – tornou a responder a garota. A cor da face de Izayoi pareceu esvaecer.

- Cortes?! Meu Deus, como InuYasha deixou isso acontecer? – questionou a mulher, agitada. Depois se virou para o criado mais próximo: - Chame Inuyasha, imediatamente!

- Majestade... Não é necessário! Se ele não tivesse chegado, eu estaria morta neste momento. – a rainha balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- InuYasha tem que aprender a ter mais responsabilidade! – declarou, ela, e Kagome gemeu mentalmente. InuYasha iria mata-la daquele jeito.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Mirok aproximou-se de InuYasha que encontrava-se encostado no parapeito de uma sacada do castelo, divagando em pensamentos. O hanyou parecia não ter notado sua presença, então pigarreou para chamar sua atenção. InuYasha virou-se rapidamente, para olhar o outro aborrecido e tornar-lhe as costas.

- Não, não sou a Srta. Kagome. – brincou Mirok, fazendo o hanyou lançar-lhe um olhar gelado.

- Keh... E quem disse que eu queria vê-la? –resmungou, ele, voltando a admirar o horizonte.

- Sabe InuYasha, você anda mais distraído do que o normal. Se eu não te conhecesse diria que está apaixonado! – comentou o monge. InuYasha olhou-o, indignado.

- Feh...

- AAAh não sei InuYasha. Você anda olhando mais do que o normal para a Srta. Kagome! – caçoou o monge, irritando o outro.

- Isso é mentira! – latiu InuYasha e Mirok sorriu diante da reação do amigo.

- Você quem sabe... – disse Mirok, simplesmente, quando um criado apareceu, esperando permissão para falar. Mirok levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso. – Sim?

- Vossa Majestade Izayoi requisita a presença da Alteza InuYasha no Salão Comunal, imediatamente.

- Keh... O que aquela mulher quer agora?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

InuYasha adentrou o recinto, seguido de Mirok. Seu olhar repousou direto em Kagome que, ao vê-lo, baixou a cabeça envergonhada enquanto Izayoi encarava-o irritada. O hanyou voltou-se a ela, cruzando os braços.

- Keh... O que você quer? – perguntou ele, irritando-se ao ver Mirok mudamente falar um "Eu vi" e em seguida apontar para Kagome.

- InuYasha você me deve explicações! – informou ela e InuYasha olhou-a indignado.

- O que foi que eu fiz agora?

- Como foi que você deixou Kagome se machucar? Como é que nós vamos explicar aquilo para o pai dela?- perguntou ela, apontando para a garota que permanecia com o olhar no chão e o rosto vermelho. InuYasha encarou-a, incrédulo.

- O QUÊ?!

- InuYasha, você tem que ser mais responsável! Kagome poderia ter morrido! – disse a rainha, firmemente. InuYasha fechou o rosto, contrariado.

- Eu sei muito bem das minhas responsabilidades. –declarou, ele, obstinado.

- Só que não parece, InuYasha! – exclamou a mãe, e InuYasha lançou-lhe um olhar de raiva, virando para Kagome em seguida:

- Keh... Eu não pensei que fosse tão ingrata garota! Salvei sua pele e ainda reclama! – Kagome levantou-se num instante, vermelha:

- InuYasha, eu nunca disse que...

- Fui eu quem reclamou, InuYasha. Deixe Kagome fora disso! – exigiu a rainha, mas InuYasha não se convenceu.

- Há, certo! – exclamou ironicamente, antes de sair do recinto, exacerbado.

- InuYasha, volte aqui! – ordenou a rainha, mas foi ignorada. Suspirou, cansada. – Ele não tem jeito.

- Não se preocupe, Kagome. InuYasha é meio explosivo, mas logo esquece. – disse Rin ao ver a cara que a outra fazia. Kagome suspirou.

- Espero...

Ao contrário do que Kagome esperava, as semanas seguintes foram conturbas de brigas e mais brigas, deixando o clima do castelo ainda mais tenso, piorando com o anúncio da aproximação de algumas tropas inimigas ao castelo. Kagome havia tentado conversar com InuYasha diversas vezes, mas acabavam sempre discutindo no final, estressando ainda mais seus pais além de um ao outro.

Kagome encontrava-se recostada a um pilar que dava aos jardins na companhia de Sango e Rin, as quais conversavam animadamente, sentadas junto a uma pequena mesa. InuYasha e seu pai conversavam adiante. InuTaisho franziu o cenho ao ouvir o relato do filho sobre a Tetsusaiga.

-... e ela apenas se transformou quando Kagome foi atacada por aquele youkai. – terminou ele e o pai olhou-o por alguns instantes antes de dizer:

-Hm... não me admira. A Tetsusaiga foi feita para proteger humanos. Por isso a dei a você. – declarou ele, fazendo com que InuYasha olhasse-o, surpreso. – O que deixou Sesshoumaru furioso, obviamente. Você deveria treinar mais com ela. Brevemente você terá de usá-la.

InuYasha permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto InuTaisho dirigia-se ao castelo. _Tetsusaiga protege humanos, hã? Pff... Como se eu me importasse. _Suspirou, olhando o horizonte. Quem estava querendo enganar?

Kagome observou-o por alguns instantes antes de caminhar até ele, decidida. InuYasha, ao percebê-la, fechou o rosto, ficando tenso.

- O que você quer agora? – rosnou ele.

- InuYasha... eu não vim pra brigar. Já chega... – disse Kagome em voz baixa. InuYasha virou-se para ela, olhando-a rapidamente antes de desviar o olhar.

- Hm... – resmungou, ele. Kagome aproximou-se dele, resignada.

- InuYasha quer parar de me ignorar! Você sabe que eu não disse aquilo! – InuYasha virou o rosto, aborrecido.

- Hunf... InuYasha você acha que eu seria tão ingrata ao ponto de... grr... você é impossível! Por isso que nós brigamos tanto! – enfadou-se ela ao notar que o hanyou não lhe dava a mínima atenção. Virou-se para ir embora, mas foi impedida por InuYasha que a puxou pela mão. Fitou-o, esperando uma resposta, mas não a recebeu. Suspirou. Isso era o máximo que conseguiria dele. Retribuiu o aperto, aproximando-se mais:

- InuYasha, eu...- começou, ela, mas foi interrompida por InuTasiho, Izayoi e seu pai que chegaram. Viraram-se para eles, curiosos. InuTaisho adiantou-se:

- Bem... Depois de muitas conversas. Decidimos que o melhor a fazer, mediante a situação de vocês dois, é...

-... anular o casamento. – terminou Musashi.

_Continua..._

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA Eu sou muito má D Antes de tudo! CAAAAAALMA! ****Capítulo que vem vai ser tudo explicado! ****mUAHAHAHAHA risada hipermaléfica **

**Bemm... Espero que tenham gostado. Desculpe a demoraa! ****Comentem por favor****, **Add Story Alert, **quem quiser receber as **

**atualizações.**

**Dessa-chan**

**Agradecimentos:**

Belle Lune's

Acdy-chan

Agome chan

Pequena rin

Meyllin

Natsumi Takashi

**Beijos,**

**Dessa-i-Rê**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota da Autora: **Tem gente querendo me matar u_u *medo* pô calma... Espera o desenrolar da história. hehehe

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados**

By Dessa-i-Rê

**Capítulo 9**

_- Bem... Depois de muitas conversas. Decidimos que o melhor a fazer, mediante a situação de vocês dois, é... _

_-... anular o casamento. – terminou Musashi. _

InuYasha e Kagome olharam estupefatos para os três a sua frente.

- O QUÊ?! – gritaram em uníssono, depois se entreolharam. Izayoi observou os dois, sentindo-se culpada pela decisão que haviam tomado. Na realidade havia sida a única contra, todavia a palavra de uma mulher não valia nada para eles. InuTaisho pigarreou antes de continuar:

- Mediante ao evidente desentendimento de vocês dois, que só nos causa ainda mais problemas, resolvemos anular a união de vocês dois. A aliança entre os reinos será formada com outra pessoa da nobreza do reino do Leste. Foi necessária essa medida! A guerra se aproxima e InuYasha necessita assumir o trono!

-... quer dizer que... – disse lentamente Kagome. InuYasha fitou-a, o rosto não demonstrando nenhuma reação.

- Que você não precisará se casar... – completou Izayoi observando a garota. Kagome abaixou o rosto, sem saber o que dizer. Deveria estar sentindo-se aliviada, mas não estava. Não sabia o que estava sentindo. Por incrível que parecia sentia-se extremamente vazia, necessitada, com aquele abrupto rompimento. Não queria que rompessem... Não... Levantou o rosto rapidamente, dando-se conta de alguma coisa. Todos a olharam, confusos. Disfarçou pedindo licença e saiu. Inuyasha seguia-a com o olhar, sentindo um aperto no peito. Droga!

- Contudo, meu filho, receio que você terá de se casar. – declarou Izayoi, esperando a reação explosiva do filho que não veio. InuYasha continuava a olhar pelo caminho onde Kagome desaparecera, perdido em pensamentos. Izayoi suspirou preocupada. O que haviam feito?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sango e Rin observaram Kagome caminhar, passar por elas sem dizer qualquer palavra, branca como papel. As duas garotas entreolharam-se, largando as xícaras de chá na mesa, e indo atrás da amiga. Kagome caminhava pelos corredores sem nem ver por onde andava. Pensamentos e mais pensamentos vinham a sua cabeça, assim como uma pontada de angústia machucava-lhe o peito.

Adentrou seu quarto, batendo com força a porta, para o espanto dos criados que ali passavam, jogando-se na cama. Instantes depois uma fraca batida pode ser ouvida, Kagome respondeu que entrassem sem nem ao menos se mexer. Sango e Rin tornaram a entreolhar-se ao ver a amiga naquele estado. Sango aproximou-se da cama, visivelmente preocupada, sentando-se na beirada da mesma.

- Kagome, o que foi que aconteceu? Você e InuYasha brigaram novamente? – perguntou Sango à medida que Rin sentava-se do outro lado do colchão. Kagome permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de sentar-se, apoiando as costas na cabeceira e abraçando as pernas.

-... anularam o casamento. – anunciou, ela, fracamente. Sango esboçou uma reação de perplexidade, enquanto Rin examinava a garota cuidadosamente. Suspirou em seguida, dando-se conta do que viria a seguir.

- Mas Kagome, não era o que você queria? Deveria estar feliz! – Sango tentou animar a amiga, mas Kagome permaneceu em silêncio, observando um ponto fixo da colcha. – Ou não?

-... eu não sei Sango... eu acho... eu não sei... – balbuciou a princesa, confusa. Rin aproximou-se da garota, abraçando-a. Sango fitou-a, entendendo. – Ai, Sango... Eu... eu...

- Você gosta dele. – afirmou Rin e Kagome suspirou, dizendo por fim:

- É... eu acho que sim...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Izayoi observou, preocupada, o filho recostado na murada da sacada de seu quarto, mergulhado em devaneios. Caminhou até ele, pousando uma mão em seu ombro. InuYasha virou-se para ela, encontrando o olhar examinador da mãe. Izayoi encarou-o por alguns instantes antes de baixar a cabeça, balançando-a.

- Você gosta dela. – afirmou a rainha desvendando o que InuYasha relutava para admitir.

- É... eu acho que sim... – respondeu ele, tornando as costas para mãe. Izayoi abraçou o filho.

- Você ainda tem chance InuYasha. Não falamos com a outra moça ainda. – InuYasha virou-se para ela, olhando-a nos olhos e lendo as intenções de sua mãe através deles. – Fale com ela!

InuYasha divagou por alguns instantes antes de sair correndo aposento a fora. Não tinha escolha. Se era aquilo mesmo o que sentia, seria obrigado a revelar a Kagome. Mesmo que ela não sentisse o mesmo. Apenas para não arrepender-se eternamente, imaginando como seria a vida dos dois juntos. Rosnou irritado. Droga! Não era bom naquilo.

Virou o corredor, aproximando-se do corredor. A porta do quarto de Kagome estava entreaberta e podiam-se ouvir vozes exaltadas vindas de dentro dele. Caminhou lentamente, até poder ouvir mais claramente. Pode ver pela fresta que Kagome encontrava-se sentada junto de Sango e Rin. As três pareciam nervosas.

- Kagome não vai ser assim! Ele... – começou Sango, mas foi interrompida por Kagome que disse:

- Eu não quero me casar! – Aquilo caiu como um pedra em InuYasha. O hanyou afastou-se do quarto, machucado. De dentro do quarto as duas continuavam:

- Não Kagome! Eu tenho certeza que ele não dirá isso! – persistiu Sango, mas Kagome teimava em dizer:

- Eu não quero me casar! É isso o que ele vai dizer, Sango. Ele não gosta de mim. O que piora só as coisas pra mim. – lamentou-se a garota, mas Sango levantou seu rosto, resoluta.

- Kagome, apesar de suas brigas, ele tem cada vez mais demonstrado sinais de que sente alguma coisa por você. Essa é sua chance! Não a perca! Vai lá e fale pra ele e reate o casamento! – ordenou Sango, fazendo a garota olhar de Rin para ela. As duas continuavam insistentes. Kagome suspirou, levantando-se decidida.

- Certo... Eu vou lá.

Izayoi espantou-se com a expressão fechada do filho. InuYasha passou por ela, voltando à sacada. A mãe caminhou cautelosa até ele, mas continuou em silêncio. Por fim, InuYasha disse, amargurado:

- Ela não quer se casar... – Izayoi olhou-o, espantado.

- Você falou com ela?

- ... não. – A rainha exasperou-se ao ouvir aquela resposta.

- Então como é que vo...

- Eu ouvi! Eu a ouvi dizer claramente a Sango: Eu não quero me casar! – respondeu ele, secamente. Izayoi fez menção de tocá-lo, mas desistiu. Virou-se para sair do quarto, mas foi interrompida por uma batida na porta. Permitiu que entrasse, revelando, para seu espanto, Kagome. Fitou a garota, perplexa. Escutou InuYasha remexer-se inquieto atrás de si. Mesmo virado de costas, ele sabia quem era. Afinal, era um hanyou.

- Sim?

- Vossa Majestade! Hm... Será que eu poderia falar com Inu... – começou ela, mas InuYasha virou-se abruptamente, dirigindo-se a sua mãe.

- Marque o casamento com a outra garota. Tenho certeza que é _**o melhor**_ pra mim. –anunciou, ele, duramente, saindo do quarto e passando pela garota como se ela nem estivesse ali. Kagome seguiu-o com o olhar, espantada. Sentiu as lágrimas querendo sair, mas respirou fundo, saindo do quarto. Izayoi assistiu a cena sem nada entender. Aquilo havia virado uma grande confusão.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Os minutos, as horas, os dias arrastavam-se para Kagome durante as duas semanas que se seguiram. Permanecera a maior parte do tempo trancada em seu quarto, perdida em pensamentos num estupor sem fim, fadada a ouvir somente o silêncio ou por vezes a inúteis tentativas de Sango puxar uma conversa com ela. Para piorar a situação notou que Izayoi passara para uma condescende frieza quando se dirigia a ela, ou notava sua presença, deixando-a ainda mais confusa e atormentada. Em primeiro, nem sabia o porquê de InuYasha ter agido daquela maneira, mas tinha certeza que a mesma razão que o enfureceu, fazia com que Izayoi agisse daquela forma.

Os youkais avançavam cada vez mais, chegando às bordas do Reino do Norte, intensificando a tensão do castelo, assim como, de acordo com o que ouvira durante o café da manhã por uma das criadas que fofocava com outra, a chegada da garota que tomaria seu lugar trazia um aperto dentro de si. Não sabia se conseguiria suportar, todavia tinha absoluta consciência de que seu pai a obrigaria comparecer ao jantar de noivado como Princesa do Reino. Não seria uma festa como havia sido a sua, decorrente da atual situação, apenas um jantar com algumas pessoas importantes e entediantes.

Suspirou, caminhando até a janela, somente para deparar-se com um grande alvoroço dos criados que corriam para terminar os preparativos para o jantar de noivado. Levantou seus olhos em direção a extensa cobertura verde dos jardins, escurecidas pelo crepúsculo, pousando numa figura que caminhava resignado em direção ao castelo. Pelo que podia adivinhar, provavelmente InuYasha estivesse voltando do campo de treinamento por causa da Tetsusaiga que trazia consigo. Entrementes, já era difícil vê-lo sem a espada ultimamente. Continuou mirá-lo, quando o hanyou parou abruptamente, levantando a cabeça em sua direção. Seus olhos dispararam raivosos, perfurando-a. Kagome recuou perturbada, indo sentar-se na cama. Como que ele havia notado-a? Nem teve tempo de recuperar-se quando ouviu uma batida na porta, seguida pela entrada de seu pai, Sango e Rin. Observou aquela invasão sem nada comentar. Musashi estudou a filha com uma leve preocupação nos olhos. Kagome fez uma leve careta diante disso. Sabia que não andava num ótimo estado. Só não imaginava que estivesse tão evidente sua falta de vida.

-Hmm... Kagome... – chamou, ele, hesitante. Kagome voltou os olhos do chão para ele. – Pedi para que Sango e Rin viessem te ajudar a pôr o vestido... ou seja lá o que for... Sempre era sua mãe que fazia isso... hmm... bem...

Kagome não disse nada nem se mexeu. Musashi olhou para Sango e Rin perdido, então continuou:

- Bem... Eu trouxe um conjunto de jóias e uma nova coroa pra você. Foi o máximo que os joalheiros conseguiram produzir em tão pouco tempo que fosse condizente a sua posição, então... – e se calou, pousando duas caixas na penteadeira e saindo em seguida. Kagome permaneceu do mesmo jeito até ouvir a porta bater, desmoronando de costas em sua cama. Observou, desolada, o teto, antes de ouvir um bufo de impaciência e o som de passos apressados em sua direção. Em seguida, sentiu dois pares de mãos puxando seus braços, fazendo-a levantar. Olhou, perplexa, as duas garotas a sua frente. Sango pousou suas mãos nos quadris, com a cara amarrada.

- Chega Kagome! Você tem que seguir sua vida. Não dá pra ficar mais nesse estado deplorável, trancafiada no seu quarto! Recomponha-se e erga a cabeça! Agora!

Kagome assistiu o discurso da amiga com uma intensa, para sua surpresa, vontade de rir. Parecia que fazia séculos que não sentia aquilo.

-... Sango. Você sabe que não tem autoridade pra falar comigo dessa maneira não sabe? – disse Kagome lentamente, segurando um sorriso, e Sango lançou-lhe um olhar irritado para depois olhar para o outro lado.

- ...sei. Mas eu não quero saber! Que me condenem à morte, mas eu não vou ficar parada vendo a maneira em que você se encontra! Você vai sair dessa, vai se arrumar, ficar esplêndida e vai ir a esse jantar com o semblante erguido e alheio a qualquer comentário cruel, seja de quem for! E irá humilhar a todos com sua beleza, graça e simpatia! – discursou, ele, cruzando os braços e levantando o rosto com razão. Rin franziu levemente a testa para ela, os cantos dos lábios tremendo, para virar-se para Kagome em seguida. Depois de um tempo, Sango abriu um dos olhos e continuou:

- Inclusive a pretendente. Principalmente ela! – e terminou sorrindo de uma maneira conspirativa. Em seguida, Kagome viu-se ser arrastada em direção à casa de banhos para lavar-se, para depois ser submetida a uma completa transformação com Sango e Rin discutindo qual seria o melhor vestido para ela usar, de que maneira arrumar o cabelo, e como maquia-la, enquanto assistia, desconcertada sentada na cama ou na cadeira defronte a penteadeira. Duas horas e meia depois, examinava sua imagem pelo espelho enquanto Rin e Sango sorriam, satisfeitas. Mal se reconhecia, porém tinha que admitir. As duas fizeram um ótimo trabalho.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kagome caminhou pelo corredor, seus passos abafados pelo tapete vermelho, a lua brilhando através das janelas a seu lado. Segurava seu vestido para não arrastar. Parou diante de uma cortina do mesmo tom rubro do tapete, sendo fitada por dois guardas que estavam ali. O som de conversas e ocasionais risadas, e música, podia ser ouvido através do pano, assim com a luz que iluminava levemente o seu rosto. Respirou fundo. Sabia que estava um pouco atrasada, já que pretendia esgueirar-se para dentro do salão sem que ninguém visse, todavia sabia que seus planos estavam acabados quando viu que o Anunciador notou sua presença e esperava por sua confirmação. Tornou a respirar fundo antes de confirmar com a cabeça e ser inundada de luz e do som da voz do homem a seu lado:

- Vossa Alteza, Princesa Kagome.

Imediatamente, todos os olhares do salão se voltaram para ela, interrompendo suas conversas por alguns instantes. Kagome caminhou pelo amplo salão sobre o tapete vermelho. Achava que seria mais simpático sorrir, entretanto não conseguia por mais que tentasse. Tentou deixar o rosto o mais agradável possível, à medida que olhares deslumbrados a seguiam. Não era pra menos. Sango e Rin realmente haviam caprichado. Estava usando um vestido azul celeste de mangas longas, com um leve decote e com adornos prateados no corpete e mais de leve na saia volumosa que refletiam enquanto caminhava. O cabelo estava preso num coque de cachos meio solto onde sua coroa prateada de diamantes repousava, brilhando na mesma intensidade que os brincos e o colar.

Podia sentir a intensidade do olhar de InuYasha no fundo do salão, acompanhado de uma garota, vestida de champanhe, muito parecida... com ela. Desviou o olhar dos dois, parando do final do tapete, e voltando-o para seu pai que esticou uma mão para segurar a sua. Musashi sorriu à proporção que as conversas voltavam gradualmente, apesar de muitos olhares ainda persistirem nela.

- Você está atrasada. – disse ele, entredentes, mas não parecia bravo. – Mas você está muito bonita. Esplêndida!

Kagome não pode deixar de sorrir. Contudo, seu sorriso foi varrido do rosto ao virar-se e encontrar-se com InuYasha, que continuava a encara-la, junto de sua família e a outra garota. Rin e InuTaisho pareciam os únicos felizes em vê-la. Musashi e Kagome aproximaram-se da família real, e cumprimentaram da devida maneira.

- Kagome, querida, esta é Kikyou, noiva de InuYasha – apresentou seu pai e a garota reverenciou para Kagome responder com um meneio da cabeça. As duas estudaram-se reciprocamente para desviarem os olhos em seguida. Kagome pousou seu olhar em InuYasha, com uma dor no coração que provavelmente havia deixado transparecer, já que Izayoi fitou-a, curiosa. InuYasha encarou-a rapidamente antes de desviar o olhar e voltar-se para Kikyou, sendo mais gentil, simpático e falativo do que ela jamais havia visto. A garota deu uma risada diante de alguma coisa que ele havia dito. Kagome estreitou levemente os olhos, voltando-se para os adultos que conversavam a exceção de Izayoi que continuava a examiná-la, discretamente, e fingiu prestar a atenção em alguma coisa que diziam, baixando levemente a cabeça. Sentiu sua mão ser puxada suavemente, assustando-a. Levantou a cabeça para encontrar Kouga que, lisonjeiramente, beijou sua mão e sorriu em seguida.

- Permita-me dizer o quão bela está esta noite. – disse ele, chamando a atenção das Majestades, inclusive de InuYasha, que estacou encarando Kouga, ferozmente, e Kikyou que viu sua atenção perdida. Kagome sorriu majestosamente, retribuindo a reverência.

- Kouga! Que agradável surpresa! Não sabia que viria! Mas... ah! Que bobagem a minha. Você é rei, afinal de contas. – cumprimentou ela num tom agradável. Kouga sorriu em resposta, cumprimentando os outros em seguida.

- Sim. Foi uma puxada viagem até aqui, mas de qualquer maneira não posso faltar a essas diplomacias. Além do mais, com a movimentação atual, seria obrigado a vir para cá de qualquer forma. – respondeu ele e depois olhou para InuYasha que continuava-o a encarar. – Foi uma surpresa saber do rompimento! Mas... melhor pra mim não? Posso desfrutar da sua companhia melhor dessa forma.

Kagome viu InuYasha apertar o punho com força apesar de ter reiniciado sua conversa com Kikyou. Aproveitou a chance, aceitou o braço que Kouga oferecia, enquanto este pedia permissão a seu pai para darem uma volta. Os olhos do hanyou desviaram-se para eles rapidamente, estreitados, para voltar posição inicial após.

Kouga e Kagome caminharam pelo salão, sempre acompanhados de olhares, em direção a uma das sacadas, banhadas pela luz do luar e das estrelas. Suspirou suavemente, sabendo que já haveria fofocas pela corte. Apoiou-se na sacada a sua frente, observando o céu, em silêncio. Kouga imitou seu movimento, recostando-se mais perto do que o normal. Ficaram quietos por alguns instantes.

- Sabe Kagome... eu sonho em constituir uma família. Éum sonho meu desde que me tornei rei. Porque apesar de ser governante não sou casado ainda, já que a situação nunca exigiu que eu me apressasse pra isso. – começou ele, observando as estrelas sem olhar para ela. Kagome contraiu-se um pouco, olhando-o de canto. - Todavia, mediante ao atual momento eu vejo que é mais que necessário firmar um compromisso com alguém... sabe pra garantir a estabilidade do meu Reino...

Kagome não falou nada, observando o céu, nervosa. Sentiu Kouga mexer-se ao seu lado, virando-se para ela.

-... e eu realmente gostaria que a pessoa que firmasse esse compromisso comigo fosse alguém especial. E eu penso que esse alguém é você. – declarou, ele, num sussurro, e Kagome voltou-se para o youkai, surpresa. Ele sorriu. – Eu não falei com seu pai ainda. Preferi do contrário do tradicional, perguntar primeiro a você...

Então se calou apreensivo. Kagome endireitou-se, caminhando pela sacada. Tentando encontrar uma maneira de dizer.

- Kouga... eu... eu não sei... eu... – disse ela hesitante e Kouga insistiu:

- Você pode ter certeza que terá o tudo do melhor e que serei o mais carinhosamente possível...- Kagome virou-se, interrompendo-o:

- Disso eu não tenho dúvida, Kouga. Todavia eu... – disse ela, hesitante, enquanto torcia as mãos. -... eu...Kouga, sinto muito, mas não posso... eu... Eu gosto muito de você, mas...

Kagome foi interrompida ao sentir Kouga pegar suas duas mãos, fazendo-a levantar o rosto em direção a ele. O resto meio desanimado.

-...tudo bem... – disse ele baixinho, virando-se para recostar-se novamente na sacada. – Hm... me sinto um idiota.

- Oh... não. Não sinta assim... eu não... não quero que fica triste... – pedi Kagome, aproximando-se de e tocando-o levemente no rosto com uma mão. Um pigarreio pôde ser ouvido às suas costas, fazendo os dois virarem-se, deparando-se com InuYasha, obscurecido pelas sombras.

- Feh... espero não estar atrapalhando nada. – comentou, ele, num tom de desdém não condizente com seu caráter. Kagome endireitou-se, erguendo o rosto. Kouga endireitou-se, também, sorrindo presunçosamente.

- Estou cuidando bem dela, cara de cachorro. – provocou Kouga e InuYasha encarou-o abertamente, antes de falar sem desviar o olhar. – Seu pai pediu pra chamá-la.

-... certo. – sussurrou, ela, lançando um último olhar a Kouga e adentrando o salão. Notou que InuYasha deu a volta e acompanhou-a a certa distância sem nada dizer. A tensão entre eles era evidente.

InuTaisho anunciou o início do banquete. Todos se sentaram em seus respectivos lugares, e Kagome não sabia onde sentar, já que não era mais noiva de InuYasha. Musashi puxou a cadeira defronte a InuYasha e ao lado de Kouga que voltara, oferecendo-a a filha. Kagome sentou-se, esperando, por tradição, o rei dar a primeira garfada para começar a comer. A mesa estava rodeada de conversas, mas ela permanecia quieta, alheia a agitação a sua volta, mal comendo. InuYasha permanecia em silêncio do mesmo modo, fingindo escutar o que Kikyou tagarelava em seus ouvidos. Kagome olhou-o de relance para encontrar seus olhos dourados em si. Desviou rapidamente, meio vermelha. Tinha certeza que InuYasha havia interpretado mal a cena entre ela e Kouga na sacada. Todavia, não era da conta dele. Afinal, não era mais sua noiva e estava livre para casar com Kouga. Quase riu ao pensar isso. Definitivamente isso não aconteceria. A não ser, é claro, que seu a forçasse a isso. O que ela desprezava imensamente. Contudo, tinha quase certeza de que Kouga não aceitaria uma união proveniente de uma obrigação dela.

Vagou os olhos pela mesa, observando os indivíduos que lá se encontravam. Mirok sentava-se logo ao outro lado de Kikyou e, para sua surpresa, Sango sentava-se ao lado dele. Arregalou levemente os olhos, sorrindo de canto. Sango tinha algumas coisas para contar a ela. Suspirou. Não era pra menos que não soubesse de nada, já que havia recusado-se a ter uma vida social nos últimos dias. Rin sentava-se do outro lado de Kouga, que estava a sua direita. Suspirou mais uma vez. Sinceramente, realmente estava distraída para não notar sua amigas tão próximas de si. Voltou o olhar para o prato a sua frente, quase intacto, sem a mínima vontade de comer.

- ... Você devia comer. – a voz de InuYasha soou tão baixa que Kagome quase não ouviu. Levantou os olhos para ele, mas ele fitava seu prato enquanto comia. – De fiasco já bastou no nosso noivado, não?

-... hm... certo. – resmungou, ela, pegando o garfo e levando um pedaço de carne a boca. Aquilo havia deixado-a chateada. Ele não precisava agir tão friamente com ela! Apertou o talher em sua mão com força. Afinal, que diabos havia feito para ele estar tão bravo com ela. Será que seria o fato de que ela havia se "livrado" do casamento forçado, enquanto ela estava livre? Franziu o cenho. Seria muito egoísta da parte dele! Entretanto, ele era tão cheio de surpresas que não sabia qual reação esboçaria a cada momento. Sentiu alguém tocá-la na mão, despertando-a de seus devaneios. Virou-se para encontrar Kouga, fitando-a, preocupado.

- Alguma coisa de errado? – perguntou, ele, referindo-se a maneira como ela continuava a apertar o garfo em sua mão. Imediatamente, suavizou o aperto .e fingiu um sorriso.

- Não... não se preocupe. – respondeu, ela, e Kouga voltou a sua conversa. Não virou o rosto em direção a InuYasha, baixando a cabeça e dando outra garfada de comida.

Minutos mais tarde, após todos terem se refestelado com o banquete, InuTaisho anunciou a danço dos noivos, fazendo com que o estômago de Kagome apertasse. Observou InuYasha conduzir Kikyou ao meio do salão, sob o olhar de todos, e iniciar a valsa. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça, examinando-o. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao notar como ele parecia... não feliz... mas... mais confortável do que quando estava com ela. Desviou o olhar, machucada, pensando em voltar à sacada e admirar o céu ou na possibilidade de acharem-na muito grosseira se fosse para o quarto. Antes que pudesse tomar qualquer uma das opções, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, vira-la e encontrar Kouga, novamente. Notou que, ao fundo, mais casais haviam se juntado a dança.

- Permite? –perguntou, ele, e Kagome aceitou, sabendo que estaria sendo muito indelicada ao recusá-lo duas vezes na mesma noite. Estranhamente, sentia-se confortável na sua presença, que se permitiu gargalhar à medida que rodopiava e Kouga contava causos de sua terra. Mas tinha consciência de que, para ela, ele não passava de um amigo. Nada mais que isso. Em meio a uma de seus rodopios, depararam-se com InuYasha e Kikyou ao seu lado. O hanyou lançou um olhar incrédulo a ela, que desviou o olhar, enquanto Kouga sorria zombateiro. Após aquilo, Kagome inventou uma desculpa e retirou-se coma cabeça zunindo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kagome acordou-se com um estrondo de sua porta sendo aberta violentamente o som de passos apressados em sua direção. Em seguida, sentiu-se ser balançada incessantemente, com alguém a chamando pelo nome. Abriu seus olhos, confusa, para encontrar Sango ainda sacudindo-a, maniacamente.

- Sango! O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?!- perguntou, ela, olhando para os lados, preocupada, mas Sango cortou-a de vez.

- O que foi aquilo ontem à noite? – questionou-a, ela, indignada. Kagome olhou-a por alguns instantes, tentando processar a informação em seu cérebro ainda sonolento. Viu Rin entrar logo em seguida, com uma expressão de alívio no rosto.

- Meu Deus... Pensei que ela fosse matar você... – brincou Rin, sentando-se na cama. Kagome olhou de uma para a outra sem nada entender.

- E então? – insistiu Sango e Kagome levantou a sobrancelha.

- ... o que?

- O que foi que aconteceu ontem? Você e Kouga?!- Kagome franziu a testa antes de dizer:

- Nada.

- Como nada! Ele ficou te rodeando feito um abutre a noite inteira! – exclamou a garota indignada e Kagome quase riu diante das analogias da amiga.

- Ele só estava sendo cavalheiro, Sango. Eu não sinto nada por ele, você sabe disso. – declarou, ela, baixando o olhar, tristemente. Sango apiedou-se abraçando a amiga.

- Tudo bem... Bem... pelo menos podemos usar Kouga como ciúmes... – resmungou, ela, pensativa. Kagome levantou o rosto, furiosa.

- Sango! Kouga não é uma coisa para ser usado! – exclamou Kagome e Sango fez um gesto de impaciência.

- Ok, então...

- E de qualquer forma... InuYasha não dá a mínima pra isso. Eu vi ontem, como ele estava bem com aquela... Kikyou. Ela é bem bonita sabe. Não me admira que ele...

- Kagome!- exclamou Rin, indignada.

- Você é mil vezes melhor que ela! – disse Sango no mesmo tom e Kagome apenas deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Obrigado, garotas, mas isso realmente não vai me animar. – disse, ela, e as duas suspiraram, derrotadas.

- Mas não importa! Você vai levantar e ir tomar café. Talvez tenhamos sorte de não haver mais ninguém no salão.

Todavia, do contrário do que dissera Sango, e do que Kagome esperava, a mesa do café da manhã estava ocupada por Mirok, Izayoi, Kikyou...e InuYasha. Kagome suspirou. Ótimo! O que mais gostaria de ver. Os dois tomando café juntos. Cumprimentou a todos, indo sentar no outro extremo da mesa com Sango e Rin defronte a ela. Serviu-se do que estava a sua frente, sem se importar com o que fosse. Ficou quieta, escutando as conversas a sua volta até que ouviu Izayoi chamar pelo seu nome. Direcionou seus olhos na direção da rainha, surpresa por vê-la dirigindo-se a ela.

- Kagome... se me permite, não pude deixar de notar como Kouga estava lisonjeiro a você ontem a noite. Vocês pareciam dar-se muito bem. – comentou, ela e Kagome viu InuYasha congelar no movimento de levar o garfo a boca. Rin e Sango instantaneamente ficaram em silêncio. Kagome demorou alguns instantes para responder, baixando os olhos para a comida.

- Sim. Kouga é uma pessoa muito gentil, mas somos apenas amigos. – declarou, ela, como se quisesse encerrar o assunto, contudo, Izayoi parecia muito interessada naquele assunto.

- Pode ser... Mas sinto que ele não sente apenas isso... Vi que vocês demoraram um bom tempo na sacada ontem. Desculpe ser intrometida, Kagome, mas, apesar de tudo, eu me preocupo com você. Você parecia meio abalado quando voltou de lá. Kouga não fez nada que a ofendesse não? – continuou a rainha com seu interrogatório e Kagome gemeu internamente. Seria obrigada a revelar a conversa dos dois para que Izayoi parasse de atormentá-la.

- Não... pelo contrário, foi muito cortês. Ele me pediu em casamento... – respondeu Kagome, casualmente e o silêncio instalou-se imediatamente na mesa. Sentiu o olhar de todos sobre si. InuYasha virou-se para ela num estalo, furioso.

- O QUÊ?! – engasgou ele e Kagome fingiu não ouvir. Entrementes, Izayoi e Sango examinaram-no com atenção por alguns instantes antes de voltar sua atenção a Kagome. Esta remexeu um pouco na comida antes de continuar:

-... mas eu não aceitei. Como eu disse, eu só o considero um amigo. – terminou, ela, mas ainda sentia a todos a olhando. Izayoi franziu a testa, intrigada. Será que a garota não gostava mesmo de compromisso ou... era outra coisa? Seus pensamentos voaram para InuYasha no mesmo instante. Este, ao ouvir a resposta de Kagome, relaxou imediatamente, voltando sua atenção para Kikyou que perguntava-o algo. Kagome não conseguiu segurar olhar para os dois com os olhos estreitos, antes de desviar para o prato, tristemente. Izayoi não deixou isso escapar, pensativa. Tinha que conversar com a garota, quando tivesse chance. Temia que houvessem cometido um terrível erro.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

- NADA? COMO NÃO ACONTECEU NADA? KOUGA TE PEDE EM CASAMENTO E VOCÊ DIZ QUE NÃO ACONTECEU NADA?!- Sango bombardeava Kagome de indignações à medida que as duas e Rin caminhavam pelo jardim após saírem do salão. Kagome esfregou as têmporas, cansada do falatório da amiga, olhando desesperada para Rin que ria. Aproveitou que Sango havia parado para tomar fôlego e disse:

- Desculpa Sango. Eu havia esquecido. E de qualquer forma... – começou, ela, levantando a voz para Sango que abrira a boca para recomeçar - quem tem que me contar algumas coisas é você! Eu a vi sentada ao lado de Mirok no jantar!

Sango murchou, cruzando os braços, vermelha. Rin riu instantaneamente, fazendo Kagome olhar para as duas confusas.

- Bem... se você não tivesse se trancado no quarto durante todo esse tempo e ao menos tivesse mostrado interesse em me escutar, você saberia. Ou ao menos tivesse se dado conta de uma coisa tão óbvia! – retrucou Sango, lançando-lhe um olhar raivoso. Kagome continuou a olhá-la, sem nada entender. Rin, vendo que Kagome não iria adivinhar, disse por fim, risonha:

- Agora ela é noiva de Mirok. – Kagome arregalou os olhos, surpresa e boquiaberta:

- O QUÊ?! E VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTA ISSO? NÃO É JUSTO! AAAh que lindo, Sango! Parabéns! – e se atirou na amiga, abraçando-a fortemente. Sango não pôde deixar de sorrir.

As três conversaram durante o dia, voltando para o almoço que, para a felicidade de Kagome, desfrutarem sem a companhia de mais ninguém, e retornaram ao passeio nos jardins durante toda à tarde. Kagome tinha de admitir que houvesse sentido falta da amiga e que havia gostado muito de Rin. Estava se sentindo muito melhor do que se sentia há tempos. Entrementes, sua alegria pareceu despencar quando as três adentraram o castelo, encontrando-o extremamente agitado. Entreolharam-se, confusas e caminharam apressadamente ao Salão Principal. Ao entrarem, deparam-se com Izayoi e Kikyou, que conversavam com alguns guardas. Izayoi virou-se repentinamente, aliviada em vê-las.

- Graças a Deus, vocês estão bem. Estava preocupada que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa com vocês...

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Rin, observando os guardas se movimentando apressados. Kikyou aproximou-se.

- A fronteira da cidade foi atacada por youkais. – comunicou elas, fazendo as três estagnarem. Já? Kagome arregalou os olhos, apreensiva.

- Meu pai e os outros? – perguntou Kagome e Izayoi virou-se, sombria.

- Já foram... só nos resta esperar.

_Continua..._

**Ohayoo! Desculpe pela demora e ANTES QUE QUEIRAM ME MATAR!!! XD Caaaaaaalma... como eu disse... espera o desenrolar da história... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (riso maléfico) Nhai gente meu vestibular é semana que vem AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, por isso a demora viu?**

**Perdão se houver erro de digitação, não tive tempo de revisar XD e a Rê sumiu! uhsahusa**

_Review and Story Alert_

_**Dessa-chan **_

**Agradecimentos:**

Ninhaa chan

Letícia

pequena rin

Ana M

Agome-chan

Sophie-sama

Belle Lune's

Acdy-chan

**Beijos,**

**Dessa-i-Rê**


	10. Chapter 10

**N.a.: Ah o povo... Eu nem vi essas coisa da reforma ortográfica ainda, portanto se tiverem palavras erradas, ignorem ùu**

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados**

By Dessa-i-Rê

**Capítulo 10**

O céu já escurecia quando InuYasha juntou-se a guarda de seu pai, perto das bordas da cidade. Um vento gelado soprava do sul, trazendo o cheiro forte de sangue das fronteiras, assim como podiam avistar a claridade das casas queimando adiante. InuYasha franziu os olhos, sentindo o cheiro forte de youkais. Rangeu os dentes, um rosnado saindo de sua garganta. Eram muito mais do que esperavam. Além disso, havia um cheiro muito estranho no ar.

Puxou as rédeas do seu cavalo negro, em direção ao pai que observava o horizonte junto de Sesshoumaru. Olhou de relance para o animal montado, uma lembrança veio a sua mente. Kagome iria matá-lo se o animal se machucasse. Mas havia sido o único bom o bastante que havia sobrado. Sacudiu a cabeça. Aquela não era hora pra pensar em assuntos fúteis. Aproximou-se de InuTaisho, que virou-se para o filho rapidamente, para, logo em seguida, voltar o olhar para o horizonte.

- Feh... você acha que há soldados suficientes? – perguntou InuYasha, observando o semblante do pai. InuTaisho franziu um pouco a testa, preocupado.

-Creio que sim. Não parecem ser youkais muito fortes, só estão em grande número. São os mesmos que atacaram vocês?

- Alguns... – respondeu, vagamente, InuYasha, ainda incomodado com o estranho cheiro que impregnava o ar. InuTaisho virou-se para o filho, observando-o, cautelosamente.

- O que o incomoda?

- O cheiro...

- Você sentiu também? – perguntou ele e InuYasha confirmou com a cabeça. InuTaisho fechou o rosto. – É isso que me preocupa...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Izayoi repousava em uma cadeira do Salão Comunal, observando o céu escurecer do lado de fora, pensativa. Rin e Sango conversavam em voz baixa a um canto, alguns metros da rainha, enquanto Kikyou lia um livro, em outra cadeira, perto de si. Izayoi achou muito indiferente o comportamento da garota na atual situação, mas também não podia exigir muito dela com tão pouco tempo de convívio com seu filho. Endireitou-se no móvel em que se sentava, voltando o olhar para a sala a sua volta, e pousando os olhos numa figura solitária que, deselegantemente, repousava o rosto nos braços cruzado os quais estavam apoiados na pequena mesa ao seu lado. Kagome tinha um ar apreensivo e por vezes apertava a manga do vestido com tanta força que era por pouco não ter rasgado ainda.

-...Majestade, você acha que vai demorar muito? – perguntou Kagome, quebrando o silêncio, com a voz fraca. Izayoi observou a garota, intrigada. Será que ela estava só preocupada com seu bem-estar?

- Não se preocupe, Kagome. Confio no comando do meu marido, estaremos a salvo. – respondeu a rainha, secamente. Kagome franziu a testa diante da resposta de Izayoi.

- Eu não estou preocupada comigo... Digo, quanto a eles? Você não fica apreensiva de as pessoas que você ama estarem... correndo perigo? – questionou Kagome, tornando-se para ela, e lançando, discretamente, um olhar repreensivo para Kikyou que continuava a ler, tranquilamente. Izayoi arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, surpresa. _Pessoas que ama?_ Franziu os olhos, desconfiada. Ela estaria se referindo somente ao pai dela, à Kouga ou... Seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas quando viu a garota lançar, discretamente, outro olhar repreensivo a Kikyou. Sorriu de canto, balançando levemente a cabeça sem Kagome ver. Realmente não entendia. Se ela gostava dele, então por que não quisera se casar? Hmm... Teria que descobrir aquilo de alguma forma.

-Claro... Kagome, mas vai ficar tudo bem. – respondeu Izayoi para a princesa e voltou seu olhar para Sango que fitou a garota por alguns instantes, preocupada, antes de voltar-se para Rin. Sorriu abertamente. E já sabia como!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kagome já não agüentava mais a agonia daquela espera, confinada naquela sala, num silêncio insuportável só interrompido pelo zunido da conversa de Sango com Rin. Não ter com o que se distrair e, pior, não querer se distrair só piorava a situação, deixando-a mais insuportável ainda. Além do mais, a presença da noiva de InuYasha só a deixava mais irritada, ainda mais porque a garota não mostrava nenhum sinal de preocupação com relação ao seu noivo. Como é que ela podia ser tão indiferente!

Olhou-a de relance, pensando se a empurrasse do alto do castelo ela morreria. Kagome balançou a cabeça, assustada consigo mesma. Não. Nada de medidas drásticas. Deu mais uma olhada na sala, levantando-se e abandonando-a. Não suportaria ficar mais ali dentro, por enquanto. Caminhou pelos corredores, sem nem saber para onde estava indo, até que algo do lado de fora, ao passar por uma das janelas do primeiro andar, chamou-lhe a atenção. Logo adiante, em meio à vasta cobertura de grama, encontrava-se uma versão maior do lago que havia no outro castelo. Um sorriso se formou suavemente em seus lábios.

Atravessou os jardins em direção ao lago, ignorando qualquer preocupação que alguém pudesse ter de não tê-la a vista, sentando-se em suas margens. Abraçou os joelhos, inspirando o ar gelado da noite à proporção que admirava o luar refletir nas águas escuras. A preocupação voltou a atormentar-lhe com mais intensidade que antes. Já lhe vinha à mente, imagens de youkais destroçando InuYasha. Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos. Não iria acontecer nada. Ele era forte e, além do mais, Sesshoumaru e InuTaisho estavam com ele. Nada iria acontecer.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Inuyasha assistiu a batalha a sua frente, seu corpo fervendo de adrenalina, ansioso para estar no meio dos outros soldados. Apertava, irritado, a bainha da Tetsusaiga enquanto seus olhos dourados investigavam o cenário. Os youkais inimigos estavam sendo sobrepostos pelos soldados youkais do Reino do Norte com facilidade. Franziu os olhos, desconfiado. Aquilo estava sendo fácil demais. Olhou para seu pai, pelo que parecia a milésima vez, esperando por sua voz de comando para autorizá-lo a lutar também, mas InuTaisho ignorou o filho que grunhiu em resposta.

-... FEH! Alguma hora nós teremos que fazer alguma coisa! – reclamou InuYasha, ainda encarando o pai. InuTaisho fez pouco caso dele, respondendo:

- E quando essa hora chegar, nós agiremos, InuYasha. Agora, acalma-se.

- Keh! Qual a graça de ficar aqui?

- Graça? InuYasha, isso é uma batalha. Além disso, você é um herdeiro do trono, não deve ficar na linha de frente como os outros soldados. – repreendeu InuTaisho fazendo InuYasha rosnar.

- Eu te avisei que você não faria muita diferença aqui antes... – provocou Mirok.

- Grr... Cala a boca, monge tarado!

- Ei... sem ofensas...

- Keh... – resmungou InuYasha, voltando a atenção a sua frente. A cena não pareceu se modificar muito a não ser que finalmente parecia que a batalha já estava vencida. Todavia, antes que pudesse tirar quaisquer conclusões, o cheiro estranho que havia sentido intensificou-se no ar. Imediatamente, gritos de alguns soldados do Norte puderam ser ouvidos, fazendo com que seus olhos disparassem para um ponto a sua esquerda. Rodeado de corpos, encontrava-se uma figura circundada de uma estranha névoa roxa. Suas estranhas vestes eram feitas de pele de babuíno e parte do rosto exposta apresentava um sorriso malicioso.

Instintivamente o sangue de InuYasha começou a circular mais rápido, sua visão começando a ficar vermelha. Segurou firme a bainha da espada. Estava perdendo controle. Ao seu lado, sentiu seu pai e seu irmão transformarem-se, mas ele já estava em cima do inimigo antes que eles terminassem. Desembainhou a Tetsusaiga que, instantaneamente, transformou-se em suas mãos, baixando a lâos, baixando a lm suas mtaneamene, e eles . A r. ranha nfazendo com que seus olhos disparassem para um ponto a sumina na figura que continuava imóvel. InuYasha sorriu satisfeito, entretanto seu golpe foi desviado por um tentáculo que apareceu do nada.

- Keh... merda! – retrucou InuYasha, pousando no chão suavemente. – Quem é você?

- ...hmmm você deveria saber InuYasha. Afinal de contas, como vai sua querida Kagome? – respondeu o homem ainda com o um sorriso malicioso no rosto. InuYasha grunhiu alto, a raiva tomando conta de si.

- Grr... é você quem está por trás disso tudo. Você tem o mesmo cheiro que aquele demônio dos ventos. – o homem riu friamente diante da reação do hanyou.

- Kagura faz um bom serviço.... às vezes... espero que ela esteja tomando conta do meu pequeno pedido de assassinato...Talvez sua Kagome já esteja morta a essa altura... – provocou Narak.

- SEU BASTARDO... –InuYasha avançou desferindo golpes, cego pela fúria. Narak apenas ria das suas tentativas inúteis de abatê-lo. Observou pelo canto do olho a aproximação dos dois enormes youkais, voltando-se para InuYasha.

- Não tenho tempo a perder com você. – disse ele, simplesmente, aproveitando um momento de distração do hanyou e transpassando seu corpo com um dos seus tentáculos. InuYasha imobilizou-se no ar por alguns instantes, cuspindo sangue, antes de cair com força no chão. Narak virou-se para receber os outros dois, desviando por um triz de InuTaisho. Sorriu maleficamente.

- Não tenho mais assuntos a tratar aqui. Por enquanto. – e dizendo isso, desapareceu.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Izayoi observou Rin afastar-se de Sango, sorrindo em finalmente conseguir colocar seus planos em ação. Já começara a se perguntar quando é que as duas parariam de falar. Levantou-se da cadeira, caminhando suavemente em direção a garota, que parecia não ter notado seu movimento, para depois sentar-se ao seu lado, sobressaltando-a um pouco. Sorriu simpaticamente.

- Vossa Majestade! Que susto! Não a havia visto. – exclamou Sango e Izayoi continuou a sorrir tranquilamente, sua cabeça trabalhando a mil.

- Tudo bem, Sango? Mirok me comunicou que vocês estão noivos. Meus parabéns! Finalmente alguém conseguiu fisgar aquele de vez. - comentou Izayoi casualmente, fazendo com que Sango a fitasse por alguns instantes antes de responder:

- Sim, eu fico muito feliz. Todavia, duvido que eu consiga controla-lo muito. – e dizendo isso suspirou, voltando sua atenção a porta. Izayoi aproveitou a deixa e perguntou:

- Preocupada, Sango? – Sango virou-se para ela, balançando a cabeça como se quisesse desanuviar a mente.

- Sim... Kagome... É que ela anda tão triste e...

- Triste? Mas por quê? Ela queria tanto que não houvesse casamento? Na realidade, penso que não pensa em se comprometer se até mesmo Kouga ela recusou! – comentou Izayoi e Sango sentiu certa irritação diante daquele comentário, mas se segurou. Izayoi percebeu e esperou.

- Ela não se comprometeu com Kouga porque ela não o ama. Kagome é uma mulher responsável, apesar de tudo. É óbvio que ela quer se casar, mas... – respondeu Sango que foi interrompida por Izayoi.

- Mas ela ama InuYasha. – sussurrou Izayoi, dando uma olhada rápida em Kikyou. Sango fitou a mulher, surpresa. – Sim, Sango. Está estampado no rosto dela. Eu só não admito que ela seja capaz de ter feito o que fez.

- O que foi que ela fez? – perguntou Sango, sem entender.

- Ora, Sango. Você sabe melhor do que eu. Afinal de contas você estava lá. No dia em que nós desatamos o compromisso dos dois, InuYasha foi ao quarto de Kagome para finalmente dize-la que gosta dela e ouviu Kagome dizer a vocês, palavra por palavra, "Eu não quero me casar". Isso foi muito... frio da parte dela – disse Izayoi, azedando o rosto e empinando o nariz. Sango permaneceu em silêncio tentando digerir toda aquela informação. Izayoi tomou aquilo como uma confirmação, levantando-se, porém foi impedida por Sango que puxou-a pelo pulso.

- Majestade... Creio que tenha havia um terrível mal-entendido. – declarou Sango com a voz fraca e Izayoi sentou-se novamente. – No dia em que Vossas Majestades desataram o casamento, Kagome também se decidiu declarar a InuYasha, mas quando chegou no quarto dele, como Vossa Majestade estava presente, InuYasha ignorou-a, dizendo que casaria com a outra...

- Mas, Sango, eu não entendo... Então pra quê ela disse que não queria se casar...

- Não, não... ela achou que fosse aquilo o que InuYasha diria! – exclamou Sango, exasperada. Izayoi recostou-se na cadeira, pousando a palma de uma de suas mãos na testa.

- Meu Deus... Que bela confusão arranjamos! E agora... – disse ela, lançando outro olhar a Kikyou. – O que eu vou fazer? Eu não posso simplesmente desatar outro casamento, ainda mais com um noivado de tão poucos dias.

- Por favor, Majestade. – suplicou Sango, aproximando-se da rainha. – Você tem que fazer alguma coisa.

Izayoi suspirou. O que ela faria agora?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kagome retrocedeu ao castelo, ainda preocupada, caminhando pelos corredores vazios da construção. Passou por uma das conexões com o ala principal, a caminho do seu quarto, quando ouviu vozes exasperadas e o barulho de passos apressados. Seu sangue congelou. Virou para a direita, adentrando no corredor principal em direção a entrada do castelo. Parou diante da enorme porta aberta. Sentiu como se seu mundo estivesse desmoronando. InuYasha estava sendo carregada por alguns soldados, coberto de sangue. InuTaisho, Sesshoumaru e Musashi vinham logo atrás. Sentiu seus olhos arderem e um grito histérico subir pela garganta.

- INUYASHA!- gritou Kagome, correndo em direção ao hanyou que abriu levemente os olhos. Kagome sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo em suas bochechas enquanto caminhava, agarrando com força a maca em que ele estava, ignorando as tentativas de consolo de seu pai.

- Você está viva? – perguntou ele e Kagome olhou-o confusa, antes de voltar-se para os outros.

- O qu...que aconteceu com ele.. E..ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Kagome com a voz esganiçada e InuYasha virou a cabeça em direção a ela.

- Sua idiota! É só um ferimento. Eu não vou morrer. – disse ele e, do contrário que esperava, Kagome verteu mais ainda em lágrimas.

- SÓ UM FERIMENTO?! Seu imbecil! OLHE PRA VOCÊ. VO-VOCÊ ESTÁ COM UM FURO NA BARRIGA. MEU DEUS! – respondeu Kagome e Musashi segurou seu braço com força.

- Acalme-se, Kagome.

- Me acalmar!! Me acalmar?! – surtou Kagome, mas foi interrompida por uma batida de porta e o aparecimento de Izayoi seguida de Sango, Rin e Kikyou.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aq... – os olhos da rainha desviaram-se do rosto de Kagome para o filho. Izayoi correu direto para InuYasha.

- Querida, acalme-se que ele já estará curado logo... - disse InuTaisho aproximando-se da mulher que também já vertia em lágrimas.

- Vamos! Levem-no para o quarto, para cuidarmos da ferida dele!- ordenou Izayoi aos soldados e Kagome fez menção de acompanhá-la, mas foi impedida por seu pai.

- Você vai voltar para seu quarto. - Kagome encarou-o incrédula.

- Não! Eu vou ajudar... – começou Kagome, mas foi interrompida novamente pelo pai.

- Ele já tem uma noiva pra cuidar disso Kagome! – declarou Musashi, alheio a careta que Kikyou fez antes de seguir Izayoi relutante. - Agora vá!

Kagome lançou um olhar revoltado ao pai, antes de dar as costas e caminhar apressadamente aos seus aposentos. Abriu a porta com um estrondo, caminhando de um lado para o outro no quarto, furiosa. Como ele podia fazer isso com ela? Sentou-se na sua cama, a agonia crescendo no seu peito.

Caminhou pelo seu quarto a noite toda, sem conseguir dormir um instante sequer. Sango não viera visitá-la, provavelmente estivera procurando por Mirok, também preocupada, e depois fora para seus aposentos, pensando que já era tarde demais para perturbá-la. Cessou seu passeio pelo quarto ao ver pela janela a agitação normal dos criados, indo para o banheiro, achando melhor se lavar antes de ir visitar InuYasha. Porque ela iria. Nem que tivesse que passar por cima do seu pai.

Logo que saiu do banho, vestiu um vestido qualquer, trançou seu cabelo, ignorando as olheiras que refletiam no espelho, e saiu apressada do quarto. Caminhou pelos corredores, esbaforida, ignorando os olhares surpresos dos criados. Passou pela porta da sala de café da manhã, sem olhar para o lado.

Desacelerou o passo quando entrou no último corredor, parando em frente da porta do quarto de InuYasha. Respirou fundo, antes de bater suavemente. Esperou alguns segundos, mas não recebeu resposta. Bateu novamente. Nada. Mas será que não havia ninguém cuidando dele? Quando levou a mão à maçaneta para abrir a porta foi interrompida por uma criada que disse:

- Se Vossa Alteza, está procurando pela Alteza InuYasha, ele não está aí...- Kagome virou-se abruptamente para a garota, surpresa.

- Como assim, ele não está aqui? Onde ele está? – questionou a princesa, exasperada.

- Bem... eu não sei... ele só acordou e foi caminhar...

- Mas que absurdo! Ele ficou louco? Perambular por ai no estado em que ele está... – exclamou Kagome, saindo mais aturdida ainda, corredor a fora. Estava tão distraída que não notou a presença de uma pessoa que vinha na direção oposta, esbarrando nela.

- Perdão... Mirok? Você viu InuYasha? – perguntou Kagome ao monge. Mirok respondeu casualmente:

- Hm... eu vi ele caminhando pelos jardins e...

- O que deu em vocês?! Deixá-lo sair desse jeito... – exclamou Kagome, saindo repentinamente, deixando Mirok olhando para o vazio, confuso. Kagome caminhou resignadamente, descendo as escadas voando e saindo para os jardins. Procurou em sua volta, deparando-se com uma figura solitária às margens do mesmo lago em que ela sentara na noite anterior. Aproximou-se do hanyou que não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que havia notado sua presença, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- INUYASHA! – gritou Kagome, fazendo o hanyou saltar, surpreso. Ele havia notado a presença dela, mas não havia esperado por aquilo. Virou-se para ela com os olhos arregalados. – Você ficou insano em sair dessa maneira?! Com esse ferimento...

- Keh... idiota. Eu já me curei quase que totalmente daquilo. – resmungou InuYasha, virando-se para olhar o lago.

- O quê? – perguntou Kagome, olhando-o sem entender. InuYasha abriu o casaco, expondo o peito, fazendo Kagome corar levemente. No lugar onde antes havia o ferimento, encontrava-se um pequeno curativo, comparado ao anterior.

- Viu... Eu não sou tão fraco assi... – começou InuYasha, mas foi interrompido por Kagome que jogou os seus braços em volta do seu pescoço, enterrando o rosto no mesmo. Sentiu sua camisa encharcar com as lágrimas da garota e o calor de seu corpo pressionado ao seu. – hã... Kagome...

- Desculpa... É que... eu realmente fiquei preocupada... – disse Kagome, soltando-se imediatamente e desviando o rosto do hanyou que ainda a fitava estupefato. Kagome ajeitou-se, abraçando os joelhos. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes antes dela quebra-lo, perguntando:

- Hã... InuYasha? O que você quis dizer com "Você está viva?" ontem? – InuYasha fechou o semblante, rangendo os dentes.

- Você não foi... atacada nem nada? – perguntou ele, fazendo Kagome olhá-lo.

- ...não... por quê? – perguntou ela, mas o hanyou permaneceu em silêncio, então ela voltou a olhar o lago.

- Hm... por que você não aceitou se casar com o lobo fedido? – questionou InuYasha, surpreendendo Kagome. Esta permaneceu quieta, não querendo responder. InuYasha tornou-se para ela, esperando sua resposta. – Você não vai me responder?

- Não... você também não respondeu a minha pergunta. – rebateu Kagome.

- Feh... Achei que depois de se ver livre de mim, fosse correndo para os braços daquele... – resmungou InuYasha e Kagome olhou-o, indignada.

- O quê? Olha quem fala! "Marque o casamento com a outra garota. Tenho certeza que é _**o melhor**_ pra mim"! – rebateu Kagome, chateada, virando o rosto para longe dele. InuYasha não respondeu, apenas fechando o rosto e fazendo os dois mergulharem em outro momento de silêncio, que novamente foi quebrado pela garota que perguntou baixinho:

- Hm... e essa Kikyou? Você gosta dela? – InuYasha demorou para responder.

- Como assim? – Kagome revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Como assim! Minha pergunta é óbvia InuYasha!- reclamou a garota e o hanyou suspirou, ainda sem olhá-la.

-... não. Ela é uma pessoa agradável. Mas não gosto dela dessa forma, eu... Não tem como alguém preencher um espaço que já está sendo ocupado por outra... – Kagome sentiu a indireta atingi-la em cheio. Fitou a grama a seus pés, tentando absorver tudo aquilo. Não... ela devia estar entendendo errado. Virou-se para o lado dele, para encontrá-lo, encarando-a. Grande erro. Viu o hanyou se aproximar. Segurou firme a grama em suas mãos, nervosa.

- Kagome, eu... – antes que ela pudesse dar-se conta, os lábios dele estavam colados nos seus, e uma de suas mãos puxando-a para mais perto dele. Kagome fechou os olhos, o coração batendo num ritmo desenfreado. Não! Abriu os olhos, afastando-se. InuYasha abriu os seus, confuso.

-N...não.. isso não devia ter acontecido. Você... você tem uma noiva InuYasha. Não... – balbuciou a garota, levantando-se tropeçando.

- Kagome... – chamou ele, mas a garota já havia saído correndo em direção ao castelo.

_Continua..._

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eu sou má! Desculpe pela demora, mas eu havia avisado sobre meus vestibulares, que, aliás, eu não passei! Aff... mas tudo bem. Uhsauhauhsa Espero que tenham gostado!**

Review e Story Alert

**Beijos,**

**Dessa-chan**

**Agradecimentos:**

LeticiaM

Belle Lune's

PATY SAORI SHINZATO MORITA

Meyllin

Ninhaa chan

HarunoLara

jubs-chan

Agome chan

Carolshuxa

Elisa

Gege-kio

**Nhaaa ^^**

**Thanks,**

**Dessa-i-Rê**


	11. Chapter 11

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados**

By Dessa-i-Rê

**Capítulo 11**

Kagome bateu a porta do quarto ao adentrá-lo, atirando-se na cama de costas. Ficou a fitar o teto, tentando digerir o que havia acontecido. Levou as mãos aos lábios, os quais ainda estavam quentes, enrubescendo a lembrança daquilo. Fechou os olhos com força. Não. Ela não podia fazer aquilo. Suspirou. Mas queria. E muito. Balançou a cabeça confusa. O que estava acontecendo? Afinal, ele gostava mesmo dela? Bem... ele deixara quase explícito, ainda mais com o beijo, mas... então por que não quisera se casar com ela? E a tratara daquela maneira. Pensara ele que ela não queria realmente se casar e a poupara de ser infeliz?

Virou de lado sobre as cobertas de seda, confusa. O que ela iria fazer agora? Eles não poderiam mais fazer esse tipo de...coisa. Ele tinha uma noiva, pelo amor de Deus. Pensou na possibilidade de pedir de volta o casamento, mas descartou. Seria impossível. Seu pai simplesmente iria querer matá-la, além do mais, já haviam anunciado o noivado com a outra garota, e até já _houvera um noivado_! Não iriam simplesmente dizer-lhe: Bem, Kagome resolveu que quer se casar, então... **vá embora!** Balançou a cabeça. Era absurdo. E também não seria tão má a ponto de fazer isso com a coitada, apesar de que até pudesse.

Só descobriu que adormecera quando ouviu uma batida na sua porta e viu Sango adentrar no recinto, perguntando-a por que não fora almoçar ainda, os outros estavam perguntando por ela. Kagome levantou-se num salto esfregando os olhos e ajeitando o cabelo em frente ao espelho.

- Diabos... eu adormeci e nem vi... – resmungou ela, seguindo Sango em direção ao Salão de refeições. Enrubesceu um pouco, envergonhada, pois já se encontravam lá e seu pai lhe lançou um olhar furioso. Murmurou algumas desculpas, sentando-se no lugar que sobrara na mesa, em frente a... InuYasha. Gemeu internamente. Ótimo!

Baixou a cabeça para o prato, recusando-se olhar para ele que a encarava abertamente. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ainda mais. Começou a comer lentamente, sem levantar o rosto um centímetro sequer, sentindo a presença daquele olhar sobre ela. Suspirou, sentindo suas mãos suarem.

- Querida Kagome... você está bem? – a voz de Izayoi soou preocupada, fazendo Kagome erguer o semblante para ela, deparando-se com todos a observando. – Você... você está um pouco vermelha. Não se sente bem?

Kagome observou a mulher, sem responder, presa em seus pensamentos, quando sentiu uma mão sobre sua testa, fazendo-a virar-se para frente. Kagome deparou-se com um par de olhos dourados encarando-a, preocupados. Sentiu o rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho, se era possível, recuando imediatamente e abanando-se.

- E-Eu estou bem... Deve ser o calor só isso. É melhor eu tomar... ar fresco. Isso. Com licença. – balbuciou ela, desesperada, retirando-se da mesa e saindo do salão. Recostou-se na parede, no lado de fora do castelo, respirando a ofegos. Meu Deus! Será que eu não vou mais nem conseguir ficar no mesmo lugar que ele? Pensou ela. Respirou fundo, voltando-se para adentrar novamente no castelo, mas foi impedida ao esbarrar em alguém. Levantou os olhos para encontrar a pessoa que menos queria ver no momento. O que era aquilo? Uma perseguição?

- Kagome? Você está bem? – perguntou InuYasha, os braços que usara para ampará-la, ainda em volta dos seus ombros. Kagome olhou zonza pra ele sem saber o que dizer.

- Inu... Yasha? – balbuciou, ela, sem fôlego. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?! InuYasha observou-a, perdida em seu semblante.

- Kagome... – a voz de Sango chamou hesitante e Kagome saiu daquele estupor, desvencilhando-se de InuYasha, apressadamente.

- Sango! – exclamou ela, desesperada. A dama de companhia assistiu, confusa, a princesa caminhar até ela tropeçando. – Você tinha que me mostrar uma coisa urgente não era?

- Hã... o qu...- começou Sango, confusa, mas Kagome abraçou-a pelo ombro, virando-a para o castelo.

- Sim, sim. Não se lembra? Com licença, InuYasha. – disse Kagome, arrastando Sango corredor adentro. Entraram numa das milhares salas de estar do castelo e Kagome fechou a porta apressada. Sango cruzou os braços, observando a garota sem entender nada.

- Kagome, o que houve? Desde quando eu tinha alguma coisa pra te mostrar? – perguntou Sango, perplexa. Kagome encostou na parede, uma mão sobre o rosto. Respirou fundo. Seu coração batia a milhão. –_ Kagome!_

- InuYasha me beijou. – declarou Kagome.

- O QUÊ?! Quando? Agora? C... – começou Sango, mas Kagome interrompeu-a.

- Não... mais cedo... Quando eu fui ver se ele estava bem... ele meio que se declarou e me beijou... – contou Kagome e Sango olhou nos olhos.

- E você...

- Eu sai correndo.

- O QUÊ?! Kagome você ficou louca?! Finalmente ele se declara e você... sai correndo?! – exclamou Sango, indignada. Kagome balançou a cabeça, perturbada.

- Você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Ele está noivo, Sango. E não há nada que nós podemos fazer pra mudar isso! – respondeu Kagome, afundando no chão.

- E se...

- Não. Meu pai não vai querer... – sussurrou ela e Sango apenas fitou a amiga. – O pior Sango... é que eu não sei se eu vou agüentar...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

InuYasha suspirou, observando as águas a sua frente, fingindo ouvir o que sua "noiva" contava-lhe. Maldita hora em que sua mãe inventara de realizar um piquenique com todo mundo! Fechou o rosto, entediado, virando-se lentamente para a esquerda. Kagome veio a sua vista, sentada com os cabelos soltos junto de Sango, Rin e Mirok que conversavam animados. Baixou o olhar para a grama, suspirando novamente.

Kagome fitava seus pés, desanimada, enquanto ouvia os outros falarem a sua volta. Sentira a presença de InuYasha olhando-a. Isso já era constante agora. Já passara um mês desde aquela tarde, mas mesmo assim era um martírio pra ela vê-lo, porém não poder ficar com ele. Tão perto, mas tão longe.

Levantou o rosto ao ouvir barulho de cascos, deparando-se com seu cavalo, ou melhor com o cavalo de InuYasha, que estava sendo guiado pelos rédeas por um dos criados. Sorriu fracamente. Fazia tempo que cavalgava.

- InuYasha... – chamou a voz de Izayoi do fundo, mas Kagome não se virou. – Por que você não aproveita e leva Kikyou para um passeio?

Kagome fechou o rosto, aborrecida. Voltando o olhar para grama e arrancando-a com força. Ouviu InuYasha suspirar audiavelmente, mas ouviu Kikyou responder.

- Agradeço a oferta, mas não gosto muito de cavalgar... – declarou ela e Izayoi levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Além do mais... o cavalo não é mais meu. Eu dei de presente pra Kagome. – anunciou InuYasa, surpreendendo sua mãe. Izayoi sorriu fracamente, direcionando o olhar para a garota que ficara tensa. Kagome 1 x Kikyou 0, pensou ela.

- Pois então... leve Kagome para cavalgar. – disse ela. – Claro, se Kikyou não se importar... e se Kagome quiser.

- Não me importo... tudo bem...- respondeu Kikyou, franzindo o rosto levemente.

- Kagome? – chamou Izayoi e a princesa fez uma careta antes de virar-se lentamente para ela. InuYasha levantou-se, caminhando até ela.

- Claro... – disse Kagome, levantando-se com a ajuda de InuYasha. Sentiu a mão quente contra sua e um arrepio passou-lhe pelo corpo. Suspirou, caminhando até o cavalo.

- Não precisa eu subo sozi...- começou Kagome, mas InuYasha já pegara-a pela cintura e colocara-a em cima do animal. Antes que pudesse piscar, InuYasha já estava atrás de si e passava os braços em volta de si, segurando as rédeas. Sentiu o rosto enrubescer, rezando para que, na velocidade com que saíram de lá, ninguém houvesse notado. Todavia não pode deixar de ver o rosto de Kikyou, mesmo que de relance, aborrecido. Sentiu seu estômago revirar. Ótimo. Agora se sentia mal por ela.

Fechou os olhos, tentando jogar pra longe todos aqueles pensamentos ruins e aproveitar o vento que batia em seu rosto. Mesmo assim, não consegui deixar de esquecer da presença atrás de si. Um calor subiu pelo seu corpo.

InuYasha os levara para longe da vista dos outros, num pequeno jardim coberto de diferentes tipos de esperou pacientemente ele descer antes de virar-se com sua ajuda. InuYasha aproveitara para encara-la, fazendo enrubescer mais ainda. Soltou uma de suas mãos da cintura dela, acariciando a bochecha vermelha da garota. O coração de Kagome disparou ao toque do hanyou, arregalando levemente os olhos. A imagem do semblante de Kikyou veio a sua mente, fazendo com que ela desvencilhasse indo à direção as flores. InuYasha apertou os olhos machucado, virando-se para a garota que se abaixara para admirar uma rosa.

- Por que você está me evitando? – Kagome congelou no movimento de pegar a flor, cortando o dedo com um dos espinhos. InuYasha aproximou-se dela. – Você... não gosta de mim é isso?

Kagome suspirou, ainda de costas pra ele, suas mãos tremendo. Levantou-se lentamente, levando o dedo machucado a boca e caminhando em direção as outras flores, fingindo não ter ouvido. InuYasha rosnou, seguindo-a.

- Kagome! Eu estou falando séri... – disse ele aborrecido, puxando-a pelo braço e virando a garota pra si. Uma solitária lágrima escorria por sua bochecha, mas o rosto permanecia calmo. InuYasha relaxou, encarando-a.

- Kagome...

- É claro que te amo... – murmurou ela e InuYasha puxou-a para seus braços, colando seus lábios nos delas. Kagome sentiu as pernas bambearem, relaxando. Colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, correspondendo. InuYasha puxou-a mais para si em resposta.

- InuYasha... – começou Kagome, quando separam-se, mas InuYasha interrompeu-a, enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo e inspirando fundo.

- Sshh... não fala nada... – pediu ele, mas Kagome balançou a cabeça, olhando pro céu.

- InuYasha... isso não está certo... você tem uma noiva.... a Kikyou...

- Você quem tem que ser minha noiva. Eu vou falar com meu pai...

- InuYasha, nós dois sabemos que isso é impossível...- disse Kagome, afastando-se, amargurada. InuYasha fez menção de toca-la, mas deu um passo pra trás.

- Não. Por favor. Vamos voltar. – pediu Kagome, triste e InuYasha inspirou fundo assentindo.

A viagem de volta foi silenciosa. Pararam junto ao o lago onde os outros continuavam a conversas animadamente. Até demais. Sango correu até eles, alheia a suas expressões, sorrindo.

- Vamos ter um baile! – anunciou ela, feliz. Kagome e InuYasha olharam-na, perplexos.

- Outro?! Mãe! – exclamou InuYasha virando-se para a rainha que aproximava-se, sorrindo misteriosamente.

- Ah... Nós temos que aproveitar que a guerra está calma agora... – declarou ela e acrescentou a Sango depois que os dois se afastaram. - Além do mais, esse baile vai me ajudar em muitos planos meus...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Izayoi observou a vista embaixo de si uma caixa preta segura em suas mãos. Virou-se ao ouvir a porta abrir, encontrando InuYasha que olhava-a surpreso. O hanyoi caminhou até a mãe que lhe sorriu.

-Mãe? O que você está fazendo aqui no meu quarto? – perguntou ele E Izayou levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não posso mais visitar o meu filho? Mas enfim, tome. – disse ela, entregando-lhe a caixa que tinha nas mãos. InuYasha, olhou-a perplexo. Abriu a caixa e voltou-se a ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Hã... eu acho que não vão ficar bem em mim... – brincou ele e Izayoi riu, dizendo:

- Bobo. É pra você dar de presente.

- Pra quem? – perguntou ele e Izayoi sorriu misteriosamente.

- Pra quem você quiser. Kikyou, Rin, Sango, Kagome...- respondeu ela, deixando o quarto. InuYasha examinou o objeto em suas mãos e sorriu de canto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

O baile era como todos os outros. Pessoas importantes dançando, conversando, comendo e bebendo. Esbanjando seu dinheiro através do glamour de suas vestes e jóias. Kagome suspirou, entediada. Não que não gostasse de bailes. Mas seu humor definitivamente para aquilo. Levou as mãos para pescoço, em direção jóia que ali ostentava. Sorriu levemente ao lembrar.

------------Flash back ------------

Kagome adentrara seu quarto, seguida de Sango que insistira em arrumá-la para o baile novamente junto de sua fiel escudeira Rin. Riu internamente do apelido que dera acoitada da garota.

Sentou em sua cama, cansada de ouvir Sango tagarelar em seus ouvidos, quando sentiu algo bater em si ao afundar o colchão. Olhou para baixo deparando-se com uma caixa preta junto de uma nota:

"_Um presente de noivado atrasado. Muito atrasado._

_Espero que aceite._

InuYasha"

------------Fim do Flash back ------------

- Kagome! – Kagome despertou de seus devaneios, levantando os olhos para a figura que se aproximava dela. Sorriu abertamente.

- Kouga! – exclamou ela e os dois de abraçaram fraternalmente. Algumas pessoas olharam discretamente escandalizadas para aquilo, mas os dois não se importavam. Eram amigos. Apesar de tudo.

- Você está linda como sempre Kagome. – elogiou Kouga, examinando a garota que usava um vestido verde claro, tão ostensivo quanto o azul que usara no outro baile. Kagome sorrira em resposta.

- Lobo fedido.

- Cara de cachorro! – exclamou Kouga alegremente, mas InuYasha permanecia com o semblante fechado, os olhos voltando-se constantemente para o braço do youkai em volta de Kagome. Kagome olhou de uma para o outro, meio preocupada, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, InuTaisho chamara Kouga, deixando-a sozinha com InuYasha. Kagome virou-se para ele sorrindo.

- Obrigada pelas jóias, mas não precisava. – agradeceu ela e InuYasha encarou-a, o olhar suave.

- Sabe uma vez na vida tenho que concordar com o lobo fedido. – disse ele e Kagome olhou-o, confusa.

- O que?

- Você está linda. – declarou ele e Kagome sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

A noite passara como um borrão para Kagome, do contrário como ela esperara. Kouga novamente insistira em dançar com ela diversas vezes e ela teve a delicadeza de aceitar. Além do mais, era divertido ver a cara de ciúmes de InuYasha quanto a isso, mas mesmo assim ele não a convidava para dançar.

Entretanto, ao final da noite vira tudo mudar. Izayoi resolvera fazer uma espécie de brincadeira com corte, onde na última dança os casais teriam que dançar com outros pares. Kagome ouvira aquilo, perplexa, caminhando lentamente para fora da pista, mas fora impedida por um leve puxão em seu braço. Virou-se lentamente para encontrar InuYasha sorrindo pra ela.

- Aceita?

(Música de background – na história somente o instrumental, mas vale a letra: So close – do filme Encantada)

Kagome encarou seus olhos dourados, aceitando sua mão e deixando-se levar para o meio do salão. A música soava nos seus ouvidos ao fundo, assim como o murmúrio das pessoas a sua volta. Todavia para ela não havia ninguém. Só ela e ele.

You're in my arms

(Você está em meus braços)  
And all the world is gone

(E todo o mundo se foi)  
The music playing on

(A música está tocando)  
For only two

(Apenas para dois)  
So close togehter

(Tão perto, juntos)

And when I'm with you

(E quando eu estou com você)  
So close to feeling alive

(Tão perto de me sentir vivo)

Seu corpo dançava conforme a música. Rodopiava. Era como se estivesse num sonho. Sorriu. Como se sentia bem perto dele.

A life goes by

(A vida passa)  
Romantic dreams must die

(Sonhos românticos devem morrer)  
So I bid mine goodbye

(Então eu me despeço dos meus)  
And never knew

(Eu nunca soube)  
So close was waiting

(Tão perto estive esperando)  
Waiting here with you

(Esperando aqui com você)  
And now, forever, I know

(E agora, para sempre, eu sei)  
All that I want is to hold you

(Tudo o que eu quero é segurar você)  
So close

(Tão perto)

InuYasha não desgrudava os olhos dos de Kagome, perdido naquele turbilhão de emoções. Sentia seu corpo tão próximo do dela. Seu perfume. Sua pele. Tão perto, mas tão longe dela.

So close to reaching

(Tão perto de alcançar)  
That famous happy end

(O famoso final feliz)  
Almost believing

(Quase acreditando)  
This one's not pretend

(Que esse não é de mentira)  
Now you're beside me

(Agora você está perto de mim)  
And look how far we've come

(E veja o quão longe nós chegamos)  
So far

(Tão longe)  
We are

(Nós estamos)  
So close...

(Tão perto)

Oh, how could I face the faceless days

(Oh, como eu poderia encarar esses dias difíceis)  
If I should lose you now?

(Se eu te perdesse agora?)

Kagome sentiu a emoção tomar conta do seu corpo. Um arrepio subindo-lhe pela espinha. Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo? Haviam chegado tão perto... Estavam tão perto, mas tão distantes de conseguirem ficar um com o outro. Tão longe... InuYasha apertou sua mão, sorrindo. E ela sorriu de volta. Esquecendo de todos aqueles pensamentos ruins.

We're so close to reaching

(Estamos tão perto de alcaçar)  
That famous happy end

(O famoso final feliz)  
Almost believing

(Quase acreditando)  
This one's not pretend

(Que esse não é de mentira)  
Let's go on dreaming

(Vamos continuar sonhando)  
Though we know we are

(Embora nós saibamos, nós estamos)  
So close

(Tão perto)  
So close, and still

(Tão perto, mas ainda)  
So far...

(Tão longe...)

Os últimos acordes da música tocaram e Inuyasha diminuiu o passo, a ponto de pararem, encarando um ao outro, ofegantes. InuYasha com as mãos já em seus ombros e Kagome em seu peito. Tão perto, penso Kagome. Foram tirados de seus devaneios quando ouviram as estrondosas palmas que se seguiram, olhando para os lados, confusos. Pelo que parecera todos haviam deixado de dançar para apenas formar um círculo em volta deles. Kagome observou Sango limpar uma lágrima que escorria. Sentiu as mãos de InuYasha distanciarem-se das suas. Baixou o rosto à medida que as pessoas o rodeavam. Não agüentava aquilo. Não.

Saiu lentamente do salão em direção ao quarto. Uma ânsia de chorar tomando conta de si. Não era justo. Que se amassem, mas não pudessem ficar juntos. Tão pertos fisicamente, mas tão longe de conseguirem o que queriam. Adentrou o seu quarto, abrindo a janela para sua sacada e recostando na murada enquanto respirava a brisa que soprava.

Fechou os olhos, presa em seus pensamentos. Não ouvira a porta abrir, muito menos os passos que se seguiram, mas sentira o calor que a engolfara quando dois braços a abraçaram fortemente. Virou-se, surpresa para trás. Já sabia quem era, apesar disso. Deixou-se levar por aquela imensidão dourada. Nem que fosse só por uma noite.

_Continua..._

**Muahahaha L ala l ala ... Ignorem o atraso e o tamanho pequeno capítulo. Divirtam-se e sejam felizes lalalalala husahashsasahusahua**

**Espero que tenham gostadooo! **

_Reviews and Story Alert_

**Beijinhos, beijinhos... **

**Dessa-chan**

Agradecimentos:

paty saori shinzato

krol-chan

Lory Higurashi

Meyllin

Ninhaa Cullen (me apresenta o Edward!! husahusa)

pequena rin

Gege-ups

Baarbara

Agome chan

Carolshuxa

LeticiaM

juuuh-chan

Obrigada!! E até...

Beijos,

Dessa-i-Rê


	12. Chapter 12

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados**

by Dessa-i-Rê

**Capítulo 12**

Sango percorria os corredores repletos de luz da manhã com os pensamentos turbulentos, o rosto franzido de preocupação. Vira a amiga sair desabalada do baile na noite anterior e da maneira como ela andava se sentindo, aquilo não resultaria em nada bom de manhã.

Balançou a cabeça tentando aliviar a tensão. Mas também que idéia a de Izayoi de fazê-los dançar! Pobre Kagome! Aquilo estava matando a coitada. Observara a intensidade com se olhavam durante a dança e sabia que estavam entregando seus sentimentos naquele momento.

Virou a última curva para o quarto de Kagome, entrando no aposento sem bater, fora do seu costume, mas não estava com humor para cerimônias de uma Kagome chorona não querendo ver ninguém. Levantou seus olhos, engasgando. Não era aquilo que esperava ver.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Os raios de sol penetravam à janela aberta, iluminando o casal que dormia tranqüilamente na confortável cama, perdidos em seus sonhos. Uma brisa leve soprava, esvoaçando as cortinas e despertando certo hanyou. Um par de olhos dourados piscou, tentando desanuviar a visão, incerto de onde estava, enquanto seu corpo remexia-se inquieto até tomar conhecimento de um volume entre seus braços. InuYasha inspirou fundo, confuso, a essência do ar, acalmando-se em seguida. Lembranças vieram a sua cabeça e sorriu suavemente trazendo para si o volume para mais perto de si.

Examinou a garota que dormia pacificamente entre seus braços. Os cabelos negros, soltos e bagunçados, tão diferentes dos penteados intricados que usava nos bailes. E sua expressão! Pura calma e felicidade irradiavam do seu rosto. Totalmente o contrário do que estivera demonstrando nos últimos meses. Beijou a pele macia dos ombros dela, fazendo-a remexer-se e piscar calmamente, despertando aos poucos.

Kagome sentiu sua visão desembaçar e deparar-se com o rosto sorridente que a aguardava. Sentiu borboletas subirem em sua barriga e uma sensação quente em seu peito. Esboçou um sorriso de alegria. Nunca se sentira tão bem!

- Bom dia... – sussurrou InuYasha, o sorriso sem abandonar seus lábios. Kagome aproximou-se dele, beijando-o como resposta. – Hmm.... parece que alguém amanheceu bem hoje?

Kagome riu, atirando-se de volta na cama, os olhos brilhando. Tudo passava por sua cabeça naquele momento. Todas as lembranças, sensações, tudo! Expirou lentamente, enquanto sua mente vagava em pensamentos. Foi quando a realidade bateu em sua cara feito pedra e toda a sua felicidade desmanchou e desapareceu como se nunca estivesse lá. Fitou horrorizada o teto acima de si.

- Kagome o que houve?

Kagome suspirou, amedrontada, cobrindo seus rosto com as duas mãos, ignorando InuYasha.

- não, não, não... – balbuciou ela baixinho, desesperando mais o hanyou que puxou a garota para si.

- Kagome, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? – questionou InuYasha, mas Kagome permaneceu no silêncio horrorizado dela. Sua atenção foi desviada por um engasgo alto a sua esquerda. Virou o rosto para encontrar Sango parada, estupefata e vermelha da cabeça aos pés.

- Oh meu Deus! Sin... Sinto muito! Eu v-vou sair! – disse ela esganiçada, saindo do quarto num instante. Sango percorreu os corredores feito um tufão, recostando-se numa parede fora do castelo, ainda estupefata. Kagome? Ela...

- Sango vocês está bem? – Sango pulou um metro ao ouvir a voz de Mirok ao seu lado. O monge franziu o cenho, intrigado. Sango olhou para os lados, perplexa.

- Não. Nada não... Vamos andando!

Enquanto isso, Kagome vestia-se sob o olhar preocupado do hanyou, já trajado, ainda em seu estupor mental. Um soluço escapou dos seus lábios, entregando-a. InuYasha estava a seu lado em um instante, levantando seu queixo e encarando-a. Kagome sentiu as lágrimas quentes escorrerem por suas bochechas, enquanto as suas mãos tremiam nervosa.

- Kagome! Me fala! O que foi? – pediu InuYasha e Kagome afastou-se dele, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Is..Isso não devia ter acontecido, InuYasha! Nós... – e nisso Kagome engasgou-se em lágrimas mais uma vez. InuYasha aproximou-se dela, dizendo:

- Kagome. Não tem com o que se preocupar! Eu vou falar com meu pai e nós iremos nos casar, assim...

- NÃO! Isso não vai acontecer! Eu sei que não! Eles não vão desmanchar seu casamento com Kikyou! Não agora! E se... e se meu pai souber ele me mata InuYasha! Eu juro! Ele me nega como filha e...e... – disse ela, afastando-se ainda mais. – Isso nunca devia ter acontecido.

O rosto de InuYasha endureceu, enquanto ele apertava os punhos firmemente.

- Bem... se é o que você quer... já que você não me quer... – disse ele, amargamente.

- NÃO! INUYASHA NÃO É IS... – mas o hanyou já havia abandonado o aposento sem ouvir uma palavra da garota.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

InuYasha quase arrancou a porta da sala comunal em que seus pais se encontravam. InuTaisho e Izayoi observaram perplexos o filho bater a porta atrás dele, o rosto enfezado, mas não disseram nada. Não era muito bom incomodá-lo em momentos como aquele. InuYasha caminhou até Izayoi.

- Em quanto tempo dá pra preparar um casamento? – perguntou ele, surpreendendo a mãe que o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não sei... Depende, filho... uns 6 meses...

- No mínimo! – cortou InuYasha, fazendo InuTaisho desviar os olhos de suas anotações e observar o filho.

- Três meses, eu acho...

- Ótimo! Marque o casamento pra daqui a três meses! – e dizendo virou as costas para sair. Izayoi endireitou-se na cadeira, atordoada.

- Mas... tudo bem... com quem? – perguntou ela, ignorando a cara que o marido fizera a ela.

- Kikyou é óbvio! – retrucou InuYasha batendo a porta. Izayoi recostou-se na cadeira, assustada. O que havia acontecido?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Quatro semanas se passaram. Quatro semanas de um total silêncio e ausência de Kagome pelos corredores. A garota passava a maior parte do tempo no quarto ou nos jardins, perto do lago, a conversar com Sango, aparecendo somente durante as refeições e permanecendo o mais quieta possível.

InuYasha não parecera sentir sua falta. Bem pelo contrário. Conversava mais alegremente e fielmente com a pretendente que Kagome queria fuzilar com os olhos, mas não se atrevia a levantá-los, com medo de cruzarem com dois orbes dourados e magoados. Sabia que não poderia reclamar. Fora o que ela escolhera. E acima de tudo, magoara a pessoa que mais amava por um simples engano. Como sempre. Pura falta de comunicação e paciência dos dois lados.

Sango sabia de toda a verdade, é claro. Depois do que ela vira não havia mais como esconder dela. Afinal de contas, ela era sua amiga. E era a única pessoa com que podia contar com isso.

Andava preocupada com o seu futuro, refletindo sobre o que seria melhor fazer. Sabia que se casasse com outra pessoa, ela a recusaria ao perceber que já não era o que devia ser. Cogitou a idéia, levantada por Sango, de casar com Kouga, com quem provavelmente não se importaria de tamanha admiração por ela. Todavia não conseguiria fazer isso com o pobre lobo. Não. Mas se não tivesse mais escolhas... Kagome levantou a cabeça ao lago que a acompanhava enquanto prosseguia em mais um de seus passeios com Sango. Franziu um pouco o rosto, respirando fundo.

- Sango... será que dá para nós darmos uma parada pra descansar? – pediu Kagome diminuindo o passo.

- Mas Kagome, nós a recém começamos a caminhar! – exclamou Sango. Kagome sorriu de canto, como se quisesse se desculpar.

- Eu sei...mas eu já estou cansada. – respondeu ela, sem jeito, enquanto as duas sentavam na grama. Sango suspirou.

- Você anda muito indisposta ultimamente, Kagome. – comentou ela, e Kagome concordou com a cabeça, ajeitando o busto do vestido, incomodada. Seus seios andavam doloridos.

- Eu sei... – respondeu Kagome, simplesmente, perdendo-se nas águas a sua frente.

- Kagome... você já resolveu o que vai fazer? – perguntou Sango, cautelosamente, fazendo a amiga suspirar.

- Não, Sango. Eu não sei... Eu... Eu me sinto boba dizendo isso, mas eu ainda sinto esperanças com InuYasha, sabe. Apesar do que aconteceu. Não se nós conversarmos...

-hmmm.... Kagome, eu receio que isso seja... complicado. – dissse Sango, hesitante. Kagome virou-se para a amiga, intrigada.

- Por quê?

- Bem... InuYasha adiantou o casamento... Vai ser daqui a 2 meses mais ou menos. – declarou Sango e Kagome engasgou, os olhos arregalados.

- O QUÊ?!

- É...- afirmou Sango, sentindo pena da amiga. Kagome endireitou-se, desviando o olhar.

- Bem... não iria ser possível mesmo. Ainda mais depois de eu ter teimado que meu pai não concordaria...é... – disse Kagome, tentando parecer forte. Sango abraçou a amiga e Kagome desmanchou o rosto firme em tristeza.

- Não me admira que eles andem tão felizes e agitados ultimamente! – admitiu Kagome, amargurada.- Hmm... eu estou ficando com dor de cabeça. É melhor voltarmos ao castelo.

- Kagome! Você não vai voltar para seu quarto para chorar! – repreendeu Sango e Kagome balançou a cabeça, sorrindo tristemente.

- Você realmente me conhece, não é? - o comentário de Kagome foi abafado pelo som de risadas e galope que se aproximavam delas. As duas garotas viraram-se para encontrar Izayoi, Mirok InuYasha e Kikyou, cavalgando na direção delas. Sango sentiu o estômago revirar ao ver no que Kikyou estava montada. Seus dedos prenderam-se na grama com força.

- Olá, senhoritas! Como vocês estão? – cumprimentou Mirok, sorridente, mas Kagome não prestou a atenção, mantendo a expressão fechada e os olhos apertados em direção a garota ao lado de InuYasha. Kikyou ao ver o olhar da princesa sobre si, enrubesceu um pouco, antes de dizer:

- Espero que não se importe de estar cavalgando nele. É que InuYasha insistiu... – Kagome sentiu a raiva lhe subir a cabeça. Ela disse que nem gostava de cavalgar! Porém, ao ver que o hanyou a observava a espera de sua reação, Kagome forçou um sorriso, apesar de seus olhos continuarem raivosos.

- _Não_. Claro que não. Até... pode ficar com ele! Não me traz _nenhuma lembrança_, mesmo.- respondeu Kagome, lançando um olhar ácido para InuYasha, antes de virar-se para Sango.

- Aproveito o passeio, Sango. Eu vou entrar. – declarou Kagome, mas Izayoi adiantou-se, desapontada:

- Kagome, querida, não quer ficar conosco?

- Não, obrigada Majestade. Acho melhor entrar, eu... – respondeu Kagome levantando-se, mas uma tontura apoderou-se de si, escurecendo sua visão por alguns segundos e amolecendo suas pernas.

- Kagome! Você está bem?! – perguntou Sango, preocupada, segurando a princesa pelo braço e impedindo-a de cair. Kagome balançou a cabeça, forçando outro sorriso.

- Eu estou bem! Sem preocupações! Só uma tontura! Nada demais. – respondeu ela, desvencilhando-se da amiga. Izayoi fitou-a preocupada.

- Kagome, não e melhor que alguém a acompanhe, InuYasha você...

- Não! Não é necessário, obrigada Majestade. Eu vou indo! – declarou kagome, saindo antes que alguém pudesse falar uma palavra.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kagome fitou a bacia em suas mãos, enquanto se ajoelhava no chão, os cabelos grudados de suor no rosto. Um embrulho começou a se formar no estômago e sentiu o líquido subir a garganta, despejando-o no recipiente a sua frente. Respirou em arquejos, sentando-se e recostando-se na lateral da cama. Sango amparava a amiga, uma expressão consternada no semblante.

- Ugh! Acho que alguma coisa que eu comi ontem não me fez bem. – comentou ela, respirando fundo e tentando controlar as ânsias.

- Você comeu a mesma coisa que ontem à noite e eu não passei mal! Além disso, Kagome, faz um semana que você vem vomitando toda a manhã e sentindo tonturas todos os dias! Isso é... suspeito. – apontou Sango e Kagome olhou para a amiga, tentando entende-la.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Sango? – perguntou Kagome e Sango levantou os ombros e as sobrancelhas.

- Hm...Quando que veio sua última menstruação, Kagome? –questionou Sango e Kagome franziu o cenho, tentando lembrar.

- Acho que umas seis semanas... Foi antes do baile...- respondeu Kagome e Sango levantou ainda mais as sobrancelhas fazendo Kagome parar de falar, boquiaberta.

- NÃO! Não pode ser isso! Deve ser só uma coincidência. Não!

- Uma coincidência que você carrega no ventre. – disse Sango e Kagome olhou para sua barriga horrorizada. Nããão! Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. E agora? O que ela ia fazer? Sua cabeça começou a girar e girar e girar.

- Kagome!- exclamou Sango ao ver a amiga desfalecer a sua frente. A porta do quarto foi aberta num instante, entrando Mirok, Izayoi e Rin, consternados.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Izayoi e Sango virou-se, desesperada.

- Ela desmaiou! – respondeu ela e Mirok adiantou-se, colocando a princesa em cima da cama, molhando seu rosto e pulsos com água que havia no bidê. Kagome mexeu a cabeça, piscando várias vezes antes de acordar.

- Kagome! Você está bem? – perguntou Sango, aproximando-se da amiga junto das outras duas mulheres.

- Hã... estou. Eu acho. – respondeu ela, debilmente.

- Eu acho melhor chamar um médico. – disse Izayoi, mas Kagome sentou-se num pulo.

- NÃO! – gritou a garota, surpreendendo a todos. Se um médico viesse, ele descobriria e todos saberiam e...- Não, Majestade. Não precisa.

- Tudo bem, então.. – falou ela, lentamente, a desconfiança começando a rondá-la. Hmmm, suspeito, pensou a rainha. – Tem certeza?

- T-tenho. Mirok! Mirok pode cuidar de mim. Ele é monge e tal, não é e... – declarou Kagome, olhando esperançosa para Mirok que a olhava confuso. Kagome levantou as sobrancelhas pra ele.

- Hã... É, claro. Com imenso prazer. – disse por fim o monge. Kagome agradeceu aos céus por isso.

- Certo... então a deixaremos descansando. – disse Izayoi, deixando o recinto junto de Rin, os olhos levemente apertados. Kagome virou bruscamente para Sango.

- Ela sabe! – choramingou ela e Mirok franziu o cenho, sem entender.

- Se não sabe, desconfia. E muito. – concordou Sango e Mirok passou a olhar para ela, ainda confuso.

- Bem...- começou ele, chamando a atenção das duas.

- O quê? – perguntaram as duas em uníssono.

- Vocês me devem explicações, não? – Kagome recostou-se na cabeceira incomodada.

- É bem... que... – balbuciou Kagome.

- InuYasha e ela dormiram juntos depois do baile e é muito provável que ela esteja grávida. – declarou Sango de uma vez só, fazendo Kagome corar e Mirok olhar boquiaberto para ela.

- Ah...hm... Srta. Kagome, não sabia que você era tão... AI! – Mirok massageou o galo que se formou na sua cabeça ao levar uma pancada de Sango.

- É sério, Mirok! Você não pode falar isso pra ninguém! Inclusive InuYasha!

- Ok... – concordou ele. Kagome olhou pesarosa para o amigo.

- Você tem que me ajudar.

_Continua..._

**AEAEAEAE! Oi... Mais um cap. Ficou meio curto, mas deixei algumas coisas pro cap seguinte. Espero que tenham gostado, desculpe o atraso e não se preocupem com o próximo que já está pronto! TCHARAM!! Shsuhauh Talvez eu poste daqui a uma semana ok?**

Reviews and Story Alert _Per favore_

**Beijoooooos, **

**Dessa-chan**

Agradecimentos

anny Cullen

Agome chan

Katryna Greenleaf Black

Rei Eve Kovik

Nakimoto Nayannie

_Até,_

_Dessa-i-Rê_


	13. Chapter 13

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados**

by Dessa-i-Rê

**Capítulo 13**

Kagome passou a semana seguinte refletindo. Tentando digerir a realidade nua e crua que batia na sua cara e que agora carregava no ventre sem qualquer esperança de apoio e futuro. Não sabia o que iria fazer. Logo a desconfiança de todos se confirmaria ao ver sua barriga crescer sem poder esconder e estaria perdida.

A preocupação aumentava cada dia, martelando sua mente a cada minuto. Sango e Mirok tentavam acalma-la, mas de nada adiantava. Eles sabiam que ela estava perdida.

- Kagome, você já cogitou em contar para InuYasha? – perguntou Mirok em mais uma das tardes que passavam os três juntos. Kagome olhou para o horizonte, pensativa antes de balançar a cabeça.

- Não, Mirok. Eu não posso fazer isso. Ele vai querer se casar e vai fazer tudo pra isso, o que seria bom, mas InuTaisho e meu pai perguntariam o porquê de tanta insistência e eu estaria perdida!

- Mas Kagome você já está perdida! – apontou Sango, apiedando-se da amiga. Kagome continuava a balançar a cabeça, confusa.

- Eu não sei Sango, Não sei! – Sango olhou para Mirok, antes de observar cautelosamente a amiga. Suspirou antes de perguntar:

- Você já... pensou em não ter essa criança? – Kagome levantou o olhar para ela, alarmada. Sango baixou os olhos, tristemente. Kagome pousou a mão no ventre, pensativa.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

InuYasha observou a folha cair lentamente, balançando no ar até pousar nas águas a sua frente, perturbando a calmaria que ali permanecia. Seus dedos se apertaram, cravando as unhas no galho de árvore que repousava enquanto a amargura tomava conta de si. Lembranças vinham a sua cabeça, bagunçando seus sentimentos e elevando a raiva acima de todas. Por que ela tinha que fazer isso? Depois de tudo que havia acontecido, ela...

Grunhiu, arrancando de vez a casca da árvore. Por quê? A revolta tomava conta de si. Soubera que ela andara doente e notara sua ausência no castelo, cada vez mais depressiva. Por quê? Se ela mesma estava sofrendo? Por que ela não quisera lutar? Suspirou balançando a cabeça. Não. Não conseguia odiá-la. Ela tinha razão em não conseguir convence-los, mas ao menos deveria tentar e iria protegê-la de qualquer ameaça de seu pai. _Será que ela não via isso?_ Fitou suas mãos, tristemente. E o pior de tudo que sabia as complicações que ela iria enfrentar. E seria tudo culpa dele.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Izayoi observou a garota adentrar o salão de refeições, cabisbaixa. Apertou os olhos, examinando-o. Estava cada vez mais diferente. Mais pálida, todavia notara um pequeno aumento de peso na princesa. Olhou para seu filho que nem levantara os olhos na presença da garota apesar de não ter tirado os olhos da porta até instantes antes dela entrar o recinto.

Seu marido encontrava-se ao seu lado, sério e absorto em pensamentos, seus olhos tão franzidos em concentração. Izayoi seguiu o olhar do youkai surpreendendo-se que o interesse dele naquele instante era o mesmo que o dela. Olhou curiosa para o marido que apenas olhou-a rapidamente e baixou os olhos para o prato. Izayoi aproximou sua mão de InuTaisho, apertando-a com leveza e fitando-o com expectativa.

- Querido, o que lhe incomoda? – perguntou ela, suavemente. InuTaisho respirou fundo, pousando os olhos mais uma vez em Kagome que permanecia sentada em silêncio junto de Sango.

- Suspeitas querida. Suspeitas... – murmurou ele e Izayoi aproximou-se um pouco mais dele para cochichar.

- Eu também. Tem notado algumas diferenças não? – InuTaisho meneou a cabeça, lançando um rápido olhar a Musashi que adentrava o aposento.

- O cheiro dela está diferente. – Izayoi levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E isso significa...

- Esse é o problema. Pode significar algumas coisas, mas nenhuma delas é boa. – respondeu ele seriamente e Izayoi balançou sua cabeça, voltando sua atenção, discretamente a garota. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

- Kagome, querida, por que você não usa mais aquele vestido azul? Eu acho que você fica tão bem nele. – Izayoi puxou conversa, sorrindo suavemente, mas seus olhos examinando qualquer detalhe da reação da garota. Kagome parou em meio caminho de levar comida à boca, pensando alguns instantes, enquanto sua mente tentava trabalhar a milhão por uma desculpa. Kikyou olhava-a por vezes esperando a resposta assim com Rin, Mirok e Sango. InuYasha não levantara os olhos do prato, como sempre fazia ultimamente.

- Hm... Ele anda meio apertado, Majestade. Acho que andei engordando com tantos bailes! – respondeu Kagome, rindo nervosamente. Izayoi sorriu de volta antes de virar-se.

- Sei... – pensou a rainha. Kagome soltou o ar, lentamente, enquanto suas mãos tremiam, e lançou um olhar nervoso a Sango.

- Izayoi, querida, não é hoje que chega sua prima em visita? – comentou InuTaisho, fazendo a rainha sorrir.

- Sim. – respondeu ela, virando-se para as garotas. – Seria de bom grado vocês aparecerem para chá. Inclusive você kagome. Você anda tão sumida ultimamente.

- Claro, Majestade. – respondeu Kagome, suavemente, mas gemendo internamente. Nããão!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kagome não teve escolha. Teve que comparecer ao chá em recepção a prima de Izayoi, apesar de seu corpo reclamar incessantemente. Adentrou o aposento para encontrar todas as mulheres ali reunidas, conversando alegremente, inclusive uma miniatura de aparentemente dois anos que caminhava animadamente com sua ama de leite em seu encalço.

Yuuki tinha a aparência de ser muito tranqüila e gentil com seus cabelos negros como o da prima e os olhos verdes. Sua filha, Hikari, era a cópia da mãe, mas com cabelos curtos e cacheados. Kagome cumprimentou a mulher que sorriu adoravelmente em resposta.

- Então você é Kagome, de quem Izayoi fala tão bem? – comentou Yuuki e Kagome franziu levemente o cenho, mas sorriu, concordando.

- Esse é meu nome, mas quanto a Izayoi falar bem de mim, só ela pode dizer. – brincou Kagome e Izayoi, tocou levemente sua mão, sorrindo.

- É claro que sim Kagome. – Kagome sorriu em resposta, mais uma vez, estranhando aquela notícia.

- Você sabia que quando estavam noivos, InuYasha deu seu cavalo de presente pra ela? – comentou Izayoi como se estivesse orgulhosa, Kagome olhou sem entender para Sango que apenas levantou os ombros.

- Sim, mas eu dei para Kikyou já que ela é a noiva agora. – declarou Kagome, mais amargamente do que previra, virando-se para a outra que abriu a boca para falar, mas foi cortada por Izayoi:

- É, pois é. Mas como eu ia te dizendo... – todavia, Yuuki dessa vez, interrompeu, dizendo:

- É verdade que você pratica arco-e-flecha? – Kagome olhou surpresa para a mulher a sua frente que retornava o olhar com expectativa. Meneou a cabeça em concordância.

- Eu tamb... – começou Kikyou, mas Yuuki exclamou, alegremente.

- Que emocionante! Meu marido não gosta que eu faça esse tipo de coisa. Que inveja! – Izayoi olhou de relance Kikyou apertar o vestido com força. Pobre garota! Estava sendo ignorada! Não que não gostasse dela, mas preferia Kagome.

- É... – disse Kagome, mas sentiu um leve puxão no seu vestido, voltando sua atenção para baixo e deparando-se com um par de olhos verdes e brilhantes. – Olá.

A criança sorriu em resposta, aproximando-se mais dela. Kagome sorriu também estendendo seus braços, que Hikari aceitou, puxando-a para seu colo. Uma risada suave chamou a atenção de Kagome.

- Ela gostou de você. Geralmente ela não vai com ninguém. Hoje ela só demonstrou essa mesma reação com Izayoi. –declarou Yuuki e Kagome voltou atenção à criança que brincava com o corpete do seu vestido. Suas mãozinhas pequenas pousaram em sua barriga enquanto seus olhinhos examinavam o local. Uma risada do pequeno ser soou pelo ar e em seguida seus olhos estavam grudados nos de Kagome.

- Bebê. – disse ela, alegremente, batendo suavemente na barriga da princesa. Kagome sentiu o sangue sumir de sua face. Ficou paralisada olhando a criança. A risada de Yuuki soou pelo ar.

- Ela faz isso o tempo todo! – comentou ela, pegando Hikari dos braços de Kagome que permanecia imóvel. A criança sorria pra ela e continuava a examiná-la com seus orbes esverdeados.

- Kagome, querida, você está bem? Está tão pálida? – perguntou Izayoi, observando-a, cautelosamente. Kagome levantou seu olhar petrificado à rainha, fitando-a, sem responder. Sango levantou-se nervosa, indo para o lado da amiga.

- Kagome? – chamou ela, e Kagome virou-se, lentamente.

- Hã?

- Você... Você está bem? – perguntou Sango sob o olhar atencioso de Izayoi. Kagome balançou a cabeça.

- Sim, sim claro. – respondeu ela, mas depois voltou a fitar suas mãos, assustada.

- Será que aquilo era só uma coincidência? – pensou Kagome, agitada.

Antes que pudessem falar mais alguma coisa, a porta do salão foi aberta, deixando passar InuYasha, InuTaisho e surpreendentemente Kouga que sorriu ao avistar Kagome. InuYasha olhou de relance, notando a palidez da princesa, e sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Sentimos muito interromper o chá das mulheres, mas gostaríamos de desfrutar da companhia de vocês – disse InuTaisho, sorridente, sentando-se perto da esposa. Kouga adiantou-se cumprimentando a todos antes de se dirigir a Kagome.

- Kagome, como está? – perguntou Kouga, pegando uma das mãos da garota que permanecia em silêncio. – Você está bem? Está um pouco pálida.

- Foi o que eu disse, mas ela insiste em dizer que está bem. – disse Izayoi, chamando a atenção deles. Kouga pousou uma mão na testa de Kagome, preocupado. InuYasha rosnou baixinho, apertando os punhos ao ver aquilo. Kikyou notou de relance aquela reação, abaixando o olhar.

- Você tem certeza que está tudo bem? –insistiu Kouga, franzindo a testa. – Você está diferente. Seu cheiro, ele...

- Eu estou bem! Não há nada de diferente. Sou a mesma de sempre. Muito bem! – interrompeu Kagome, nervosa, desvencilhando-se das mãos do lobo.

- Certo, então. Se você diz... – disse o lobo por fim. Kagome levantou os olhos, discretamente para InuYasha que a encarava com a testa franzida. Desviou o olhar, perplexa. Será que ele havia notado alguma coisa? Levantou-se de repente, chamando a atenção para si.

- Pensando bem, acho melhor eu ir descansar. Com licença. – declarou ela, mas Izayoi interrompeu-a, dizendo:

- InuYasha, por favor, a acompanhe.- Kagome virou-se num instante.

- Não há necessida...

- É uma ordem, Kagome. InuYasha, por favor! – disse Izayoi e Kagome abaixou a cabeça, sem poder protestar. InuYasha atravessou o aposento em silêncio, abrindo a porta para Kagome passar.

Caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores com Kagome sempre fitando os pés. Sentia vontade de falar, tocar, abraçar a pessoa ao seu lado, mas não se atrevia a fazer nada. InuYasha encontrava-se na mesma situação, lutando contra sua vontade.

Pararam em frente ao quarto de Kagome e esta se adiantou para entrar, mas parou a mão na maçaneta ao sentir InuYasha aproximar-se dela.

- Olhe pra mim! – mandou ele e Kagome lentamente levantou o rosto. – Nos meus olhos!

Kagome hesitou por alguns instantes, antes de encarar os dois olhos dourados que a examinavam. Soltou um suspiro lento, suas mãos apertando seu vestido agora.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? Por que você escolheu isso?! O que está acontecendo com você?! – demandou InuYasha, perfurando-a com o olhar. Kagome sentiu suas mãos tremerem. – O lobo fedido está certo. Você está diferente! Seu cheiro está diferente! O que você anda fazendo? RESPONDA!

Um soluço saiu da garganta de Kagome que deu um passo para trás diante da hostilidade do hanyou. InuYasha agarrou seus dois braços com firmeza.

- Como eu gostaria tanto que... Mas você escolheu, eu...- começou ele, hesitante, largando-a em seguida. – Não devemos mais conversar, nós... não vamos ficar juntos.

E dizendo isso InuYasha deu as costas a Kagome, sem olhar pra trás.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sango ouviu a batida na porta de seu quarto e franziu a testa, estranhando uma visita àquele horário. Ninguém nunca fora aos seus aposentos antes de qualquer maneira. Uma veia saltou na sua cabeça ao pensar que poderia ser Mirok tentando mais uma de suas gracinhas. Abriu a porta e deparou-se com Kagome, desfalecida e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Kagome... – sussurrou Sango, indo até a amiga, mas Kagome impediu-a.

- Sango... eu.. eu vou tirar...

Kagome viu-se levada para as profundezas do castelo, dentre os aposentos dos criados, que as olharam, surpresos, mas nada comentaram. Sango abriu uma porta grande de madeira fechando em seguida. A cozinha estava vazia naquele momento. Kagome sentou em um dos bancos enquanto Sango vasculhava os armários a procura de alguma coisa. Em seguida puxou um maço de plantas e ferveu-as dentro de um pouco de água.

- Bem... toma. As criada fazem isso o tempo todo e... e tenho certeza de que essa é planta. – garantiu Sango entregando a xícara a amiga. Kagome olhou hesitante o recipiente em suas mãos.- Você tem certeza?

Kagome olhou por um longo tempo à amiga e depois se virou para o chá. Respirou fundo e levou o líquido a boca.

_Continua..._

**OH MEU DEUS! Será? Será? Será que ela vai tirar? Bem... descubram no próximo cap mUAHAHAHAHAH Espero que tenham gostado. Fico meio curto... Então, brigadão e beijos**

_Review and Story Alert_

**Dessa-chan**

**Agradecimentos:**

Acdy-chan

Katryna Greenleaf

anny Cullen

Agome chan

Meyllin

Carolshuxa

Gege-ups

TG s2

Beijos,

Dessa-i-Rê


	14. Chapter 14

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados **

By Dessa-i-Rê

**Capítulo 14**

_Kagome olhou por um longo tempo à amiga e depois se virou para o chá. Respirou fundo e levou o líquido a boca_.

**- **Não! Eu... eu não posso fazer isso! – exclamou Kagome, afastando o líquido que estava prestes a engolir.

- Kagome... – sussurrou Sango aproximando-se da amiga que se abraçava, o rosto contorcido em tristeza e os olhos apertados com força.

- Não, Sango... eu não posso... – balbuciava Kagome enquanto suas lágrimas corriam pela bochecha e sua mente ficava mais perturbada.

- Eu sei, Kagome... eu sei... – murmurou Sango, acalentando a amiga.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

As cortinas esvoaçavam, deixando entrar o vento que a cada dia tornava-se mais frio e fazendo arrepiar-se levemente a rainha que repousava em uma elegante cadeira, absorta em seus pensamentos. Izayoi trazia o semblante preocupado, a testa enrugada e os olhos distantes. Por vezes mordia o canto da boca, tentando, de maneira suave, aliviar a ansiedade que sentia.

Suspirou por fim, jogando a cabeça para trás, cansada e observando o teto decorado. Demorou-se mais alguns instantes antes de levantar-se resignada, mesmo que seu rosto demonstrasse certa apreensão. Caminhou pelos corredores do castelo em absoluto silêncio, em direção a ala seguinte, habitada somente pela causa de sua dor de cabeça.

Parou em frente à porta, tentando primeiro escutar algum som proveniente do aposento, mas nada declarava de que havia vida ali dentro. Mesmo assim, bateu de leve na madeira. Houve alguns instantes de silêncio para logo depois ser interrompido por suaves passos em sua direção. A porta foi aberta, revelando Sango a qual olhava surpresa para a rainha.

- Majestade!- exclamou ela e Izayoi meneou a cabeça de leve, esperando pacientemente. Sango, dando-se conta, abriu a porta, dando espaço para a rainha entrar.

Izayoi examinou o quarto com as cortinas fechadas que, sendo claras, ainda deixavam entrar alguma luz. Seus olhos repousaram na cama onde uma garota, alarmada com sua presença, sentou-se depressa, tentando arrumar-se. Izayoi fitou discretamente o corpo de Kagome, antes de caminhar lentamente, em direção a uma cadeira defronte a garota e sentar-se. Sango, sem nada entender, olhando de uma para a outra, sentou-se na cama, junto à amiga.

- Majestade! O que lhe trás a honr... – começou Kagome, cautelosamente, diante da face séria que a outra carregava.

- Sem cerimônias, Kagome. Nós não precisamos mais disso. – cortou Izayoi e Kagome calou-se. Izayoi fitou-a por alguns instantes, antes de perguntar:

- Faz quanto tempo? – Izayoi encarou a princesa que se remexeu desconcertada, seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Sango e voltaram-se para os da rainha que permanecia impassível.

- Quanto tempo o que, Majestade? – perguntou Kagome, sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias e as mãos começarem a suar.

- Não se faça de boba, Kagome. A gravidez. Quando tempo? – insistiu Izayoi com firmeza. Kagome sentiu o sangue lhe sumir as faces. _Já estava tão óbvio assim_? Olhou para Sango que refletiu seu desespero. Voltou-se para a rainha que ainda esperava séria.

- Hm... quase dois meses, Majestade. – respondeu Kagome com a voz fraca. Izayoi suspirou, baixando os olhos.

Kagome, já perturbada e afetada pelas mudanças de humor da gravidez, sentiu a primeira lágrima cair, enquanto baixava o rosto também. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir a cama ao seu lado afundar um pouco mais e um braço passar ao redor da sua cintura. Levantou o rosto surpresa para encontrar a rainha, puxando-a carinhosamente para si.

- Kagome. Eu gosto muito de você. Eu sei que é uma pessoa muito boa e... eu sei que InuYasha realmente ama você. – disse Izayoi suavemente para a princesa.- Eu farei de tudo para que... vocês fiquem juntos. Eu irei falar com...

- Não! Meu pai não pode saber! Por favor!- esganiçou Kagome e Izayoi balançou a cabeça, apertando-a com firmeza.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei disso. Vou fazer o possível sem poder falar o... o real motivo. Ai... Se ao menos nós tivéssemos cometido a besteira de separar vocês dois, agora... agora tudo seria mais fácil. - lamentou Izayoi, balançando a cabeça. Suspirou mais uma vez antes de desvencilhar-se de Kagome e levantar-se. As duas garotas olharam para a rainha, esperançosas.

- Falarei com eles hoje à tarde.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

- Aboslutamente, não! – negou Musashi com o rosto fechado. Izayoi suspirou, olhando para seu marido em busca de apoio. InuTaisho observava, sentado numa ornamentada cadeira em sua sala de estudos, sua mulher tentar convencer seu aliado a mudar seus planos. Massageava as têmporas diante da agitação do outro e da insistência da rainha. Izayoi viera procurá-lo pela manhã confirmando o que mais temia. Todavia, insistira em não revelar a verdade para Musashi, temendo pela garota. Sentia o mesmo pesar, sabendo a intolerância da qual o Senhor do Leste era provido.

- Musashi, se o que Izayoi está dizendo, sobre a maneira como o relacionamento dos dois evoluiu, seria de bom grado que InuYasha se casasse com sua filha ao invés da outra pretendente. Um reinado precisa ter prosperidade, harmonia, e não conseguirá isso se não obtiver essas virtudes dentro do próprio castelo! – argumentou InuTaisho vendo o aliado caminhar de um lado para o outro ranzinza.

- Não. – insistiu ele, e Izayoi suspirou uma vez tentando não perder a paciência.

- Meu caro! Permanecerem separados só irá causar problemas e tristezas a eles próprios! Eles se gostam! – tentou convencer, Izayoi, mas foi interrompida por um giro brusco de Musashi.

- Há! Isso é puro capricho deles! Até então estavam se matando feito cão e gato! Não! Absolutamente, não! – declarou ele, irritado.

- Mas... – começou Izayoi, mas InuTaisho levantou a mão pedindo silêncio. O youkai olhou sério para o humano.

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou InuTaisho e Musashi virou-se, ele agora massageando as têmporas.

- Meu amigo, por favor. Não insista nesse assunto. – pediu Musashi, virando as costas. Izayoi sentiu o coração apertar diante daquela decisão. Com os nervos a flor da pele, já começara a sentir os olhos umedeceram, mas como orgulhosa governanta segurou-se e focou o pensamento em pelo menos fazer o melhor para a garota.

- Mesmo assim, você deveria casar Kagome o mais rápido possível. – declarou Izayoi surpreendendo aos dois homens que tornaram-se a elas.

- E por que a pressa, cara rainha? – perguntou Musashi, enrugando a testa. Izayoi não deixou transparecer seu alarde, respondendo:

- Não seria bem visto pela corte a princesa que estava noiva até a pouco ficar abandonada. Não seria nada bom para seu reinado, numa época dessa, ficar ocupado com fofocas da corte. – Musashi suspirou, fechando os olhos.

- Eu não tenho tempo de ficar procurando pretendentes para minha filh...

- Não precisará! Eu mesmo faço isso!- garantiu Izayoi – A não ser que o senhor...

- Certo! Tudo bem... – resmungou Musashi e Izayoi meneou a cabeça saindo do aposento. Não bem virou as costas, seu rosto transformou-se numa máscara de pesar. _Como é que contaria isso para Kagome agora?_

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sango suspirou pelo que parecia pela décima vez aquela tarde. Trazia seu rosto preocupado como muitas pessoas nos últimos dias. Mirok ao ouvir o som que a noiva emitira, novamente, suspirou, ele mesmo, cansado.

- Sango... – começou o monge, preocupado também.

- Mas olhe para ela! Parece uma moribunda! Como você não quer que eu fique preocupada. Eu não sei qual foi a última vez que a vi sorrir. E ela não anda comendo direito e o que come os enjôos matinais roubam do seu corpo. – contou Sango balançando a cabeça enquanto observava Kagome passear em volta daquele lago, novamente. – Sinceramente, eu não sei como ela se agüenta em pé. E ainda tem que suportar ver InuYasha com aquela mulher todos os dias. Ela está quebrada, Mirok! E eu temo que ela não vá agüentar.

O monge olhou assustado para a garota que só balançava a cabeça.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Mirok, temeroso.

- Ela anda deprimida demais. Só caminha em volta desse maldito lago! Eu... eu não sei. Temo que morra de desgosto. – disse Sango, deixando escapar um soluço. Mirok abraçou a noiva, acalentando-a.

- Sh... não. Não pense nisso. Por favor. A rainha disse que tentaria convencer Musashi a mudar o casamento. Temos esperança ainda! – tentou Mirok, mesmo não tendo muita fé no que dissera.

- Infelizmente trago más notícias. – declarou Izayoi detrás deles, fazendo-os pularem surpresos.

- Majestade... – disse Sango, cumprimentando-a. – O que voc...

- Sim. Infelizmente, Sango, eu não consegui. Eu tentei o máximo, mas o teimoso daquele maldito homem não cedeu nem um pouco! – informou Izayoi, surpreendendo-se com a irritação, raramente demonstrada, da rainha. Sango empalideceu.

- E agora? O que vamos fazer? O que acontecerá com Kagome?

- Calma!- pediu Izayoi, séria. – Pelo menos eu consegui convence-los de casar Kagome o quanto antes.

- O quê? – exclamou Kagome que caminhara até eles sem que a notassem. Kagome olhava sem entender de um para o outro. – Como assim, me casar? Majestade a senhora não...

- Sinto muito, Kagome. – disse a rainha, baixando os olhos. Kagome sentiu o mundo parar a sua volta, sua respiração tornar-se ofegante e as lágrimas encherem seus olhos. Sango fez menção de caminhar até a amiga, mas Kagome respirou fundo, arqueando o rosto.

- O que nós vamos fazer? Com quem vou me casar? – Izayoi fitou-a por alguns instantes antes de falar suavemente:

- Kagome, escolher um noivo será complicado mediante a sua situação. Não podemos contar sobre sua gravidez sem ter certeza que te aceitarão mesmo assim, sem contar nada a ninguém. - Kagome escutou aquilo seriamente, confirmando com a cabeça.

- Que tal Kouga, Kagome? Tenho absoluta certeza que ele não se importaria, já que ele gosta tanto de você e até mesmo já a pedira em casamento. – sugeriu Sango, mas Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não.

- Mas por que, Kagome? Essa pode ser uma ótima chance de você ter um casamento feliz! – apontou Izayoi.

- Não. Eu não posso fazer isso com Kouga. Absolutamente não. – disse Kagome, firmemente, fazendo Izayoi suspirar ao ouvi-la dizer as mesmas palavras que o pai.

- Tão teimosa quanto o pai. – resmungou Izayoi. – Você tem certeza, Kagome? A única opção que eu tenho é de um barão que só aceitará as condições em razão do dinheiro. E ele não será como Kouga seria com você. Definitivamente, não.

- Tenho certeza, Majestade.- afirmou Kagome, depois olhando para seu ventre. – Farei isso pelo fruto do meu amor com InuYasha.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

InuYasha olhou incrédulo para o monge a sua frente, sem acreditar no que ele acabara de lhe contar. Encontravam-se um pouco mais afastados do campo de treinamento perto de algumas árvores.

- Kagome? Vai se casar?! – ecoou InuYasha, sem acreditar, o olhar perdido.

- Sim. E é sua mãe que está fazendo os arranjos para encontrar um noivo para ela, tendo em vista que Musashi está muito ocupado com outras coisas. – informou Mirok, observando o hanyou a sua frente que permanecia em estado de choque.

- Mas, por quê? – perguntou ele, ainda meio perdido. Mirok olhou com pena para o amigo querendo lhe contar a verdade, mas não podendo.

- Bem, InuYasha. Ela é uma princesa. Ela precisa se casar. – Mirok respondeu apenas aquilo sem saber na realidade o que dizer.

- _Precisa se casar?_ – ecoou InuYasha, sentiu o sangue começar a ferver em sua veias. Apertou a espada que trazia em suas mãos com força. Mirok só viu em seguida o hanyou brandir a espada com raiva e uma explosão. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, metade das arvores perto dele estavam caídas e o hanyou caminhava com rapidez até o castelo.

- Acho que contar pra ele não foi uma boa idéia.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sango, Kagome e Izayoi, que caminhavam lentamente pelos corredores do castelo, franziram o cenho ao ouvir um alto barulho destruição seguido de mais alguns estampidos e exclamações de alguns criados. Veio a cabeça delas um ataque ao castelo, mas, ao virarem-se para trás, deparam-se com um irritado hanyou que vinha na direção delas.

- COMO ASSIM KAGOME VAI SE CASAR?! – rugiu ele, fazendo as três dar um passo para trás. Izayoi recompô-se rapidamente, fechando o rosto para o filho.

- Comporte-se, InuYasha! Não faça escândalo! – ralho Izayoi para o hanyoi que encarava Kagome. InuYasha sem tirar os olhos da outra, rosnou:

- Você está por trás disso! Explique-se!

- Eu não tenho que me explicar para você InuYasha! – tornou Izayoi a ralhar aumentando uma oitava da voz. InuYasha encolheu-se um pouco diante da carranca da mãe.

- Mas...

–E o que o casamento de Kagome tem de interesse para você InuYasha? Você já tem uma noiva. – continuou Izayoi, mesmo querendo se bate ao dizer aquela palavras. – Agora pare de importunar Kagome! Ela já tem problemas demais!

- Problemas?- questionou InuYasha, seus olhos correndo da mãe para a princesa. Rapidamente a rainha abraçou os ombros de Kagome, dando as costas ao filho.

- É, InuYasha,.. Problemas. - respondeu Izayoi, afastando-se. InuYasha apertou os olhos para o trio.

- Elas estão escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Ao contrário do noivado com InuYasha, esse não tivera banquete, nem orquestra, nem baile, muito menos convidados. Izayoi atendeu ao pedido de Kagome de fazer isso o mais discretamente possível. Musashi estranhou a decisão da filha, mas a rainha dera a desculpa de que Kagome não sentia vontade de ter uma grande cerimônia sem a presença de sua mãe. O rei pareceu aceitar bem isso, olhando com pena para a filha, fazendo Izayoi suspirar aliviada.

Obviamente não era aquele o real motivo da simplicidade da ocasião, tendo em vista que se o noivo fosse InuYasha, Kagome não teria dito uma palavra contra. Todavia, mediante a situação em que ela se encontrava, casando com alguém que, dessa vez, não teria a menor possibilidade de ser feliz, não hesitou em fazer aquilo da maneira menos dolorosa possível. Sem ter que sorrir e fingir que estava tudo bem, quando dentro de si seu mundo desabava.

Kagome observou o seu noivo, sentando em frente a ela numa cadeira de alto espaldar. Deveria ser cinco anos mais velhos do que ela, com os cabelos negros e olhos cobiçosos da mesma cor. Era um barão, mas agia com uma arrogância com a qual se nomeava mais rei do que os que se encontravam no mesmo aposento que ele.

Olhara aberta e maliciosamente para ela quando a conhecera, ignorando as palavras que Kagome dissera, inserindo-se, logo, numa conversa com Musashi e InuTaisho, o qual trazia uma leve expressão de repugnância. Izayoi sentava-se ao seu lado e Sango do outro, cada um segurando uma de suas mãos as quais periodicamente era apertada por uma delas, dando-lhe apoio. Rin sentava-se também junto a elas, absorta em pensamento.

Kagome suspirou, vagando os olhos em direção a certo hanyou recostado na parede, junto de Mirok e longe de Kikyou, com os olhos fixos no homem desconhecido e o rosto contorcido numa máscara de fúria mal contida. Inesperadamente, seus olhos dourados voaram da conversa em direção a ela. Kagome sentiu o impacto, baixando os seus, marejados, rapidamente.

- Kagome... Não fique assim. Talvez ele não seja tão ruim assim. –sussurou Sango e Kagome teve um espécie de deja vu ao ouví-la. A princesa sorriu tristemente.

- Você disse a mesma coisa quando fiquei noiva de InuYasha, lembra? Você está certa. Entretanto... – disse Kagome pousando os olhos no homem a sua frente. -... temo que dessa vez esteja enganada.

- Ohh, Kagome... – começou Sango, mas foi interrompida pelo pai de Kagome que sugeriu:

- Por que você não leva Kagome para um passeio? – O homem sorriu desdenhoso, medindo-a. Kagome sentiu o sangue lhe subir a cabeça, mas segurou-se, levantando-se. InuYasha assistiu aquilo em silêncio, os punhos fechados com força e um ruído saindo de seu peito. Mirok assistiu a reação do amigo, assustado.

Os dois caminharam sozinhos em direção ao lago, a contragosto de Kagome, em silêncio. A princesa mordia o canto do lábio, nervosa, quando pararam, sua cabeça abaixada. Num simples piscar de olhos, viu-se puxada num frenesi aos braços do outro homem. Kagome arregalou os olhos, assustada debatendo-se e virando o rosto ao homem que buscava seus lábios.

- Me solta! – exibiu Kagome, enjoda diante das ações daquele homem que explorava seu corpo sem sua permissão. O homem riu maliciosamente, fingindo não ouvi-la.

- Me larga, seu... – insistiu Kagome, dando um tapa com força no rosto do homem. Ichiro tocou o rosto de leve, levantando o rosto contorcido em raiva. Kagome sentiu a mão aberta bater em seu rosto, pasmada. Ichiro segurou-a com força pelo belo braço:

- Olha aqui sua vadia! Você faz o que eu mandar sem abrir essa boca! - rosnou ele, sorrindo com maldade em seguida. – Porque, senão, seu querido hanyou e seu querido paizinho vão saber dessa sua barriga aí!

E dizendo isso, jogou-a com lado com força, fazendo-a cair no grama, assustada. Kagome assistiu o homem afastar-se em direção ao castelo antes de ruir em lágrimas.

_Continua..._

**Desculpa, desculpaaaaaa pela demora! AAh não me xinguem eu sei que sou muito má, mas eu adoooro ver meus personagens sofrer Muahahahahah XD Parece novela mexicana isso, cruzes!! **

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, se divertido, ou não né... Capítulo depressivo, mas não posso fazer anda. É necessário. **

Review and Story Alert 

**Beijos,**

**Dessa-chan**

Agradecimentos:

Acdy-chan

Meyllin

Gege-ups

Katryna Greenleaf

Jéh-chan

anny Cullen

Agome chan

Magda Antunes

Saiurychaan

Marismylle

Magdinha

Taís-chan

TG s2

Tchan

Brigada, brigada, brigada! Amo os reviews de vcs!

Até,

Dessa-i-Rê


	15. Chapter 15

**N.a.: Não tive tempo de revisar. Sorry...**

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados **

By Dessa-I-Rê

**Capítulo 15**

_E dizendo isso, jogou-a com lado com força, fazendo-a cair no grama, assustada. Kagome assistiu o homem afastar-se em direção ao castelo antes de ruir em lágrimas._

- NÃO! – gritou consigo mesma, abrindo os olhos e encarando a grama a sua frente. Não. Ela tinha que ser forte. Chorar não adiantaria nada. Pousou uma das mãos no seu ventre, segurando o choro e fechando os olhos por alguns instantes. Havia prometido. Por seu filho. Abriu os olhos novamente, respirando fundo antes de levantar-se resignada. Limpou seu rosto e suas vestes, arrumou o cabelo e apressou-se em alcançar o "noivo". Quando o alcançou, enganchou seu braço ao dele sem olhá-lo. Ichiro sorriu arrogante antes de entrarem novamente no castelo.

- Já voltaram? – perguntou Musashi ao vê-los adentrarem a sala. InuYasha fuzilava o dois com o olhar, os punhos apertados. Kagome permanecia cabisbaixa.

- Sim, Kagome se sentiu cansada então achamos melhor voltar, não é minha flor? – disse Ichiro com uma falsa doçura, segurando o rosto da princesa pelo queixo. Kagome sentiu-se repugnada com o toque daquele homem, mas esforçou-se para não deixar transparecer, esboçando uma reação neutra.

Musashi sorriu, alheio a falsidade do tom de voz do outro, enquanto Izayoi assistia aquilo perplexa. O silêncio foi quebrado por um estrondo da porta sendo fechada, fazendo todos sobressaltarem. Kagome olhou tristemente para a porta pela qual um hanyou furioso acabara de sair.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

InuYasha estava furioso. Havia gritado com metade dos criados enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, quebrara uma boa parte dos objetos que encontrara no caminho e agora tentava dizimar o bosque a sua frente. Respirava em arquejos, os olhos injetados e os dedos flexionavam-se lentamente. Maldito homem! Maldita mulher! Seus olhos apertaram-se por alguns instantes antes de um rosnado explodir do seu peito e avançar sobre a árvore a sua frente.

Grunhiu mais uma vez, andando de um lado para o outro, freneticamente. Como? POR QUÊ? Por que aquele homem asqueroso? Vira como ele a olhara! Como se fosse comê-la! InuYasha começou a caminhar mais rápido, anojado. E ela! Não fizera nada diante das ações daquele... Ficara lá parada! O hanyou bateu com força o punho no chão, antes de arrancar sulcos de terra com suas garras. Malditos!

Fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar. No entanto, imagens viam a sua mente. O sorriso dela, o olhar, som de sua voz, seu cheiro... Apertou com força o punho, tentando lutar contra aquilo. Mas o cheiro era tão... Abriu os olhos ao ouvir os passos na grama, ao sentir o aroma no ar.

- InuYasha... – InuYasha sentiu o sussurro como se fosse música. Levantou-se lentamente, pousando os olhos na figura fragilizada a sua frente.

Kagome encarou aqueles olhos dourados, incerta. InuYasha trazia uma expressão serena no rosto e ria em pensamentos ao notar como a simples presença dela o acalmava. Kagome soltou um soluço antes se atirar nos braços do hanyou, unindo seus lábios quentes com os dele num frenesi. Aproveitou cada instante daquele momento, pedindo aos céus para o tempo parar e nunca mais retornar a passar. InuYasha apertou a garota em seus braços com força, temendo perdê-la. Abriu os olhos, relutante, ao senti-la se afastar, encarando seu rosto manchado de lágrimas.

-... eu sinto muito... – sussurrou ela entre soluços antes de voltar correndo para o castelo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Havia se decido. Tinha de esquecê-lo. Talvez Ichiro não fosse tão ruim como parecesse ser. Talvez fosse só a aparência. Afinal, InuYasha mostrara ser uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que ela julgara. Talvez... Kagome levantou os olhos do seu prato em direção ao noivo, balançando a cabeça em seguida. Não, definitivamente não. Suspirou, tentando consolar-se. Seus olhos passaram pela mesa, inevitavelmente se demorando em InuYasha, mesmo contra sua tentativa de não fazê-lo, pousando na amiga ao lado do monge. Sango perguntara sobre Ichiro, mas não lhe contara nada. Sabia que se ela soubesse instantaneamente Izayoi saberia, já que tinha consciência das confidências trocadas por elas, e por conseqüência a rainha daria um jeito de anular o casamento. Voltariam à estaca zero e a cada dia ficava mais difícil de esconder a gravidez.

Izayoi havia conseguido arranjar o casamento para duas semanas, surpreendendo a todos. Kagome insistira em uma cerimônia com o mínimo de pessoas possíveis. Seu pai estranhara, porém não insistira em nada já que suas preocupações estavam voltadas para outros assuntos. InuYasha, obviamente quando soubera não gostara.

Uma semana e meia havia se passado desde aquele encontro e Kagome fizera o máximo para evitá-lo. Se o avistava ao longe no corredor, imediatamente mudava de direção mesmo que tivesse de fazer o caminho mais longo. Por vezes, notara o olhar machucado que ele esboçava, expressão a qual fazia doer seu coração, todavia repetia a si mesma que não podia. Não podia...

Ichiro cada vez mais a importunava, longe das vistas do outros, revelando-se pior a cada situação. Suas carícias tornavam-se cada vez mais ousadas, brotando a raiva em Kagome que sofria em silêncio. Sentia nojo daquele homem. E toda vez que pensava em ter que passar o resto de sua vida junto a ele, o choro subia por sua garganta, mas respirava fundo e o engolia de volta.

Entretanto quase perdera o controle, certo dia, quando os dois, Mirok e Sango, InuYasha, Kikyou e Izayoi repousavam a beira do lago em um casual piquenique. Enquanto todos conversavam serenamente, a exceção de InuYasha que os encarava abertamente não tendo nem a decência de fingir ouvir Kikyou a qual olhava-o com o olhar machucado, Ichiro aproximara-se de Kagome com um olhar malicioso, pegando uma mecha de seu cabelo e brincando com ela. Um sorriso desdenhoso em seus lábios. Kagome fingia sua inexistência, evitando o olhar intenso do hanyou, olhando para a grama abaixo de si.

- Kagome, vire para cá. – pediu Ichiro, no entanto Kagome fingiu não ouvi-lo, fechando os olhos. Ichiro franziu os olhos, sussurrando ameaçadoramente:

- _Vire-se agora!_ – Kagome suspirou antes de levantar o rosto e encarar aquele homem asqueroso. Ichiro abriu o sorriso desdenhoso mais ainda, pousando uma mão eu seu rosto. No instante seguinte, Kagome sentiu a pressão daqueles lábios contra os seus. Arregalou os olhos surpresa. Sentiu o estômago dar um nó, anojada. Como ele tinha a audácia de fazer aquilo na frente de todos?

Izayoi assistiu aquilo chocada, Sango e Mirok surpresos. Kikyou não esboçara nenhuma reação ao contrário de InuYasha que congelara. O hanyou sentiu a raiva subir-lhe como nunca sentira antes, fazendo seu corpo todo tremer e um grunhido soar em seu peito. As garras fincaram-se na terra, suas orelhas de pé como um cão prestes a atacar. Mirok ao pressentir o perigo, caminhara até o amigo rapidamente, levantando-o com força e empurrando-o em direção ao castelo.

Ichiro afastou-se de Kagome dando uma risadinha. Kagome baixou os olhos, vermelha enquanto apertava os punhos com força. Escutara Izayoi declarar alguma desculpa sobre a saída de InuYasha, mas bem ela sabia a real razão, como todos ali incluindo Kikyou que esboçava a expressão mais magoada do que nunca.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Mirok observava preocupado o amigo à medida que caminhavam em direção ao castelo. Mantinha uma mão firme no braço tenso do hanyou que permanecia com os punhos tão apertados que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos e escorria sangue da lateral da mão. Todo o seu corpo tremia, seus olhos estavam injetados e as orelhas de pé, atentas, provavelmente, aos ruídos oriundos do local onde haviam deixado.

O monge não sabia como conseguira convencê-lo de sair dali, mas tinha certeza que se não o tirasse de lá as coisas não acabariam nada bem. Nunca vira InuYasha tão irritado daquela maneira. Certamente ele possuía um gênio impossível, estando constantemente em mau humor. Todavia aquilo era raiva. Um ciúme descontrolado, maior do que sentia com relação à Kouga.

Adentraram no castelo, subindo as escadas em direção a ala real do palácio. Mirok guiou InuYasha até seu quarto, abrindo para ele passar, mas hesitante quanto a entrar no aposento. InuYasha, no entanto, caminhou até o meio do recinto, parando ali, absorto em pensamentos. Flexionava os dedos, olhando para um ponto fixo do carpete. Sua cabeça estava um turbilhão de imagens e sons. Franziu os olhos. Uma imagem veio a sua mente e permaneceu ali, grudada em seus olhos. O sangue começou a correr em suas veias e os tremores aumentaram. Os músculos retesaram-se e um rosnado alto saiu de sua boca. Aquele maldito homem havia beijado Kagome! Não! Não conseguia... não conseguia se controlar.

Mirok assistiu perplexo ao amigo avançar sobre sua cama de dossel e parti-la ao meio, retalhando os lençóis de seda. Soltou um palavrão antes de sair correndo em busca de ajuda.

InuYasha, por sua vez, não via nada. Só sentiu a madeira dos móveis dilacerarem e as cortinas rasgarem em suas mãos. Na sua mente era o corpo de outra pessoa que se partia sob o seu domínio. Rosnados saiam de seu peito, repercutindo pelas paredes de pedra do seu quarto.

Quando Izayoi entrou desesperada no quarto, InuYasha encontrava-se desoladamente sentando entre os destroços. A rainha caminhou lentamente pelo recinto, em direção ao filho, sob o olhar preocupado de Mirok e Sango que espiavam pela porta. Kagome não soubera de nada e também não ficaria sabendo tão cedo. Izayoi abaixou-se ao lado do hanyou que olhava de maneira aérea para a parede a sua frente. O quarto todo estava destruído.

- InuYasha...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Izayoi suspirou cansada. Uma semana e meia havia se passado e InuYasha continuava a andar de maneira desconsolada pelo castelo, arrastando-se pelos cantos, sem vontade de fazer nada. Além disso, tinha que aturar uma noiva extremamente magoada em conseqüência da reação de seu filho. Mesmo que ela não abrisse a boca para reclamar, tinha que ouvir os suspiros e bufos de impaciência seguidos pelos olhares machucados lançados ao hanyou. Pobre garota!

Balançou a cabeça, massageando as têmporas. Não só isso, sentia que alguma coisa estava errada com Kagome. A falta de reclamações por parte dela, incluindo por intermédio de Sango, deixava-a desconfiada. Tinha uma forte impressão de que a garota estava se sacrificando com aquele homem que definitivamente ela, a rainha, não confiava. O beijo que ele dera em Kagome foi uma ação explicita de sua desaprovação a respeito do comportamento daquele homem.

- Homenzinho asqueroso, mau caráter... – resmungou ela, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores a procura de Sango. Tinha que descobrir de algum jeito o que Kagome escondia. Encontrou-as sentadas numa mesa junto ao jardim, tomando chá. Kagome repousava a mão no ventre mal escondido. Não sabia até agora como ninguém notara! Provavelmente as preocupações atuais não deixavam tempo para demorar-se sobre a figura de ninguém.

- Majestade. – cumprimentou Sango ao ver a rainha aproximar-se. Kagome meneou, sorrindo fracamente. Era raríssimo ver um sorriso verdadeiro em seu rosto nos últimos tempos. Izayoi sentou-se junto a elas, observando Kagome. A princesa já acostumada de ser examinada pela rainha somente a fitara sem expressão. Sabia pelo olhar de ternura que a rainha só lhe queria o bem.

- Kagome querida como se sente? – perguntou ela, servindo-se de chá. Kagome olhou distraída para os lados, massageando a barriga.

- Bem melhor, ultimamente. Não tenho tido mais tantos enjôos... – respondeu ela vagamente, o olhar perdido no jardim. Sango e Izayoi entreolharam-se. Izayoi bebericou um pouco de chá, observando a garota por sobre a xícara.

- E Ichiro, Kagome? É um bom homem? – questionou a rainha atenta para a reação da princesa. Kagome não demonstrou hesitação. Somente continuar a olhar serenamente para o jardim.

- Sim... É muito gentil... – disse ela simplesmente e Izayoi apertou os olhos. Droga! Ela estava ficando boa! Suspirou largando a xícara sobre a mesa e olhando rapidamente para Sango que também trazia um olhar não crente na resposta de Kagome.

- Que tal darmos uma volta? É bom para você caminhar, Kagome. – sugeriu Izayoi e Kagome concordou com a cabeça postando-se ao lado da rainha e Sango do outro.

- Então... o que você conta sobre Ichiro? Quais são seus interesses? – rondou Izayoi à medida que caminhavam pelos jardins verdes, ladeado por poucas flores já que o tempo começava aos poucos esfriar. Kagome hesitou um instante, tentando buscar alguma resposta desesperadamente na cabeça, antes de olhar casualmente para os lados e responder:

- Não sei muito bem, Majestade... Não nos falamos muito. – Izayoi apertou os lábios, semicerrando os olhos por um momento. Sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas dessa vez não deixaria passar.

- Mas me parece que vocês passam tanto tempo juntos! Diversas vezes já os avistei de longe. – comentou Izayoi, observando-a atentamente. Kagome congelou no movimento de pegar uma flor, arregalando ligeiramente os olhos. Ela sabia! Se não sabia, com certeza desconfiava. Será que ficaram tão explícitos os encontros dos dois? Kagome fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, endireitando-se. Virou-se para a rainha para responder quando foram interrompidas por passos na grama. As três damas viraram-se para encontrar o assunto de sua conversa. Ichiro estampava aquele sorriso desdenhoso e o olhar malicioso como sempre.

- Boa Tarde, Majestade. – cumprimentou ele e Izayoi apenas meneou de leve, examinando-o com uma ligeira repugnância. Kagome não virara o rosto para ele. Sango enrugou a testa, observando a amiga, fitar a grama a seus pés, as mãos seguravam com força o vestido.

- Se me permitem, solicito a atenção de Kagome por alguns instantes. – anunciou ele, fuzilando com o olhar a garota que ainda não levantara os olhos. Izayoi virou-se lentamente para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida. Kagome levantou os olhos para a rainha, mas desviou rapidamente, murmurando uma cortesia e caminhando em direção ao noivo. Mesmo que por um instante, aquele olhar confirmara tudo que Izayoi mais temia.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Logo que saíram de vista das duas, Ichiro pegou Kagome pelo braço, apertando-o com força e arrastando-a em direção aos estábulos. Kagome protestou por algum tempo antes de ser silenciada pelas ameaças do outro. Caminharam até o último dos estábulos, o único vazio, e entraram. Kagome olhou ao redor nervosa.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou ela com a voz tremida. Seu coração batia a mil no seu peito e o sangue corria forte pelas veias. Suas mãos suavam enquanto assistia o homem aproximar-se lentamente em sua direção com aquele maldito sorriso malicioso!

Kagome afastou-se, dando passos para trás, mas logo seu corpo estava prensado contra a parede e Ichiro. Esse riu baixinho, chegando cada vez mais perto. Na sua mente Kagome gritava desesperadamente, mas não podia. Sentiu um soluço engasgar quando a imagem de InuYasha veio a sua cabeça.

- O que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo. Vamos ver o porquê do desespero daquele hanyoi, hã? – e dizendo isso, esmagou-a contra a parede com força, impedindo-a de se debater tanto. Suas mãos ásperas roçaram a sua pele ao puxar as saias do seu vestido, enquanto seu bafo podre roçava o seu pescoço. Kagome agitou-se violentamente tentando se livrar. Não! Memórias vinham a sua mente num turbilhão. Ichiro riu à proporção que explorava a pele de Kagome. Esta sentiu uma lágrima escorrer, mordendo os lábios. **Não!**

InuYasha sentiu o coração escapar um batida quando ouviu o grito estridente no ar. Os outros presentes na sala levantaram as cabeças, assustados, voltando o olhar rapidamente para o hanyou que ficou tenso por um segundo antes de embarafustar pela sala.

Kagome só sentiu que estava livre quando viu um borrão vermelho passar diante de si e notar que Ichiro encontrava-se a cinco metros de distância, jogado no chão. Sentiu as pernas bambearem, escorregando pelo chão e deixando escapar um soluço preso. Avistou InuYasha a sua frente, com as costas virada para ela e o corpo retesado. A raiva nunca houvera tomado conta de InuYasha como agora muito pior do que as últimas vezes tanto que quase sentia o sangue youkai querendo suplantar seu lado humano.

Passos apressados desviaram a atenção de Kagome que virou o rosto, deparando-se com Izayoi, InuTaisho, seu pai, Sango, Mirok e Kikyou, perplexos. Sango levou as mãos à boca ao avistá-la, correndo em sua direção em seguida, junto de Izayoi. No entanto, InuTaisho impediu-as ao rosnado de InuYasha. Kagome voltou assustada para ele que flexionava os dedos lentamente.

- InuYasha... – sussurrou ela. Ichiro olhava apavorada para o hanyou a sua frente. InuYasha rugiu mais uma vez antes de avançar sobre o humano, retalhando dois cortes profundo antes do rei conseguisse impedi-lo.

- ME LARGA! – berrou ele, debatendo-se sob o domínio do pai que nem demonstrava dificuldade em segurá-lo. A expressão permanecia serena como sempre.

- Não InuYasha! Controle-se! Você não pode deixar seu lado youkai predominar sobre o seu humano! – ordenou ele, porém o hanyou continuava a tentar avançar sobre Ichiro que se arrastava para longe dele.

- ME SOLTA!

- InuYasha! Chega! Não é hora pra isso, Kagome precisa de você agora. – InuTaisho murmurou as últimas palavras e InuYasha congelou antes de relaxar e desvencilhar-se do pai. Seus olhos voaram na direção da garota que devolvia seu olhar, atirada no chão, aos trapos, e encostada na parede. Um nó se formou na garganta dele. Empurrando para trás da mente a consciência da presença de todos, inclusive da sua noiva, aproximou-se de Kagome tomando-a em seus braços. Kagome suspirou, afundando o rosto no peito de InuYasha e sentindo-se segura como não sentia a séculos.

Kikyou assistiu o hanyou apertar a garota com força contra o seu corpo, apoiando o queixo sob a cabeça delicada da outro. Respirou fundo, erguendo o queixo e desviando o olhar magoado diante da cena de afeto. Uma risada desdenhosa soou pelo ar, fazendo todos voltar-se para Ichiro.

- Vocês vão se arrepender disso... Eu sei... EU sei... – ao ouvir isso InuYasha fez menção de avançar mas InuTaisho foi mais rápido, pegando-o pela gola e jogando-o para uns guardas.

- Você vai ser sentenciado à morte.

_Continua..._

**AAii gente desculpa! Eu sei que o capítulo não ficou muito bom, mas eu não tenho tido muito tempo pra escrever! Desculpa pela demora também... Nhaaaaa... Mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado. Eu escrevi sobre pressão da minha amiga que disse que era pra eu postar de uma vez antes que vocês me matassem... ****EU PROMETO QUE RECOMPENSSAREI VCS mimimimi....**

Add Story Alert and Review

**Beijos,**

**Dessa-chan**

Agradecimentos:

Marismylle

Gege-ups

anny Cullen

Meyllin

krol-chan

Katryna Greenleaf

Oga-chan

Acdy-chan

Gheisinha Kinomoto

Sayurichaan

Tchan

TGs2

krol-chan

Agome chan

Belle Lune's

Lilermen

petit perle

Ana Gon

Taís-chan

ReshaAngel

**AAAAAAAh vcs não têm idéia de como me fazem feliz!!! Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**N/a.: Ignorem os erros de digitação, português... não tive tempo de revisar. **

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados **

By Dessa-i-Rê

**Capítulo 16**

O céu escurecia e o vento gelado soprava com força, esvoaçando o que sobrara das cortinas daquele lugar. Uma figura solitária observava as nuvens tempestuosas que se aproximavam através da enorme janela suja. Encostava-se numa pilastra, imersa na escuridão do corredor enquanto aguardava. Um rato passou a seus pés, fazendo-a encolher-se com asco e praguejar baixinho. Odiava aquele maldito lugar!

O ranger da porta despertou-a de suas reclamações, fazendo-a virar-se e caminhar em direção ao quarto sombrio. Seus olhos de youkai ajustaram-se rapidamente a falta de luz e parou no meio do aposento, fitando a silhueta a sua frente.

- Já está tudo pronto? – questionou a voz fria em voz baixa. A youkai afirmou coma cabeça, hesitando um instante antes de perguntar:

- Não acha que é cedo demais?- um breve silêncio seguiu-se, quase a fazendo se arrepender de ter se manifestado, até que uma risada desdenhosa soou pelo ar.

- Não... esse é melhor momento para agir. Quando estão bem distraídos com _outras preocupações_.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kagome observava tensa a tempestade se formar do lado de fora. Suas mãos repousavam em seu colo, amassando com força um lenço alcançado por Sango. Izayoi trouxera-a para o castelo logo após a declaração de InuTaisho, tirando-a dos braços do hanyou, que relutantemente a soltou. Um suspiro de preocupação escapou de seus lábios à medida que as lembranças daquele episódio vinham a sua mente. Seu pai estava furioso além do limite. Nunca o vira daquela forma! E em razão _mesmo_ de sua reação que as suas preocupações aumentaram mais ainda. E se Ichiro contasse a verdade? E se ela não conseguisse mais esconder? Na realidade, não havia como esconder seu estado pra sempre. Já era evidente a olhos mais cuidadosos!

Passou as mãos pelo rosto, levantando-se, saindo do seu quarto, caminhando em direção aos aposentos de Izayoi. Seus pés a conduziram com tamanha rapidez que logo estava diante da porta da sala de descanso da rainha antes que pudesse se dar conta. Bateu delicadamente, recebendo uma resposta e entrando em seguida.

Izayoi fitava, da mesma forma que ela a alguns momentos atrás, o céu do lado de fora, seu semblante preocupado, antes virar-se para a princesa. Seus olhos a examinaram com a mesma preocupação por um instante antes de fazer um gesto para ela se aproximar.

- Esperava a sua visita. – declarou ela, simplesmente, enquanto Kagome sentava-se junto à rainha.

- Acredito que a declaração de Sua Majestade tenha a inquietado tanto quanto a mim. – disse Kagome, observando a rainha que suspirara, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos brevemente e levantando o olhar a Kagome.

- Certamente. Receio que todos nossos esforços terão sido em vão. E quando eu _penso _no meu desespero em ter escolhido aquele homem desgraçado, eu tenho a imensa vontade de me jogar pela janela por tamanha burrice!

- Majestade! Não diga isso! – exclamou Kagome, mas Izayoi fez um gesto com o braço de descontentamento. – Você irá intervir?

- Sim, no entanto temo que minhas tentativas sejam tão frustrantes quanto às últimas.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

InuTaisho e Izayoi assistiam ao homem descontrolado a sua frente o qual andava de um lado para o outro, praguejando aos sete ventos, as veias saltando de sua cabeça. A rainha olhou para o marido, clemente, mas este apenas suspirou, balançando negativamente a cabeça. O homem caminhou em direção a eles e os dois voltaram à atenção ao mesmo.

- EU QUERO AQUELE HOMEM MORTO! – berrou ele e InuTaisho e Izayoi, ambos em uma serena calma, somente concordavam ao frenesi do amigo. – EU QUERO ELE GUILHOTINADO, ESQUARTEJADO E QUEIMADO!

- Querido, você não pode fazer... Você sabe o que pode acontecer... – sussurrou Izayoi ao marido à proporção que o outro continuava a falar. InuTaisho suspirou mais uma vez antes de voltar-se ao amigo.

- Musashi, as leis só demandam pena de morte se algo realmente tivesse acontecido. Portanto seria correto que ele fosse preso, torturado e exilado e não... – tentou persuadir InuTaisho, mesmo que dentro de si desejasse tanto a morte daquele desgraçado quanto o homem a sua frente.

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE MALDITA LEI NENHUMA! AQUELE HOMEM VAI SER MORTO NEM QUE SEJA POR MINHAS MÃOS!

- Musashi, tente se acalmar... – começou Izayoi, todavia o rei virou-se para ela:

- NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR! Além do mais! ISSO É CULPA SUA! VOCÊ quem escolheu aquele maldito hom... – Izayoi olhou-o ofendida e InuTaisho adiantou-se:

- Musashi eu não permito esse tipo de comportamento com minha esposa! – reprimiu ele, ameaçadoramente e Musashi deu um passo para trás, balançando a cabeça em seguida:

- ... Sinto muitíssimo, mas eu estou muito descontrolado. – desculpou-se ele, indo sentar em uma cadeira. InuTaisho aproximou-se dele e perguntou:

- Você tem certeza de que quer isso? – Musashi levantou os olhos ao youkai a sua frente.

- Aquele bastardo vai pagar pelo que fez com a minha filha!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

As primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair, molhando levemente o rosto de Kagome que se debruçava na janela de seu quarto. O vento frio balançava seus cabelos, fazendo-a estremecer e afastar-se em direção a cama. Não se sentia bem. Toda aquela preocupação e nervosismo estavam lhe fazendo mal e ainda por cima um estranho pressentimento açoitava-lhe.

Massageou a pequena barriga, pensativa, voltando sua atenção à porta ao ouvir a fraca batida. Um arrepio passou por seu corpo e franziu o rosto, suspirando em seguida.

- Entre, Majestade. – disse ela, simplesmente. Izayoi adentrou o aposento, levemente surpresa pelo reconhecimento da garota. Sorriu discretamente. Carregar sangue youkai não era o mesmo que carregar sangue humano. Ele muda a pessoa.

- Hmm... como está se sentindo, Kagome querida? – perguntou Izayoi, sentando-se junto à garota. Kagome olhou-a nos olhos, impaciente:

- Perdoe-me, Majestade. Mas a senhora tem conhecimento dos meus sentimentos. Por favor. Sem mais rodeios, me diga. – pediu a princesa, ansiosa. Izayoi examinou o semblante da garota em silêncio, fechando os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo:

- Sinto Muito, Kagome, eu... - começou a rainha e Kagome levantou-se, agitada, uma mão cobrindo a boca. Izayoi caminhou até a garota em dois passos, segurando-a pelos ombros carinhosamente.

- Eu tentei Kagome. Seu pai, no entanto, está descontrolado! Ele quer o homem morto a qualquer custo!- exclamou Izayoi, observando a perplexidade da outra. Suspirou, cansada. - E convenhamos, ele tem todo o direito de estar assim.

- E agora?! O que eu vou fazer?! Eu... eu não tenho mais como esconder... eu...Ele _irá _contar, Majestade! _Eu sei!_- disse Kagome com a voz esganiçada e os olhos vermelhos. Izayoi abraçou a princesa, tentando acalmá-la.

- Calma... eu vou fazer de tudo pra aquele... _desgraçado_ ficar de boca fechada!- tentou tranqüilizar a rainha e Kagome meneou com a cabeça, afastando-se. Izayoi sorriu fracamente antes de informar que precisava resolver uns assuntos e se retirar.

Kagome permaneceu parada no meio no aposento, mergulhada em pensamentos. Mordia o canto da pouca e apoiava a mão na barriga no que sua mãe chamaria de "costume de grávida". Sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar isso. Como queria que ela estivesse aqui! Ela ajudaria a tentar solucionar tantos problemas! Obviamente que não tinha como deixar de agradecer Izayoi. Ela estava fazendo _tudo_ por ela!

Caminhou lentamente até o espelho, se examinado. A preocupação presente sempre em seu rosto atenuou-se ainda mais. Já era perceptível! Não tinha mais como esconder. Apertou os lábios, decidindo-se por fim. Iria contar a InuYasha.

Seus pés novamente a levaram pelos corredores do castelo sem que ela percebesse. A cabeça estava repleta de pensamentos para que ela notasse e o nervosismo não ajuda. Mil perguntas atormentavam. Como ele reagiria à notícia? Ficaria bravo? Alegre? Antes que pudesse tentar adivinhar a resposta, encontrava-se, novamente, diante de uma porta. Era do quarto de InuYasha, contudo.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando, em vão, acalmar-se, batendo em seguida. Nenhuma resposta. Franziu o cenho, intrigada e tornou a bater. Nada. Será que ele havia saído? Pensou em ir procurar nos jardins, todavia achou melhor conferir. Abriu devagar a porta, esgueirando-se para o quarto escuro. Forçou os olhos para ajustá-los a escuridão. Uma luz fraca vinha da sacada, onde se podia ver o céu recoberto de nuvens pretas e o som de trovões.

-...InuYasha...- chamou ela, caminhando cautelosamente até a luz. Avistou-o de costas para ela, apoiando no parapeito da sacada. Ela chamou-o de novo, mas ele não se moveu um centímetro. Franzido a testa, ela caminhou para fora, o vento gelado bateu em cheio nela, esvoaçando seus cabelos.

InuYasha nem notara sua presença. Olhava fixo para a grama no andar de baixo, as mãos apertadas com força na pedra da beirada. Estava tendo mais um dos seus ataques, sabia disso. Não estava conseguindo se controlar! As imagens daquele homem e Kagome passavam a mil na sua cabeça! _Aquele maldito!_ Semicerrou os olhos. No entanto, não ouvira _nenhuma reclamação por parte dela_ sobre o homem. _Mesmo sua mãe_ ficara surpresa ao presenciar aquele fato! Um grunhido escapou dos seus lábios.

Kagome escolhera justo aquele momento em tentar tocar o braço do hanyou. Recuou assustada ao assistir a reação do outro. Logo viu-se presa com força pelos braços, sendo encarada ferozmente.

- InuYasha...- sussurrou ela Omã voz trêmula. InuYasha pareceu dar conta de sei, largando-a. – Es- Está tudo bem?

- O que você quer Kagome? – rosnou ele, fazendo a garota olhá-lo, surpresa.

- Eu preciso contar uma coisa, eu...

- _Fale logo!_ – disse ele, rudemente e Kagome franziu a testa, magoada.

- Por que você está sendo tão duro?! – perguntou ela, sem entender. O hanyou deu uma risada de desdém.

- Depois da maneira com que você vem agindo, você queria que eu te tratasse como? – Kagome encarou-o, incrédula.

- _Do que você está falando?!_ – dessa vez InuYasha, avançou um passo rapidamente, assustando a garota.

- Não me faça rir, Kagome! _Você andou o mês todo se jogando nos braços daquele desgraçado!_

- O QUÊ?!- gritou Kagome, sem poder acreditar no que estava ouvindo. O hanyou andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Ao ouvir a exclamação da prncesa, avançou novamente.

- NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSA! EU VI! EU VI VOCÊS SE BEIJANDO NO LAGO! ANDANDO JUNTOS! VOCÊ NUNCA RECLAMOU **UMA VEZ**!

- INUYASHA! _Como... como você pode dizer algo assi..._

- E SE NÃO RECLAMOU, É PORQUE SE CONCLUI QUE _GOSTAVA_! E DEPOIS QUANDO COMEÇA FICAR PERIGOSO, GRITA E CORRE POR SOCO...

InuYasha nem vira o tapa. Só sentira o impacto empurrar seu rosto para o lado emudecendo-o. Seus olhos voltaram-se, arregalados, para frente a tempo de ver a garota dar as costas, saindo do recinto. Um filete de lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Corria aos tropeços pelo castelo. A visão embaçada pelas lágrimas dificultava em saber para onde ia. As palavras repetiam-se em sua cabeça num frenesi que a deixavam tonta. Apoiou-se numa balaustra de mármore do lado de fora do prédio, escorrendo por ela e agachando-se no chão frio.

Como ele podia ter dito alquilo? Pensado aquilo dela?! Os soluços vinham descontroladamente, engasgando-a e fazendo-a tossir. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, apertando-os com força, seus olhos fechados. Não tinha mais forças. Abriu os olhos lentamente, vagando o olhar para os jardins, inundados pela chuva. Seus olhos repousaram no lago. O lago de tantas memórias... o primeiro beijo...

Levantou-se lentamente, caminhando para fora. A chuva imediatamente ensopou seu vestido claro e fino, o vento gelado lhe açoitou com força. Retirou os sapatos cujos pés apertavam e correu. Seus pés batiam na grama molhada e fria, e seu corpo protestava diante daquilo. Seus olhos fixos nas águas a sua frente.

A angústia crescia dentro de si, uma força que a empurrava de dentro pra fora e os soluços eram abafados pela chuva. Parou às margens do seu destino, seus olhos pousaram numa pedra alta que se estendia para dentro do lago. Os ecos das palavras de Izayoi comentando sobre a profundidade do lago, num dia que pareciam ter isso há milênios, impulsionavam-na em direção ao pedregulho.

A superfície estava escorregadia, ela resvalara três vezes antes de chegar ao topo, cortando o joelho numa. Não se importara. Logo não sentiria mais nada. Observou o enorme lago diante de si; as águas escuras perturbadas pelo vento e pelas gotas que batiam sua superfície. Pousou a mão sobre a barriga uma vez, uma última lágrima escorrendo dos olhos. Em seguida, a dor, o frio, a escuridão.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

O silêncio predominava no local. A guilhotina no meio do pátio de pedra lembrava a todos do destino o qual poderia ser fadado a qualquer um, fazendo-os repensar suas ações e anseios.

Izayoi observava o maligno instrumento, sentada na área coberta e protegida da chuva, mas não do vento frio. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, estremecendo-a. Desconfiava, contudo, não ser o vento o causador de sua perturbação. Amassava o lenço em suas mãos, ansiosamente. Queria que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma vez! Tomara providências para que o desgraçado não falasse uma só palavra, no entanto a sorte não vinha sorrindo para ela ultimamente.

InuTaisho e Musashi sentavam-se logo ao lago dela, os rostos fechados e fixos na porta que se abriria a qualquer momento. Um suspirou escapou dos seus lábios enquanto observava o céu tempestuoso. Um pressentimento ruim tomou conta de si.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sango abriu a porta do quarto com força, um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- KAGOME! Advinha só! Eu e Mirok nos casaremos daqui a quatro me... Kagome? – a morena examinou, surpresa, o recinto vazio. Franziu a testa, confusa, afastando-se e fechando a porta. Estranhou a ausência da amiga. Ela dissera que ficara o dia inteiro no aposento.

Percorreu os corredores vazios e gelados a sua procura. Sala de descanso, biblioteca, salão de refeições, sala de música, tudo. Nada da garota. Questionara as criadas, mas nenhuma havia visto sequer a princesa aquele dia. A preocupação começou a tomar conta de Sango. Subiu as escadas em direção ala do castelo em que não havia procurado ainda. Talvez ela estivesse com InuYasha.

Deparou-se co o hanyou que vinha cabisbaixo, na direção oposta. E ao reparar a ausência da amiga, aproximou-se, apressadamente dele:

- Alteza InuYasha, você viu Kagome?! – perguntou Sango, deixando transparecer a preocupação na voz. O hanyou levantou os olhos dourados ao perceber o tom da outra.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, enquanto desciam as escadas, rapidamente.

- Eu... eu não sei! Eu fui procurar Kagome no quarto dela e não a achei! Procurei por todo o castelo e nada! Nem as criadas a viram! Será que... – começou Sango, mas InuYasha balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não. Teríamos sentido se alguém tivesse entrado no castelo. – declarou ele, fechando o rosto em seguida. – Não... a culpa é minha...

- Como assim? O que o houve? – perguntou Sango, sem entender. InuYasha que caminhava aceleradamente, parou perto de uma balaustra de mármore. Cheirou o ar por alguns instantes, levantando o rosto em para fora do castelo. Uma expressão de horror estampada em seu rosto quando seus sensíveis ouvidos ouviram o impacto na água.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

O corpo de Izayoi ficou tenso quando a porta se abriu e dela saíram dois guardas segurando um homem, no momento, esfarrapado. Uma mordaça impedia-o de proferir as palavras aos presentes. A rainha girava o lenço em suas mãos, impaciente.

Do seu lado pode ouvir as baixas maldições proferidas por Musashi enquanto era lida a sentença do homem. A rainha sentiu um calor em suas mãos, olhando para elas e deparando-se com as de seu marido. Levantou os olhos para o youkai, retribuindo o aperto. Logo iria acabar. Logo iria acabar.

As últimas linhas foram lidas e Ichiro foi posicionado na guilhotina. O juiz enrolou novamente o pergaminho dirigindo-se ao condenado:

- Suas últimas palavras? – perguntou ele e os olhos do homem voaram com malícia em direção a rainha. Izayoi sentiu o sangue sumir de sua face.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Parecia que agulhas estavam sendo enfiadas por todo o seu corpo. A dor era insuportável. Seus pulmões imploravam por ar, mas seu corpo não obedecia. Apenas afundava. Sentia que perdia a consciência rapidamente e logo a escuridão, tão convidativa e quente, tomou conta de si.

Num instante, violentamente foi puxada para o frio e a dor novamente. Num espasmo seu corpo projetou-se um pouco para frente e seus olhos abriram para novamente se fecharem.

InuYasha assistiu com alívio a garota reagir a sua frente. Puxou-a com rapidez para si, tomando-a nos braços, com medo de que fosse perdê-la novamente. Um gemido de dor chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-o se afastar, assustado.

- InuYasha... – balbuciou Kagome, forçando a visão para enxergar o hanyou. Um dor dilacerante vinha de seu ventre.

- Kagome! Kagome! Você esta bem? Kagome? – perguntou InuYasha, desesperado. A garota gritou de dor, encolhendo-se, as mãos em volta do ventre.

- _Kagome! Me fala o que houve?_ – continuou ele a perguntar sem saber o que fazer. Kagome apertou-se ainda mais, os braços sobre o ventre. InuYasha assustou-se ao ver o sangue escorrer pelas pernas da garota e precipitou-se, afastando as mãos dela da barriga. Congelou. O ventre inchado era proeminente contra o vestido molhado e colado ao corpo. Olhou para Kagome que gritava de dor, todas as peças se encaixando em sua cabeça.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

O estrondo da porta batendo contra a parede ecoou pelo saguão vazio, brevemente abafando o alto ruído da tempestade. Passos apressados e vozes alteradas logo em seguida preencheram o recinto que Sango acabara também de adentrar. A morena assistiu assustada Musashi atravessar, lívido, a porta, seguido de InuTaisho e Izayoi, agitados como nunca vira. Logo em seguida apareceu Mirok o qual recebeu sério o olhar de questionamento da noiva.

- EU VOU MATAR AQUELE HANYOU DESGRAÇADO! O QUE ELE FEZ COM A MINHA FILHA... ELE...- Sango saltou para trás com o berro do rei que tinha as veias saltando na testa vermelha. InuTaisho tentou aproximar-se do outro, pedindo-o para se acalmar, mas Musashi desvencilhou-se com violência.

- ISSO.... EU NUNCA ESPERAVA ISSO DE VOCÊ, INUTAISHO. UM TOTAL DESPREZO À MINHA CONFIANÇA! O que seu filho fez... minha filha... IMPERDOÁVEL! – Izayoi respirou fundo, apertando os olhos, furiosa.

- É um _absurdo_ culpar _somente InuYasha_ do que ocorreu. Kagome teve _tanto responsabilidade_ quanto ele! Os dois estavam bem cientes disso e...

- HÁ! CIENTES SIM! MINHA FILHA ESTÁ GRÁVIDA SEM ESTAR CASADA! ELE A DESONROU ISSO SIM! MINHA FILHA... não posso _nem chamá-la mais de filha_... aquela... eu vou deserdar... ela...- balbuciava Musashi, descontrolado. Izayoi preocupada com a situação tanto do filho quanto da garota adiantou-se:

- Se você estivesse me ouvido quando eu tentei reatar o casamento, isso poderia ter sido evitado! – Musashi encarou-a, lívido.

- _Como você se atreve a dizer uma coisa dessas_! Você... VOCÊ TEM TANTA CULPA QUANTO ELES POR ENCOBERTÁ-LOS... VOCÊS! – InuTaisho prostrou-se em frente a esposa, o rosto agora extremamente sério.

_- Eu já disse uma vez, _Musashi_. __**Não permito esse comportamento com minha mulher**_!- avisou o youkai, secamente. Musashi bufou, dando as costas a eles. Izayoi apertou levemente o braço do marido que encontrou o olhar clemente da esposa. Suspirou, cansado.

- Musashi, nós admitimos que foi um erro tremendo... uma total falta de consideração e respeito a sua confiança. No entanto, temíamos justamente sua reação _perante a isso_!

- _Kagome temia isso_... – acrescentou a rainha com veemência, tentando convencer o rei que furiosamente andava de um lado pra o outro, balançando a cabeça. – Ela até mesmo concordou casar com outro homem para que você não descobrisse, ela...

_-Nem me fala daquele desgraçado!_- gritou ele em resposta. Izayoi jogou os braços para cima, impaciente. – ALÉM DO MAIS, ISSO NÃO MUDA O FATO... DE... INUYASHA TER...E ELA...

- Musashi. O que está feito, está feito! Não há como mudar! Agora o maior problema é termos que casá-los o mais rápido antes que o resto da corte saiba. Se é que já não sabe... – acrescentou, InuTaisho, em voz baixa o último comentário.

- ELES NÃO VÃO SE CASAR... ELA NÃO É MINHA FILHA! NÃO É MINHA FIL...- berrou Musashi, mas foi interrompido pelo estrondo de outra porta se batendo e InuYasha adentrando, desesperadamente, o aposento, com Kagome ensangüentada aos seus braços. – KAGOME, MINHA FILHA!

Se não fosse pela seriedade da situação certamente Izayoi teria rido da contradição do rei. Contudo, a forma frágil que agonizava nos braços do hanyou impedia a comicidade da cena. Sango imediatamente correu ao encontro da amiga junto da rainha, a preocupação evidente no rosto das duas.

- KAGOME!

- ALGUÉM CHAME O MÉDICO DO PALÁCIO!

- MIROK, CHAME KAEDE!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

InuYasha esperava ansiosamente no corredor, seus pés levando-o de um lado para o outro. A roupa encharcada pela chuva e pela água do lago deixava um rastro de gotas por onde ele passava. Ele não se importava, no entanto. Tudo que interessava era ela. O estado dela. Ou melhor. Deles.

Sua mente era bombardeada por milhos de pensamentos, imagens, lembranças. Tudo se juntando. Como ele não havia percebido antes? Como fora tão estúpido! Era tão... óbvio! As mudanças de humor, a palidez, a enfermidade... até mesmo o casamento! Ela iria se casar com outro homem simplesmente porque ELE NÃO HAVIA PARADO PARA ESCUTÁ-LA. E depois quase se matara porque, justamente quando ela iria revelá-lo, ele... ele a acusara de ações que agora viam-se a justificativa.

A raiva subia-lhe a cabeça e a vontade imensa de se bater tomava conta de si. Como fora idiota! Grunhiu, apertando os punhos, olhando mais uma vez para a porta fechada. Pegou de relance o olhar que o pai lhe lançara, porém resolveu ignorá-lo. Musashi observava-o com o rosto contorcido numa raiva mal contida. Sabia que o que o impedia de avançar sobre ele não era sua condição de hanyou, mas o estado da filha do aposento ao lado. InuYasha parou, encarando-o, mas o súbito silêncio no quarto ao lado desviou a atenção de todos. O hanyou congelou, ansiosamente. A porta se abriu lentamente.

_Continua..._

**HAHAHA Eu sou muito má! Rimou! EEEiii não me matem! É sempre bom um suspense. Eu sei que a fic ta um drama só e vai ter que continuar mais um pouquinho até, mas enfim... paciência! Hehe**

**Sim, a Kagome supeluperhiper depressiva. Também... quem não ficaria, mas caaalmaa... hashuahuahs**

**Ichirozinho morto para a felicidade de muitos hahahah**

**Desculpe pela demoooora, mas anda difícil ter tempo. Ia postar esse findi, porém não deu! Aqui está! Espero que tenham gostado! **

**- Pras pessoas felizes que tem twitter... eu fiz aquela coisa inútil lá!**

**WWW(ponto)twitter(ponto)com/poisondessa**

**Me "followeiam" husahsahsauhahuhau**

Review and Story Alert pleeeeeeeeeeease!!

**Dessa-chan**

**Agradecimentos:**

anny Taisho

Lilermen

krol-chan

Meyllin

krol-chan

Gege-ups

Dani

Pitty Souza

Alexamdra

Taís-chan

Lory Higurashi

XXXX (?)

Agome chan

JuhxGomes

Marismylle

Katryna Greenleaf

Nyu-LaLa

kika cullen

BChibi

Ladie Schneider

Aretha Hiwatari

Mara

**Olha que lindo! Todas as essas pessoas lêem minha fic! Nhaaaaa... Se eu esqueci de alguém, perdão! Hshuashuhhs **

**Muito Obrigadaaaaaaa! Vcs fazem meu dia feliz!**

**Beijooooos!**

**Dessa-chan**


	17. Chapter 17

**n.a.:/ Eii vcs querem me matar neh? Hehehehe**

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados**

By Dessa-i-Rê

**Capítulo 17**

_InuYasha parou, encarando-o, mas o súbito silêncio no quarto ao lado desviou a atenção de todos. O hanyou congelou, ansiosamente. A porta se abriu lentamente._

O hanyou observou Kaede atravessar lentamente a porta, fechando-a atrás de si em seguida. Sustentava um rosto abatido, os olhos caídos e as mãos apertadas nos panos, para o horror de InuYasha, encharcados de sangue. Um arrepio subiu-lhe pela espinha, fazendo-o apertar os punhos com força. Lançou um olhar preocupado e ansioso para a velha que suspirou.

- Eu acho melhor você entrar agora InuYasha. – disse ela, afastando-se. A falta de informações da velha só fez com que piorasse ainda mais sua ansiedade. Abriu a porta tremulamente, cruzando-a e adentrando no recinto escuro. Seus pés estacaram e seu corpo paralisou ao pôr os olhos na cena a sua frente. Kagome encontrava-se mais branca que as alvas cortinas do quarto, enfiada entre as cobertas, de olhos fechados e sem se mexer. Sango chorava torrencialmente enquanto retirava as cobertas ensangüentadas da cama de dossel. O médico, por sua vez, encontrava-se debruçado sobre sua maleta, de costas para a princesa.

InuYasha sentiu algo preso em sua garganta à medida que caminhou lentamente em direção a cama. Seus olhos arregalados examinavam, horrorizados, a figura a sua frente. Seu corpo parecia ser puxado pra baixo por uma força através de seus pés, sua respiração vinha entrecortada e na sua cabeça a culpa e o remorso acoitavam-lhe. Uma sensação de inutilidade apoderou-se de si e os pensamentos funestos, por fim, tomaram conta de sua mente.

- Kagome... – lamentou ele, caindo de joelhos ao lado da cama. Pegou a pequena mão da garota, espantando-se com frieza da mesma. Ela estava... ela estava... – KAGOME!

Sango assustou-se com o repentino grito, derrubando os lençóis que carregava. Virou-se de costas para encontrar InuYasha com os rosto coberto de lágrimas, desfalecido ao lado de Kagome. A compreensão, enfim, tomou conta de si e a garota aproximou-se do hanyou, segurando-o pelos ombros. O médico que também havia se surpreendido juntou-se a eles.

- InuYasha! – chamava ela, tentando conseguir a atenção do hanyou que apenas tentava desvencilhar-se. – InuYasha! Ela...

- Eu sei que ela está morta Sango. Me deixe em paz...

- InuYasha...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – todos, com exceção de InuYasha, viraram-se para Izayoi que acabara de entrar junto de InuTaisho, Musashi e Kaede.

- Majestade, ele... – começou Sango, mas Izayoi aproximou-se antes do filho.

- InuYasha, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou a rainha, tentando fazê-lo soltar a garota.

- Me deixa em paz! – disse ele, desvencilhando-se da mãe.

- InuYasha...

- Sai!

-... ela não está morta!- Inu Yasha congelou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Seus olhos correram da mãe a garota adormecida na cama. Um alívio tomou conta do seu corpo. Em seguida, sentiu raiva por não terem lhe comunicado antes e vergonha por ter se exaltado. Baixou os olhos, as mãos apertando as cobertas. Sentiu dois braços quentes envolvendo-o, imediatamente.

- Está tudo bem, InuYasha. Ela está bem, somente está fraca. _Os dois_ estão bem. – a voz da sua mãe soou em seu ouvido e o hanyou voltou-se rapidamente para ela ao ouvir aquilo. Izayoi sorriu fracamente, afastando-se e confirmando com a cabeça. O médico adiantou-se, dirigindo-se aos presentes.

-Alteza Kagome quase perdeu o filho, mas conseguimos conter o sangramento a tempo. Sobreviveu provavelmente pela criança ter sangue youkai. Os cuidados devem ser extremos, no entanto, pelo menos por algumas semanas.

InuTaisho agradeceu e o médico retirou-se logo depois. O youkai suspirou cansado, repousando seus olhos no rei ao seu lado. Apesar de toda a raiva demonstrada ao ter conhecimento sobre a gravidez da filha, como pai, Musashi não podia deixar de demonstrar preocupação. Havia acabado de perder a mulher e acontecer o mesmo com a filha não faria nada bem ao homem. InuTaisho temia, ainda, que o humano pudesse enlouquecer com toda aquela pressão.

Musashi apresentava o rosto abatido, coberto de rugas e os olhos repletos de desespero ao fitar a figura de sua filha na cama. Caminhou lentamente até a beirada, caindo de joelhos ao lado de InuYasha que virou-se surpreso de tão absorto em pensamentos que estava. O rei empurrou com certa violência a mão do hanyou, tomando seu lugar junto à filha. InuYasha reprimiu um gesto irritado afastando-se sobre o olhar cauteloso da mãe. O rei ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de começar a tremer, seus olhos injetados. Izayoi olhou perplexa para o marido, mas antes que InuTaisho pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Musashi havia se virado e jogado-se contra InuYasha. O hanyou, surpreso, sem nem ao menos reagir, sentindo o soco fraco em seu rosto.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! ISSO É TUDO... ISSO TUDO CULPA SUA... ISSO...- balbuciava Musashi em voz alta tentando bater mais em InuYasha que tentava se afastar sem machucá-lo. InuTaisho na mesma hora veio intrometer-se, puxando o rei pelos braços.

- Musashi, é melhor você se acalmar, nós já conversamos a respeito di...- começou o youkai, mas o rei não o ouvia gritando impropérios ao príncipe.

- Você arruinou a vida da minha filha! Ela quase morreu por sua causa! Você a desonrou! – InuYasha que já estava farto de ouvir aquelas acusações aproximou-se do rei, ignorando os avisos de sua mãe.

- FEH! Quem é você pra dizer isso?! Você quase deixou ela se casar com um salafrário! Você não se importa com o bem da sua filha! Você só se importa com essa droga do seu reino!

-InuYasha! – repreendeu Izayoi, colocando uma mão no ombro do filho, mas ele desvencilhou-se.

-OLHA AQUI SEU PIVETE... – começou Musashi, InuYasha, no entanto, interrompeu-o.

- EU posso ter cometido muitos erros! Mas _eu amo_ Kagome e o filho que ela há de me dar! E NADA vai me impedir de ficar com ela agora! Nem mesmo você. – disse InuYasha friamente.

- Há! Não me venha com essa, seu pirralho! Eu sei que isso não passa de um romancezinho pra vocês e... – InuYasha sentiu o sangue lhe subir a cabeça, fazendo-o avançar sobre o rei. Antes que pudesse chegar perto, uma voz fraca fez com que ele congelasse o movimento:

- InuYasha...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Seus olhos castanhos observavam, aborrecidos, a paisagem tempestuosa através da janela. Seus lábios eram uma linha fina e o rosto endurecido transmitia seus sentimentos como nunca antes. Logo ela a quem diziam não deixar transparecer nada. No entanto, nunca fora tão humilhada em sua vida! Soltou a respiração forte pelas narinas, cruzando os braços, irritada. Percorreu os olhos pelo aposento escuro e vazio. Como sempre, ela houvera sido deixada de lado. Mas aquilo? Aquilo fora um absurdo! Um total desrespeito para consigo.

Já vinha desconfiando de algo há algum tempo. A maneira como a garota simplesmente buscara não mais ficar a presença de todos e principalmente de InuYasha. No começo ficara feliz, pois dessa forma ficava mais fácil tentar fazê-lo esquecer da pessoa que ele amava. Ela sabia que ele a amava, apesar de tudo. No entanto, ela lutara muito para chegar aquele ponto e não desistiria tão facilmente. Não que quisesse algum mal a garota, mas de qualquer forma era uma ameaça para sua tão sonhada vida de conforto.

Suspirou, voltando os olhos apáticos novamente ao céu escuro. Diante das circunstâncias apresentadas no momento, seria impossível alcançar seu objetivo. Seu olhar pousou no enorme lago da propriedade, causando-lhe um arrepio. Não podia deixar de admitir, entretanto, respeitar a garota por tudo o que ela passara. Casar com outro homem para esconder a gravidez e com medo de ser descoberta tentar se matar. Atitudes extremas demais para seu gosto.

Ela sobrevivera, porém. E agora ela própria seria deixada de lado aos poucos, empurrada pela porta dos fundos com um adeusinho e um "espero nunca mais vê-la". Respirou fundo, empinando o rosto. Se for para ir embora. Será com elegância. Uma cartada final.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

O baque suave da porta fechando-se ecoou no silêncio do quarto em penumbras. A chuva castigava do lado de fora e o vento empurrava incessantemente a janela. Um trovão ribombou no ar e um flash de luz iluminou o quarto por alguns instantes. InuYasha observou a garota sentar-se lentamente, recostando-se à cabeceira da cama. Quanto tentara ajudá-la, recebera uma negativa silenciosa através de um gesto de sua mão. O rosto de Kagome empalideceu por alguns instantes, mas voltou à cor normal logo depois. Se é que se podia chamar aquilo de normal.

Kagome havia pedido que todos se retirassem do aposento, pois desejava falar com InuYasha a sós. Musashi relutou por alguns instantes, mas um olhar firme da filha, muito próximo do de sua mãe na opinião dele, o convencera de sair. Agora InuYasha a observava de pé, ao lado da cama, sem nem ao menos um olhar dela. Ele cometera todos os erros que podia ter cometido e agora pagaria por aquilo. Ele sabia disso.

O hanyou aproximou-se lentamente da cama, ajoelhando-se e pegando a mão de Kagome. InuYasha sentiu a pele fria deslizar para longe dele como uma clara recusa. Os olhos cansados de Kagome fitavam firmemente o final da cama.

- Kagome... – começou InuYasha, aproximando-se da princesa, no entanto, Kagome afastou-se com o rosto fechado.

- Não me venha com a voz suave agora InuYasha! – sussurrou ela, friamente. InuYasha recuou instantaneamente, surpreso. – Você não usou esse tipo de tom quando me acusou injustamente hoje a noite.

- Kagome, eu...

- Eu me pergunto o que foi que te levou a pensar que eu me entregaria tão facilmente aquele homem! Qual o respeito que você tem por mim pra... PRA SIMPLESMENTE PENSAR NA HIPÓTESE! – explodiu a garota, exaltando-se e recostando-se na cama novamente, o rosto mais pálido ainda. InuYasha imediatamente aproximou-se dela.

- Não me toque! – exclamou Kagome, furiosa. InuYasha regrediu sua mãos como se tivesse tocado no fogo. Kagome sentiu o rosto começar a ser encharcado de lágrimas mais uma vez para sua tortura. – Você não tem mais esse direito InuYasha. Você... Eu não acredito!

- Kagome... por que você não me contou?- murmurou InuYasha, o rosto firme e os lábios apertados. Kagome franziu a testa, baixando o rosto.

- Eu... eu não sei InuYasha. Eu tive medo! Eu tive medo que você me recusasse depois daquela briga após o baile e... Eu tive medo que o meu pai descobrisse, eu...

- Algum dia ele iria perceber, Kagome! – constatou ele, ainda firme.

- Eu sei! Mas você já estava comprometido com a Kikyou e mesmo que eu te contasse e nós tentássemos reatar o casamento, meu pai iria perguntar por que. Então eu pensei em tirar...- InuYasha empalideceu nessa hora. -... mas eu não consegui. Sua mãe, que já estava desconfiada, me pressionou e eu contei. Ela tentou reatar o casamento, mas meu pai não quis e...

- ... e você foi tentar casar com aquele bastardo! – completou InuYasha furioso. Kagome virou-se para ele indignada, ainda chorando.

- E você queria que eu fizesse o que, InuYasha?! Toda a vez que eu pensava em falar com você, você era rude! Ou então você... você andava com aquela...mulher.

- Kagome... – começou InuYasha, sorrindo levemente de canto diante do ciúmes da garota.

- E depois... quando eu tentei contar a você a verdade, você... – Kagome fechou os olhos, irritada. Respirou fundo, abrindo-os novamente, sem olhar para InuYasha. – Eu lutei pelo nosso filho, InuYasha. E quando não tive mais condições, escolhi _a morte de nós dois_ a ter que fazê-lo sofrer no futuro. Eu lutei, InuYasha, pelo que restava do nosso amor. Do meu amor. Eu me pergunto, depois do que me foi dito... você merece o meu esforço?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Izayoi passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, desarrumando-os enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro do aposento. Musashi mais uma vez estourara e InuTaisho tentava com toda a sua calma argumentar com ele. A rainha suspirou, massageando as têmporas. Uma reclamação exasperada de Musashi ressoou em seus ouvidos, fazendo-a bufar. Já não agüentava mais aquilo! Continuou a caminhar, mais apressadamente do que antes. Lançou um olhar irritado ao humano. Nesse exato momento, Musashi lançou ao ar mais uma ofensa a InuYasha. Izayoi sentiu o sangue subir a sua cabeça. Bateu com força em um aparador de madeira a seu lado, sobressaltando os dois homens e quebrando a superfície do móvel. Como ela dissera, carregar sangue youkai, nem que fosse uma vez, mudava a pessoa.

- CHEGA! EU NÃO ADMITO MAIS QUE VOCÊ FALE DO MEU FILHO DESSA MANEIRA! - explodiu a rainha, aproximando-se num raio perto do rei que recuou surpreso. InuTaisho assistiu com olhos arregalados sua esposa perder a elegância.

- Izayoi... – começou ele, porém a rainha não o ouvia.

- INUYASHA COMETEU SEUS ERROS ASSIM COMO KAGOME! E NÃO IMPORTA O QUE VOCÊ RESMUNGUE SEU VELHO ORGULHOSO! ELES VÃO FICAR JUNTOS!

- Izayoi! – repreendeu InuTaisho, apesar de sorrir de canto, enquanto segurava a mulher pelos ombros. Musashi olhava-a, incrédulo. Izayoi respirava a arquejos. Por fim, respirou fundo uma vez, acalmando-se.

- Sinto muito pela minha deselegância, mas é a pura verdade. - disse ela, firmemente, suavizando o olhar em seguida. – A mãe de Kagome não gostaria de ver a filha sofrer ainda mais, Musashi.

Musashi franziu o cenho por alguns instantes, suspirou e concordou com a cabeça silenciosamente antes de sair do aposento. Izayoi sucumbiu nos braços do marido, cansada. InuTaisho recostou o queixo na cabeça da esposa.

- Você não devia se descontrolar desse modo... – sussurrou ele, suavemente. Izayoi suspirou mais uma vez.

- Eu sei... eu sei disso, mas... – Izayoi foi interrompida por uma batida fraca na porta. A rainha e o rei entreolharam-se antes de permitirem a entrada. Sango adentrou o aposento silenciosamente.

- Nós não encontramos Kikyou. Achamos isso no quarto dela. – anunciou ela, alcançando uma carta endereçada à rainha. Izayoi leu a carta, balançando a cabeça decepcionada.

- Kikyou foi embora do castelo. Pela carta, ela apresenta-se indignada e diz "Nunca ter sido tão humilhada em sua vida". E sente-se "surpresa pelo tratamento e indiferença dados pelo Real sangue do Reino do Norte. Por tal ofensa a sua pessoa e diante de todas as circunstâncias envolvidas, sente-se no direito, do mesmo modo como foi tratada, ignorar seu comportamento como dama e revelar a corte a real razão de sua partida." Ótimo! Mais problemas.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Dos olhos inchados já não conseguia extrair mais nenhuma lágrima sequer. Seu corpo exausto gritava por um descanso, mas ela não conseguia dormir. Será que tinha feito certo em ser tão dura? Tão fria? O arrependimento tomou conta de si.

- InuYasha... – sussurrou Kagome para a escuridão do quarto.

- Ele ama você. – Kagome sobressaltou-se com a repentina voz. Não ouvira ninguém entrar no seu quarto. Sentou-se rapidamente, procurando a fonte da voz naquela escuridão. Uma silhueta, parcialmente iluminada pela fraca claridade do exterior, chamou sua atenção. Já parara de chover a essa altura e somente o vento soprava as cortinas levemente e o cabelo negro da pessoa que caminhava lentamente em direção a Kagome.

- Você... O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a princesa quando Kikyou entrou em seu campo de visão. A garota fez um gesto de indiferença com a mão, observando o lugar a sua volta.

- Eu me pergunto o mesmo. - sussurrou ela, pousando os olhos frios em Kagome. Analisou-a, sem piscar por alguns instantes. Seu olhar repousou no ventre proeminente da princesa, transparecendo um brilho de fúria. Kagome abraçou-se, assustada, mas quando Kikyou levantou seus olhos novamente, não havia mais indícios de que aquilo havia acontecido.

- Você foi uma pedra no meu caminho, Kagome. Você conseguiu estragar todos meus planos. – murmurou Kikyou com rispidez, receando Kagome ainda mais. Kikyou suavizou a expressão, entretanto, desviando o olhar. – No entanto, eu reconheço uma derrota. E sei que é inútil se meter no caminho de duas pessoas que se amam.

- Kikyou...- disse Kagome, suavemente. Kikyou que virara de costas e começara a caminhar para a saída, parou. Virou levemente a cabeça.

- Você não devia tratá-lo mal, Kagome. Ele errou, todavia ele realmente... te ama.

- Obrigada... – respondeu Kagome, mas Kikyou não se importara em prestar a atenção. Sua mente só se concentrava na visão que começava a embaçar e na primeira lágrima a escorrer pela sua bochecha.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

InuYasha caminhava apressada e nervosamente pelos corredores. Mirok viera a seus aposentos e dissera que Kagome queria falar com ele. Surpreendera-se com o repentino chamado, já que não fizera uma hora que havia falado com ela. Imediatamente pôs-se de pé. As palavras da garota ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça e ainda doíam em seu peito. A verdade doía, tinha que admitir. Mas provaria a ela. Provaria que ele merecia.

Virou a esquina do corredor, colocando o pé no primeiro degrau da escada. Um vento frio açoitou-lhe o rosto. Enrijeceu. Um calafrio subiu-lhe a espinha quando identificou aquele cheiro. Não podia ser. Não! O que mais tinha para acontecer? Subiu as escadas velozmente, mas os gritos vieram antes que estivesse na metade do corredor. Sango e Mirok, que estavam parados do lado de fora do quarto de Kagome, correram para a porta no mesmo instante. InuYasha adentrou no aposento em seguida.

- INUYASHA! – O hanyou sentiu o sangue congelar ao ver a Kagome sendo puxada por uma youkai para cima de pena gigante. Desembainhou a Tetsusaiga no mesmo instante, no entanto a youkai puxou Kagome para perto de si, usando-a como escudo.

- Ataque e ela morre. – disse Kagura.

- Kagura, sua desgraçada! SOLTE KAGOME AGORA! – gritou InuYasha, avançando contra a mulher que desviou. Kagome empalideceu com o repentino movimento.

- Sinto muito InuYasha, mas acho que vou levar sua família agora. – zombou ela, desviando mais uma vez do ataque do hanyou e saindo pela janela junto com Kagome.

- InuYasha!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kagome abriu os olhos, sentindo seu rosto comprimido sobre uma superfície fria. O barulho de água pingando e o frio de gelar os ossos era só que percebera de imediato. Levantou-se com esforço, desnorteada, olhando a seu redor. Onde é que ela estava? Seus olhos se ajustaram a penumbra e pode discernir o lugar onde se encontrava. Uma sala quadrada com uma pequena janela e barras em um dos lados. Uma cela. Instantaneamente tudo veio a sua mente, fazendo-a prender a respiração. Um arrastar lento de passos chamou sua atenção para a entrada da cela. Uma sombra aproximou-se das barras. Ela pôde ver o sorriso desdenhoso estampado nos seus lábios.

- Espero que goste da estadia, Kagome.

_Continua..._

**Heheh Primeiramente, desculpa pela demora! Sinceramente pessoal, eu andei desnorteada e extremamente ocupada esses últimos tempos com o vestibular, o ENEM ("ENEM" ME FALE DESSA PORCARIA!). Eu tentei realmente escrever antes, mas realmente não dava. Saibam que ontem eu deixei de sair pra comer batata frita pra escrever a fic viu? HUSAHUASHUAS**

**Eu não sei se vcs gostaram do capítulo, ta um drama só eu sei! Novela mexicana total uhsahuasuhs Mas espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim. Sinto informar-lhes que é quase provável que esse tenha sido do penúltimo capítulo (heheh devia ter avisado antes). O último vai ter muitas coisas para acontecer, talvez seja um pouquinho maior, talvez não. Não sei, não escrevi ainda! XD E não sei quando vou conseguir postar! Vou me esforçar!uhsahuashu**

**Ah é! Estão vivendo momentos de nostalgia olhando os novos episódios super resumidos do mangá de InuYasha? Eu estou UHSAUHSAUHSA**

**Agradeço já te antemão todo o apoio de vcs leitores, pois sem vocês a fic com certeza não existiria****! **

**Bom... não esqueçam dos **Reviews e o Story Alert**!**

**Feliz dia das crianças atrasado!**

**Beijooooooos,**

**Dessa-chan**

**Agradecimentos:**

Aretha Hiwatari

Telly Black

-x- Aline L. -x-

anny Taisho

Meyllin

Marismylle

izabela17

laari w. Black.

Nic Nosferatu

Nane-Chan

Mara

mika-chan

taiz

shirlaine

Cecilia Granger Potter

Lory Higurashi

Agome chan

.feee-

krool-chan

Hana-chan

Tamarq

Katryna Greenleaf

Dark Temi

Lily

Jéh-chan

Uchiha Feeh-chan

BChibi

**AAin gente! Vcs não tem noção de como meus olhinhos brilham quando eu vejo isso heheh**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIJOOOOOOOOS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**N.a.:/ HAHA Presente de Natal para vocês! Prometi um cap grande. 15 páginas no Word com letra 10. **

**Abram só depois da meia-noite – brincadeira. HO HO HO **

**Acidentalmente Entrelaçados**

By Dessa-i-Rê

**Capítulo 18**

As estrelas eram o único brilho no céu escuro aquela noite. O clima estava quente, no entanto uma leve brisa abrandava o ar abafado. As folhas farfalhavam, produzindo murmúrios como se as árvores cochichassem segredos umas às outras. InuYasha encontrava-se imóvel, no centro de uma clareira fracamente iluminada pela luz da fogueira. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seu rosto trazia uma carranca de impaciência do mesmo modo que seu corpo encontrava-se retesado. O hanyou balançava seus pés, com os braços cruzados e Tetsusaiga apoiada em seu ombro. Uma madeixa caiu sobre sua face, fazendo-o abrir os olhos, irritado, e empurrar o cabelo negro para o lado. Lançou um olhar aborrecido para o céu. Noite de lua nova.

Estivera no encalço de um youkai por três dias até que, na tarde do atual dia, finalmente conseguira alcançá-lo. Tinha que admitir que a velocidade dele havia-o impressionado. As preocupações que tomavam sua cabeça, contudo, distraíram-no a ponto de deixar-lhe alheio a passagem do tempo. Somente quando adentrara no pequeno bosque e assistira a luz do sol desaparecer lentamente do céu é que se dera conta de sua situação. Agora estava presa nessa maldita forma fraca e tinha que esperar até o nascer do sol!

- Como se eu não conseguisse chutar a bunda daquele maldito de qualquer jeito! Feh! – resmungou ele, olhando novamente para o céu. A imagem de Kagome imediatamente veio a sua cabeça. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar nela. Em como ela estaria. Se ela ainda estaria viva. Apertou com força o cabo da Tetsusaiga. Não devia pensar nisso. Tinha que continuar tentando. Suspirou, direcionando seus pensamentos a outro lugar. Um sorriso amarelo formou-se em sua boca. Perguntava-se como seus pais estavam reagindo a sua demora.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Mirok observou o conjunto de árvores a alguns quilômetros de distância. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, suspirando, cansado. Já fazia algum tempo que não parava para descansar. Seus olhos voaram para a figura imóvel ao seu lado. Seshoumaru trazia o rosto inexpressivo, como sempre, deixado no máximo transparecer um quê de impaciência. O moreno se perguntava se o motivo para aquilo seria ter sido obrigado a sair à procura de seu meio-irmão imprudente ou se seria ter sido obrigado a fazer aquilo _com ele_ no encalço. Um suspirou escapou de seus lábios mais uma vez. Tinha maior convicção na última alternativa. Não podia fazer nada, contudo. Ordens eram ordens.

O barulho quase imperceptível do youkai movendo-se alertou o monge que incitou o cavalo para frente. Soltou o ar pelo nariz, irritado, à medida que tentava se acalmar. Já era quinta vez, _aquele dia_, que Seshoumaru partia sem aviso! Seus pensamentos aborrecidos, no entanto, foram varridos de sua cabeça quando uma explosão ecoou nos seus ouvidos e seus olhos avistaram uma grande elevação de poeira no meio do arvoredo. O monge levantou os olhos para o céu, enquanto tentava, inutilmente, obrigar o cavalo a acompanhar a velocidade de Seshoumaru. Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha ao observar o céu em breu.

-Droga, InuYasha! Espero que não tenha feito nenhuma bobagem...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

O brilho opaco da Tetsusaiga refulgiu na clareira escura. InuYasha apoiava-se na espada, inútil no momento, enquanto observava atentamente a figura a sua frente emergir da poeira. Um sorriso de deboche apareceu em seu rosto. FEH! O idiota finalmente havia sentindo sua presença! Endireitou-se, empunhando a espada enquanto esperava baixar a poeira. InuYasha assistiu os últimos grãos de pó desaparecerem no ar. A figura humanóide fitava-o levemente surpreso do meio da clareira, quase como se não acreditasse o que via em sua frente. Um sorriso de desdém surgiu em seu rosto branco e o hanyou assistiu o youkai dar as costas a ele.

- EI! FEH... ONDE PENSA QUE ESTÁ INDO? – gritou InuYasha, indignado por estar sendo ignorado. O youkai parou, virando um pouco a cabeça, antes de recomeçar a caminhar.

O hanyou grunhiu atirando-se em cima do youkai, tentando cortar-lhe com a espada enferrujada. Conseguira abrir um corte no ombro do outro que se virou com um velocidade surpreendente, para a condição humana de InuYasha, e atirou-o para longe. InuYasha bateu com força em uma árvore, levantando-se rapidamente caso o youkai tornasse a escapar. Ele, no entanto, permanecia agora com uma expressão de fúria no rosto à medida que encarava o hanyou.

- Humano idiota...

- Onde está Kagome?! ONDE ELA ESTÁ? – perguntou InuYasha e o youkai apertou os olhos, examinando-o. Um sorriso de deboche estampou seu rosto.

- Você é um hanyou então... – murmurrou ele.

- FEH! Cala a boca! ONDE ELA ESTÁ? Eu sei que você sabe! Você tem o mesmo cheiro daquele maldito... – InuYasha foi interrompido pela risada baixa e rouca do youkai.

- Como se você estivesse em posição de pedir alguma coisa. – debochou o youkai, suas mãos se transformando em lanças e avançando sobre o hanyou. InuYasha desviou do ataque com dificuldade e lentamente devido a sua condição. A lâmina conseguiu passar de raspão por sua perna que agora escorria sangue pelo tornozelo. Praguejou, levantando os olhos e deparou-se com o youkai a uma pequena distância de si. Protegeu-se com a Tetsusaiga, atirando-se entre a vegetação.

O hanyou rolou sobre seu corpo, escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore. Respirava a arquejos. Olhou para o céu esperançoso, mas ainda estava longe do amanhecer. Droga! Como iria conseguir alguma informação daquele jeito? Seus olhos percorreram o bosque mergulhado em breu, preocupado com o súbito silêncio. O barulho do farfalhar de folhas e de um graveto sendo quebrado às suas costas fez com que se virasse a tempo de ver o youkai abrir um sorriso desdenhoso antes de sentir uma dor dilacerante em seu estômago.

- Merda... – praguejou ele, cambaleando para trás ao passo que a o youkai retirava a lâmina do seu corpo. Sentiu o sangue quente jorrar de seu estômago, encharcando suas roupas e o chão. Um sentimento de leveza começou a tomar conta de sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que sua visão escurecia. DROGA DE CORPO HUMANO! Não podia morrer aqui. Lutava para manter-se consciente quando viu a cabeça do youkai saltar fora de seu corpo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

O som de passos apressados e vozes alteradas despertou Izayoi que se encontrava recostada em uma poltrona em seus aposentos. Seu corpo estava em um ângulo estranho e desconfortável, com sua cabeça pendendo sobre o pescoço em direção a janela a sua frente. A rainha piscou várias vezes, lentamente processando a informação enviada ao seu cérebro, enquanto olhava ao seu redor. Lentamente endireitou-se na cadeira, constatando de fato os barulhos provenientes do castelo. Suas sobrancelhas levemente franziram ao passo que seus olhos contemplavam distraidamente os portões do lado de fora. Um suspirou escapou de seus lábios. Nada. Quatro meses haviam se passado e nada. Nenhuma informação.

As vozes alteradas persistiam, porém Izayoi não estava interessada. Deveriam ser somente os criados ou os comandantes gritando ordens a seus soldados. Nos últimos tempos paz não existia mais naquele castelo. Seu olhar percorreu a sala vazia com um aperto no peito. Muito menos tranqüilidade. As vozes e os passos tornaram-se mais altos e Izayoi levantou-se irritada, caminhando até a porta para xingar os criados. Quando se lançou ao corredor, contudo, seu corpo paralisou com a visão diante de si.

- ... InuYasha! – chamou a rainha tremulamente, aproximando-se do filho que era carregado em uma maca por dois soldados. InuTaisho, que vinha acompanhado de Seshoumaru e Mirok, segurou a mulher pelo braço.

- Está tudo bem, querida. Ele vai se recuperar. Só foi atacado em sua forma humana, por isso parece tão mal. Mas agora que já voltou a forma normal conseguira se recuperar mais rápido. Deixe que Kaede cuide dele. – informou o youkai e a rainha assentiu apesar de ainda acompanhar o filho com os olhos. Quando a porta do quarto foi fechada, tornando-se inútil continuar observando, virou-se para o marido.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela e o rei explicou-lhe. Izayoi ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos até olhar seriamente para o marido.

- Você vai deixá-lo sair em busca novamente? – InuTaisho suspirou, desviando seu olhar da mulher.

- Não...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

- COMO ASSIM EU ESTOU PROIBIDO DE SAIR DO CASTELO?! VOC... VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? KAG... – Izayoi massageou as têmporas, estressada. Sabia que o filho não gostaria nada das notícias. Na realidade, nem ela gostava.

- InuYasha! Baixe a voz! – repreendeu InuTaisho, suspirando e fechando os olhos em seguida. – InuYasha, eu sei que você quer salvar Kagome, eu faria o mesmo por sua mãe, mas...

- Então ME DEIXE SAIR DAQUI! – gritou InuYasha, debatendo-se, mas foi impedido pelos ofudas postos em sua cama. – MIROK! TIRA ESSAS DROGAS DAQUI!

- InuYasha! – e agora o rei esboçava uma expressão séria. – Você procurou Kagome por quatros meses sem sucesso! Você não tem a mínima noção do paradeiro dela e sua única pista seu irmão teve que matar pra salvar sua pele! É inútil você se arriscar a sair novamente, sendo imprudente como você demonstrou! InuYasha, eu entendo o que você está sentindo, mas não posso deixá-lo sair. Outros soldados foram designados para a busca. Não estamos simplesmente de braços cruzados! Além disso, estamos com um exército na nossa cola, InuYasha! Você deveria considerar _isso _como uma possibilidade arranjar informação.

O hanyou encarou seu pai por longos minutos antes de baixar os olhos, apertando os punhos. InuTaisho relaxou um pouco as costas, porém antes que alguém pudesse proferir alguma palavra passos apressados puderam ser ouvidos no corredor, seguidos de uma batida ansiosa na porta. Sango, que estava mais perto, abriu a porta para deixar passar um soldado ofegante.

- Eles conseguiram passar a barreira, Majestade. – a tensão tornou a tomar conta do quarto. Todos permaneceram em silêncio olhando do soldado ao rei que matinha a expressão fechada. InuTaisho confirmou com a cabeça e o soldado saiu disparado do quarto. O rei fez menção de sair, mas foi interrompido por InuYasha.

- Você não me deixar aqui?! PAI! _Pai_... – InuTaisho bufou alto, virando-se lentamente para o filho e depois voltando-se para Mirok.- Certifique-se de que os ofudas o impeçam de fugir do campo de batalha...

Mirok acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, caminhando até InuYasha enquanto InuTaisho saía do aposento. O monge murmurou algumas palavras, liberando o hanyou, mas acrescentando outros ofudas no corpo do mesmo. InuYasha resmungou alguma coisa antes de sair atrás do pai com Izayoi atrás de si. Mirok suspirou, fazendo menção de segui-los, mas foi impedido por um puxão em seu braço. O moreno virou-se para encontrar Sango fitando-o com os olhos vermelhos. A garota apertou com mais força a manga da sua camisa.

- Sango...- começou ele, mas foi interrompido pela dama de companhia da princesa.

- Prometa. Prometa Mirok, que você vai voltar inteiro e respirando. Vivo. – pediu Sango antes de enterrar o rosto no peito do monge, soluçando. Mirok passou uma mão pelos cabelos da garota, abraçando-a com o outro braço.

- Prometo, Sango...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

O teto escuro e coberto limo foi a primeira coisa que viu ao abrir os olhos. O barulho de água pingando encheu o ambiente, no entanto ela não se importava mais. Não mais. Depois de ficar trancafiada durante quatro meses dentro daquela cela, com apenas algumas saídas por dia para ir ao banheiro, para seu deleite, realmente não se importava mais. Virara uma rotina. Até já se acostumara com o barulho distante dos ratos correndo que, para sua felicidade, nunca tinha avistado. A espera. A incansável espera da donzela por seu salvador. Quase rira ao pensar nisso. Salvador!

A demora, contudo, preocupava-a. Por que ninguém havia vindo buscá-la? Por que ninguém conseguira achá-la? Aquele lugar seria tão impossível de localizar assim? Na realidade não tinha idéia. Kagura havia desacordado-a antes que pudessem chegar. Uma angústia tomou conta de si. Iria definhar ali? Ou ainda, havia acontecido alguma coisa com InuYasha, ou os outros, para não terem chegado ainda? Não, pensara ela, balançando a cabeça. Se algo tivesse acontecido, certamente aquele bastardo viria atormentá-la e já estaria morta.

- InuYasha... – sussurrou ela, passando a mão pelo ventre proeminente. Sorriu fracamente ao sentir um chute na barriga. Seu filho estava crescendo. E aquilo a deixava ao mesmo tempo feliz e preocupada. O que faria aquele monstro se tivesse a criança naquele lugar horrível? Um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo, fazendo-a balançar a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. O som de passos fez com que a garota levantasse os olhos para as grades.

- O que você quer? – demandou a princesa ao observar a figura vestida de babuíno a sua frente.

- Kukuku... Estamos um pouco irritados hoje. – provocou a figura, sua voz fria reverberando nas paredes. Kagome fechou a cara, encarando o youkai. – Se é assim, então não vou lhe dar notícias do seu _querido hanyou_...

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM INUYASHA?- gritou ela, levantando-se num assalto e batendo as grades de ferro que tremeram violentamente. O youkai observou com uma leve surpresa as barras estremecerem até cessar o movimento, antes de voltar-se, sorrindo desdenhosamente, para a garota.

- Nada... ainda. Mas sabe como é. Está acontecendo uma batalha e... acidentes podem acontecer. Kukuku

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! VOLTE AQUI! UGH! – praguejou Kagome, batendo com o punho na parede. Respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando se acalmar. Sentiu um chute forte na barriga e pousou a mão, tranqüilizando seu filho com palavras.

Passos novamente ecoaram pelo corredor escuro e Kagome tornou a levantar os olhos para as grades. Kagura observava-a do outro das barras de ferro com um prato de comida numa das mãos.

- Ele não machucou você, machucou? – perguntou ela e Kagome considerou, por alguns segundos, se responderia antes de dizer:

- Não fisicamente.

- Hm... – disse Kagura passando o prato pelas grades e dando as costas para a garota. Kagome chamou-a, fazendo a youkai parar, virando levemente o rosto para trás.

- O que é garota?

- Kagura, por favor. Me ajude a sair daqui. Eu converso com InuTaisho. Eu tenho certeza que ele irá aceitá-la... Kagura, espere! – a youkai dessa vez virou-se completamente para a humana.

- É inútil, garota. Eu estou tão presa quanto você. Senão mais. Ele tem meu coração. Um erro e eu estou morta.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Aquilo estava virando uma carnificina. Apesar de seu exército ser superior em força e habilidade, a quantidade youkais era enorme. Eram dez deles para cada um dos seus. Era impossível para grande parte dos soldados lidar com mais de cinco ao mesmo tempo. O rei arquejou em sua forma não humana enquanto varria o campo de batalha com seus olhos. Um clarão de luz forte chamou sua atenção quando cerca de cinqüenta youkais desaparecem instantaneamente, para logo em seguida outros cinqüenta ocuparem o lugar dos anteriores. Bom, InuYasha estava tentando agilizar o trabalho, porém estava realmente muito difícil. De onde saíam tantos youkais?

Suas presas estraçalharam mais uma débil criatura. Voltava-se para os outros quinze que vinham em sua direção quando algo o alertou. Aquele maldito cheiro novamente. Todas as criaturas o exalavam, entretanto agora estava mais forte. Com um patada derrubou os youkais com extrema facilidade, virando-se para buscar a fonte daquele odor. Seu olhar buscou pelo filho mais novo, encontrando-o alguns metros de distância, assistindo uma massa disforme crescer diante de si.

InuYasha empunhava a Tetsusaiga com firmeza à medida que observava a fonte de seus problemas tomar forma a sua frente. Aquele bastardo! Iria arrancar dele o paradeiro de Kagome e o faria pagar pelo que fizera. O hanyou assistiu, surpreso, uma cabeça surgir em cima do corpo desfigurado sorrindo com desdém para ele. Quando InuYasha praguejou, exigindo Kagome de volta, o youkai riu friamente.

- Por que a preocupação, InuYasha? A essa altura ela já deve estar morta. Ela e seu filhinho... kukuku.

- GAAH! SEU DESGRAÇADO! – berrou Inu Yasha, saltando em cima do youkai que apenas ria dele, desviando facilmente e conjurando outros youkais de seu corpo. InuYasha avançava com dificuldade, rosnando e revezando entre os golpes com sua Tetsusaiga e com suas garras. Para ajudar Narak fazia aparecer, do nada, tentáculos que o atacavam por todos os lados.

- Que foi, InuYasha? Falei algo que você não gostou? – provocou Narak, rindo ainda mais ao se desviar e atacar o hanyou, cortando-o no braço.

- SEU BASTARDO, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA? – berrou InuYasha, atacando-o cegamente. Não. Não podia ser verdade. Ele devia estar mentindo. Sua lâmina passou a milímetros da cabeça de Narak que arregalou levemente os olhos, afastando-se e exalando miasma no processo. InuYasha recuou, cobrindo o rosto com o braço. Narak franziu o cenho ligeiramente. Tinha que acabar com aquilo de uma vez. E sem esperar o miasma dissolver, conjurou mais tentáculos, atacando. InuYasha, que tenta enxergar atrás da névoa roxa, só percebeu o atque quando estava a centímetros de si. Tentou se esquivar, contudo um dos tentáculos perfurou um lado de seu corpo.

- Droga... – resmungou ele, colocando a mão na ferida e olhando mais cuidadosamente para os lados. Seus olhos dourados percorreram a área a sua volta sem encontrar nada. Quando se virou novamente, no entanto, Narak sorria friamente para ele a um metro de distância. Antes que o youkai pudesse fazer qualquer, entretanto, foi jogado para o lado por enorme criatura quadrúpede. InuYasha observou seu postar-se em sua frente, seu rosnado ressoando pelo campo de batalha. Ótimo, Seshoumaru iria atirar aquilo na cara dele pro resto da vida.

Narak examinou o enorme taiyoukai a sua frente, proferindo pragas em sua cabeça. Forçou seu corpo a crescer, mas InuTaisho não esperou que o youkai se recompusesse, pegando impulso nas patas e saltando sobre Narak. Este tentou recuar, atacando-o com os tentáculos e exalando miasma, mas foi derrubado de costas, com InuTaisho prendendo com as patas dianteiras. Uma fileira de dentes a centímetros do seu rosto. InuYasha rosnou fazendo menção parar atacar, mas foi interrompido por um grito ao seu lado. Um dos tentáculos de Narak segurava Mirok, o qual viera ver o que acontecia, pelo pescoço.

- Ataque e eu mato o humano. – ameaçou Narak e InuTaisho hesitou por um momento antes de recuar um pouco. O youkai riu maliciosamente liberando o pescoço do monge, mas perfurando o braço do mesmo. InuTaisho virou-se para o youkai, arrancando uma parte dele antes que desaparecesse. Narak arregalou os olhos e sumiu em meio ao miasma.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kagome estava decidida. Ela iria arranjar um jeito de sair dali com ou sem a ajuda de Kagura. Iria aproveitar a ausência de Narak para fugir. Seus olhos examinaram a cela escura a procura de alguma coisa útil para ajudá-la na fuga, porém sabia que não acharia. Fizera isso todos os dias desde que fora trancafiada ali. Caminhou até a entrada da cela, observando o lado de fora através das grades de ferro. Nada. Só havia algumas pedras pontiagudas, limo e poças d'água. Suspirou, batendo levemente a cabeça nas barras. Olhou distraidamente para o lado, repousando os olhos na porta das grades. Ando até ela, sacudindo-a inutilmente. Nada. Seus olhos para as dobradiças enferrujadas. Como não tinha pensando naquilo antes?! Correu esperançosa para examiná-las. Um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto. Perfeito! Eram antigas. Era só puxar o pino e estaria livre. Tentou puxar com os dedos por diversas vezes, sentindo seu entusiasmo murchar. Não moveu um centímetro.

Escorregou pela parede, soltando o ar pelo nariz. E agora? Se ao menos tivesse algo para empurrar o pino... As pedras! Engatinhou apressadamente até as grades, passando um braço através delas. Se pudesse alcançar. Só mais alguns milímetros. Conseguira! Sorriu vitoriosa, apressando-se para trabalhar nas dobradiças. Depois de alguns minutos de esforço, Kagome achou que estava sonhando. Empurrou a porta enferrujada para um lado, tentando fazer o máximo de silêncio possível. Atravessou para o corredor quase dando pulinhos.

Seu olhar escaneou o local. Kagura e o bastardo sempre vinham por aquela direção quando vinham vê-la. Depois disso, no entanto, não tinha mínima noção de como sair dali. Caminhou cuidadosamente pelo corredor escuro, onde havia outras celas, porém vazias. Deparou-se com uma escada iluminada por archotes. Subiu lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho nas pedras molhadas e puxando levemente o vestido encardido que usava para não tropeçar. Quando chegou a entrada, meteu a cabeça para fora, olhando rapidamente outro corredor escuro. No final deste havia uma porta que deixava passar por debaixo dela um pouco de luz. Se havia luz, então seria a saída, não seria?

Havia outras portas no corredor escuro e úmido, porém todas fechadas ou somente entreabertas. Caminhou rapidamente, não olhando mais para os lados, somente para seu destino. Quando estava somente a alguns metros da porta, ouviu um barulho às suas costas fazendo-a congelar no lugar.

- Garota... O que você está fazendo aqui? – ecoou a voz de Kagura nas paredes de pedra. Kagome virou-se lentamente para a youkai. Sabia que era inútil tentar escapar dela. Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas. Tinha ido tão longe!

- Como você conseguiu fugir? – indagou a youkai, olhando para os lados e aproximando-se da princesa. Kagome sentiu a primeira lágrima escorrer e olhou desesperada para a mulher a sua frente.

- Kagura, por favor. EU LHE IMPLORO. Me deixe sair!

- Garota, eu já lhe disse...- começou Kagura, mas Kagome precipitou-se segurando os braços da youkai. Kagura olhou-a, confusa.

- Não. Por favor, Kagura. Narak não está aqui... Ele não iria saber...

- Mesmo assim... – disse a youkai hesitante. Kagome assistiu Kagura retesar as costas de repente e a garota chegou a pensar, com o coração na garganta, que Narak havia aparecido. Kagura virou-se para trás, franzindo o cenho, mas era apenas uma aranha solitária que caminhava na direção delas.

- Devo estar imaginando coisas... – resmungou a dama dos ventos. Virou-se novamente para Kagome que tornara a suplicar. Suspirou, fitando com indiferença os olhos inchados da garota, os cabelos desarrumados e o vestido simples, que um dia fora branco. Não acreditava no que ela estava prestes a fazer.

- Acho que tenho que ir alimentar aquela humana inútil. Deve estar dormindo novamente há essa hora... – disse Kagura como se estivesse sozinha e falasse consigo mesma. Kagome abriu um sorriso, abraçando a youkai. Kagura apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. – Espere.

- Hã... – disse Kagome, observando a youkai alcançar-lhe uma bolsa de couro, ignorando a pequena aranha que correu para dentro da mesma. Kagome sorriu fracamente.

- Obrigado, Kagura. Eu tentar arranjar uma maneira de libert...

- Hm... – disse a youkai dando as costas para a princesa.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Logo Kagome se viu ao ar livre, cavalgando depressa, com os cabelos ao vento. Se não tivesse tão desesperada em chegar ao castelo, teria aproveitado melhor o calor do sol em seu rosto depois de quatro meses. Descobrira, ao atravessar a porta, subir um barranco e olhar para trás que sua prisão era quase imperceptível por estar infiltrada em baixo de um pequeno monte, com a portinhola escondida pela relva.

Certamente o médico do castelo não recomendaria, depois de ter quase perdido o filho e ter ficado meses sem cuidados, que ela cavalgasse na velocidade em que estava. Encontrara o cavalo amarrado a uma árvore, perto de um lago, após ter caminhado por algum tempo. Esperava que não tivesse trazido muitos inconvenientes para a pessoa de quem roubou, mas chegar ao castelo era mais importante.

Já era seu terceiro dia de viagem e continuava a olhar para trás, por vezes, temerosa de Narak viesse a seu encalço. Na realidade estranhava a ausência de qualquer sinal de perseguição. Esperava que estivesse tudo bem com Kagura. A esta, por sua vez, tinha que somente agradecer. Além de tê-la libertado, correndo o risco de ser punida, havia-lhe dado uma bolsa de viagens com mantimentos e algum dinheiro. E foi com o pensamento de que estava meio dia de distância do castelo que parou em um vilarejo e dirigiu-se a uma pousada. Queria continuar, mas simplesmente seu corpo não obedecia mais. Não só isso. Achava muito arriscado dormir no cavalo, correndo o risco de cair e machucar o bebê.

- Vamos, bebê. Vamos descansar um pouquinho e logo estaremos em casa. – conversou Kagome com a sua barriga, desmontando do cavalo e dirigindo-se à pequena pousada. Entregou seu cavalo no estábulo adjacente ao casabre, apertando uma capa ao corpo e caminhando até a porta. Estava preocupada em chamar muita atenção. Uma mulher grávida viajando sozinha.

O porteiro olhou-a desconfiada, mas não fez objeção ao passar pela porta. Kagome apertou mais a capa em seu corpo, examinando o aposento. O andar de baixo, como a maioria das pousadas era um bar. Repleto de mesas redondas, com um balcão ao fundo e uma escada que levava ao andar superior. Algumas figuras faziam estardalhaço ao beber, mas havia uma parte sentava em silêncio, tentando se esconder tanto quanto ela. Algumas mulheres conversavam animadas a uma mesa ao canto. Kagome caminhou rápida e silenciosamente através do salão, em direção ao balcão. Uma senhora gorducha, baixinha e de ar atarefado mexia em papéis, passava pratos de comida por cima do balcão e berrava ordens às garçonetes tudo ao mesmo tempo. A velha levantou os olhos quando Kagome se aproximou.

- Quarto? – perguntou ela de maneira direta e Kagome acenou afirmativamente, abrindo um pouco a capa para puxar a bolsa escondida ali. Quando fez isso, deixou aparecer o ventre proeminente que a velha notou, arregalando os olhos.

- Você não pretende ter essa cria aqui, né? Por que eu... – começou a mulher, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz, e chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas próximas. Kagome estendeu o dinheiro, balançando negativamente a cabeça de maneira vigorosa. Algumas mulheres da mesa ao canto levantaram os olhos curiosos para ela, mas a princesa puxou a capa, escondendo a barriga.

- Uma noite. – informou Kagome, em um murmúrio, quando a velha perguntou quanto tempo ficaria. Depois lhe entregou um caderno, pedindo para que ela assinasse. Kagome hesitou diante disso. A velha ao notar disse:

- Não vai fazer diferença se você mentir seu nome ou não. Ninguém vai ficar sabendo. É só para ter um nome para designar mesmo.

A princesa concordou com a cabeça, forçando um sorriso fraco. Assinou um nome falso, entregando o caderno à mulher. A velha lhe entregou uma chave velha.

- É quarto 7. Você tem direito a um jantar que será servido às nove. O banheiro é comunitário, apesar de não aconselhá-la a rir tomar banho lá. – a velha riu desdentada, olhando para os homens baderneiros a uma mesa. - Tranque a porta também.

Kagome subiu as escadas, abrindo a porta do seu quarto e examinando-o. Bem... Perto das instalações dos seus últimos quatro meses, aquilo era um luxo. Resolveu não deixar nada no quarto, apenas tentou pentear um pouco os cabelos com os próprios dedos, antes de descer e sentar a um canto esperando pelo jantar. Tentou ignorar as risadinhas e os olhares curiosos das mulheres na mesa ao lado, mas depois de um tempo se viu pega ouvindo a conversa delas.

- Aii! Eu ouvi dizer que o príncipe é muito bonito. Não sei como que aquela princesa do leste não o quis. Por Kami, se fosse comigo... – disse uma loira, sentado no meio da roda. As outras concordaram com a cabeça, suspirando. Uma outra, obviamente youkai pelos olhos vermelhos e garras no lugar de unhas, comentou:

- Mas eu ouvi dizer também que aquela outra humana, a segunda noiva, também deixou o castelo há alguns meses. – e olhando para os lados, baixando a voz. – Dizem que foi pego aos amores com a princesa.

Uma exclamação de surpresa escapou cós lábios das garotas. Kagome virou a cabeça um pouquinho para o lado para tentar ouvir melhor. Outra voz se pronunciou em meio aos murmúrios excitados das outras:

- Eu ouvi dizer que descobriram que a princesa estava grávida do príncipe e por isso que a segunda noiva foi embora.

- Também pudera. Deve estar com a cabeça pesando com dos chifres... – risadinhas se seguiram. Kagome congelou, ao ouvir aquilo. Como que os rumores haviam se espalhado tão rápido? A princesa passou a mão pela barriga, inconscientemente.

- Esse príncipe é muito rápido. E o pior, agora que a guerra deu uma trégua, dizem que o rei quer garantir um herdeiro para o trono logo antes que sejam travadas outras batalhas. Minha prima, que trabalha no castelo, diz que estão preparando um casamento às escondidas para amanhã. Parece que depois do fracasso de duas noivas, eles não quiseram anunciar para todos desta vez. Me pergunto como que a princesa deve estar se sentindo depois de ele ter feito o que queria com ela e estar sendo passada pra trás pela segunda vez.

Kagome não reagiu ao ouvir a explosão de risadas da mesa ao lado nem quando a velha colocou o prato de comida diante de si. Suas mãos pousaram na barriga ao sentir um chute de seu filho, respirando com dificuldade. Como assim... casamento?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

InuYasha se olhou no espelho, remexendo na gola que o incomodava. Odiava usar aquelas vestes idiotas! Bufou irritado, desistindo de mexer nos trajes, e caminhando até a sacada de seu quarto. Apoiou-se na mesma, olhando o horizonte. Como é que eles conseguiam pensar em alguma coisa dessas com tudo o que estava acontecendo? Endireitou-se, caminhando impaciente de um lado para o outro. Também não podia culpá-los por pensarem daquela forma. Afinal de contas, era uma guerra.

Uma batida em sua porta fez com ele parasse de andar e olhasse através da janela. Mirok entrou no quarto, trajando vestes formais também, mas com o braço enfaixado. Os olhos do hanyou pousaram no ferimento por alguns instantes antes de levantaram-se para o rosto do monge.

- Está na hora.

Caminharam pelos corredores, estranhamente vazios. Obviamente que todos os criados estavam ocupados _com outra coisa_. Mirok olhou-o furtivamente pelo canto do olho, entristecendo um pouco a expressão. Pararam em frente às portas do Salão Principal. InuYasha respirou fundo e a luz lentamente expandiu em seu rosto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Apesar da respiração cansada do cavalo tanto quanto a sua, e dos chutes insistentes em sua barriga, Kagome não parou um minuto sequer. Seu olhar estava fixo no horizonte, cheio de determinação. Suas mãos apertavam com força as rédeas. Não dormira direito a noite toda de tanta ansiedade. Chegara a pensar em desistir, mas dessa vez não! Dessa vez ela faria alguma coisa! Ela já tinha ido até lá. Chegaria ao fim.

Mal amanhecera e ela empacotou os seus pertences, forçando-se a engolir alguma coisa como café da manhã rapidamente e avisou a dona da pousada de sua partida antes de correr para o estábulo e partir em disparada. Agora, com o sol batendo forte em seu rosto, se encontrava a apenas alguns minutos do castelo. Seus olhos esquadrinharam a construção, ainda pequena, mais a frente. Incitou o cavalo a ir mais rápido.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

O hanyou escutava o que o seu pai dizia com impaciência. Como rei, ele fazia as honras em certas circunstâncias. Por vezes InuTaisho lançava um olhar de censura ao filho que retribuía com um olhar de rebeldia. A cerimônia era simples. Na realidade, não havia muitas pessoas. Somente os mais próximos. Seus olhos voaram para uma das enormes janelas de vidro do Salão, pousando seu olhar no horizonte. Droga! Por que ele tinha que estar ali? Por que não podiam esperar? Izayoi lançou outro olhar de repreensão ao filho, apesar dele notar a compreensão por trás dele.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Finalmente estava a poucos metros do castelo. Cavalgou depressa, torcendo para que o cavalo não perecesse logo agora. Chegou perto dos portões sem diminuir a velocidade, mas meia dúzia de guardas postou-se a sua frente, fazendo-a puxar as rédeas, parando o cavalo.

- ALTO AÍ! QUEM VEM LÁ? – gritou um dos guardas quando Kagome tentou novamente transpô-los.

- ME DEIXEM PASSAR! É URGENTE! – gritou ela desesperada, tentando contorná-los, mas era fechada. Praguejou alto.

- Certo... E simplesmente vamos deixá-la entrar no castelo. Desça para que possamos...

- SOU EU. PRINCESA KAGOME! – disse Kagome desesperada e os guardas riram.

- É! Certamente. Caso você não saiba, a princesa foi seqüestrada. E ela não andaria maltrapilh... – o guarda interrompeu sua fala quando Kagome puxou o capuz e aproximou-se dele.

- Alteza Kagome!- exclamou ele, surpreso.

- Abram os portões! Depressa! – ordenou ela e os guardas correram para atender. Kagome disparou pelo pátio, desmontando apressadamente e subindo os lances de escada até a entrada principal. Parou no meio do hall por alguns segundos, olhando para todos os lados. Onde eles estariam? Quis se bater quando se perguntou aquilo. Obviamente no Salão Principal! Correu com dificuldade, segurando a enorme barriga e puxando o vestido para não cair. Só mais um pouco.

Avistou as enormes portas do Salão e correu até ela. Vozes podiam ser ouvidas provenientes do aposento. Kagome jogou-se com força contra a porta, abrindo-as num só empurrão.

- PAREM!

Todos do Salão deram um salto assustados, virando-se rapidamente para trás, temendo ser um ataque ao castelo. O silêncio durou por alguns instantes em que todos observavam a garota maltrapilha, ofegando e caindo lentamente de joelhos. Kagome franziu o cenho, confusa. Sango, com um lindo vestido branco, e Mirok, em suas vestes formais, olhavam-na, de mãos dadas, e estupefatos de cima de um altar montado no meio do Salão. InuTaisho congelara no meio do processo de falar alguma coisa, olhando-a com a boca aberta. Musashi esboçava uma expressão como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Sehoumaru apenas a fitava inexpressivamente. Izayoi e Rin foram soltaram um grito mudo. InuYasha, mais ao lado no altar, nem piscava. Tudo aconteceu de uma vez só.

- KAGOME! – berraram Sango, Rin e Izayoi, ao mesmo tempo em que corriam até ela. Mirok soltou um palavrão, passando a mão pelos cabelos e parecendo muito feliz ao vê-la. Musashi sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima aliviado com InuTaisho indo auxiliá-lo. InuYasha, após se recuperar do choque, atravessou o salão como um raio, tomando a garota em seus braços e abraçando-a com força.

- Kagome...

- InuYasha... – sussurrou ela, apertando-o com força e sentindo seu coração saltar na garganta. Finalmente tinha chegado. Estava segura. Estava com ele. E ELE NÃO ESTAVA SE CASANDO!

- Kagome... – tornou ele a falar, agora a examinando à procura de algum ferimento. Seus olhos pousaram na barriga de sete meses da princesa, para depois voarem aos olhos dela com preocupação. Kagome sorriu tranqüilizadora.

- Está tudo bem... Só estou um pouco cansada.– assegurou ela e o hanyou tornou a abraçá-la. Kagome soltou-se um pouco para tirar a capa de viagem e jogar a bolsa para longe. Uma aranha saiu sorrateiramente da abertura.

- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Sango, abaixando-se para a amiga e abraçando-a também. Kagome examinou-a, a felicidade tomando conta dela agora. InuTaisho observou com os olhos franzidos a aranha caminhar até o centro do Salão.

- Sango, você está tão linda! Eu não acredito que você está se casando! Quando eu ouvi os rumores eu pensei que InuYasha...

- Eu nunca faria isso. Nunca mais. – disse InuYasha sério e Kagome sorriu sem jeito. Virou-se para o hanyou.

- InuYasha, eu...

- INUYASHA! – gritou InuTaisho, mas antes que alguém pudesse reagir uma explosão soou no meio do salão, jogando todos contra a parede. InuYasha reagira mais rápido, protegendo Kagome com seu corpo. Uma parte do teto havia desmoronado e a poeira impedia-os de enxergar alguma coisa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kagome, tossindo enquanto InuYasha ficava a sua frente e olhava atentamente para os lados. Gritos puderam ser ouvidos assim como rosnados. Quando a poeira baixou, Kagome arregalou os olhos. Narak encontrava-se no meio do Salão, desviando e rebatendo ataques de InuTaisho e Seshoumaru, os dois em sua forma humana. Se se transformassem, havia o risco de cair o resto do castelo.

- Mas que merda! Como ele entrou aqui? – resmungou InuYasha sacando a Tetsusaiga, mas não foi juntar-se ao pai e irmão. Kagome sentiu como se um balde de gelo tivesse sido jogado em cima de si.

- Fui eu. Só pode ter sido eu. – respondeu Kagome com horror. InuYasha virou-se para ela.

- O QUÊ?

- Ele deve ter me seguido... ou... A aranha! Quando Kagura me deu a bolsa, uma aranha entrou dentro dela. Só pode ter....

- Kukuku... Isso mesmo, _princesinha_! Pra uma humana fraca até que você é esperta! Pra ter conseguido fugir sozinha daquela cela... – InuYasha soltou impropérios ao ouvir aquilo. – Claro que não sem a ajuda de Kagura... Ela vai pagar quando eu...

- VOÊCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER NADA COM ELA!- gritou Kagome, mas o youkai apenas riu direcionando um ataque em sua direção. InuYasha atirou-se em sua frente, defendo-se com a Tetsusaiga. Mais pedras desmoronaram do teto e Sango gritou.

- INUYASHA! LEVE KAGOME AO MIROK!- ordenou InuTaisho e voltando-se para o monge. – Tire as mulheres daqui! Musashi, não! Pelo amor de Deus! Espadas comuns não vão adiantar. Vá com ele! Não seja teimoso! Isso não é questão de ser covarde ou não.

Kagome viu-se sendo sobrevoando o aposento nos braços de InuYsha por alguns segundos antes de ser colocada no chão e ser puxada por Sango através de uma passagem atrás dos tronos. A porta de pedra se fechou e os barulhos foram abafados. Os sons de luta puderam ainda ser discernidos. Caminharam rapidamente por alguns corredores, antes de Mirok empurrar mais uma porta de pedra e verem-se em um dos Salões de entrada do castelo. As portas de entrada se abriram e Kouga atravessou-as, olhando-os por alguns segundos antes de ouvir outra grande explosão e correr em direção ao Salão Principal.

Izayoi disse alguma coisa enquanto guardas corriam para todos os lados, já que agora youkais tomavam em assalto o castelo. Mirok puxou Kagome pelo braço, mas garota protestou. Sango correu até ela, puxando-a também. Por fim, Kagome seguiu-os com os olhos na porta do Salão principal que fora jogada contra a parede do corredor. Quando estavam já nos estábulos com Izayoi, Mirok, Sango e Rin correndo para preparar cavalos, uma explosão enorme ecoou pelas paredes do castelo, fazendo tremer os alicerces de pedra e os cinco se apoiarem para não cair. O silêncio caiu pelo castelo. Por alguns instantes os cinco se entreolharam assustados. O grito de vitória dos soldados, no entanto, fez com que respirassem novamente. Estava tudo bem.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kagura observava o céu de cima de uma rocha, em um lago, perto do esconderijo de Narak. Seus pensamentos voavam para a garota humana para sua irritação. Desde quando se preocupava com humanos inúteis? Voltou os olhos para as águas, sentindo o vento em seu rosto. Os youkais haviam desaparecido há algum tempo o que só significava que Narak estava lutando. E logo ela estaria morta.

Apertou com força a barra da manga de suas vestes, enquanto o vento soprava. Nunca seria livre. Mal viera a cabeça a imagem do seu fim quando sentiu algo em seu peito, assustando-a. Suas mãos voaram para o local, sentindo o batimento através da pele. Seus olhos, arregalados com a surpresa, suavizaram-se. Um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

- InuYasha! Você quer parar um instante? – disse a voz irritada de Kagome. O hanyou que até o instante remexia-se incomodado na cadeira parou sob o olhar ameaçador da garota.

- Ótimo! Agora fique assim! – pediu ela, tornando ao seu processo de escovar o cabelo de InuYasha. O hanyou lançou um olhar aborrecido a ela.

- Pra que eu tenho que escovar o cabelo? Qual é a finalidade afinal? – resmungou ele e Kagome rolou os olhos, respondendo pela quinta vez aquele dia:

- Você vai se apresentar para o conselho, InuYasha.! Você tem que _estar apresentável_! Como que você vai convencê-los se nem arrumado propriamente estiver? E, ah! Sua mãe disse que é para você parar de falar feito um camponês...

InuYasha olhou-a, indignado. Kagome suspirou, baixando a escova, mas rindo um pouco.

- Somente por hoje, InuYasha. Por favor. Eu quero que dê tudo certo! – pediu Kagome, abaixando-se à altura da cadeira e abraçando-o. A garota observou o reflexo do hanyou relaxar. Kagome sorriu, aproximando-se para beijá-lo. InuYasha riu baixinho, puxando a garota para o seu colo, que deu um gritinho assustada. Uma tossida forçada pôde ser ouvida atrás deles e os dois congelaram em meio a risadinhas. Kagome endireitou-se rapidamente, quase caindo no processo.

- Será que os dois pombinhos podem parar de se agarrar por um instante?- brincou Mirok e InuYasha lançou um olhar fulminante ao monge que só riu. - Já está na hora, InuYasha.

- Argh... Vamos de uma vez com isso.

InuYasha parou na frente da porta de carvalho do Salão Principal, agora restaurado, que estavam usando para a reunião. Respirou fundo, fechando os punhos. Uma mão delicada pousou na sua fechada, fazendo-o se virar. Kagome sorriu para ele.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Eu deixei tudo escrito no papel para você não se perder. Está até numerado, InuYasha. Além disso, eu vou estar na passagem, logo atrás de você.

O hanyou assentiu com a cabeça e a garota beijou-o antes de se afastar. InuYasha adentrou no Salão e os conselheiros se levantaram, sentando-se depois que InuYasha acomodara-se no trono. Mirok anunciou o início da reunião e os conselheiros olharam para InuYasha com expectativa. Olhou os papeis na sua mão e pigarreou.

- Bem... Então estamos aqui para fazer a votação para a Emenda da Constituição. - disse InuYasha tentando ser formal, mas sentindo suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas quando Mirok abafou um risada e Kagome, como pudera ouvir, também. – A Emenda visa a inclusão de um decreto de proibição da obrigação de casamentos arranjados, seja por acordo imperial, seja por qualquer outras razões, abragendo toda a população. Eu declaro aberta a dis... MIROK FAZ O FAVOR DE PARAR!

O monge que mais uma vez abafara uma risada, recompôs-se sob o olhar dos conselheiros. Inuyasha voltou-se para a dúzia de youkais e humanos a sua frente, com uma veia saltando na cabeça.

- Eu declaro aberta a_ discussão_... disse ele, entre dentes. Um dos conselheiros adiantou-se.

- Por que a votação a um decreto que proíba casamentos arranjados se o próprio Vosso é um? – InuYasha levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir aquilo.

- Não é óbvio? Eu não quero que mais ninguém passe pelo que eu passei. – O homem franziu o cenho.

- Mas Vossa Majestade e Majestade Kagome se dão tão bem...

- Por sorte, eu encontrei no casamento arranjado a pessoa certa. No entanto, todos sabem que maioria deles não acaba assim. E quem mais sofre, acima de tudo, são as mulheres_, como o senhor pôde notar com o meu exemplo_. – explicou InuYasha secamente e o homem engoliu em seco. Outro se adiantou.

- Mas por que tanta preocupação com o que as mulhe...

- Por que, ao contrário do senhor, nem todos pensam dessa maneira. – respondeu InuYasha, friamente. Outro se manifestou em seguida.

- Por que estamos perdendo tempo com alguma coisa dessas quando... – e uma discussão acalorada começou a partir daí. InuYasha massageou as têmporas irritado. Ser rei era uma droga! Por que seu pai tivera que renunciar para ele assumir? Velho esperto! Quisera se livrar _desses_ problemas.

InuYasha bufou, levantando-se, para o espanto dos conselheiros que ficaram observando-o. O hanyou contornou o trono, abrindo a passagem secreta e puxando para fora uma Kagome muito surpresa.

- InuYasha, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou ela, mas o hanyou arrastou-a pela mão, parando diante dos homens.

- Essa é a razão de eu estar lutando por esse decreto. Porque ela é a mulher que eu amo e sei o que ela sofreu por causa de um casamento arranjado. Aliás, vocês deviam se dar conta de as mulheres podem ser muito melhores em _certas coisas_ do que os homens. _Só algumas_. Foi ela quem fez quem escreveu e planejou toda a emenda. – declarou InuYasha, e os homens olharam surpresos para a garota, que olhou para o marido que ele não devia ter dito aquilo. InuYasha ignorou, voltando-se para os homens e chamando a atenção pra si. – Aliás, foi minha mãe que sempre escreveu todas as leis que meu pai colocou em votação, e que vocês sempre acharam extraordinárias. Além disso, vou fazer com que o conselho tenha algumas cadeiras para mulheres. É.

E dizendo isso, InuYasha saiu do Salão deixando-os estupefatos. Kagome olhou para os conselheiros que ao se recuperarem do susto, começaram a cochichar energeticamente. Com um suspiro saiu atrás do hanyou, balançando a cabeça, mas sorrindo de canto. Só ele mesmo. Encontrou-o no corredor, encostado em uma balaustra, olhando para os jardins.

- InuYasha! Você não devia ter dito aquilo! Era segredo!

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Izayoi acompanhada de Sango. A ex-rainha vinha com um bebê de 6 meses no colo.

- InuYasha enlouqueceu e contou a verdade! – contou Kagome, mas o hanyou só resmungou alguma coisa sem dar atenção ao olhar de sua mãe. O barulho da porta se abrindo atrás deles e dos conselheiros saindo fez com que se virassem. Mirok andou até eles com um sorriso enorme.

- Eles aprovaram a Emenda! – declarou ele e todos deram vivas de alegria. O bebê deu uma risada, chamando a atenção de todos e fazendo-os cair na gargalhada. Kagome pegou seu filho nos braços, sorrindo.

- Você está feliz, Katsu? – falou ela com o bebê que sorriu ainda mais.

- Falando nisso Kagome, você nunca disse por que escolheu esse nome. – comentou Sango enquanto saiam do castelo para o jardim. Kagome sorriu brincando com as orelhinhas do garoto, herdadas do pai.

- Porque significa vitória. E ele representa isso pra mim. – e sorrindo eles caminharam pelos jardins, lembrando acontecimentos felizes e vivendo tantos outros.

The end

**AAAAH! Não acredito! Eu terminei cara! Ainda não estou chorando pq a ficha não caiu. Husauhashsahusa Aiinn depois de o quê? 5 anos! Heheheh (também com o tempo que eu demoro pra atualizar) **

** Antes de tudo quero agradecer a todos que me ajudaram a escrever essa fanfic, principalmente a Rê com que era em conjunto a história.**

** Obrigada a todos vocês leitores, mesmo os que desistiram de ler a fic, pelo apoio e por nunca desistirem apesar de que, EU SEI, eu demorei muuuiiiitoooooo pra postar os capítulos. OBRIGADA MEEESMOO!**

** Espero que todos vocês tornem-se meus leitores quando eu algum dia terminar meu livro (heheheh), o qual vou me dedicar inteiramente agora, mas principalmente se eu passar no vestibular. Fiquem tranqüilas. Eu escrevo melhor no meu livro pq eu tenho mais tempo pra planejar a trama e com certeza mais tempo pra arrumar os erros de português. **

** Vou dizer para vcs... Escrever esse cap não foi fácil. Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que daria ele como presente de natal, mas faz um mês que eu não tenho um final de semana livre, que é quando eu tenho tempo para escrever. Então eu tive que escrever nos intervalos que me restaram essa semana, conseguindo escrever boa parte ontem pq eu não fui na aula e hoje. Sinceramente, eu me senti Zeus quando Atenas nasceu da cabeça dele. Porque, francamente, foi quase isso que aconteceu para escrever esse capítulo. UHSAUHSAUHSAUHS**

** Bom, acima de tudo, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu sei que cometi alguns deslizes ao decorrer da fic, mas acontece hehehehe Não falarei para colocarem em Story Alert, já que acabou! Mimimimimi Mas espero reviews!!!**

**Muito obrigada, mais uma vez. Feliz Natal a todos e Feliz Ano Novo!**

**Com muito amor,**

**Dessa-chan**


End file.
